Married
by jyvonne13
Summary: Sort of a part 2 of "Love Story". This is what happens after Bugs and Lola get married. Read, review, and enjoy!
1. Wedding Day

**Hi everyone. A couple of people have suggested that i continue my last Bugs and Lola story called "Love Story". So here's the continuation. You don't really have to read the other one to know what this one is about, but it does refer to it. You'll still understand it if you don't read the other one. This is all about what happened after they were married, it spans a little over fifteen years. So i hope you like it. Read it, review it, and enjoy it!**

* * *

Wedding Day

It was a bright sunny Sunday afternoon. The day was August 2nd, and it was the perfect summer day. The birds chirped outside and the sun glinted off of everything. Cars zoomed past outside people walked down the street talking and laughing. But the real focus is on the celebration taking place on Acme Street in California.

Bugs Bunny stood at the altar of the Acme Cathedral in his freshly tailored tux. The place was elaborately decorated, flowers were everywhere, and streamers hung down from the walls, there were even glass angels hanging from the ceiling. The rows of seats were filled with family and friends wearing dresses and suits. He watched as Daffy and Melissa walked down the aisle, Melissa in a long pink dress and Daffy in a black suit. Daffy tossed him a smirk as they got closer and parted to either side of him. Soon his nieces came down the aisle wearing white and pink dresses tossing flowers as they walked. As he watched all of them he anticipated the moment she walked through the door.

His sister started to play "here comes the bride" on the organ and Bugs' heart started racing. She entered the room accompanied by her tall muscular older brother. Gasps and mumbles filled the room as she entered. Bugs felt as though his heart would explode. He hadn't seen her since that morning and she was so gorgeous she looked like some kind of immortal being from another planet. Her blonde hair was wavy, and her eyes looked stunning as the light made them sparkle. The long white dress she wore made her figure look perfect and the veil she wore framed her face to perfection. She seemed to be lost in the beauty of the room and her eyed gazed around in awe. Then her eyes locked on his and he smiled at her. She smiled back and they held their gaze until she was at the altar and had taken his hand.

They turned to face the priest (who happened to be Foghorn Leghorn).

"Friends, family, cousins, close grandmothers, neighbors with a beard, we are gathered here today to honor I say honor these two waskally wabbits in matrimony. Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny choose to be lawfully wedded before us today. For these two rabbits have loved each other _unconditionally_ I say _unconditionally_! If there is anyone here who objects, speak now or forever I say hold your peace!"

Bugs and Lola squeezed each other's hand tighter and didn't take their eyes off each other.

"Good. Recite your vows children," Foghorn said.

Bugs went first. "I, Bugs Bunny, take you, Lola Bunny, to be my wife, loving what I know of you, and trusting what I don't. I've loved you from the day I first laid eyes on you." He was starting to get a little choked up. He kept telling himself he would not cry. He had too much pride for that. "I want us to spend the rest of our lives together. You are my life now Lola. I promise to love and cherish you through whatever life may bring us."

"I Lola Bunny, take you Bugs Bunny to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love." Lola also promised herself she wouldn't cry but she was losing that fight. Here she was standing before her one true love pledging her love to him, she couldn't help but cry. She tried to hold her tears in though.

"I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together." Bugs reached over and wiped a tear from her eyes. "I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both live."

Daffy handed them the embroidered pillow holding the gold rings.

Bugs picked up one of the rings. "I Bugs Bunny give you Lola Bunny this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." He put the ring on her finger.

Lola picked up the other ring. "I Lola Bunny give you Bugs Bunny this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you." She put the ring on his finger.

"Do you Bugs Bunny, take this rabbit to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and in health, rich and poor, life and death, heaven and hell, as long as you both shall live?" Foghorn asked Bugs.

"Yes I do."

"Do you Lola Bunny take this rabbit to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and in health, rich and poor, life and death, heaven and hell, as long as you both shall live?" he asked Lola.

"I do."

"By the power _vested _in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife." Foghorn clapped his hands together. Forget formalities, he thought. "I say kiss her boy, you know you want to!"

Bugs pulled Lola to him and she threw her arms around him and they kissed passionately. Everyone in the room stood and applauded. After three years of being together, of loving each other, they were finally married. They had been through so much together already, and they'd be through so much more. None of it would matter. None of it would ever tear them apart, their love was too strong.

* * *

Early the next morning Mr. and Mrs. Bunny were on their private jet on their way to Prague, Europe for their honeymoon where they'd stay in their summer mansion. They were sitting next to each other in two of only eight sets of seats with Superman playing on the flat screen TV in front of them. The stewards had just brought them martinis and would be coming to give them foot massages in a couple minutes.

Lola stared out the window at the fluffy clouds below them and the small cities and people they passed. They looked like they could have been tiny little dolls. She felt hands on her and Bugs lips pressing to her neck. "How did I end up with such an amazing man?"

Bugs ran his hand up and down her arm. "Like you always say, we're meant to be."

Lola turned to face him. "Of course we are." She kissed his lips.

He ran his hand through her soft blonde hair. "I've got you all to myself, _alone_, for the next three weeks," he said with a smirk. Lola giggled. "Got something for me tonight?"

Lola tapped his nose. "And the next night, and the night after that, and the week after that."

They both laughed. "Do you love me?" Bugs said.

"Of course I do."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

* * *

**I know this was a pretty short beginning, but the rest of the chapter's will be longer, i promise.**


	2. Life After

Life After

The alarm went off at 7:15 in the morning. A tired gloved hand reached out for the off button. The sun streamed from the window and shined in her eyes. She turned over trying to get up the will power to get out of her comfy bed. When she turned over she noticed a gray rabbit next to her oblivious to the alarm or even the fact that it was morning for that matter. She reached over and kissed him on the cheek and a sleepy smile spread across his face.

She quietly got out the bed trying not to wake him up then went to the bathroom for a quick morning shower. She stopped in the mirror. In it was a cream colored rabbit. Messy blonde bangs fell over her bright blue eyes. She used to wonder what the heck her husband saw in her in the first place. She'd always found herself to be a plain unattractive tomboy. But him and her friends had always told her she was just naturally sexy without even trying. Eventually she was forced to accept it.

A few minutes later she put a towel around her and walked back to the dimly lit bedroom.

Bugs watched her come in. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Good morning Lo."

Lola smiled at him. "Good morning Bugs." She let her towel drop to the floor and crawled back under the covers next to him in their huge bed. She put her arms around him and he ran his hand up and down her bare back. She let out a soft sigh as he kissed her neck and massaged her shoulders. He always made her feel so secure and loved. She knew that if the whole world had turned its back on her, he'd still be there for her with a kiss and a kind word. He kissed her up to her cheek then finally gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips. Then whispered the words that made her feel so good inside. A smile spread across her face. "I love you too Bugs."

They laid there for about ten minutes then they had to get up to get ready for work at Acme Looniversity. Yes, their honeymoon was over, they had come home a week ago and now it was time to go back to work. Both were extremely tired though after spending the past month staying up until after two thirty messing around and though they missed teaching, the last thing they wanted to do right then was wake up.

Lola went over to her closet and put on some blue sweat pants and a white t-shirt and tied her ears up into a ponytail. She opened a black box and took out a gold necklace with her name on it. Bugs had bought it for her a little over a year before they got married. She stared at it for a second. This necklace held memories that she preferred not to remember. She had almost lost him over it. It was around their anniversary and her mother, who's dedicated her life to breaking the two of them up, had given Lola the crazy idea that Bugs was cheating on her.

She looked over at him adjusting the collar of his shirt and smiled. She was still getting used to the fact that she was his wife now. She looked at her wedding ring; she remembered the day as if it were yesterday.

He looked over at her and noticed her staring. "Why are ya staring at me Lo?"

Lola shrugged and blushed. "I don't know, I was just thinking."

He came up behind her in some jeans, a navy blue shirt and an untied tie and put his arms around her and ran his hands over the curves of her hips. "Thinking about what?"

"Us," she said. She put on her necklace then tilted her head back a little as he kissed her neck.

"Nice necklace. Where'd you get it?" he joked.

Lola smiled. "A friend bought it for me a while ago," she said playing along.

Bugs raised an eyebrow. "What friend?"

"He's this really sexy gray rabbit who's an awesome kisser. He bought me this ring too," Lola said holding up her hand with her wedding ring on it.

"Hmm, I'm gonna have to meet this guy," Bugs said with fake jealousy in his tone.

"You see him every day. Look in the mirror."

Bugs looked in the mirror. "He's a pretty good looking dude," he said running his hand through his hair.

Lola laughed then turned him to face her so she could fix his tie. "Sweet, I did it right this time!"

Bugs chuckled. "I'm gonna go make you breakfast."

"Aw, you don't have to."

Bugs shrugged. "I want to. Nothing elaborate, just a fruit salad and some toast."

Lola reached up and kissed him. "Thanks Bugsy." She walked out of the room giggling to herself. Bugs for some reason hated people calling him "Bugsy". The only person he let call him that was her. But his sister once told her he yanked her weave out for it. Kind of like how she hated it when people called her doll. But honestly she'd had no problem with it until they did Space Jam and he teased her about it nonstop.

When she got to the kitchen there was breakfast laid out for her on the kitchen table. About fifteen minutes later they were both ready to go.

"What car do ya wanna take?" Bugs asked. Their garage was full of five cars (a Viper, Lamborghini, a Volkswagen, a Ferrari, and a vintage Cadillac that Bugs had in the 70's that by some miracle was still running), two motorcycles, car parts that once belonged to a black Dodge (which Bugs had yet to sell), and a lot of tools. And there was a glass ceiling which the sun was directly above

"I'm in the mood for the Lamborghini," Lola said taking the keys off the rack. They went into the car and headed to Acme Looniversity.

Their day turned out to be pretty interesting. All day they were getting questions from the students about their wedding and they ended up telling the story to all of their classes (leaving out all of the intimate parts of course). Not to mention there were new freshman names they had to learn and they were star struck as they always were on the first day.

After school that day Bugs and Daffy were sitting on the front steps of the school.

"So how's it feel being married?" Daffy asked.

Bugs took a bite of his carrot. "Great, especially when she puts on a corset and fish net tights."

It took Daffy a second to catch onto this then he slapped Bugs' arm. "I wasn't talking about that…for once." He thought about Lola in a corset. "Wow, that's hot."

Bugs elbowed him. "Stop thinking about my wife like that!"

"It'll be over in the next two years. Trust me."

Bugs rolled his eyes. "I'm not you okay? I can actually hold onto a relationship for more than a year." All of a sudden Daffy started laughing. "What?"

"You'd be the one to talk! You couldn't even hold onto a relationship for more than four hours!" Bugs gave him a confused look. "Remember, it was like twenty something years ago? You met that chick at the mall one day and went on a date with her, and then three hours later you found her cheating on you? Or how about that one girl, she was like eighteen and you started dating her. Then two weeks later she broke up with you because her parents were sending her to boarding school or something. How about that girl you took home from the bar one time? You slept with her then went on a real date with her. That one lasted what, less than a month? How about when…"

Bugs cut him off. "Okay I get it! But Lola and I are married; I plan on holding onto her for a long time."

Lola and Sylvester were walking out of the school then Daffy tripped Lola and she fell down the steps.

She tumbled down and landed at the bottom. She looked at Daffy. "DAFFY DUCK WHAT THE HELL?" She raised her fists. "YOU ARE SO GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

Bugs smacked Daffy.

"OW!"

He raised his fist in Daffy's face. "What the hell Daffy? I swear to god Daffy if you touch her again I'm gonna hang you by your ankles from the bell tower!" He went over to Lola. "Are you okay?"

Lola's face was red with anger. "_No_. I am gonna kill you Daffy." Her and Bugs started to walk away.

"I bet you wouldn't act stho cocky if you didn't have Bugsth to sthick up for you," Daffy said.

"Daff, do you know what you're getting yourself into? You know Lola can fight," Sylvester said.

"I'd like to sthee her try!"

Lola ran towards Daffy and punched him in the face. Then kicked him in the stomach and pushed him down the stairs and he hit his head on his statue. "That'll teach you to mess with me bitch!" She went back to Bugs.

"Nice."

"Thank you."

"You wanna go get some tacos?" Bugs asked.

Lola nodded. "Sure."

Daffy sat up and looked after them. "I can't stand them."

Sylvester shrugged. "I warned you."

* * *

That evening Bugs sat on a beach chair by the pool eating a carrot and reading an old Harry Potter novel. He heard the door open behind him. He turned around and Lola came out in a skimpy purple bikini and two wine glasses. He felt his heart start pounding fast and his eyes growing wider at how sexy she looked.

"Hey babe." She sat in the chair next to him and handed him a wine glass. "Whatcha reading?"

Bugs took a sip of wine. "Order of the Phoenix."

"You know how I always call you a nerd?" she asked. Bugs didn't say anything. "Nerd!" she started to laugh. Even though she read Harry Potter and stuff just as much as Bugs did, it was fun teasing him.

"You are gonna pay for that one!"

Lola stood up and ran and Bugs chased her. This was the fun thing about their relationship; they were always playing with each other. They'd chase each other around the house, start pillow fights, you name it. This time when Bugs caught up to her he picked her up and carried her to the pool.

"Bugs Bunny…!" _Splash! _He tossed her into the pool. Lola came out sputtering and glaring at him while he laughed. "Damn you!"

Then he jumped in and started splashing her. Then they started this big splash fight. Bugs started splashing her mercilessly. Water was flying at her like crazy. When he stopped she wasn't there. "Lo?"

He went underwater to look for her but she wasn't there. When he came up she wasn't there either. Then something jumped onto his back and he slipped and fell face first into the water. He came up coughing and gasping for air while Lola laughed. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that girl!"

Lola swam away from him and he swam after her. She went all the way to the deep end of the pool which was about 12 feet. When he got close to her she ducked under water and swam back to where they came from. When she came up she didn't see him. "Bugs?" She looked around. "Dang, where'd he go." Then he grabbed her around her waist. "AH!"

Bugs turned her to face him and kissed her hard. "Okay…you got me." Bugs kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They got more intense and they could feel themselves getting excited as he roamed his hands around her body, over her legs, her back, and her boobs. Then he kissed her neck. She gave him a sly look and they got out of the pool. Bugs picked her up and carried her towards the house (if wanna call it a house, the place is frickin huge). Lola put her arms around his neck and sighed. Then Bugs picked her up out of the pool and took her inside.

* * *

The next day after work when Bugs and Lola got home there was a white Cadillac in their driveway.

"Whose car is that?" Lola asked.

"Carlton," Bugs said. They got out the car and went inside to find Bugs brother but he didn't answer when they called him. Then they went out back and found him sleeping on the porch swing. Lola started laughing and Bugs knelt down next to him. "Shh," he said to Lola. Then he got next to his brothers ear which hung forward slightly unlike Bugs'. Then he took a deep breath. "CARLTON!" he shouted.

Carlton sat up. "AH! What the hell?" Then he saw Bugs and Lola laughing. He nodded. "Real funny Bugs."

"You're the one that decides to come and sleep in my backyard without telling me," Bugs said still laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Lola asked sitting next to him. Bugs pulled up a chair near them and sat in it backwards.

"Just thought I'd come visit my baby brother and his wife," Carlton said. He laughed at the look on Bugs' face when he said 'baby brother'.

"Don't call me that again if you want to keep your teeth," Bugs said. Carlton put up his middle fingers at him.

Lola laughed again. "You'd better stop before he breaks your fingers. When I was in college there was this guy who broke both his middle fingers so he was walking around like this for two weeks." She held up both her middle fingers and that made Bugs and Carlton laugh.

"I'm sure Elise would get really pissed off at you if I did that since you'd have your middle fingers up at her all the time," Bugs said. He reached out but Carlton snatched his hands back.

"Would you stop trying to break my fingers?" Bugs stuck his tongue out at him and he did the same back. "Mom been bugging you about coming to New York?"

Bugs chuckled. "The hell she has. She called , I don't know…"

"Three times," Lola said.

"Yeah three times last night informing us that we have to come see her and dad," Bugs said rolling his eyes.

"She just wants you to come over so they can smother you about being married," Carlton said with a knowing glance and Bugs and Lola.

"Of course she does. That's why they came over here that Thanksgiving when I started dating her, so they can intrude on my life and question the hell out of us," Bugs said.

Carlton shrugged. "At least she's hot so you've got that to brag about."

Bugs nodded. "True."

Lola looked back and forth between them. "Why do you two always talk about me like I'm not here?"

"Don't take it personally, we do the same thing to Elise," Carlton said.

"Yup, and I still tease them to this day about how they met whether they like it or not," Bugs said.

"How'd you meet her?" Lola asked getting curious now.

Bugs leaned back in memory. "We were in the war and this explosion had gone off. Carlton almost got blown up with the hideout we were in but _I_ saved him." Carlton kicked his knee and Bugs kicked him back. "Anyway he was unconscious for about five days. He woke up and saw this pretty nurse next to him taking his temperature, they talk, then he passes out again. So I'm sitting next to him a few hours later and he wakes up and starts calling me "baby" and "sweet heart" and at this point I'm like "oh my freaking god he has amnesia"." That made Lola laugh and Carlton chuckled at the way Bugs was telling this. "So I'm like "who are you calling baby?" and he goes on about this pretty red haired girl and then decides it was just a dream. Four months later we come back from getting kidnapped and shit…"

"Long story," Carlton said to Lola.

Lola shrugged. "He told me what happened."

Bugs cleared his throat to get their attention back. "After we come back he sees her again and they start kissing and all that, they had sex in the middle of the battlefield with bombs going off around them."

Carlton kicked him again. "Then we go home and she moves to New York from Denver and we get married and the rest is history," he said as if in a daze.

"That's sweet," Lola said.

Carlton's phone buzzed and he answered it. "Yo…you're ready?...okay, give me ten minute's…I'm at Bugs and Lola's house…okay, love you." He hung up his phone. "I got to go bro."

Bugs pretended to be sad. "Aw, but I was gonna pull out the Monopoly and Scrabble and then we can get drunk and make mud pies and sent them to Lena Marie as birthday presents."

Carlton laughed. "Her birthday isn't for three months."

Bugs snorted. "I don't know when that girl's birthday is."

Lola shook her head. "That's a shame." Bugs just shrugged.

Carlton stood up. "Next time I come over I'll bring some swiss cheese and we'll make grilled cheese sandwiches with a lot of pepper. And I'll bring Twister so we can get put in awkward positions and think all the wrong things."

Bugs nodded approvingly. "Sounds like a plan." Carlton hugged Lola and Bugs then went to go get in his car.


	3. NBA

**Sorry i took so long to update this. i should have the entire story posted by now but the flash drive i had it saved on malfunctioned and i had to rewrite the entire thing from scratch. i'm still not finished writing the rest of the story, i have about ten chapters left to rewrite so i'm not sure how long it will take before i have the whole thing posted but bear with me. **

* * *

NBA

It was lunchtime at Acme Looniversity. The chefs in the cafeteria usually made the most delicious lunches. But sometimes the teachers and students questioned whether they were drunk or high. The teachers (with the exception of Lola) sat at a bench in the courtyard while the students ate, played football, or did something else high school kids do.

Penelope bit into her spaghetti taco. "Mmm, they've really outdone themselves today."

"Hey Bugsth, where'sth your wife?" Daffy asked with a mouth full of noodles.

Bugs raised an eyebrow at him. "Anyone ever told you it's impolite to talk with your mouth full?" Melissa who was sitting next to Daffy handed him a napkin and Bugs snickered.

Daffy swallowed his noodles. "Answer my question! What, did she pack her things and abandon you or something?" Bugs kicked him under the table. "OW!"

"Shut up bitch!" He started thinking though, where is Lola? She always met him at lunch. Where…

They all turned around and heard Sylvester playing rap music.

"Would you turn that off?" Daffy exclaimed.

"Sorry," Sylvester said putting on a pair of headphones.

Bugs stood up and went to go look for his beloved. The first place he thought to look was the gym and sure enough he found her in there shooting hoops.

Lola dribbled the ball across the court and did a right layup. Whenever she got bored or just needed something to do she'd play basketball. She needed it like she needed water. She'd been playing ever since she was seven although her mother didn't approve of it, she said it was unladylike. Still Lola rebelled against her and played anyway which made her mother dislike her even more than she already did.

Lola dribbled the ball to the half court line completely oblivious to Bugs standing in the doorway watching her. Lola stood there bouncing the ball eyeing the net. Then she ran towards it. At the three point line she jumped off the ground. Gripping the ball tightly she flew through the air and did a complete flip. By the time she flipped she was right in front of the net and she dunked it then landed gracefully on the floor.

"How do you do that?" Bugs asked. He'd always found it amazing how she could flip like that. He could do a lot of things but he sure couldn't do that!

Lola shrugged modestly. "I don't know, I just…do it."

"Where've ya been, we were looking for you, well I was anyway."

"I guess I forgot it was lunchtime. After the kids left I started playing and then you came." Lola tossed the ball to him. "Wanna try?"

Bugs looked at her like she was crazy. "You mean that flip?"

"If you want."

Bugs chuckled and dribbled the ball to the center of the court. "I think I'll pass." He made a shot and Lola tossed it back to him. Then he decided to show off and made the shot from half court. "Ha!"

"I bet you can't do that again," she said tossing it back to him.

"I bet I can." He tried but missed by a million miles.

Lola came over to him and got close to his face like she was about to kiss him. "Ha!"

"Just because you can dunk and make shots from ten miles away from the basket doesn't give you the right to gloat," Bugs said.

Lola smiled. "Yeah it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yeah it does."

"Yeah it does."

Lola pushed him. "That doesn't work on me! Who do you think I am, Daffy Duck? GOD! I'm not stupid…!"

Bugs put his arms around her and kissed her lips. She put her arms around him as his tongue went into her mouth. She gripped the front of his shirt. Her body was just crying out for more.

"Um, Mr. Bunny? Mrs. Bunny?" Buster Bunny said.

Bugs and Lola quickly let go of each other and found Buster, Plucky Duck, and Hampton Pig were in the gym giving them disgusted looks.

"Don't act like you've never kissed a girl before," Bugs said knowingly.

Plucky snorted. "Well, he hasn't," he said pointing to Hampton.

"Shh!"

"And we don't spend our nights in the bedroom…"

Bugs held up his hand to stop him. "Okay, no need to take it there kid!"

"Mr. Bunny I sent in that application to University of California," Buster said proudly.

Bugs nodded approvingly. "I went there, it's a really good school."

"I applied there too," Plucky said.

"What are you majoring in?" Lola asked.

"Engineering and mechanics. And I'll be the star football player."

"Can we practice in here? We've gotta win our next game," Buster said.

"Sure. It's nice to see you're dedicated," Lola said. Her and bugs sat on the bleachers and watched the kids play.

"I'm gonna miss them next year. They're the most interesting class we've ever had," Bugs said.

Lola nodded in agreement thinking of all the drama from them in the four years she taught at this school. "Yeah they are."

"You have a very dedicated basketball team," Bugs said.

Lola smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do." She rested her head on Bugs' shoulder.

"Now if only their coach will use her talents and actually try out for a professional team then maybe…"

Lola sat up. "I have my whole life ahead of me Bugs, I still have time. I might do it…eventually." She didn't know how many times they'd had this conversation. Bugs thought she was extremely talented and should use that talent but Lola thought she just wasn't good enough despite the fact that she'd beaten Michael Jordan at basketball about three times. She changed the subject. "So, how was lunch?"

"It was pretty good subject changer," Bugs said making it a point that she was not going to get past the whole basketball conversation. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair since there wasn't much they could do with the kids in there, even though they've learned to ignore their kisses and what not.

Then the bell rang.

"Alright you guys, get to class. And I'd better not catch you playing in the hallways _again_," Bugs said.

"Right." The kids left the gym before Bugs could give them detentions.

Bugs gave Lola a quick kiss. "See ya baby." He left the gym.

* * *

That night Lola and Bugs were sitting on their back porch swing in their pajamas drinking martini's Bugs had mixed for them. It wasn't quite dark yet, the sky was a mix of orange and pink and Lola thought it was so beautiful she took a picture of it.

"Lola how come you don't want to play on a professional basketball team?" Bugs asked.

Lola sipped her martini. "I just don't want to. Didn't we go over this already?"

"You'd be really good though. You should do it."

Lola looked off into the horizon. "Why the hell should I try out for a professional team. Even if I did, I won't make it."

Bugs was surprised she'd say that. "Lola you're the best basketball player I've ever met. You can do things I've never seen anyone do before."

Lola sipped her drink again and looked at him. "Bugs I really don't want to talk about this right now."

Bugs put his arm around her shoulders. "Okay Lola. We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

That night while Lola was asleep he went into his at home office and got online. He searched for women's basketball teams in the area and found the L.A Callers. They were a really good team and their practices weren't far away. He printed out an application for a try out on Saturday and then searched for a pen.

Before he could start writing he paused. Lola said she didn't want to do it, she'd be really mad at him if he did this. But he could see that she had a lot of raw talent when she couldn't see it. He shook the thoughts out of his head and filled out the paper to the best of his ability. He'd send it out the next morning.

* * *

The next day at work was a long slow day. The majority of the students were falling asleep in class and the teachers would have fallen asleep too (thank god for espresso coffee!). And to make matters worse, it was chilly and cloudy outside.

After work Lola insisted her and Bugs took a walk through their backyard maze to spend some quality time together. So they were walking hand in hand through the maze talking and kissing. Then they got to their favorite spot, a soft grassy space shaded by a tree drooping over the hedge and the sun hitting at just the right angle. It was the perfect place to spend the afternoon eating lunch or having sex. They sat down and Lola rested her head on Bugs' shoulder.

Bugs had sent the letter about the audition out that morning before work telling Lola it was a letter to his brother. He knew he had to tell her about the try out sometime but now he was really starting to regret signing her up for it. He knew she'd be really mad at him for it, she'd told him she didn't want to do it. He decided to get it over with and then wait for her to claw his eyes out. "Lola are you sure you don't want to play basketball?"

Lola sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yes Bugs, I'm sure. You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Well…you have a try out for the L.A Callers on Saturday."

Lola sat up and glared at him. "What? Bugs Bunny you'd better be joking!"

Bugs shook his head. "I'm not joking. I signed you up for a try out and sent it in this morning."

Lola's glare hardened. She looked like she'd smack him. "That's what you mailed? You told me you were sending a letter to Carlton!"

"I didn't want you to get mad…"

"You think I'm not mad?" She looked away from him. "Why did you do that to me? I told you I didn't want to."

Bugs put his arm around her. "Lola I'm sorry." She didn't say anything. "Look just do it for me. Please? If you don't make it then you'll prove me wrong and we can move on with our lives. But if you make it then you don't have to do it. At least you'll know you're good enough."

Lola sighed as she gave in. "Fine, I'll do it. That doesn't mean I'll make it."

Bugs kissed her lips. "Don't be so negative. You've beaten Michael Jordan at least three times. If that's not good, I don't know what is."

Lola didn't want to admit it but she knew he was right. She really did beat Michael Jordan. She blew her bangs out of her face. "That doesn't mean anything," she said even though a small smile was creeping onto her face.

Bugs noticed it and it made him laugh. He kissed her again and they continued kissing.

* * *

On Saturday Lola was in the University of California gym where the auditions were taking place. She was sitting on the bleachers in her Toon Squad uniform from Space Jam. Whenever she wore it, it gave her confidence. Most of the other girls auditioning were sitting across the room chatting. Lola didn't really care though, she was always an outcast when she was younger and she was used to it by now. Her exclusion was the last thing on her mind though, she was now thinking of ways to hurt Bugs without actually killing him.

A girl came over to her. She couldn't have been older than twenty five, she had long jet black hair, she was wearing simple shorts and a DeMatha t-shirt, and was smakign a piece of gum. "Toon Squad? What kidn of team is that?" she said rudely.

Lola rolled her eyes. She wasn't about to let some chick barely out of her adolescent years make her mad. "It's a team Bugs Bunny and Michael Jordan played on. Who played on your team, your grandma?"

The girl looked insulted. "You can't talk to me like that!"

"You talked to me like that first. Obviously no one ever taught you any manners. Allow me." Lola stood up and held up her fist. "Shut the hell up before you get a mouth full of my fist."

Another girl came over. She had short red hair and a freckled face. She reminded Lola of Strawberry Shortcake only older looking. "Christina why are you over here harassing her?"

Christina crossed her arms. "I'm not harassing her."

Strawberry Shortcake rolled her eyes. "Ignore her." She looked at Lola's shirt. "Toon Squad, where have I heard that before…?"

"Space Jam," Lola said.

Her face lit up. "Yeah Space Jam!" She looked Lola up and down. "Omg you're Lola Bunny aren't you?" Lola nodded. The girl glared at Christina and slapped her arm. "You can't talk to her like that! She's a celebrity."

"If you're a celebrity why are you here? Shouldn't you be making a movie or something?" Christina asked with her arms crossed.

"I'm not really a celebrity. And my husband convinced me to come here."

Strawberry Shortcake shook her hand. "I'm Marie."

"Alright ladies, let's see what you've got!" the coach said. She blew her whistle.

She made them all do drills and different kinds of shots and tricks. Then she let them free style for a while. Some of the girls there couldn't play for shit, but some were incredible. Lola got a little cocky and started showing off. She did a few dunks and lay ups and did her famous flip in the air which made everyone pause and stare in awe.

Not long after the coach blew her whistle again. "Good job ladies. I'll call you and let you know if you made the team."

Lola went over to the bleachers and grabbed her stuff to go change.

"Hey you…um…Lola!" the coach called. "Come here." Lola went over to her. "You know I usually call to let people know they made the team but I wanted to tell you personally, you're on the team."

Lola's jaw almost hit the fleshly polished floor. "Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. You're the most incredible player I've seen in a long time and it would be an honor to have you on my team."

Lola shook her hand. "Wow…um…thank you so much."

She chuckled at the surprised look on Lola's face. "You're very welcome."

Lola quickly changed and called Bugs to find out where he was. Then she went out to the parking lot and found him waiting for her in his Volkswagen. When she got in she hugged him tightly.

"Tell me what happened," Bugs said knowing it would be good.

"She told me I was the most incredible player she'd seen in a long time and she told me personally that it would be an _honor_ to have me on her team," Lola said excitedly.

"That's great Lo." He kissed her and hugged her again. "Are you going to do it? I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but it would be great if you'd…"

Lola silenced him with a kiss. "The hell I'm doing it." They paused for a moment. "Thanks Bugs, for doing this for me."

"But you were mad at me."

"Well, if you had told me you were going to sign me up for this I wouldn't have done it. So…thanks."

"You're welcome. How come you thought you wouldn't make it before?"

Lola shrugged. "I didn't think I was good enough. I mean, I wanted to be a professional basketball player since I was a little kid but then it just turned into a hobby and I stopped thinking I could do it. And you proved me wrong."

Bugs was surprised by her confession. Lola had never told him this before. "Well I'm glad you're doing it."

* * *

Lola's basketball practices started a couple weeks later. They were four days a week at six to eight thirty. It was long and hard and Coach Sarah pushed them to their limits but she was glad she was doing it. She was rediscovering skills she'd long forgotten she had and her love for the game got stronger. The girl Christina actually stopped being a jerk and they became close friends.

A few weeks later after practice Lola was about to leave the gym to go home when she was stopped by Coach Sarah. "Lola, you almost forgot this. Your first pay check."

"Thank you." Lola took it and saw the amount. "$8,000? Are you serious? I've never gotten paid that much in my life!"

Coach Sarah laughed. "You're a professional now Lola, you get paid for your skills. Keep it up and you'll be rich by the end of the season."

All of the practices were tiring though. On top of playing basketball professionally, she was still teaching at Acme Looniversity and coaching basketball there. After coaching there some days she had to go straight to her own practices. It got to be very tiring sometimes and by the time she got home she was ready to crash.

One night she was laying in her and Bugs' bed with her eyes closed not necessarily asleep.

Bugs came over to her and sat next to her. "Hey Lola."

Lola turned over and smiled at him. "Hey love."

He leaned down to kiss her. "Tired?"

Lola nodded. "Very. I didn't think it would be this exhausting."

Bugs chuckled. "Now you know how I feel when I'm making movies." He pulled her close to him and kissed her lips passionately. "Looks like you could use a massage." She smiled in anticipation knowing what Bugs' massages lead to. She got on her stomach and he started to massage her and it felt wonderful. He kissed her neck while he massaged her then he took her shirt off and put her sweet smelling massage oils on her. Then he just started caressing her and finally she couldn't take it anymore. She rolled over and wrapped her legs around him and kissed him as hard as she could wanting his body. Soon they were taking each other's clothes off and enjoyed their night of passion.

* * *

A week later Lola had her first game. All her friends were in the audience cheering her on. They were winning 67-62. Thirty seconds left on the clock. They were going to win.

Damn, the other team scored.

Lola searched the court for an open shot and she saw a space the other team had left open. She called a time out as a plan formulated in her mind. She called her team over and they huddled up.

"What ya got?" Christina asked.

"I'm going to be over there and I'll be open. Get the ball to Marie and Marie give it to me as soon as you can."

"Cool."

They broke up and Lola went over to where she said she'd be wide open. The referee blew the whistle and the game started again. Christina got Marie the ball. She dodged a few other players and tossed it to her. Three seconds. Lola caught it then dribbled over to the net. She was almost blocked but managed to get through and she made the shot. The buzzer went off for the end of the game and they had won.

Her friends were all cheering for her and she saw Bugs give her a thumbs up. She motioned for him to come to her and he did. When he got down there, he grabbed her and twirled her around and kissed her deeply.

Christina tapped her on her shoulder. "He's your husband?" she asked in disbelief.

Lola nodded. "Yeah, who did you think I was talking about?"

Christina walked away grumbling to herself. Now she just had another reason to be jealous of Lola.

* * *

Lola woke up feeling something blowing in her ear. It made her jump slightly and she turned over and found Bugs grinning innocently. She glared. "You had to wake me up? I was having an amazing dream."

Bugs rested his chin in his hand. "What was it about?"

Lola blushed. "Well…we were on the beach fucking…"

Bugs nodded. "Uh huh. I like this dream. You wanna do it for real?" He rolled on top of her and started kissing her and she giggled. He ran his hands up her thin camisole feeling her breasts and it made her shiver slightly. All of a sudden she yawned. "Way to ruin the mood Lola."

Lola laughed. "I'm sorry. I'll have sex with you later, I'm tired."

He kissed her neck. "Okay. Do you want breakfast? I'll make you an omelet."

"Yum!"

They got out of bed and went downstairs. Bugs made them both omelets and they ate them at the dining room table while discussing their lives so far. Afterwards they were in the living room watching Doctor Oz when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it," Lola said. She got up and went to open the door.

"Hi Lola!" Miranda exclaimed. She hugged her tightly. Miranda was Lola's cousin. She was strawberry blonde, wearing frilly clothes (as usual), and was so girly and giggly sometimes it made Lola want to shoot herself. Lola considered her a best friend though; they'd grown up together and were around the same age Miranda just being a little over a month older. Miranda had always been the perfect child though, she was pretty, popular, and had all the approval of both their parents that Lola had never gotten because she wasn't an ideal daughter. Eventually though Lola had gotten over it and learned to put her resentment aside realizing that her and Miranda were two separate people and always would be.

"Shit, are you trying to shatter my ear drums?" Lola said.

Miranda giggled. "Sorry." She stepped inside and looked around in awe. Even though she'd been to this house a thousand times, the beauty of it still amazed her. In a way, Miranda was a bit jealous of Lola. Miranda had been in "love" with Bugs since she was five years old, she'd seen every single one of his cartoons, and had collected merchandise from him all her life. Lola had only started caring about him since she got in the movie and to this day she still hadn't seen _half_ of his cartoons. And yet Lola got lucky and now she was married to him with all of this at her finger tips.

Lola smirked. "You've been here how many times, and you still can't get over this place?"

"It's just so beautiful…" Miranda snapped out of her trance and turned to Lola. "So anyway, you and me are going shopping."

Lola rolled her eyes. She had no intention of going anywhere all day. She looked down at her pajamas and then back at Miranda. "Miranda, do I look like I want to go shopping right now?"

"Good luck getting her to actually go somewhere," Bugs said. They looked up and saw him leaning against the wall apparently listening to their whole conversation.

"Please Lola?"

Lola shook her head. "Not a chance."

"…"

Lola held up her hands to stop her. "Alright if it gets you to shut up. Let me go get dressed." With that, she went upstairs.

"Wow, I didn't think she'd leave the house all weekend," Bugs said.

"You've just to know how to get her out of the house. If you annoy her half to death, she'll do whatever you want," Miranda said.

Bugs nodded. "True shit."

Lola came downstairs wearing shorts and a t-shirt. "Are you happy now Miranda?"

Miranda nodded. "Of course I am, who else is going to tell me if my outfits are cute and be honest about it."

Bugs laughed. "Well Lola's person to come to if you want someone honest."

Lola came over to him and kissed his lips. "Bye."

"Have fun."

* * *

After hours of following Miranda to almost every store in the mall, they were in the food court. Lola had to admit though, it was fun. She even found a few cute outfits herself. They were sitting at a table with Chinese food in front of them.

"I'm coming to your next game," Miranda said.

Lola snickered. "Okay, sure, if you can keep up."

Miranda looked insulted. "I know how the game works Lola."

"Then how come you can't play?"

"Not everyone is as gifted as you."

Lola looked over at the Pizza Hut they were sitting near. Behind the counter was a tall guy with curly black hair a freckled face and a Pizza Hut cap. She looked at Miranda with a smirk. "See that guy over there?"

Miranda looked at him. "Yeah, so what?"

"I dare you to go over there and tell him he's hot and you want to get laid by him."

Miranda looked horrified. "No way! I'll sound like a slut!"

Lola crossed her arms. "Fine. Just tell him you think he's hot. I dare you."

Miranda stood up and glared at her. "I hate you Lola."

Lola watched as she went over to the guy. She shook her head and held back a satisfied laugh. She was always harassing Miranda with these stupid dares and Miranda had yet to learn not to do them. She watched as a smile spread across his freckled face and Miranda giggled. Lola's face fell; she wasn't supposed to be laughing she was supposed to be humiliated! Miranda came back over to her with a satisfied look on her face. "Well?"

"I got his number!" Miranda squealed.

Lola crossed her arms and glared at her. "I hate you Miranda."

* * *

Basketball was making Lola more famous than everywhere before. She was making big bucks and everyone wanted to interview her. She even got to play in Chicago, New York, and Washington. She treated Bugs to a weekend in Las Vegas. She loved every second of it and she couldn't be more grateful to Bugs for convincing her to do this.

After one of her games, her and Bugs, Daffy, Melissa, Sylvester, and Sylvia had gone to Red Lobster. They all had shrimp and fish and crabs and lobster in front of them while they talked about Lola's game.

"I wish I could play like you Lola. You were all whoosh, and bam, and slam dunk!" Sylvia said as dramatically as always.

"Yeah really, that was tight," Sylvester said.

"Especially that shot you made where you flipped in the air," Melissa said.

Bugs put his arm around her. "That's my girl."

Lola giggled modestly. "You guys, you're making me blush."

Sylvester pointed and laughed at Lola's red faced. "Wow she really is blushing," he said thinking she was being sarcastic at first.

Daffy put his head in his hand. "So Lola, I hear basketball players get paid a lot. Exactly how much did you get paid?" Lola took her pay check out of her wallet and showed him. He was so surprised his beak fell off his face to the table making everyone laugh. He put it back on so he could speak. "Damn! Maybe I should be a basketball player."

Bugs elbowed him. "You have to learn how to play first."

Daffy slapped him away. "Shut up."


	4. Bad News

Bad News

Bugs was at Acme Looniversity on Monday. It was after school and the baseball team had a home game against their arch rival Carroll. The bleachers were filling up with students and the other team was on the field warming up. Bugs and Daffy were sitting on the bottom bleachers talking.

"You think we're gonna win?" Daffy asked.

Bugs adjusted his Dodgers cap. "I know we are. We've trained hard for this one. Anyway, their third baseman has slipped up on his game a little. He's their weak spot."

Daffy looked over at Carroll's third baseman. "How do you know?"

"Daff I can spot a good baseball player a mile away." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miranda coming towards them with her boyfriend Max, the guy Lola had unintentionally set her up with that day at the mall. Bugs waved them over.

"Hi Bugs," Max said.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Bugs asked.

"Max wanted to see the game," Miranda explained.

"I've heard you have a kick ass baseball team," Max said.

"Kick ass is an understatement," Daffy said.

"Where's Lola?" Miranda asked.

"She had basketball practice." Bugs stood up. "See ya later guys." He went to the locker room and found his team socializing. "You guys ready to play?"

"Yeah!"

"We got this coach!"

"I know you do. Let's go out there and show Carroll who's boss!"

They went outside and soon the game began. Carroll played well but in the end they were no match for Acme Looniversity. The game was close by half time, but in the end Acme Loo won 35-27.

Bugs had a pretty good week. The seniors were getting accepted into great colleges, he and Lola had gone on a romantic date on Wednesday and planned to go to the beach that weekend, they won the baseball game on Monday, and he and his friends had a poker party at Sylvester's house the night before.

After locking the front door after work, the phone rang. He picked it up. "Talk."

"It's Lena," his sister said.

"Why are ya calling me brat? This better be good," he said chuckling.

"Bugs this isn't funny," she sounded like she was crying and it was rare that Lena Marie ever cried.

"Lena what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Daddy's dead."

Bugs felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. This couldn't be possible, this wasn't happening. He did not just hear that his father was dead. He couldn't talk. He wanted to scream but his voice was caught in his throat. His whole body went numb and he dropped the phone onto the floor and sat down at the bottom of the stairs before his legs gave out and put his face in his hands.

"Bugs?...Bugs are you still there?" After a few minutes Lena Marie figured he wasn't going to pick up the phone and just hung up.

About an hour later Lola came through the front door after a vigorous basketball practice. They had a game in a couple days and the coach was pushing them extra hard. "Hey Bugs," she said as she locked the door. "How about we go out for dinner tonight or something? My treat." She turned around and saw him sitting on the stairs with his face in his hands. She went over to him and sat down and put her arm over his shoulders. "Bugs, are you okay?"

Bugs lifted his face. "My dad's…gone." He couldn't say he was dead. He felt like if he said that it would confirm it and he'd never be woken up from this nightmare.

Lola hugged him. "Bugs I'm so sorry." They sat in silence for a moment. "How did he die?"

Bugs shrugged. "I don't know, I didn't ask." They both looked at the cracked phone on the floor a few feet away from them.

They sat there for a while, while Lola hugged him and comforted him.

The Callers were losing by 1 point. There were only 10 seconds on the clock. Lola was at half court while Christina dribbled the ball towards her just barely dodging a girl from the other team. As of right now, Lola was open to the shot. If she could just make this shot they'd at least tie. "Hey Chris, over here!" she called. Christina passed the ball to her and she ran towards the net. She shot the ball feeling completely confident that she'd make the shot but a tall girl from the other team knocked the ball out of the way, tossed it to her other team mate and they made the shot. Just as they made that shot the buzzer went off and the game was over.

Lola sighed and put her face in her hands. She could have made that shot, it was so easy. But her head just wasn't in the game. After all that had happened lately she'd been so distracted.

Julie came over and put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it Lola, it's not your fault."

Lola gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks." After changing in the locker room she met Bugs at the door to the gym. He put his arms around her and they walked out to the car together.

"Great game Lo," he said as he started the car.

Lola shook her head. "That was my worst game ever. I need to train harder."

"Lo you can't beat yourself up every time you miss _one_ shot. You're a great player, and everyone has bad days," Bugs said.

"I guess you're right."

Bugs paused the car to wait for the traffic to pass then drove out on the main road. "Do you have any games next weekend?"

"No, why?"

"Dad's funeral is on Saturday."

"Oh, okay." Lola looked up at Bugs. He'd been so upset lately, but she didn't blame him. She knew exactly how he felt. She put a comforting hand on his and he gave her a grateful smile.

The next Saturday they were in New York at the funeral home dressed in all black clothes. Daffy and Sylvester had come with them since they'd all grown up together with Leo and Sylvester had brought Sylvia along. While other people were sitting down crying, especially Bugs' mother who was hysterical with tears, they were hovering around the casket where Leo lay. His wavy, shoulder length silver hair hung around his face and he had on his glasses but his eyes were closed, and his hands were crossed over his chest.

"Why'd he have to go? He was a great guy," Sylvester said.

"Yeah he was," Sylvia agreed dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"You know what say, the good die young…or old in his case," Daffy said.

Lola looked down at Leo. He'd been like a second father to her since that Thanksgiving party her and Bugs' first year together. Her father had died when she was only seven and this brought back so many memories that she'd tried to hide all these years. She remembered finding Jeff on the floor after he'd had that stroke. She remembered him in the hospital bed and the doctors telling them he was dead. And she remembered the funeral. Then she started to play basketball to hide her sadness since he'd told her he'd teach her how to play. He never got a chance to.

She looked up at Bugs. He'd barely said anything since they'd gotten there twenty minutes ago, in fact he'd barely showed any emotion since he found out last week and she was starting to worry about him. "Bugs?" He didn't say anything, just looked at his father. She led him over to the bench and they sat down.

All of a sudden he put his face in her shoulder and cried. It wasn't very often that Bugs cried, in fact he hadn't cried in a very long time. It made him feel weak and vulnerable in a way. And everyone in his family was crying, he had felt like he needed to be strong for all of them. But he couldn't hold it in anymore. Everything he'd been feeling was pouring out of him. Lola held him close to her and kissed him trying to make him feel better but she knew it was no use right now.

After the service they were at the burial ground and Leo was put into the ground.

Carlton put his arm over Bugs shoulders. "This isn't real," he said. Bugs just nodded. Their little sister Alana stood next to them crying. Carlton hugged her and kissed the side of her head and she cried into his shoulder.

After the burial everyone was leaving but Bugs hung behind and Lola stayed with him. She held his hand and he squeezed it for a moment. "What's it like?" Bugs asked all of a sudden.

"What's what like?" Lola asked.

"Not having a father."

Lola thought for a second. "Well…it's gonna be hard at first. I was really sad for a long time. But it'll be okay. I still think about him sometimes though." They stood there for a few more minutes. Lola felt a raindrop on her nose and heard thunder rumble in the distance.

Before she could say something though Bugs dropped to his knees and broke down again. "It's not fair!" he exclaimed. Lola was surprised by it for a second and wasn't quite sure what to say. "Why the hell did he have to go? Why did life have to be so fucking cruel?"

Lola knelt down next to him. It was raining now but they didn't care. "Bugs we all have to go sometime. He's in a better place now."

Bugs wiped his eyes. "Son of a bitch," he mumbled.

She helped him up. "We should go before we get sick out here." They walked to their car and drove to their penthouse.

* * *

**I know this was short and sad. the next one will be longer and...less sad**


	5. New Baby

New Baby

Lola and Bugs' marriage was still going strong two years later. Lola was still playing basketball on the Callers team, Bugs was still an actor (of course), and both were still teaching at Acme Looniversity. They always made time for each other despite their busy lives and to anyone who saw them it was obvious the two were madly in love.

But now two years into marriage Lola was starting to want something more. You'd think she'd be satisfied with everything she had: a big mansion, fame, money, and the most wonderful husband who ever walked the face of the earth. Even still she felt something was missing.

Lola wanted to have a baby. Her and Bugs had talked about having a baby when they got married but they wanted to wait a while so they can have time to enjoy being married for a while without the extra responsibilities of raising a child. But she felt like she was ready now. Every time she saw parents walking down the street with babies in strollers, she immediately felt a sense of longing.

So one evening she went into the library of their house and found Bugs sitting on the couch reading a mystery by the light of the tableside lamp. He was obviously too absorbed in it to notice her come in. She quietly came over and sat next to him.

He looked up when she sat down. "Hey Lola, what's up?"

Lola closed his book and put it on the table. Then she put her hands on his shoulders. "Remember when we got married we said we'd have a baby eventually?"

Bugs nodded. "Yes…"

He ran her finger across his jaw. "I want to do that now. But I need you to help me."

Bugs gave her a sly look. "Alright Lo. I can give it some of my love."

Lola giggled and kissed him passionately.

Lola was extremely excited the next week. She checked about four times but all of her tests came out negative. This discouraged her. Before her and Bugs had gotten married, she got pregnant but she'd had a miscarriage. Now she was worried that maybe she just had some kind of defect and couldn't get pregnant and it worried her.

One afternoon Bugs came home after coaching baseball at Acme Looniversity and found Lola in the kitchen sitting at the table with her head on the table with her arms around her sobbing. He quickly went over to her concerned. "Lo what's wrong?"

Lola lifted her head and Bugs wiped her tears. "I…I can't get pregnant."

"What? How do you know? You went to the doctor and got tested and they told you you can't get pregnant?"

Lola shook her head. "No…"

Bugs was confused now. "Then what…?"

"It's been over two weeks Bugs and I'm not pregnant. I had a miscarriage before, maybe…maybe I just can't get pregnant," she said trying not to start crying again.

Bugs held her for a second then wiped her tears again. "Don't think that way Lola. We're gonna try again tonight. I promise you, we're going to have our baby."

* * *

Lola ran down to the basement with joy and adrenaline running through her. "BugsBugsBugsBugsBugsBugs!"

Bugs put down the Play Station controller. "Did I miss something?"

Lola was smiling from ear to ear. "You're not gonna believe this."

"Just tell me Lola, I'm sure it's not that unbelievable."

At this point Lola was trying not to explode. "I'm pregnant."

He stared in disbelief for a moment then a huge smile crept onto Bugs' face. "You serious?"

"Would I lie about that?"

Bugs came over to her and picked her up and twirled her around. Then they kissed deeply then jumped around screaming out of happiness.

* * *

Lola went to the gym where the Callers practiced a couple weeks later. She didn't want o have to do what she was about to do, but she'd have to eventually to have her baby. And she didn't want to be spending the majority of her time traveling from state to state and practicing every afternoon when she had a child to raise. That was one situation she wanted to avoid and to do it she'd have to give up something she loved.

She knocked on coach Sarah's door. "Come in." Lola opened the door and found her sitting at her spinning chair. Coach Sarah wasn't exactly the neatest person in the world so there was stuff everywhere. "Oh Lola, nice to see you. Take a seat."

Lola sat down in the other chair. "How are you coach?"

Sarah sighed. "Tired, busy, I can't complain though. And yourself?"

"I'm fine…I'm pregnant."

"Really? Congratulations!"

Lola smiled. "Thanks." She didn't want to have to say what she was about to say. She looked at the framed picture of the team on the wall and felt a lump in her throat. "I'm quitting the team," she said all of a sudden.

Sarah was surprised. "Why are you quitting?"

"Well…I'm going to have my baby soon and I'd have to quit for a while anyway. And between me and my husband's careers I need to be there for it…I'm sorry."

"I understand Lola. Sometimes life gets in the way and we have to make tough decisions. If you decide to come back I'll let you back on the team without another try out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you thought I was kidding when I said you're the best player I've ever seen?"

"Thanks so much. I'll come to the games and be your cheerleader…" she let her voice trail off as she mentally scolded herself for saying that. She never once thought of herself as a cheerleader, was she turning into Miranda or something?

Sarah chuckled. "We'd all love that."

A few minute later Lola left and went home. She found Bugs in the kitchen sitting at the table reading the newspaper. He looked up when he saw her come in. "How'd it go?"

Lola sat in the chair next to him. "Painful, but she said she'd let me in without a try out if I came back."

Bugs noticed the sad look on her face. He kissed her cheek. "I know you'll miss it."

"I will miss it."

Lola was a little

* * *

over two months pregnant now. She wasn't showing very much but there was a small bump in her stomach. Her and Bugs seemed to be getting more and more excited by the day and they still had six and a half months left.

One afternoon the two of them were spending their day playing with the Wii in the basement which was sort of like a big game room. They played a few sports games and Mario for a while then got hungry and went to go make some lunch. After lunch they were sitting in the living room watching a movie Bugs had directed years before they had even met when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Lola said starting to stand up but Bugs sat her back down.

"You don't have to Lo, I'll get it."

Lola shook her head. "I'll do it Bugs. I want to use my legs while I still can." She got and went to the door. When she opened it, her mother was there. Lola and Her mother had a sort of rivalry. Her mother was never very appreciative of her, often criticizing her and trying to make her girlier when that wasn't who she wanted to be. On top of this she'd been trying to break Lola and Bugs up since they started dating, and she almost succeeded a couple times.

When Lisa saw her, her eyes got wide. She hadn't seen Lola in a little while due to an argument they had weeks ago. She could tell Lola was pregnant by the tight shirt she was wearing and she was shocked. "You…"

"I can explain," Lola said. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. What was she supposed to explain? That her and Bugs got in the bed one night and she got knocked up? She was married, what did it matter?

Bugs came into the hallway and saw Lisa's face. When he did, he immediately knew what was going on. "You wanna come sit down Lisa?"

Lisa nodded. "Yes please, thank you." She walked past them and went into the living room while Bugs and Lola lingered behind.

"You didn't tell her?" Bugs asked.

Lola shrugged. "I forgot."

Bugs chuckled. "How in the heck do you forget?"

"I don't know, I just did."

They went into the living room and sat on the couch with Lisa. "When were you going to tell me that you're going to have a baby?" Lisa exclaimed.

Lola shrugged again. "Eventually."

"What do you mean eventually?"

Lola rolled her eyes. "Eventually meaning after I had the baby mom."

"Are you sure you want to have a child? Have you discussed this at all?"

"We are sure Lisa. We talked about it a while ago and we're ready now," Bugs said.

"But you have to be able to provide for a child…"

Lola rolled her eyes. "Mom I'm married to a billionaire! I could provide for ten kids and I dog if I wanted to!" Lola exclaimed making Bugs laugh. She knew her mom was trying to talk them into abortion and she was getting bored with the conversation.

"But you have to send them to school and then there's expensive college funds." Lisa was desperately trying to make them change their minds. Trying to get Lola and Bugs to break up had been what she based her life around for almost five years. She wouldn't be able to bear doing that if there was a baby involved. If they did, she'd have to find a new hobby.

"Mom we're adults and we're married. We know what we're doing. Stop smothering us!" Lola exclaimed.

Lisa held up her hands in surrender. "Alright, alright. Go ahead and have the child. Just think about it please."

Bugs resisted the urge to laugh. "We already did think about it Lisa."

Lisa stood up. "I guess I should be going now. I just swung by to check up on you."

"We'll walk you to the door," Lola said. Her and Bugs got up and Lola opened the front door for her mother.

"Lola, please think about this for me. I mean you're having a baby with _him_ for god's sakes."

Bugs cleared his throat. "Ahem, Lisa I'm standing right here."

Lola smirked at Lisa. "Mom, I think I have my life under control."

Lisa sighed. "Alright, I'll see you around hon."

* * *

Before they knew it, Lola was about four months pregnant. Her stomach had gotten bigger but it wasn't huge yet. They'd started getting the nursery ready. They'd painted the walls in one of the rooms upstairs and put a cute border around them. They still had to invest in a crib though. They'd also started reading up on how to be parents because when they both thought about it, they had absolutely no clue. And after reading a few websites they realized how in the dark they really were about it.

One morning before going to work Lola was sitting at the kitchen table and Bugs was making breakfast for both of them. She felt her stomach growl. _Don't worry little one, you'll have your breakfast soon_, she thought. Then she felt a little nudge. It surprised her and made her jump slightly and gasp.

Bugs looked over at her anxiously. "What's wrong?"

"It moved," Lola said with a smile growing across her face.

Bugs came over. "Really?" He felt her stomach and felt the nudge again. "Wow that's cool."

Her stomach growled again. "The baby's hungry," Lola said.

"Right, guess I'd better finish that breakfast."

Later that morning at Acme Looniversity, Lola, Melissa, Daffy, and Wile E were in the teacher's lounge. Daffy was making himself some coffee, Wile E was grading some last minute papers, and Lola and Melissa were sitting on the couch.

"Did it really move?" Melissa squealed.

"You felt it didn't you?" Lola said laughing.

"When will you find out what it is?" Melissa asked.

"Thursday."

"So do you want a boy or girl?"

Lola shrugged. "I don't know. It doesn't really matter to me. I just want a baby."

"What about Bugs?"

"He said it doesn't really matter to him either, but he thinks it's gonna be a boy. I think it's gonna be a girl."

Daffy walked over to them. "So when are you gonna have that thing out of you?"

Lola glared at him. "That _thing_?"

"Yeah that's what it is right? A thing." All of a sudden Lola punched him in the face. "What the hell is wrong with you woman?" he exclaimed holding his face.

"It's not a _thing_ you bastard! It's a living, breathing baby!" she exclaimed. Then she stomped out of the teacher's lounge.

Just as she was leaving Bugs came in and he saw her looking mad. He immediately turned to Daffy seeing how he was rubbing his sore face. "What did you do to her duck?"

"He called your baby a thing," Wile explained without looking up.

Then Bugs slapped Daffy.

"OW!"

"It's not a _thing_ you idiot! And stop making her mad, she's in no condition to fight you right now." Then he left to go check on Lola.

"You know what? I think they're both having mood swings," Daffy said.

Bugs went into the gym and found Lola in her office sitting in her spinning chair caressing her stomach while her computer turned on. He came over to her and sat next to her. "You okay?"

Lola looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah Daffy's just being…an asshole."

Bugs chuckled. "When does Daffy ever not act like an asshole?" They both laughed. "I took care of him for ya. I told him to leave you alone since you can't really fight him right now."

"As much as I want to, you're right. All the stress isn't good for our little Kristy."

Bugs chuckled. "Kristy?"

Lola nodded. "Yeah, I've always wanted a little girl named Kristy. Do you like it?"

"Yeah I like it. But what if it's a boy?"

Lola shrugged. "I don't know. I haven't gotten that far yet." Bugs pulled her to him and kissed her lips and she gripped onto him. He started to caress her curves and she deepened their kiss and both of them moaned.

Then there was a knock on the door. It was Daffy. "What do ya want Daff?" Bugs asked.

Daffy sighed obviously not wanting to say what he was about to say. "I'm sorry I called your baby a thing, and made you mad."

Bugs and Lola looked at each other then back at him. "Did Melissa put you up to this?" Bugs asked.

Daffy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "God! I try to apologize to you bastards and you don't even appreciate it." He started to leave but then paused. "By the way the students are here, so get out Bugs." Then he left Lola's office.

Bugs kissed Lola's lips. "Love you Lo." He kissed her stomach. "I love you too." Lola giggled and watched him as he left.

* * *

The bell rang at the end of the school day on Thursday. Lola said good bye to her students as they left the locker rooms then went back into the gym to put the equipment away. Before putting the basketballs away she took one off the rack and started to dribble it. She missed playing for the Callers team and was grateful she had extra time after school and a local gym to go to so she could keep her skills up.

She dribbled the ball up and down the court. Bouncing it between her legs and doing other tricks. She made shot after shot. Then she went to half court still dribbling the ball. She ran towards the net preparing to jump in the air do a flip and dunk the ball. She started running and was about to fly.

"Don't you dare."

Lola stopped and turned around and saw Bugs standing in the doorway with his arms crossed. She walked over to him. "Why did you do that?"

"Would you rather me stop you or you end up hurting yourself and the baby?"

Lola rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, you win." She put the ball back on the rack and put it in the closet.

"Ready to go?" Bugs asked putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, let's go."

They said good bye to their friends and left the school. They got in Bugs' vintage Cadillac and drove to the hospital. Once they got there they checked in and had to wait about five minutes, then they were led into a room. Lola lay down on the bed and Bugs sat on it next to her holding her hand.

"Excited?" Bugs asked noticing the look on her face.

Lola giggled but blushed slightly embarrassed by it. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well Lo, to be honest you look like an over excited puppy."

Lola laughed and elbowed him. "Shut up Bugs!"

The doctor then came in. "Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Bunny." He shook both of their hands. "I'm Dr. Martez."

"Nice to meet ya doc," Bugs said.

"Let's have a look at this baby." Dr. Martez turned on the machines and scanned over Lola's stomach. Lola and Bugs watched the screen intently as a picture of the baby appeared. "Uh huh…it's going to be…" Lola squeezed Bugs' hand tighter. "A boy!"

Lola squealed out of happiness and hugged Bugs. He smirked. "I told ya." Lola smirked back and kissed him.

"Would you like me to have these pictures developed for you?" Dr. Martez asked.

Bugs and Lola nodded. "Yes please," Lola said. The doctor left for a moment and Bugs and Lola kissed again.

* * *

Summer was over now. It was September and school was back in session. Lola's stomach was huge and she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. And they finally had a name for him, they'd decided on Jacob Bugs Bunny. After the past couple weeks of sending out notices, organizing schedules, and preparing their classrooms for the upcoming year students were walking through the door. Of course there was the usual star struck freshman walking around with orange stars in their eyes whenever they saw one of their teachers, this usually wore off in a couple days though. The returning students were asking ravenous questions about Lola being pregnant. And the school was about as busy as usual.

All of this was the last thing on Bugs and Lola's minds though. They'd had an appointment the week before and the doctor told them their baby was due in a couple of weeks.

That night Lola was sitting on their bed combing her hair. She was so nervous she didn't know what to do with herself. She wanted her baby out of her but she was scared about what would happen. All she knew was that it would hurt. She'd talked to people about it, she'd talked to Bugs' sister Sherrice after work that day for hours and she'd also been talking to Sylvia a lot about it. Despite all the encouragement she got from them she was still scared.

She jumped as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She saw Bugs laughing as he sat next to her. "Don't do that."

"The big days coming soon. Are you nervous?"

Lola snorted. "That's an understatement. I mean, I have to push him through _there_, his head is a lot bigger than your dick Bugs."

Bugs put his arm around her and lifted her chin to look at him. "You know, I'd probably be a little scared if I were you too. But I'll be there with you every second Lola. I won't let anything bad happen to you or Jacob."

Lola smiled grateful to him for saying that. "Thanks Bugs."

* * *

It was about two weeks later on Friday. Lola had taken off all week because she was afraid the baby would come while she was at work. Her and Bugs had been a nervous wreck the past couple weeks. They'd set up the nursery at home and also in their penthouse in New York. They'd read every parenting website and book they could find on everything from changing diapers to determining why babies cry. They'd even taken parenting classes. Despite all the preparing they'd done, they still felt like they'd do something wrong. They felt like they'd be the most incompetent parents in the world even though they'd told each other over and over again they wouldn't be. But now that the baby was due any day, they'd all but shot themselves from the stress and nervousness.

She was sitting on the couch watching a sitcom when Bugs came home. He went into the living room. "Hey Lola."

Her face lit up when she saw him. "Hey Bugs." He came over and kissed her. "I smell Chinese food."

"I went to Panda Express. I hope you're hungry."

"I'm always hungry," Lola pointed out.

Bugs chuckled. "True, I think our grocery bill has tripled in the last nine months." He got up and went to go get their food. Then he came back and sat next to her and they talked and kissed while they at.

Lola stood up when they were done to put their plates away.

"You don't have to do that Lo, I'll do it," Bugs said.

"No I'll do it. My legs are stiff, I've been sitting down too long." She went into the kitchen and put the plates in the sink. That's when she felt contraction. It didn't faze her much, she'd had contractions before, but then her water broke and she knew she was having the baby. "BUGS!" she called.

"Yeah?"

"THE BABY IS COMING!"

"Oh, okay." Obviously what she'd said hadn't registered in his mind yet.

Lola rolled her eyes. "BUGS! THE BABY!"

In the living room Bugs practically flew off the couch. "OH SHIT, THE BABY!" He went to go get the stuff they'd prepared then helped Lola to the car. "Okay Lola, just breathe…count to ten…um…"

"Bugs?"

"Yeah?"

"Just drive!" Bugs drove as fast as he could towards the hospital going far beyond the speed limit. "Bugs!" Lola exclaimed.

"Yeah Lo?"

"The hospital is that way!" she said pointing on the opposite direction to where they were going.

"Damnit!" Bugs made a U turn and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. When he got there, he didn't bother to park the car. He just got out and carried Lola inside while she cried. "Hey people, get me a wheelchair. We've got a woman in labor here!" Someone came over to assist them and took them to a room in the neonatology wing of the hospital.

Lola gripped Bugs hand. The contractions felt like someone hitting her in the stomach with a wrecking ball. The doctors said they'd give her some medicine for it in a few minutes but she wanted it _now_!

"Are you okay?" Bugs asked.

Lola gave him a look of disbelief. "Fuck no I'm not okay! I'm scared and in pain and…"

Bugs put his finger over her lips regretting asking the question. "It's okay Lo, just calm down. I know that's not easy for you to do right now, but just take deep breaths."

Lola wanted to think that wasn't possible but she smiled anyway. "Okay Bugs."

Bugs sat with her until they did trying to comfort her.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Bugs asked.

"Um can you call Melissa, and Miranda, and my mother? And get me some water, I'm so thirsty."

After he left a doctor came back in. "Let's see how dilated you are Lola." The doctors looked then one looked back up at her. "You're almost ready to start pushing." A few minutes late they told her she'd start pushing the baby out. "Are you ready?"

Lola nodded slowly. "Sure…" NO! Her heart was beating fast. Bugs wasn't with her. Where was he? She knew she couldn't do this without him there. She gave her first push and cried as she did silently begging for him. Then Bugs came through the door. "Bugs!" she said reaching out to him. He ran over and grabbed her hand. She squeezed it as tight as she could and screamed as she gave push after push. Bugs was massaging her shoulders and wiping the sweat from her forehead and encouraging her. It was all he could do and he felt helpless. "Why the hell did you do this to me?" she shouted at him.

Bugs shrugged. "You didn't try to stop me. Switch hands."

She took his other hand. A little while later she leaned back on the bed with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Bugs, I can't do this…"

Bugs looked into her eyes. "Yes you can Lola. Don't say that. Just think about Jacob, think about holding him after all this is over. I know you can do it."

"Lola, keep going. You're almost done," the doctor said.

Lola pushed and screamed again and again. She squeezed Bugs hand so hard he swore she broke his bone. All of a sudden they heard a cry. Lola looked in disbelief as the doctors held their baby and wrapped him in a blanket. He seemed to hypnotize her; she couldn't even register what he looked like.

"I knew you could do it," Bugs whispered into her ear. She peeled her eyes away from their baby long enough to kiss Bugs on his lips.

Their baby was handed to Lola by one of the doctors. "Here's your baby boy."

Their baby was gray with white cheeks that were flushed slightly, a little bit of gray hair on his head, and he looked much like Bugs but he Lola's ears and eyes which were closed. Bugs and Lola couldn't take their eyes off him. They were in a state of pleasant shock that they had created this beautiful child. That _they_ were now parents.

"He looks just like his mom," Bugs said.

Lola shook her head. "He looks more like you."

"He's got my color but other than that he really looks like you Lola." Jacob opened his big brown eyes and looked back and forth between his parents. "Hey little guy, I'm your dad," Bugs said. Jacob reached out and held both of their fingers with his tiny hands making Lola and Bugs feel extremely proud.

* * *

**This turned out to be a lot longer than i intended it to be. I'm sure a lot of you were waiting for this chapter. there's more where this came from.**


	6. Return of a Jealous Ex

Return of a Jealous Ex

Since they'd brought him home the next morning all they'd been doing was admiring him. He was home with them now and he was officially theirs, it was all on them now with no doctors to help them. That morning when they got home they sat on the couch with him in the living room feeling like they were on top of the world. Then they were brought back down to earth when he started crying. That's when they got nervous.

"So what do we do?" Bugs asked.

Lola held him in her arms and rocked him. "I don't know. I changed him before we left…"

"Did you feed him?"

Lola thought back to before they left the hospital. "Shit, no I didn't." She started to breastfeed him. "This is going to be difficult."

Bugs kissed her cheek. "We just need a little practice," he said optimistically. Lola gave him a grateful look and kissed his cheek.

Later that afternoon Bugs and Lola were walking through the maze in their backyard. Lola had Jacob in her arms and they were tickling him and playing with him making him smile. After they'd fed him, the morning had gone a little bit easier. He'd actually just woken up and his wide brown eyes were exploring the backyard.

"He definitely has your eyes Bugs," Lola observed.

"They're shaped like yours though. That's what makes him look like you."

All of a sudden a butterfly flew over to them and landed on Jacob's hand. He stared at it for a moment fascinated then tried to grab it but it flew away before he could. He watched it fly away. Bugs and Lola laughed at the interested look on Jacob's face.

They had reached the end of the maze and headed back inside. Once they got inside the doorbell rang. Lola went to go sit down with Jacob and Bugs went to the door. It turned out to be Lisa.

"Hello Bugs," she said.

"Hey Lisa. How are ya?"

"Fine, thank you. Are you going to invite me in or should I stand out here and talk to you?"

Bugs raised his eyebrow but stepped aside so she could come in then locked the door behind her.

"So where is the baby?"

"In the living room with Lo." He gestured for her to follow him and they went into the living room. Lola was sitting on the couch with Jacob while he sucked on her finger. "We have a visitor," he said.

Lola looked up at them and smiled. She didn't normally smile at Lisa but she was in a very good mood so she probably would have smiled at Hitler. "Hi mom."

Lisa sat down next to her and Bugs sat on her other side and kissed Jacob's forehead. "So this is my grandson. He looks very much like the two of you. He has your eyes Lola."

Bugs elbowed Lola. "I told you."

"How do you feel Lola?" Lisa asked sympathetically.

"Sore," Lola said. "But I have these two so I'm happy." She kissed Bugs' cheek after she said that.

"Are you two being good parents? Have you been feeding him enough? He looks famished." Since Bugs and Lola had a child now, she didn't dare try to break them up. Therefore she had to find a new hobby. So instead of trying to actually break them up, she settled on criticizing their every move. It wasn't as fun but she wasn't cruel enough to take a parent away from a child so it would have to do.

Lola glared at her. "I just fed him mom, he's fine."

"I hope you plan on raising him well."

"Oh trust me, I'll raise him better than you raised me," Lola said with a slight snort. This time Lisa glared at her.

Bugs stepped in. "So, um, who wants a carrot?"

Lisa shook her head. "None for me, but thank you for offering Bugs. So what do the two of you plan on doing with him when Lola goes back to work? Or have you even thought about it yet?"

"I guess…we'll just hire a baby sitter," Bugs said.

"Well you know he has a perfectly capable grandmother who lives in the area and doesn't work. Have you thought about that?"

Lola and Bugs were surprised by her offer. "You'd do that mom?"

Lisa nodded. "Of course, free of charge."

"You'll have to let us pay you something for all your time," Bugs said.

"Don't worry about it. I can't charge you anything to babysit my own grandson." She paused for a moment. "Besides, he needs someone capable to be around him during the day."

Lola and Bugs rolled their eyes at that last comment. The doorbell rang again. Bugs got up to go get it. As soon as he opened the door Miranda pushed past him and ran down the hallway. "Let me see him! Let me see him!"

Max stepped inside while chewing a piece of gum. "Nice to see you Bugs."

"No running and screaming for you?"

Max shook his head. "Nah, she's been holding that one in since last night." Bugs closed the door and they went into the living room where Miranda was squealing.

"Miranda stop, you're freaking him out!" Lola said.

Miranda giggled. "I'm sorry Lola. It's just that you have a baby now, it's exciting." Lola rolled her eyes but laughed as well.

Lola looked over at Max as he and Bugs came in. "Hey Max. What the fuck did you do with your hair?"

Max ran his hand through his hair. "What's wrong with my hair?"

"I mean it's all sticking up in the front. You look like you just got electrocuted," Lola said laughing. In truth Max's hair actually looked pretty nice but Lola enjoyed messing with him. He was like Miranda and didn't get really mad at you easily when you said something insulting so it was easy for her to mess with him. In a way, Max was like a male version of Miranda but he wasn't a shopaholic and obsessed with make-up and the color pink.

Miranda elbowed her and she was still laughing. "Lola, stop!"

Lisa shook her head at her. "Could you be any ruder Lola?"

"It's okay Lisa. My hair doesn't look half as bad as Lola's does." Max smirked at Lola. "Yours looks like a birds nest."

Bugs sat down on the opposite couch and laughed at the look on Lola's face. Lola gave Max the finger. "Fuck you too Max." Then she turned to Jacob who was starting to get restless.

Lisa ran her hand through Miranda's hair. "Your hair looks lovely dear, what have you been putting in it?"

Miranda ran her hand through her hair and giggled. "This new shampoo, it smells like strawberries."

Lola shook her head and looked down at Jacob who had lost interest in Lisa and Miranda and had busied himself playing with Lola's hand. To Lisa, Miranda was perfect in every way. For a moment she was swept off into a memory of how much this used to aggravate her. Miranda would get all of the praise. No matter how good Lola was Miranda was somehow better. It didn't bother Lola anymore, now it just disgusted her.

Meanwhile Max and Bugs were sitting on the other couch waiting to see where this would go. Both of them knew very well how much Lisa didn't appreciate Lola, and how annoyed Lola would always get at both of them when they criticized her mercilessly.

"You know Lola; you should use Miranda's shampoo. It will make your hair softer and shinier," Lisa said.

Lola glared at Lisa. "My hair is _fine_ the way it is."

"Hey Lola, what does your shirt say?" Miranda asked.

"Callers," Lola replied. She was wearing her basketball jersey.

"How come you couldn't have chosen a _real_ career instead of basketball?" Lisa said.

Bugs and Max glanced at each other knowing where this was going.

"Basketball _is_ a real career mom!" Lola exclaimed.

"No, engineering and law are real careers. Basketball is just silly, you get paid for winning that silly game," Lisa said.

Lola was fuming. "Basketball is not _silly_. I didn't just get paid to win a game I got paid to do what I love to do. That's what a freaking career is. Doing something that you love, and basketball is my passion!"

Lisa shrugged. "I'm just saying. You should have done something a bit more productive the last two years."

Lola stood up. "That's it!" She handed Jacob off to Bugs. "Take him. I want all of you out of here!"

"Lola…" Miranda said.

"I don't care! All you ever do is insult me and criticize me and I'm damn tired of it! I was having such a good day before all of you came here. Now all I want is to be alone with Bugs and Jacob. Get out!" Lola exclaimed.

They all looked at Bugs to defend them but unfortunately for them he agreed with her. He pointed towards the door. "See ya."

Lola led them out then locked the door behind them. Then she came back and sat next to Bugs and rested her head on his shoulder. "I hate them."

"I know you do. It's okay, I love you." Bugs kissed her lips. Lola smiled at him and kissed him back.

Three weeks later everything was going smoothly. Despite all the constant crying and sleep deprivation, Lola and Bugs were probably the happiest people on the face of the earth. Lola was recovering from labor and she'd be going back to work next Monday, and of course Lisa had generously volunteered to baby sit for them free of charge.

It was Friday afternoon now. Bugs was at Acme Looniversity and Lola was in Jacob's room dancing around with him and singing to him making him laugh and squeal out of happiness. Jacob put his two fingers in his mouth as he so often did and Lola kissed his forehead. Then she took him downstairs to the kitchen and out him in his high chair so she could make herself some lunch. "Mommy has to eat too sweetie." She went to the counter to make herself a sandwich.

"Hello Lola."

Lola froze. She knew that voice. It was a voice she'd hoped she'd never hear again. It was her ex boyfriend Jason. She gone out with him in college and back then she'd thought he was the best thing in the world. But then he'd started abusing her. And he'd go out to the clubs and cheat on her and expect her to stay and his house and be his little sex kitten. She stayed in that relationship for almost a year then left after a violent fight. He'd tried to come after her the next day on the college campus but Miranda called the police and she hadn't seen him since. She didn't know why she stayed in that abusive relationship for so long. It wasn't like her to let someone push her around. Maybe she just wanted to feel loved like she'd never felt growing up. She was always the awkward out of place one in her family and she never felt that she was fully appreciated. She soon learned that being with Jason was not the way to get that respect. Even still, to this day she was terrified of Jason.

"How did you get in here?" she said quietly.

He came over to her and put his arms around her waist. "That's for me to know and you to find out sweet heart." He kissed her neck. "I hear you're married now. And you have a baby. That wouldn't happen to be Bugs Bunny's child, would it?" She didn't say anything. "Answer me!" he said viciously.

"Get out of here!" Lola said. She turned around and punched him in the face.

"Why you bitch!" He smacked her in her face throwing her into the counter. Then he pushed her on the floor and kicked her in her stomach making her scream. "You know Lola, you're so beautiful. But it's your mouth that gets you in trouble."

"Why don't you just leave? I'm not in love with you anymore and I never will be!"

He kicked her again and again and she screamed again. He leaned down to her and she glared at him through her tear stained face. He laughed sarcastically. "You think I came here because I want you to take me back Lola? I don't love you anymore than I did when we were together. I came here for revenge. You got me sent to jail, and you're going to pay for that." He leaned close to her ear. "I'm going to kill you Lola." She froze as fear rolled down her spine. "But I'm going to make you suffer. How about I kill your baby first?"

Lola looked up at Jacob. He was sitting in his high chair looking at them innocently not knowing what was going on. He was her son, he was a part of her, and she loved him more than her own life. She couldn't let Jason hurt him. "No!" She got up and punched him in the face again and again knocking him into the wall. "Don't you dare touch Jacob you bastard!" Suddenly Jason punched her in her face and knocked her into the opposite wall. She cried and clutched her face. She moved her hand and found blood on it.

Jason came towards her. "You're gonna regret that!" he shouted. He smacked her in her face again and threw her into the wall. She tried to fight him but he was much stronger than her. He kept kicking and punching her. She screamed as each blow got more painful. He held her neck tightly and she could barely breathe. She struggled desperately but he wouldn't let go.

"You're…choking…me…"

He punched her in her stomach and she screamed. He still didn't let go of her throat and she was starting to get dizzy. "I should choke you to death," he said menacingly. He squeezed her neck tighter and she really couldn't breathe. She smacked him in the face as hard as she could and he let go of her and staggered back.

She started coughing trying to catch her breath. She limped over to Jacob trying to get to him before Jason did, but before she could he threw her to the floor and her head slammed onto the tiles. He kicked her over and over again and she could barely move. Every part of her was throbbing and she wished Bugs was here to help her. Jacob was still crying and she wanted to run over to him and hold him because she knew Jason would come for him next. He got next to her and pulled her onto her knees and pinned her arms behind her back. He held a knife to her neck and she struggled and screamed truly afraid now but he wouldn't let go.

"Let go of me! Don't hurt us, leave us alone!" she begged.

Jason chuckled then pushed her onto the floor. Then he walked over to Jacob, who was still crying, with his knife.

Lola eyes got wide; he was really going to kill him. She couldn't let that happen. She got up as fast as she could crept over to Jason and kicked his balls. While he screamed and cursed in pain she grabbed Jacob out of his high chair and ran as fast as she could. She went upstairs, into her bedroom, and locked the door. She took that opportunity to call the police.

"Hello?"

"You have to come to my house now. Someone broke in and tried to hurt me and my son!"

"We'll be right over ma'am. What's your address?"

Lola told them her address and hung up. She sat on the bed with Jacob with tears running down her face and held him close to her. Jacob had stopped crying feeling safe now that he was in her arms and Jason was gone. She hugged him and kissed him knowing that it wasn't true. She heard Jason coming upstairs now. Her heart was beating fast. She was terrified for their lives. She knew he'd try to break down the door and he'd kill them. She looked at the picture of her and Bugs on the night table and felt a stabbing pain in her heart. What would happen when he came home and found the two people he loved the most in his life dead? How would he react to seeing them laying on the bed covered in blood? Who would have thought that the kiss and good bye she said to him that morning would be their last?

No, she wouldn't think that way. She had to find a way to save her son. He was so young, he had a life before him, it couldn't end now. If she died, at least Bugs would have him.

There was banging on the door. "Open this fucking door! I know you're in there you bitch!"

She searched the room desperately trying to find some way to stop him. Where the hell are the police, she thought. Then she remembered the pepper spray she'd put in her purse ages ago. She'd never had a reason to use it until now, all this time it had been collecting dust. She looked down at Jacob. "If this doesn't work I'm sorry." She kissed his forehead. He just stared at her not knowing what she was talking about but she felt better having said it anyway.

She stood against the wall across from the door. Maybe he wouldn't be able to get in. Maybe the police would come and she wouldn't have to worry about risking her life like this.

No such luck. Jason broke the lock on the door and came in. "There you are. You're dead Lola!"

She sprayed the pepper spray in his face and he staggered back screaming from the burning in his eyes.

Lola took that opportunity to ran past him and back downstairs. All of a sudden the doorbell rang and Lola quickly opened it.

"Where is he miss?" one of the officer's said.

"Upstairs," Lola said trying to catch her breath.

"Lola you…!" Jason was coming downstairs but paused when he saw the police officers.

They raised their guns at him. "Drop the knife!" He did and put his hands up. They went over and cuffed him and one of them dragged him out to the car.

One of the officers came over to her. "What happened here ma'am?"

"I was in here with my baby making lunch and…I don't know how he got in here. But he beat me up and threatened to kill both of us."

"Are you hurt?"

She definitely was hurt. There was still blood on her face and she knew she had bruises. Every part of her was throbbing but it wasn't anything she couldn't take care of herself. She didn't need to go to the hospital or anything. "Not badly."

"Do you know this man?"

Lola nodded. "He's my ex. He abused me when we were together."

"What's his name?"

"Jason Rabbit."

"Sounds familiar, I think we have him on file. Thanks you ma'am. Keep your doors locked and your house alarms on. Call us if you have any more trouble." Lola walked him out and locked the door and turned the house alarm on. Then she sat on the couch in the living room as tears poured down her face.

Bugs got home a little after four o clock. "Lo, I'm home!" he called.

She went to the door relieved that he was finally home. Since the police had taken Jason away she'd been scared that he'd come back. She was already weak and he was much stronger than her and she knew she couldn't fight him. Thankfully Bugs was home now to protect her. "Hey sweet heart."

He kissed her lips and hugged her but she quickly pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked confused.

Lola wracked her brain for an excuse. "My stomach hurts…pregnancy side effect. I'll be okay."

Bugs believed it and kissed her lips again. He looked into her eyes and noticed they were red. There were also bruises on her face. He ran his finger across them and she flinched. "What happened to you?"

She looked down and tried to hide it. "Nothing…"

He lifted her chin to look at him. "Then why is your face all messed up?" She didn't respond. Lola knew she should tell him what happened, she didn't want to keep it from him, she told him everything after all. But she didn't want him to be mad. He kissed her lips. "Lola, tell me what happened. How did you get hurt?"

"I saw Jason today."

Bugs turned to look at her. She'd told him all about Jason. He knew how he'd abused her and the cruel way he'd treated her. He didn't know him personally but he knew what he looked like and he already disliked him. "Really? Where?"

Lola leaned against the counter and looked at the floor. "Here….he broke in."

Bugs came over to her. "What was he doing here? He's the one that hurt you?"

Lola nodded. "He beat me up."

"Is that why your stomach hurts?" She nodded. He glanced back at the bruises on her face. "He did that to you?"

"Yeah, he punched me," she said quietly.

Bugs was getting angrier by the second. "Did he hurt Jake?"

"He tried to, but I didn't let him. He…" she let her voice trail off.

"What did he do Lo?" he said almost hysterically.

"He tried to kill us Bugs," she cried. "He beat me up and took a knife out on Jacob. Then he chased us upstairs and tried to come in our bedroom and stab us. He would have killed us if the police didn't come."

That did it. That pushed Bugs over the edge. "Hell no!" he shouted. He stormed out of the kitchen with anger pulsing through him. His adrenaline was high. He wanted to find this guy. He wanted to curse him out. He wanted to kill him for trying to hurt his family. He headed upstairs and Lola followed him.

"Bugs, where are you going?"

"I'm going to make this guy pay for what he's done to you."

Lola knew where he was going. He kept his gun up in the attic. She grabbed his arm. "Bugs don't do this."

Bugs looked at her. "Why? Do you think I'm going to let him come in here and hurt you? What if he comes back Lo? I can't let that go on without doing something about it. What kind of father would I be to Jake if I didn't do something?"

"Well what kind of father would you be if you did? We got lucky last time when we got rid of Mark. The police could have driven up right then and taken both of us to jail. What if you don't get as lucky this time and they take you to jail? I need you with me! The police have him, just let it go!"

Bugs snatched his arm back. "And if he somehow escapes? I won't let him do this to you Lola! I'm going to murder this bastard!"

Lola backed away slightly. She'd never seen him this mad before and she was afraid he'd do something crazy. "Bugs please calm down. I'm just trying to help you, please listen to me."

Bugs looked at her for a moment. She looked really upset. Tears were coming down her face and he could tell she was really scared and shaken up from what had happened when he wasn't home. He pulled her to him and held her close to him. "Okay Lola, I won't do it. I promise."

After dinner Bugs put on his jacket to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lola asked.

"I have to…um…go to the store. We need a few things."

Lola put her arms around his neck. "Well give me a kiss before you leave." Bugs kissed her passionately. Then he dipped her so that her ears were almost touching the floor and she giggled. "I love you."

Bugs kissed her lips again. "I love you too." He pulled her back up. "I'll be back soon. Give Jake a hug for me."

He left the house after that. He wasn't really going to the store. He was going to go look for Jason, he just didn't want Lola to worry about him. He had an old police tracker that once belonged to his father. He had used it before to track his sister's husband and now he was using it to track Jason. It told him that he definitely wasn't in jail. He was right, he had somehow broken out. He drove to the part of L.A where there was a lot of crime and bars. Then he saw Jason creeping around behind a liquor store probably hiding from the police. Bugs pulled over and got out. Adrenaline was running through him again and all he wanted to do was hurt him. Now that he knew Jason was out of jail he couldn't risk him coming back to hurt his wife and child. Something had to be done.

"Hey!" he called.

Jason turned around. When he saw Bugs he smirked. "Bugs Bunny, nice to finally meet you, Jason Rabbit."

Bugs ignored his fake formalities. "Why the hell are you in my house trying to kill my family?"

"That bitch deserved it."

"No you deserve it! I'm not going to tolerate you hurting my wife like that. I know exactly what you've done to her and you're going to pay for it!" With that, Bugs took the shiny black gun out of his pocket.

Jason snickered. "You won't do it."

_BAM!_

Jason opened his eyes and saw that he was still alive. Bugs had missed on purpose. Jason laughed. "See? I told you, you wouldn't do it!"

"Let me tell you a story. A few years ago, my sister's husband abused her. He tried to push her out a window. Well I went after him and I shot him twice. You can ask Lola, she was there, she saw the whole thing. I _will_ shoot you and I won't feel sorry about it. If you come near her again, if she so much as _sees_ you again, I'll kill you." Every bone and nerve in Bugs' body screamed to kill him, to not let him get away with what he had done. But his conscience wouldn't let him.

"I still don't think you'll do it Bugs." Bugs shot at him twice just barely missing each time. "Okay, okay! I believe you! I won't go near your wife again." Then he ran away as fast as he could before Bugs could change his mind.

Bugs smirked as he watched him go. He pocketed the gun and got in his car to go home before the police could catch him and charge him with possession of weapons. He went to the store to pick up a few things they didn't need so Lola wouldn't get suspicious, then drove home quickly since it was getting late.

He went inside and put the unnecessary groceries in the kitchen. Lola came in with Jacob in her arms sucking his fingers. "Hey Lola," he said as though nothing happened.

"What took you so long?" she asked suspiciously.

Bugs looked away. "Nothing…"

Judging by the look on his face she immediately knew. "You told me you wouldn't do it!"

"Lo I didn't…"

"Why did you lie to me?" She glared at him waiting for an answer. She felt betrayed; he had promised he wouldn't do it. She was honest enough to tell him he had hurt her, why couldn't he at least be honest with her.

"Lo it wasn't like that. I didn't kill him, I just threatened him."

"Why did you lie to me then?"

"Because I knew if I told you where I was really going you'd be mad at me." Bugs put his arm around her. "Lo, I did it to protect you. You're my wife, I'm going to do anything I can to protect you and Jacob. He won't come back to hurt you, I promise."

Lola looked down at Jacob who was looking back and forth between them trying to follow their conversation, then she looked back at Bugs. "You really got rid of him?"

Bugs snickered. "You should have seen him run."

Lola laughed and kissed his lips.


	7. Second Times the Charm

**Things are so much better when they happen twice. this is about a year after the last chapter and it's not nearly as violent. it's interesting though**

* * *

Second Times The Charm

"So the wolf tried to blow down the brick house. He huffed and puffed but couldn't blow it down. He was so humiliated he ran away and the three pigs ever saw him again. The end." Bugs closed the book he was reading to Jacob. Jacob, now one year old, picked up another random book which happened to be the Jungle Book and handed it to him. "You want me to read another one?" Bugs asked. He'd already read him five books. Jacob nodded. "Okay. Deep in the jungles of Africa…"

He heard a faint scream and looked up. "Lo? Is that you?"

A few seconds later Lola came in shaking her head. "No, it's Melissa," she said pointing to the phone. "Daffy just popped the question."

Bugs chuckled. "It's about time."

Jacob pulled his shirt. "Dada," he pointed to the book and Bugs continued to read to him.

Daffy and Melissa spent the next couple of weeks preparing for their wedding with help from their friends. They planned to have it on the beach but the date wasn't set yet. Meanwhile though, Lola had her own problems. One Monday she woke up feeling sick and she had the worst headache. She didn't think anything of it and just took some medicine and went to work. But a couple days later she spent her morning throwing up.

She was in the bathroom sitting on the floor puking. Bugs came in. "You're still throwing up?" Lola looked up at him and nodded. He sat down next to her and held her ears out of the way. "Why are you so sick? Did you eat something that was contaminated?"

Lola giggled. "No…at least, I hope I didn't." She leaned against his chest willing the nausea to go away.

Bugs kissed her forehead and hugged her. "Maybe you should stay home today."

Lola nodded. "Okay."

After throwing up all morning she had the worst headache and was extremely tired but of course Jacob wouldn't let her sleep, he wanted her to play with him since it wasn't very often she was home during the week. All of these symptoms felt familiar though. Was she…no she couldn't be pregnant could she?

Just to be sure, she decided to go out to the store after lunch and get a pregnancy test. After washing Jacob's dishes from lunch she picked him up and took him upstairs to get him dressed. "You wanna go to the store with mommy?" she asked as she changed his shirt.

Jacob nodded and said something that sounded like a yes but wasn't correctly formed. Lola picked him up and took him upstairs to change him. Then she put him in the car and went to the store.

After finding a pregnancy test she took it to the counter along with a lollipop for Jacob. "Knocked up by your boyfriend sweetie?" the check out lady asked.

Lola raised her eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"It's okay to admit it." She glanced down at Jacob in his stroller. "Is that your sister's child?"

Lola glared at her. "No! I'm married, he's my son!" She showed the lady her wedding ring for proof.

The lady looked embarrassed. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I…"

Lola snatched the bag from her. "You really shouldn't jump to conclusions like that!" Then she pushed Jacob out of the store and headed home.

Once she got home she put Jacob in the living room and let him watch Sesame Street then she went into the bathroom and took the test. She gasped when it came out positive. Then a smile spread across her face.

"Lo, I'm home! Where are ya?" Bugs called.

"I'm in the bathroom."

He came in through the open door with Jacob in his arms. "You feeling better love?"

Lola nodded. "Yeah, I'm great actually. I'm gonna have another baby."

Bugs sat Jacob on the counter. "Seriously?" Lola nodded and showed him the positive pregnancy test. He put his arms around her and kissed her as hard as he could. Then they hugged and kissed and laughed out of pure happiness.

Lola turned to Jacob who was staring at them like they were crazy with his fingers in his mouth. "Jake, you're gonna have a new brother or sister."

Jake continued to stare at them and Bugs and Lola laughed. "He doesn't know what that means Lo," Bugs said still laughing.

That weekend Bugs and Lola and Jacob were sitting outside of Starbucks with Daffy and Melissa and Sylvester. Daffy and Melissa were snuggling close to each other and discussing their wedding plans. Bugs was drinking coffee and Lola was holding Jacob throwing in comments to Daffy and Melissa every now and then. And Sylvester was listening to his iPod.

"Let's have it on the 10th," Daffy said.

"No, the 16th would be better," Melissa said.

"Why? What's wrong with the 10th?"

"We have a four day weekend on the 16th."

Daffy took a sip of his coffee. "Fine, the 16th it is then."

Melissa turned to Lola. "Lola?" Lola apparently didn't hear her because she was tickling Jacob and laughing with him. "Lola!"

Lola looked up. "Huh?"

"Wanna be my maid of honor?"

"I can't wear a maid of honor dress, I'm pregnant."

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Aw c'mon Lola, you can't even tell yet. Please? You said you would back when _you_ got married."

Lola sighed. "Okay, fine. Ow!" She looked down and saw Jacob with her ear in his hand. "Jake, stop."

"So while we're on the subject," Daffy said. He cleared his throat. "Bugs, will you be my best man?"

Bugs took a sip of his coffee and looked at Daffy with a bored expression. "Maybe…if ya stop looking at me like that!"

Daffy just laughed and drank more of his coffee.

"Ah, Jake!" Sylvester exclaimed when he saw his iPod in Jacob's mouth. He took it out and wiped it off with a napkin. Jacob just laughed at him. "It's not that funny." He saw Bugs and Lola laughing. "Why are you encouraging this?"

"We're not encouraging it, it's just funny," Bugs said still laughing.

Daffy and Melissa had just gotten married on the beach and now all of the guests were at the reception sitting at tables eating cake or dancing.

Bugs, Daffy, and Sylvester were sitting at a fancily decorated table each with cake in front of them.

"Daffy, I hope this is your last wedding, I'm tired of being your best man," Bugs said.

"Sylvester will do it next time," Daffy said with a shrug.

Sylvester shook his head. "I did it three times, I'm done. Get Porky to do it next time."

"This is the last time, I promise," Daffy said.

Bugs and Sylvester exchanged a look. "You said that about Daphne."

"And Leslie," Sylvester said.

"And…"

Daffy held up his hands to stop them. "Alright I get it! But Melissa's _the one_."

Melissa came over and kissed him after hearing their conversation. "Really?"

"Of course baby."

Jacob came over to Bugs. "Daddy!"

Bugs picked him up. "Hey kiddo. Want some cake?" Jacob nodded eagerly and Bugs fed him a piece of his cake.

Lola came over to them with Daffy's blonde sister Dolores whom no one knew existed until a couple years ago. The two of them had hated each other their whole lives and hadn't been on speaking terms for about thirty years. Now though, they were good friends. The two of them pulled up chairs and sat down.

Dolores pinched Daffy's cheek. "You two are so cute together. What is this, your eighth wife?"

Daffy pushed her hand away. "_Seventh_. She's the one though."

Dolores rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm serious!"

Dolores turned to Melissa. "What do you see in Daffy? He's greedy, he's rude, and he's stuck up."

Melissa hugged Daffy. "No he's not. He's sweet, and nice, and sexy."

Lola laughed. "No he's not."

Daffy glared at her. "No one asked you."

Melissa put her hands on her hips. "Well what do you see in Bugs? He's nothing special. He's arrogant and rude."

Bugs raised his eyebrows. "I'm insulted by that," he said as he gave Jacob another piece of cake.

"He is not, he's sweet and sexy and he's an amazing father, and unlike Daffy he's a great kisser."

Sylvester snickered. "Is this what women talk about all day?"

Jacob looked at Bugs expecting him to give him more cake. Bugs chuckled. "There's none left Jake."

Jacob pouted and turned to Lola. She held him and gave him a kiss. "More," he said.

She laughed. "I'll get you some more cake later." She looked at Daffy and Melissa. "You two should have a baby."

"Hell no!" Daffy and Melissa exclaimed.

"After babysitting yours, we're never having any kids," Daffy said.

Lola rolled her eyes. "He is not that bad, he's just getting to that age." All of a sudden Jacob pulled down the front of her strapless dress and she quickly pulled it back up. "Jake! I don't need the whole room to see my cleavage!"

Bugs nodded thoughtfully at the thought of Lola's cleavage. "I'd love to see your cleavage right now." Lola glared at him jokingly and kicked his shin. "Ow, shit!"

A few months later Lola was sitting in the backyard with Jacob on a blanket near their garden. Jacob pulled one of the flowers out of the ground and came back over to her.

"That's a daisy," Lola told him.

"Okay." He handed it to her. "Here mommy."

Lola smiled. "Thank you Jacob, that's so sweet of you."

He went back to the flowers and got another one then brought it to her.

"That's a lilac."

"Okay." He gave that one to her as well then went to get another one. But the next one he tried to get was a rose and he hurt himself on the thorn. Then he came back over to Lola crying.

"What did you do?" Lola asked pulling him into her lap which didn't have much space to sit on since her stomach was getting bigger.

He held out his hand to her still crying.

Lola took his finger in her hand and kissed it and massaged it. "Is that better?" Jacob nodded and soon stopped crying.

"'Sup little sis?" They looked up and saw Lola's big brother Tyler coming towards them.

"Just break into my house, why don't you?"

"I'm technically not _in_ your house," Tyler said with a smirk. He sat down next to them.

Lola rolled her eyes. "You smart ass."

Jacob crawled over to Tyler. "Tywer."

Tyler gave him a hug. "Hey Jake." He noticed how big Lola's stomach had gotten since the last time he'd seen her. "Shit, your stomach is _huge_!"

Lola gave him an amused look. "Thanks," she said sarcastically.

"Seriously, how many months are you now?"

"Six." She felt the baby move and involuntarily put her hand on her stomach.

"Is it gonna be a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl."

"When's she due?"

Lola laughed. "What is this, twenty questions?"

Bugs came over to them with three carrots in his hand. "Hey you guys. Hey Ty, you want one?"

Tyler shook his head. "Nah. So you never told me when the baby's due," he said.

"She's due in May," Bugs replied.

"You should have brought Angie over here," Lola told him. Angie was Tyler's girlfriend.

Tyler shook his head. "Her mom's sick, so she's been over there a lot."

Lola smirked. "Aw, you miss her?" That made Bugs laugh.

Tyler nudged her with his foot. "Shut up Lola."

It was the middle of May. According to the doctor, Bugs and Lola's baby was due in two weeks and they were both growing more nervous by the day. They'd done all of this before so they weren't exactly sure why they were so nervous, maybe it was just anxiety.

Lola was home from work that week. She'd had no intention of going to work for the next few weeks. The baby was due soon and not to mention her back was killing her that day. She was in the kitchen washing her and Jacob's dishes from lunch. After she was done something happened that she wasn't expecting at all, her water broke.

She stood there for a moment at first thinking she was imagining things. She couldn't be having the baby now, she wasn't even due for two more weeks. She felt her first contraction and then it occurred to her that she was in labor. "Oh shit!" She grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Bugs said.

"Bugs I'm in labor!" she exclaimed.

"What? But she's not due for two weeks…are you sure?"

Lola rolled her eyes. "Bugs, I think I know when I'm about to have a baby. Just come over here, now!"

"Alright Lo, alright. Try to stay calm; I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Okay, hurry." After she hung up she called Miranda.

"Hello?" she Miranda's high voice.

"You're not doing anything right now are you?" Lola asked.

"Um, Max is over here."

"Anything _important_?"

"Max is important!"

"I'm having the baby Miranda; I need you to come watch Jacob."

"Omg you're having your baby?"

"Just come over here now." She went into the living room and sat on the couch and leaned back on the arm. The contractions were starting to get more intense and painful and a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jacob came and sat next to her and pointed to her stomach. "Baby?"

Lola nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah, that's your baby sister…and she's about to come out now." She heard the doorbell and struggled to get to the door.

Once she opened it Miranda hugged her tightly. "Hi Lola!"

Lola winced as she felt another contraction. She pushed Miranda off her. "Miranda…"

Max laughed. "Je-sus Miranda, you're gonna end up squeezing the baby out of her."

Miranda thought she had hurt her. "Lola I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's not your fault." They all went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Lola was really in pain now and Miranda and Max sat across from her nervously not exactly sure what to do. Usually Lola was the strong one and Miranda was always the fragile one that needed to be taken care of. Now that the situation was flipped around she was quite sure what to do.

"You want me to get you anything Lola?" Max asked deciding he needed to be helpful.

Lola nodded. "Can you get me some water?" Max quickly got up and came back with a glass of water for her.

"Are you okay Lola?" Miranda asked.

Lola gave her a look. "How about you think about that for a few minutes and tell me the answer."

Thankfully Bugs came in right then. "Lo, where are you?"

"In the living room."

Bugs came in and sat next to her. He kissed her lips then Jacob sat on his lap. "Hey kiddo."

"Hi Bugs," Miranda said.

Bugs turned around. "Hey Miranda, Max. I didn't see you there."

"Hello!" Lola exclaimed. "Woman in labor here!" She felt another contraction and it made her cry in pain.

"Come here." Bugs picked her up and carried her out of the room. Once he picked her up she gripped onto him and cried into his shoulder. "Thanks Miranda, thanks Max!" he called over his shoulder. They got in the car and Bugs drove her to the hospital. Bugs was driving way over the speed limit though and a police officer pulled them over. He swore under his breath. "You've got to be kidding me." He rolled down the window as the police officer came over to them.

"Sir, do you know you were going 15 miles per hour over the speed limit?"

"Listen officer, as much as I'd love to stay and chat about my driving habits my wife is in labor. Can I give you my number and you can call me later?"

"It doesn't work that way. Stay here while I get some paper work." He walked away.

All Lola wanted to do was get to the hospital so she wouldn't end up having the baby in the car. "Bugs…"

He took her hand and kissed her."We'll get there soon Lo. Damn this guy." He looked back but the officer was taking his sweet time. He kissed her again. "Just breathe Lo, count to ten." Lola tried to do what he said but the pain increased with every contraction. Bugs honked the horn but the officer didn't try to move any faster.

Finally he came over to them. "Alright sir, you owe $300 for speeding…"

"Oh my fucking god!" Lola exclaimed. "Listen dude, I'm about to have a baby. Can you hurry this up damn it!" she shouted.

Both Bugs and the officer were surprised by Lola's outburst. "Sorry ma'am, um, go ahead. Congratulations by the way." He handed Bugs the ticket then drove as fast as he could without getting another ticket towards the hospital trying to comfort Lola on the way but it wasn't really working.

Once there she was taken to a room and put in the hospital bed. He sat next to her and took her hand then he kissed her lips. "You'll be okay Lo." Lola gave him a grateful smile.

The doctors came in and gave her some medicine to ease her pain. Then they examined how dilated she was and looked at the screen to see how the baby was. "Oh no."

"'Oh no'? What do ya mean 'oh no'?" Bugs asked nervously.

"Her feet are positioned to come out first. If she comes out that way she'll suffocate."

Bugs and Lola looked at each other with fear on their faces. Lola held Bugs hand and squeezed it. "So what do we do?" Bugs asked.

"If she turns around by the time you're finished dilating then you can give birth normally, but if she doesn't you'll have to have a c-section."

Bugs looked at Lola and saw that she looked very scared. He hugged her and stroked her cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What if something goes wrong Bugs? What if something happens to her?" Lola could care less what happened to herself, she was more concerned about their daughter.

Bugs kissed her. "She's gonna be okay Lola. Both of you are, I promise."

The minutes passed by slowly, each one seemed like an eternity. Bugs and Lola were both filled with anxiety. Bugs was pacing back and forth across the floor and Lola was laying in the bed watching him but it was starting to bother her. "Bugs, can you please stop pacing like that? You're gonna wear a hold in the floor."

Bugs stopped and sat next to her. "I'm sorry Lo. Damn it, I'm not even thinking about you, I know you're upset."

"I'll be okay. I just care if she's okay."

"She will be, trust me."

The doctor came back in. He examined the baby. "She's turned around the right way. You're fully dilated now, you can start pushing her out."

Bugs took Lola's hand and she started pushing the baby out. The room was filled with her screams and cries. She was starting to wonder whether she would have rather had a c-section than done this. Many pushes later she leaned back needing a break.

Bugs kissed her lips. "You're doing good, you can do this."

Lola shook her head. "I don't know…"

"You've done it before." He brushed her hair out of her eyes. "You can do it again."

Lola nodded. "Okay."

"Keep going Lola, you're halfway done," the doctor said.

She kept pushing and screaming. Bugs tried to comfort her but he didn't feel like he was doing much. He hated feeling this helpless. Soon they heard a cry and they saw their daughter for the first time. The doctor wrapped her in a pink blanket and handed her to Lola. All of the pain Lola felt was immediately gone when she touched her. She had Lola's brown fur and white cheeks. She also had Lola's ears and blonde hair. But she clearly had Bugs' eyes and face. The name they had decided on for her was Kristy Victoria Bunny. They'd given her Lola's middle name. She'd always hated that name, she thought it was too girly but Bugs had convinced her it was a really pretty name so she finally gave in to name her that.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Lola said.

Bugs ran his fingers across the white fur of her cheek. "Yeah she is. She looks exactly like you."

"She still has your face," Lola said. She kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Lola."

The doctors took Kristy for a few minutes to examine her and make sure she was okay particularly because she was born prematurely. After they brought her back Bugs called Miranda to bring Jacob over to see her. When Miranda got there she practically screamed. "Omg, she's so adorable!"

Lola rolled her eyes. "Don't scare her."

"She looks just like you guys," Max said.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious," Lola said sarcastically.

"I think giving birth has made her a little cranky," Bugs said. Lola pushed his arm. He picked up Jacob and put him on the bed. "That's your little sister," he said.

Jacob pointed to her. "Baby?"

Lola nodded. "Yup. Her name is Kristy."

Jacob stared at her for a moment. "Ew."

"Ew?" Lola said. "You don't like her?"

Jacob shook his head. "No."

"You've been talking about her for the past nine months and now you don't like her?" Bugs said laughing.

"Nope."

"You'll like her eventually Jake. To this day I still don't like your aunt Lena."

When they got home Lola took Kristy into the living room and sat on the couch with her while she looked around at her new surroundings. Soon she started to get hungry and Lola fed her. Jacob came over and sat next to them. He leaned against Lola's arm and watched her feed his sister. "What doing?"

"Feeding Kristy. I used to feed you this way," Lola said to him.

"Nuh uh."

Lola laughed. "Uh huh."

Bugs came in and put Jacob on his lap. "Hey family." He kissed Lola's lips then kissed Kristy's cheek. She held his finger and it made him smile. "I love you too Kristy."

"Daddy," Jacob said poking his cheek. Bugs looked at him. "Bouncy."

"Alright kiddo." Bugs bounced Jacob on his knee and he laughed. Soon after the doorbell rang. Bugs and Jacob went to get it. It was Daffy and Melissa.

"Where is she? Where is she?" Melissa exclaimed.

"In the living room with Lola…"

Melissa pushed past them and ran towards the living room.

Daffy shook his head. "She wouldn't shut up the whole way here."

Bugs laughed. "I heard her on the phone last night, she had Lola talking to her for hours. Lo just wanted to go to sleep."

Daffy laughed as he imagined that.

"You wanna come see her?" Daffy shrugged and they went to the living room where Melissa was squealing over Kristy.

"She's so adorable Bugs," Melissa said.

"Yeah she is," Bugs said running his hand through Kristy's soft hair. Jacob tapped Bugs again obviously jealous by the attention they were giving Kristy. "You want me to bounce you again?" Jacob smiled and nodded happily and Bugs started bouncing him.

"Geez rabbit, how many babies are you gonna have?" Daffy said.

Bugs shrugged. "I don't know." He looked at Lola. "Wanna have another baby?"

Lola glared at him. "Do I really look like I want to have another baby?"

"Never mind, I'll ask ya that in another year."

* * *

**Hooray for baby #2! How many will they have? Will Lola be popping out Bugs' children for the rest of her life? Read on to find out!**


	8. Unexpected Encounter

**You'll never guess who the "unexpected encounter" is. this chapter takes place a month after the last one so, enjoy.**

* * *

Unexpected Encounter

The next month went by fast. Before they knew it teaching was over for the summer and Bugs and Lola could focus all of their undivided attention on their babies. Kristy was now a month old and Bugs and Lola didn't feel as incompetent as they did when Jacob was as young as her because they'd been through it all once before.

The day after school let out for the summer they took their kids for a walk to the park which wasn't far from their house. Lola sat under a tree with Kristy playing in her hair which had grown considerably but wouldn't stay down every time Lola tried to comb it. Bugs was playing catch with Jacob and soon they had lunch in the grass and took a walk around the lake.

Later that night after the dreadful task of putting Jacob and Kristy to sleep Bugs was in his and Lola's bedroom putting on his pajamas. Putting Jacob to bed was such a horrible job because he claimed to not be tired so he threw a tantrum for ten minutes until he got tired and went to sleep. Kristy just cried the whole time until she decided they wouldn't leave her alone. Sometimes Bugs wondered why even put her to sleep because she'd be awake again in four hours demanding that Lola feed her. But at least now that they were asleep Bugs and Lola could have some alone time.

Lola came in wearing only her robe which wasn't even closed all the way and Bugs couldn't help but stare. Then she let it drop to the floor as she dug through her dresser for some clothes. She looked out of the corners of her eyes and saw Bugs practically drooling. "What? Am I that sexy?"

Bugs leaned back against the headboard still staring at her. "Yes you are Lo."

"But I still have all this weight I need to lose." She looked in the mirror and pulled her stomach up.

Honestly you couldn't really tell Lola had gained any weight from having Kristy. Sure her hips were a bit wider and her boobs were bigger but of course Bugs didn't mind that. Other than that she looked exactly the same as she always had. "Lola you look fine."

Lola slid on some blue pajama pants with basketballs all over them. "That's what you say. I'm gonna go to the gym tomorrow morning." She pulled out a white camisole that came only a little bit past her rib cage and put it on as well. She hung up her robe and then got into bed next to him. He put his arm around her and kissed her lips. "When do you think Kristy's gonna wake up?"

Bugs looked at the digital clock on the night table. It was ten thirty right now. "Hmm…I'd say about 2 or 3 a.m."

"Well in that case, I'm gonna get some sleep while I still can."

"I know what ya mean." They kissed again more passionately than before. "Good night Lo."

"Good night Bugs." With that, they turned the light out and went to sleep.

Lola woke up at 7:30 the next morning to go to the gym. She lay there for a moment trying to get up the will power to actually get up. She looked next to her and saw Bugs snoring. She didn't blame him, Kristy had kept them both up for an hour crying then Jacob woke up and they had to put him back to sleep. She was tempted to lay right back down but decided against it. She reached over and kissed Bugs on his cheek then got up. She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and combed her hair then came back in and put on some blue sweat pants, a red t-shirt, and a gray sweat jacket. Then she sat down on the bed next to Bugs. "Bugsy?" she said shaking him lightly.

Bugs turned over to face her and yawned. "Hmm?"

"I'm gonna run to the gym. I'll be back in a couple of hours okay?"

Bugs nodded. "Okay…" He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Lola smiled and kissed him again. Then she got her bag and put her basketball in it and a water bottle and a carrot, then got into her Ferrari and drove off.

Once she got to the gym she parked her car and went inside. She went to the workout room and started to stretch.

She got up and stepped onto the treadmill. She set it for a walking pace but sped up gradually. As she ran she thought about Bugs. How he was always there for her. He was funny and sexy and an all around great guy. They did fight sometimes and she didn't like that but even still he never left her and he's always loved her. He was the perfect man.

After running on the treadmill and using a few more of the workout equipment she went out into the gymnasium and took out her basketball. Since she'd had Jacob and Kristy she didn't have as much time to play basketball like she used to and she missed it. For her birthday last year Bugs had put as basketball court right next to their tennis court so she could practice at home while taking care of Jacob and she was extremely grateful to him for that. Every time she came to this gym though she still played, it was like a drug she couldn't get off of. It was her passion and she took the opportunity to play every chance she had. She practiced her dribbling and shot a few hoops. About an hour later she put her ball back in her bag. She brushed her sweaty bangs out of her face and looked at the clock. It was almost ten o clock, time to start heading back home. She looked at her phone and saw that she had a missed call from Bugs. She called him back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sorry I missed your call."

"It's okay. Are you on your way home?"

"Yeah, I'm about to leave right now."

"Good. I was gonna ask you if you could pick up some diapers."

"Sure. See ya when I get home Bugs."

"Alright babe, love you."

"I love you too." She hung up her phone and went out to her car. Then she drove to Safeway which was the closest store. She went inside and went down the aisles looking for some diapers. She reached what she was looking for and decided to find some snacks as well. All of a sudden someone almost ran into her.

"I'm sorry…"

Lola's eyes got wide. "Honey?"

Honey waved timidly. "Hi."

Lola snickered. Honey looked just as drab as she'd always looked. Her brown hair fell loosely around her face and she wore a sky blue dress.

"So…how are you doing?"

Lola raised her eyebrow. "How am I doing?" she repeated.

"Yes…"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

Honey nodded. "I'm good. Um, I heard you just had a baby…congratulations."

Lola let a small smile creep onto her face. "Thanks." Honey clearly looked uncomfortable by the confrontation. "See ya." Lola went around her but Honey followed her.

"So how are your children?"

Lola looked at her out of the corners of her eyes but then looked straight ahead not really in the mood for a conversation with the girl who she'd heard had been so mean to her husband. "They're fine."

"So where were you before you came here?" Honey asked noticing how sweaty Lola looked.

"I was at the gym."

"Oh…did you have fun?"

"Yeah it was a good workout." Lola knew she wanted to ask about Bugs. Why didn't she just come out and say it and get it over with?

"So how's Bugs?" Honey asked nervously. She looked at Lola for her reaction to her question.

"You still haven't gotten over him have you?"

"I can't ask how he's doing?" Honey looked Lola up and down. She had to admit she was beautiful. She had a body Honey could only dream of having. She just had a baby and her figure was still flawless. Her insults were like being bitten by a poisonous snake (Honey knew from experience) and she was sure she had that much venom flowing through her body. But most of all she had him, the one thing Honey had wanted and lost and wanted again. It had been years since she'd broken up with Bugs but she couldn't get him off her mind. But now he was married and he had two kids with this woman, what chance did she have? She couldn't help but hope for the day he decided to give her up and realize she was the one he truly loved. In the meantime though she'd have to settle for spying on him with the surveillance camera's she had installed in his house, watching Toon Hollywood every morning for something about him, or hearing about him through Lola or anyone else she could talk to.

Lola looked at her for a minute. How obsessive could this girl get? She didn't want her to know every detail about Bugs so she decided on a safe answer. "He's fine."

"Are you being nice to him?"

Lola paused her shopping cart and looked at her in disbelief. How could Honey possibly ask that? She had been the one who cheated on him. If that wasn't the highest form of being mean to a man she didn't know what was. "I'm a lot nicer to him than you ever were."

They were silent while Honey followed Lola to the check out line even though she wasn't done shopping. Lola was starting to feel kind of weird with Honey following her.

"I didn't mean to cheat on him…"

Lola rolled her eyes and she put stuff on the conveyor belt. "So you _accidently_ slept with another man while you were dating him right? Get a life. Maybe if you'd move on you can start over and leave us alone."

"I told him I was sorry, he didn't want to forgive me. He could have married me, I know he loves me."

Lola looked at her feeling incredibly annoyed. She leaned up against the conveyor belt as she spoke. "Look, _you_ cheated on him. _You_ chose someone else over him. _You_ basically broke up with him. That makes him obligated to find another woman without being guilty of anything like _you_ were. He started dating _me_, he's been married to _me_ for four years, and he had kids with _me_." Lola was practically shouting now. "That means it's none of your business anymore. So back off!"

"Excuse me ma'am, that's $25.50." said the cashier.

Lola tossed Honey another glare then gave the cashier her card. Then she went to the Starbucks next to the exit.

"Can I help you?" the lady said.

"Let me get a tall frappaccino."

Honey came up behind her making Lola jump back in surprise. "Look I'm sorry you feel that way but Bugs really does love me. Everyone knows it."

"How about you get out of that fantasy world you're living in and come down to planet earth with the rest of us?"

The lady handed Lola her coffee then turned to Honey. "What can I get you?"

Honey looked at the menu. "Um…a tall…coffee?" She didn't know why she was ordering, she didn't even like coffee.

Lola went outside to her car and headed home. Once she got home she put her car in the garage and went inside. "Hello, I'm home!"

Jacob ran up to her. "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!"

Lola put the stuff down and picked him up. "Hey little one." She rubbed her nose against his making him laugh. "How's my little boy?"

"Good." He put his arms around her neck and hugged her.

Bugs came in with Kristy. "Hey Lo." He kissed her lips. "You got Starbucks and you didn't get me any?" he said with fake sadness.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I just had some coffee anyway."

Lola slapped his arm. "See, you don't need any!" She leaned down and kissed Kristy. "Hey sweetie. And how are you?" Kristy blinked and Lola and Bugs laughed. The Jacob put Lola's ear in his mouth but she pulled it away. "No, my ears are not for eating." Jacob pouted. "Okay fine," she gave her ear back to him and he started sucking on it again.

* * *

**Yes Honey Bunny. I personally can't stand her and my version of her is she cheated on Bugs, he left her, and she never got over him so she's been stalking him the last few years and crying over ice cream about how things were when they were together. she might appear in later chapter's. maybe. **


	9. Gone Fishing

Gone Fishing

The next day Bugs was pacing back and forth around the living room. It was a beautiful July afternoon and he was spending it inside rocking Kristy trying to get her to stop crying but it apparently wasn't working. "Shh, Kristy, shh." He made a face to get her to laugh but that didn't work either. "Look at the funny face. Isn't it funny?" He sighed and continued to rock her.

Jacob pulled on his pants leg wanting Bugs to play with him. "Daddy."

Bugs looked down at him. "Not now Jacob. Daddy will play with you later." Jacob pouted and sat down with one of his toys. Bugs continued to try to get Kristy to stop crying but she showed no sign of stopping any time soon.

Lola came in and came over to them. "Why is she crying?"

Bugs shrugged not having been able to think of a single reason. "I don't know. She doesn't need to be changed and you just fed her right?"

"Yeah." Lola felt Jacob tap her and she looked down at him. "I'll play with you later sweetie." She kissed Kristy's forehead. She put her pacifier in her mouth but she spit it out onto the floor.

Bugs felt like he was about to start going insane. "Lola can you take her?" Lola nodded and took Kristy and Bugs sat on the couch and rubbed his temples.

Lola looked at him concerned. "Bugs are you okay?"

Bugs looked up at her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay, I just need a break."

Jacob came over to him holding a green block. "Daddy."

Bugs smiled glad he didn't have two crying babies to deal with. If that were the case he might have committed suicide. "Hey Jacob. Do you know what color that is?"

Jacob looked at it then back at him then back at the block then back at him. "No."

Bugs chuckled. "It's green."

"Ok." He went across the room and brought back another block this time a red one.

"What color is that?"

"Rad."

"Red."

"Ok." This repeated a couple more times. Then Jacob came and sat on Bugs' lap and played with his ear looking satisfied that he finally got his daddy to play with him. The only problem was that Kristy was still crying and Bugs' head was still throbbing.

Lola came over to them still holding her running her hand through her already messy hair. "I don't know what else to do! She's not hungry, she doesn't need to be changed, her temperature is okay, she doesn't want the damn pacifier. Bugs?"

Bugs shook his head. "Don't look at me; I gave up a long time ago." Jacob pulled his ear a little too hard. "Ow! Jake, not so hard."

Lola looked at Kristy. "Why can't you talk?"

"Lo, she's gotta get tired and give up sometime don't ya think?"

Lola contemplated what he said. She remembered one time when Jacob was as young as her and he cried for two hours straight for no apparent reason. She sighed and put her in the swing. "I guess you're right." She went over and sat down next to them. Jacob's grin widened now realizing he had both of their attention and they no longer cared about his sister crying. Lola noticed and laughed. "What are you smiling about?"

"He's happy because he thinks we're gonna play with him now," Bugs said leaning back on the couch pillows and closing his eyes not necessarily going to sleep (at least not with Kristy screaming at the top of her lungs).

Jacob looked at Bugs' face and poked his nose. Bugs flinched but didn't do anything. Then Jacob lifted his cheeks so it looked like he was smiling but they fell right back down. He lifted his eye lid but that still didn't do anything. He pulled his ears down over his eyes but Bugs still didn't move. Then Jacob looked at Lola and pointed to Bugs. "Sleepy."

"No he's not." Lola leaned over and tickled Bugs' neck. He sat up startled and almost knocked Jacob off his lap.

"What the hell? Lola!"

"See Jake, I told you he wasn't asleep," Lola said laughing.

"I was about to go to sleep."

Lola gave him a fake sympathetic look. Kristy was still crying and it was starting to penetrate into her mind and dance on that last nerve she had left. Her eye started twitching and her head started throbbing like Bugs'. A few minutes later she stood up. "AH! I can't take it anymore." She left the room and a few minutes later Bugs heard the back door slam and honestly he didn't blame her for leaving.

Jacob poked Bugs' nose again to get his attention. "Mommy?"

"Your mom's coming back kiddo, she just needed a time out."

"Troubo?"

Bugs chuckled. "She's not in trouble. She just needs some peace and quiet that I only wish I could have right now."

A few minutes later Lola was back. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay. You wanna take him while I have my turn?" Bugs said. So much for his turn with the peace and quiet, the doorbell rang. "Shit." He handed Jacob to Lola and went to get the door.

When he opened it, it was Daffy and Melissa. "Hi Bugs," Melissa said.

"Geez rabbit, you look horrible," Daffy said.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Thanks." He closed the door after they came inside and they all went to the living room.

Daffy covered his ears. "Why is she crying?"

"We don't know," Lola said.

"Well can ya get her to stop?"

"We gave up on that a long time ago Daffy. You wanna try?" Lola said.

Daffy knelt down to Kristy and made a funny face. This only made her cry louder. He stood up and walked away. "I'm done."

Melissa sat next to Lola and Jacob. "Hi Jacob."

Jacob waved. "Hi Missa."

Melissa giggled. She thought the way he said her name was cute. She gave him a hug then turned to Lola. "How long has she been crying?"

Lola shrugged and looked at the clock. "Like…a half an hour."

"Hey Bugs you wanna go fishing, I've got the stuff in the car." Daffy said.

Bugs crossed his arms and glared at him. "Daff tell me, do I _look_ like I want to go fishing right now? All I wanna do is _go to sleep_."

"C'mon rabbit, it'll be fun. The weather is really nice, and it's supposed to be raining all week next week. You're going fishing!"

"No I'm not."

"Actually Bugs, I think the fresh air will be good for her. Maybe she'll stop," Lola said.

Bugs looked at Kristy feeling like he'd give up ten million dollars for Kristy to stop crying. He sighed. "Fine let's go."

After getting Jacob and Kristy dressed they all got went outside. "Hey Bugs, she stopped crying!" Lola said.

Bugs looked up at the sky. "Thank you!"

Daffy looked at Melissa. "We're never having kids."

Melissa nodded. "I know."

Lola strapped Jacob and Kristy into their car seats and Bugs got his fishing stuff out of the back of the garage. Then they got in the car and left for the park.

Once they got there Bugs and Daffy set up their fishing stuff by the lake and Lola and Melissa sat on a bench b the play area. "Stay where I can see you," Lola told Jacob before letting him go play. She sat down on the bench with Kristy who was finally sleeping.

Melissa ran her hand through her hair. "She's so cute when she sleeps."

Lola nodded. "Yeah then she wakes up and demands that I feed her." She kissed Kristy's forehead.

"Mommy!" Jacob called. Lola looked up and saw him slide down the slide. "Good job, you did it by yourself. Show me again." And with that bit of encouragement Jacob slid down over ten times in a row.

"It's amazing the things that fascinate two year olds," Melissa said.

"Yeah I know. The other day at lunch, he played with his silverware for fifteen minutes straight. I don't get it."

Melissa laughed. "You look really tired."

"Well between Jacob crying and Kristy keeping me up all night, I don't sleep much as it is."

Bugs and Daffy had been waiting for fifteen minutes but apparently the fish weren't biting that day. Daffy had been talking the whole time and Bugs had been trying not to fall asleep.

"So she wanted to paint the living room and I'm like 'why the hell do we have to paint the living room, it's fine how it is'. And she's all 'well it's nice to have some variety'. And I was like 'well if you need something to paint that badly go paint your nails'. And she's like 'who paints their own nails these days?' And I'm like…are you listening to me?"

Bugs lifted his head out of his hand. "Sorry Daff. I was serious when I said I was tired."

"Why haven't you been sleeping then?"

Bugs narrowed his eyes at him. "Think about this for a second. I have two babies. One of them always wakes me up in the middle of the night. They always need to be entertained. And a good three hours of my day are spent listening to _someone_ cry. You really think I have time to sleep?"

"See buddy, this is why I'm never having kids. You should have listened to me."

"It's not that I don't like having kids, they're amazing. It's just that I haven't been getting much sleep."

"Go to bed early."

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna try to do that today."

"Can I finish my story? Okay so then I said "people who are smart enough not to pay Chinese people to clean their crusty feet'. And she said 'well they like doing it'…"

After that Bugs put his head in his hand and went to sleep. A few minutes later he felt Daffy shaking him.

"Bugs! Wake up rabbit!"

Bugs looked at him. "What?"

"You've got a bite! Reel it in, hurry!"

Bugs quickly reeled it in and the fish turned out to be huge. "Damn, did this fish get mutated or something?"

Daffy crossed his arms. "How come I can't catch one that big? And you were _asleep_!"

Bugs put the fish down. "C'mon Daff we haven't been out here that long."

"Exactly my point!"

About an hour and a half later Melissa was holding Kristy who was now awake and giggly, and Lola was pushing Jacob on the swing. Then Bugs and Daffy came over each carrying huge fish.

"Hey ladies!" Daffy said.

"Whoa, what kind of fish is that?" Lola asked.

"Is it real?" Melissa asked.

"Of course it's real," Bugs said. "We're gonna have food for the next two weeks, babe."

Lola nodded imagining Bugs' delicious fish. "Nice."

They went home after that. Daffy and Melissa stayed for a while and soon they left. Bugs made some delicious fish with leftover vegetables for dinner. After putting Jacob and Kristy to sleep Bugs and Lola were in their bedroom.

"I'm going to bed early," Bugs said.

"_You're_ going to bed early?" Lola said. Bugs usually went to bed a lot later than she did.

"I've gotta go to work tomorrow and at this rate if I don't sleep I'll fall asleep in the middle of my class and I'll wake up with some suspicious material on my face." That made Lola laugh. "You should sleep too Lo, aren't you going back to work tomorrow?"

Lola nodded. "Yeah, I am. I guess you're right."

Both of them put on their pajamas, crawled into bed, and turned the lights out and went to sleep.


	10. Merry Christmas

**Alright, new chapter! the title is pretty self explanatory for this one. this isn't the Christmas after the last chapter but the next year after that. Jacob's three and Kristy's one. **

* * *

Merry Christmas

"_The Christmas festivities are really starting in Los Angeles this week. People have been pouring into the stores all weekend. Target was cleaned out yesterday in a matter of hours. Get your Christmas shopping done fast, this won't be getting any better."_

"_Now for your Christmas favorite, Walking in a Winter Wonderland…"_

"_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
In the lane, snow is glistening  
A beautiful sight,  
We're happy tonight.  
Walking in a winter wonderland…"_

Bugs was laying across his and Lola's bed watching the news one morning before going to work at Acme Looniversity. It was a week before Christmas, and it was the last day of teaching before winter break although California didn't really get much of a winter.

Lola came over in some panties and a tank top and massaged his shoulders.

"Hey love," Bugs said.

She kissed his cheek. "Enjoying the news?"

Bugs shook his head. "Nah they talk about the same stuff every year. I swear, this is becoming such a commercial holiday."

Lola nodded in agreement. "I agree with you. At least we did our Christmas shopping early."

Bugs turned over to face her chuckling. "If we waited like we did last year we might not get as lucky and end up trampled or get our heads bashed in." That made Lola laugh. She kissed his lips passionately and he surprised her by rolling on top of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He ran his hand down her side and up her leg making her shiver slightly out of pleasure. They moaned and caressed each other getting really turned on. He slid his finger into her panties and fingered her making her moan loudly. He took his finger out of her and started to take her underwear off but she stopped him.

"We're gonna be late for work," she said breathlessly.

Bugs didn't want to stop but he knew she was right. He gave her one last kiss. "We'll finish this tonight," he said with a wink.

They got off the bed and went to get dressed. After putting on some clothes and combing her hair she went into Jacob's room and turned the light on. She went over to his bed where he was sleeping soundly and shook him lightly. "Jacob, wake up sweet heart," she said softly.

He opened his eyes halfway then closed them again.

She helped him sit up. "Don't you still want to go to work with mommy and daddy?" He nodded sleepily then yawned. "You have to wake up though." He opened his eyes again. She kissed his nose. "Good job." She helped him get dressed then went into Kristy's room where she was sleeping in her crib. She woke her up which made her cry for a while, then after she was dressed she took them downstairs where Bugs had just finished making breakfast.

"Good morning," Bugs said. He went over and hugged both of his children.

"Good morning daddy," Jacob said.

"Are you hungry?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, really hungry."

"Your food is on the table." Bugs picked him up and put him in a chair and Lola put Kristy in her high chair. "Are you having breakfast?" he asked Lola.

"Yeah, I'll be right back though." She left the room.

While Bugs was buttering his toast the phone rang. "Yo," he said after picking it up.

"'Sup rabbit," Daffy said.

"Why are ya calling me this early Daff?"

"You say that like you just woke up."

"I didn't."

"Then why are you complaining. Have I interrupted something between you and Lola?" he asked laughing.

Bugs rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter. "Why does my sex life interest you so much?"

"It's easy to mess with you."

"You're an asshole."

"And you're not?"

Bugs rolled his eyes. "You know, it's a shame that you can't stand to be away from me so much that you call me this early in the morning. I know you love me Daff, but I'm already taken."

Daffy paused for a moment. "Bugs…!"

"Daddy," Jacob said.

"Yeah Jake?"

"My spoon fell on floor."

"Put it in the sink and I'll get you another one." He got Jacob another spoon while Daffy ranted and raved in his ear. "What do you say?" Bugs said to Jacob.

"What are you talking about?" Daffy said.

"Thank you," Jacob said.

Bugs nodded. "Good." He patted Jacob's head.

"Huh? What the hell…?"

Kristy reached her hand out to him. "Dada!"

Bugs took her hand and kissed her forehead. "Hey sweet heart."

"Bugs! Answer me!"

He wiped her mouth and hands then sat next to her and helped her finish her breakfast so she wouldn't make as much of a mess. He held the spoon up to her. "Here, finish eating."

"I'm not eating damn it!"

"Daffy what are you talking about?" Bugs asked confused.

"You called me sweet heart and told me to eat…"

Bugs laughed. "I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to Jacob and Kristy."

"Oh, well you could have told me that!"

"I'll see you at work Daff," Bugs said. He hung up the phone.

* * *

Today at Acme Looniversity was the last day of midterm exams. While the students were excited that winter break was the next day and this was their last exam, they were extremely nervous as always. The teacher's actually enjoyed this time because they thought it was funny how they were walking down the hallways with their noses buried in books and sitting in the stairwells crying or clawing at their desks and biting their nails off.

Bugs and Lola had brought Jacob and Kristy to work with them. The students absolutely adored them. Especially the seniors who'd seen them when they were little babies.

It was Bugs last class of the day and he was sitting at his desk with Kristy in his arms feeding her a bottle. All of a sudden she spit it out and started coughing. He patted her back and she stopped. "Don't drink so fast." She took the bottle again and gladly started drinking it.

'Hey Mr. Bunny!" one of his students said as he came in.

"Hey Eddie," Bugs said.

"Is that still your same daughter as before?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't she be?"

"She got so big."

"Babies grow really fast. Didn't you learn that in health class?"

"I failed that class."

Bugs shook his head holding back a laugh. "No wonder."

"Dude, how the hell did you fail health? That class was easy!" Anthony said.

"Watch your language," Bugs said.

"Sorry."

A group of girls came in and started squealing. "Aww she's so cute!" they exclaimed. They went over and started playing with Kristy making her laugh.

The rest of the class came in and the bell rang. "Sit down," Bugs said. He put Kristy in her stroller and took out the tests to pass out.

"Mr. Bunny, on a scale of 1 to 10, how hard is this test?" Eddie asked.

"About a 7, maybe a 9.5 if you didn't study." Some of the class groaned. "I told you three weeks ago it would be hard. If you didn't study that's your loss." He placed the tests on the desks. "You have the whole period to finish. No cheating or I'll take your test, shred it, and give you a F and you'll fail the semester. For some of you that means failing the year. If everyone finishes before class is over you can hang out until the bell rings, I don't care what you do as long as it's not illegal." He gave out the last test then headed back to his desk. "Oh yeah, no talking."

The class passed by slowly, the only sounds were pencils scribbling on papers, Kristy giggling every once in a while, and Bugs typing. He played with Kristy keeping her entertained and texted Lola and Wile E. After about 40 minutes they started bringing up their papers to him and he stacked them at the corner of his desk. Kristy lay on his chest getting bored and starting to fall asleep.

Soon Bugs noticed people not writing anymore, some with their heads down snoring and others looking off into space. Anthony, who'd had his head tilted back with drool coming out of his mouth, leaned over and fell out of his chair onto the floor but seemed to not notice. Bugs shook his head trying not to laugh. "Is everyone done?"

Those who were awake said "yes", those who were asleep continued snoring.

"Okay, you can talk now."

The class started socializing and complaining about how hard the test was and comparing answers to certain questions. All of the sudden excitement woke Kristy up and she became interested in the class again.

Some of the students came over. "Hi Kristy," Angie said. Kristy waved at her. "Can she talk Mr. Bunny?"

Bugs nodded. "Yeah, a little bit."

"Say my name," Kaylie said. "Say Kaylie."

"Ka-dee?" Kristy said.

"Awww! She said my name you guys!"

"No she didn't," Malik said rolling his eyes.

"Well it was close."

Angie ran her hand through Kristy's blonde hair. "Her hair is so soft and pretty."

Kristy dropped her teething ring on the floor and started crying. Malik picked it up but almost dropped it again. "Why is it so cold?"

Bugs took it and wiped it off. "It makes her mouth feel better. Teething hurts." He gave it back to Kristy and she started sucking on it again.

"Why?"

"Because she's got these teeth breaking through her gums."

"Does she have any teeth yet?" Angie asked.

"Yup." Bugs opened her mouth and showed Kristy's two top front teeth growing in. They'd barely started coming yet but they were there. Kristy tried to bit him but he moved his hand back. "Alright, you don't have to bite me."

The bell rang. "Have a good Christmas break," Bugs said to the students. Angie, Kaylie, and Malik remained playing with Kristy.

A few minutes later Daffy came in. "Is she showing off again?"

Bugs chuckled. "She's always showing off. She knows she's cute so she's trying to get all the attention."

"She _is_ cute, I wish she was my sister," Kaylie said.

"Not when she's crying all night," Bugs said.

"When that happens I'll just give her back to you."

"Thanks a lot."

Malik took out his cell phone and checked his text messages.

"No cell phones in school. You're getting a detention," Daffy said.

"What? Aw c'mon Mr. Duck. It's after school, it doesn't even count. You can't give me a detention. My parents are gonna give away all my Christmas presents if you do…!"

"Would you calm down and learn to take a joke?" Daffy said. Everyone else started laughing.

"That was mean Mr. Duck. That was really mean." He checked his phone again. "I gotta go home, bye."

"Bye," Daffy said.

"Have a good break," Bugs said.

"You too."

Soon Angie and Kaylie left and Bugs made Daffy hold Kristy while he put his stuff away. Kristy threw her teething ring on the floor and started crying.

"Pick it up," Bugs told him while he paper clipped the tests.

Daffy rolled his eyes and picked it up but she put it right back on the floor. Daffy picked it up but she put it on the floor again. He rolled his eyes. "Forget it, it's just going to have to stay there." She started crying. "Hey wait, don't cry. I'll pick it up for you." Daffy picked it up but she threw it on the floor. He was starting to get frustrated. "Bugs, I can't do this anymore. Take your daughter before she gives me a migraine."

Bugs took Kristy and rocked her. "How do you expect to ever raise a child if you can't even hold mine for two minutes?"

Daffy sat on Bugs' desk. "Easy, I'm not having any children."

Bugs put Kristy in her stroller. "If you ever do, I hope they look like Melissa."

"Hey!"

Bugs shrugged. "Just saying." He bent down in front of Kristy. "You wanna go see your mom and your brother?"

"Mama?"

Bugs chuckled. "Yup. I know you've missed her. She's right down the hallway." He got his stuff then pushed Kristy's stroller out of the classroom with Daffy close behind. Daffy was silent while they were walking and Bugs found this to be very unusual. "You know, it's not very often that you're this quiet."

"So."

"I know you want to say something, go ahead and say it while we're alone. I'm all ears."

Daffy sighed deciding Bugs wouldn't let this go. "I was just thinking how you're a pretty good father. You're the last person I would have expected to have gotten married and stayed with her long enough to have children with her and…I'm proud of you."

Bugs let that sink in. He thought it was sweet that Daffy of all people would say something like that, but he knew he had to make a snide comment about it. "You sounded like my dad when you said that, it's creepy."

Daffy elbowed him. "I'm serious rabbit! Most men just up and leave their families by now."

"And those guys are some damn fools."

"Well the way you treat them, you're a good guy for it."

"I guess this is the last time I should expect a compliment from you for the next three years, so I'll say thank you."

"Do you have any other attitude besides sarcasm? It gets old."

"That thank you was serious. But what brought on these compliments all of a sudden?"

Daffy shrugged. "I don't know. I just felt like it needed to be said. I guess you deserve some kind of gratitude."

"It's not father's day though."

"It doesn't need to be."

"True. Thanks Daffy, honestly."

"You're welcome."

They got to the gym and found Lola sitting on the bleachers with Jacob sitting next to her holding a basketball and a few students near them.

"He's gonna be a basketball player, just like his mom," Lola said.

"Does he play a lot?" Danny asked.

Lola nodded. "Yeah he does."

Nyrie ran her finger across his ear. "Why are his ears so long?"

"They're not that long," Amara said.

Lola laughed. "He just hasn't grown into them yet, right Jake?"

Jacob nodded. "Right. Mommy I'm hungry."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Cookies."

"You'll have to wait until we get home. You ate all the ones I brought." Jacob pouted. She kissed his forehead.

Bugs sat next to her surprising her. "I'm hungry too Lola."

Lola smirked. "And what do you want Bugs?"

"Cookies."

The students started laughing. "Mr. Bunny that was wrong!"

"What?" Bugs said innocently. "I meant chocolate chip cookies."

That made them laugh harder.

Bugs shook his head. "Kids today are perverts."

Jacob sat on his lap. "Hi daddy."

Bugs hugged him. "Hey kiddo. How are ya?"

"Hungry. Can we go home and get cookies?"

Bugs chuckled. "Alright. Cookies it is."

* * *

One Christmas Eve, Lola was in the kitchen with Jacob and Kristy taking out some groceries that she'd just bought.

"What's that?" Jacob asked as she took stuff out.

"Eggnog," Lola replied. "Do you want to put it in the refrigerator for me?" Jacob nodded eager to help her and she handed it to him. Kristy picked up the cookies. "You want one?" Lola asked. She nodded and said a baby version of "Yes".

"Mommy I want one," Jacob said climbing back onto the chair.

"Do you want the Christmas tree one, or Santa Claus, or the elf?"

"Santa." Lola gave him the red Santa cookie.

After putting everything away, they all went into the family room. Jacob sat in front of the Christmas tree and Kristy crawled over and sat next to him. "Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I open it?" he asked holding up a box covered in green and red wrapping paper.

"No, you have to wait until tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because tomorrow's Christmas. You can only open them on Christmas day. That one isn't yours anyway. It's Kristy's."

Kristy took the box from him and prepared to rip into it.

"Kristy!" Lola said. She stopped and looked at her. "Don't open it yet."

Jacob took it back and put it under the tree. "You gotta wait for Christmas."

Bugs came in. "You two trying to open your presents early or something?"

Kristy came over to him. "Daddy!"

Bugs picked her up and hugged her. "Hey sweet heart."

"Can I open one daddy?" Jacob asked.

"Not yet." Jacob pouted. "Come on, you've only got…" he looked at the clock. A good ten hours or so. And it'll seem a lot shorter when you go to sleep."

"I wanna open it now." Bugs picked him up. "I know you do." He brought them over to the couch with him and sat down next to Lola who was munching on a candy cane. "Is it good?" Bugs asked laughing.

"Your lips taste better." She kissed him.

"Mmm, minty."

"Let's watch Rudolph or something," Lola said. She looked around for the remote. "Do you know where the remote is?"

They saw Kristy with the remote in her mouth. Bugs took it out and gave her something else to chew on. Then they watched Christmas specials until Jacob and Kristy got tired. They took them upstairs to put them to bed.

"Daddy," Jacob said as Bugs was tucking him in. "I'm not sleepy."

"Ya know, Santa Claus doesn't come unless you're asleep," Bugs said.

"He doesn't?"

"Nope. So if you want more presents, then you've got to go to sleep okay?"

"Okay."

"Good night." Bugs turned his light off then went downstairs with Lola. They took out the rest of Jacob and Kristy's presents to finish wrapping them.

"I remember when I believed in Santa Claus. Good old innocent childhood," Lola said.

"I didn't believe it for that long. I figured it all out by the time I was in second grade," Bugs said. "Same with the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy."

"You had a pretty short childhood didn't you?" Lola teased.

Bugs pushed her arm. "No, I was just practical."

"A practical seven year old huh? Yeah, short childhood." She rested her head on his shoulder. "What did you get me?"

"Lola, how long have we been together?"

"Eight years," Lola said wondering what he was getting at.

"And every year when you ask me that question, what do I say?"

"I was hoping you'd slip up this year and tell me."

Bugs laughed and kissed her. "Not this time."

They heard the phone ring and Lola got it off the coffee table. "Hello?"

"Where the hell is Bugs?" Daffy said.

Lola raised her eyebrow. "He's right here. Why are you so rude? I don't get at least a 'hi' or a 'how are you'?"

"Fine, _hi_. Ask Bugs what he got me."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Daffy wants to know what you got him."

"Tell him I said go fuck yourself."

Lola giggled. "Bugs said go fuck yourself."

"Tell him he's a bastard."

Lola looked at Bugs. "He said…"

"I heard him. Give me the phone." Lola gave him the phone. "Daffy, you are an asshole, and for the record I didn't get you anything."

"I don't believe that."

"Oh yeah? Well when you don't get anything from me tomorrow you'll believe me."

Daffy paused trying to think of a good come back. "Well fine then. I didn't get anything for you either!"

Lola finished wrapping her last present and got up. "I'll be right back Bugs."

Bugs nodded at her as she left the room. "So what time are you coming over tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I'll surprise you."

"Please don't come over freaking early like you did last year."

"Look, I live with _Melissa_. She got me out of the bed and dragged me over there."

Bugs laughed. "Daff, you're such a pushover."

"If Lola had done that to you, would you have said no?"

"Yeah, I'd worry about getting my ass kicked later." He heard music in the background. "What are you listening to?"

"Alicia Keys. I just got her new CD, Diary of Alicia Keys. It's pretty good."

Bugs shook his head and laughed. Daffy's favorite kind of music was rock, but his true favorite singer was Alicia Keys. "I worry about you sometimes. Were you dropped on your head as a baby?"

"Shut up Bugs."

Bugs laughed. "What? That was a legit question!"

"Bugsy," Lola said.

He looked up and almost dropped the phone when he saw her in a red bra and thong with white lace around it and a garter that said "Sexy Santa" around it. "I gotta go Daffy."

"No, you have to talk to me…!"

Bugs put down the phone and shoved the presents under the tree and went over to her. "You look hot," he said putting his arms around her.

"This is your early Christmas present," Lola said. She kissed his lips passionately then led him upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Lola woke up early the next morning in Bugs' arms. She was tempted to go right back to sleep but it was Christmas and she was dying to know what Bugs got her. She felt Bugs stir next to her and yawn. She looked at his face and he opened his eyes. "Merry Christmas."

Bugs smiled. "Merry Christmas Lo. I loved your present last night."

Lola giggled. "I'm glad you did. I loved it too." She kissed his lips. "You want to wake the kids up now?"

"Maybe in a few minutes. There's something I want to do first," he said with a smirk. He rolled on top of her kissing her and caressing her. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed again. She held him close to her and kissed him deeper. His tongue went into her mouth and she gripped onto him craving his sexy taste. His hands moved up and down her back feeling all of her curves then his hand slid down her leg then back up to grab her butt which was only covered by her purple panties. She moaned into his mouth with pure desire flowing through her body. All of a sudden she rolled on top of him and kissed him hard. They broke off for a moment breathing heavily.

"We should stay like this all day," Lola said.

Bugs nodded with a sly smirk on his face. "That would be the perfect Christmas." He pulled her face to his again and they resumed their deep passionate kissing. She felt his hand slide down her back and massage her butt and she kissed him harder wanting his love so badly. She slid her hand up his chest feeling all of his abs and muscles. She could practically feel him inside of her thrusting in and out and the mere thought of it was enough to turn her on.

But then they heard Kristy cry and they were interrupted. They got up to get dressed. Bugs but on some boxers and a t shirt and Lola put on a tank top and some shorts. Bugs went into Jacob's room and Lola went into Kristy's room.

"Jake, wake up," Bugs said shaking him lightly.

Jacob opened his eyes. "Present time?"

Bugs nodded. "Yup, you finally get top open them."

Jacob got out of the bed and followed Bugs downstairs with Lola carrying Kristy close behind them. Once they got downstairs, they tore into their presents.

Lola opened her present from Bugs. It was a set of Gucci perfumes and body washes and bath salts. She hugged him tightly and kissed his lips. "Bugsy you're the best!"

Kristy tapped Bugs arm. "Daddy."

Bugs looked down and saw Jacob with a remote control car and Kristy with a baby doll. "Open."

"Open all your other presents first, and then I'll take them out."

"Okay."

Then the doorbell rang. Bugs got up to get it.

"Who do you think it is?" Lola asked.

Bugs shrugged. "I say Daff and Melissa."

Lola shook her head. "Probably Sylvester and Sylvia."

"Grandma!" Jacob said.

"We'll see." Bugs went to answer the door.

"Hi big brother," his short sister Alana said.

"'Sup brat."

Alana crossed her arms. "I should take back your present ya jerk."

"I've already taken yours back to the store. I decided you didn't deserve it last week."

Alana pushed his arm. "You're mean!"

"Are you here alone? Or did mom and them come with you?"

"Mom and Lena are here. Sherri's spending the holidays with Marcus." Marcus was Sherri's fiancé. After her violent relationship with her last husband Mark years ago, she'd finally found a man who was good to her.

"Darn, I'd rather her be here than you and Lena."

Alana rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I'm glad she's with him, he's actually nice."

"Yeah, I probably won't have to get my hands dirty this time."

Marianna came over to them. "Hi Bugs, so good to see you again," she said hugging him.

He hugged her back. "You too mom." He and Lena Marie gave each other a look. "Lena Marie."

She crossed her arms. "Bugs." They gave each other the evil eye for a moment. "Look, I'm not here because I wanted to come, mom made me."

"Nonsense Lena Marie, you said you wanted to see him and his family again," Marianna said.

Lena Marie glared at Marianna. "Mom!"

"Come on inside," Bugs said. He closed the door behind them and they went into the living room and said hi to Jacob and Kristy and Lola. They exchanged their presents and Jacob and Kristy tore into them eagerly. They were now surrounded by a bunch of toys. Bugs sat down next to them and started to take them out of the boxes for them but they weren't as easy as he thought they'd be. "Do you guys remember when this stuff used to be easy to take out?"

"I remember it," Lena Marie said. "All you had to do was rip off some tape and you were done."

"Do you need some help Bugsy?" Lola asked.

Bug shook his head. "I think I've got it." He managed to get out one of Kristy's dolls. He handed it to her. "Here ya go. Say thank you."

"Tank yoo," Kristy said.

He started working on Jacob's remote control car. "Lola, can you get me some bigger scissors…and maybe a chain saw?"

"It's that bad?" Bugs showed it to her. "How do they expect you to play with these toys if you can't take them out?" She got up and went to go get scissors for him. Before she came back in the doorbell rang.

Melissa reached out and gave her a hug. "Merry Christmas Lola!"

Lola hugged her back. "You too girl." Her and Daffy gave each other the same look Bugs and Lena Marie had given each other. "Daffy."

"Lola."

"Ow!"

They went into the living room and saw Bugs shaking his hand in pain and Marianna examining it.

"What happened to you?" Lola asked kneeling next to him. There was a big cut on his finger and blood was pouring from it.

"I cut my finger trying to open this damn toy."

"You okay daddy?" Jacob asked.

Bugs nodded. "I'll be alright kiddo."

"I'll get you a band aid," Lola said getting back up.

"Geez Bugs, I thought you were tougher than that. Why are you letting little toys beat you up?" Daffy teased.

Bugs glared at him. "I wanna see you try to open all this shit without hurting yourself." Marianna slapped his arm. "What was that for?"

"Watch your language, there's children in the room. You can't be swearing around your children like that!"

"Sorry, it slips out sometimes."

Lola came back in the room and put the band aid on him. "Feel better?"

"Yes," he kissed her. "Thanks doll."

She glared at him. "Stop calling me doll."

"Why don't you like people to call you doll?" Alana asked.

Melissa giggled. "Because Bugs wouldn't shut up about it when they were making Space Jam."

"He was teasing me nonstop about that line and I just got tired of it. I can't take it anymore," Lola said.

"So it's Bugs' fault?" Alana said. "Like everything else?"

Lola nodded. "Pretty much, yeah."

"I wasn't trying to piss you off, it's just…yeah I was trying to piss you off. I love you though."

"So Bugs, where's my present?" Daffy asked.

"I told you, I didn't get you one," Bugs replied.

"I know you did, where is it?"

"Look under the tree, I did not get you one Daff."

Daffy searched through all of the presents under the tree. He crawled completely under their giant Christmas tree and couldn't find one with his name on it. There were presents for Sylvester, Wile E, Melissa, Miranda, Sylvia, Jr, Tyler and Brandon, but none for him. Then he found one. "Ha!" He came out and triumphantly held up a present. "This one has my name on it!" he said shoving it in Bugs' face.

"That's from Lola," Bugs said pushing him out of the way.

Daffy looked at the label and frowned seeing Bugs was right.

"You're welcome," Lola said.

"Thanks Lola. I know you got me one too Bugs! Where is it?"

Bugs laughed. "I'm telling you Daffy, I didn't get you one."

Daffy sat on the couch next to Melissa and pouted. "Fuck you then."

"I swear, I am going to wash all of your mouths out with soap if I hear anymore profanity!" Marianna exclaimed.

_Ding! Dong!_

Lola got up to get the door and it was Lisa, Miranda, Max, her brother's Tyler and Brandon, and Tyler's girlfriend Angie. "Hi you guys. Hi Angie."

Miranda hugged her tightly. "Guess what Lola! Guess what! You're not guessing! Seriously, guess what!"

Lola pushed her off. "Okay, stop screaming at me. What, did you get a new purse at the mall or something?"

"I didn't buy it myself," she held up a blue purse. "Brandon bought it for me. But that's not it, guess!"

"What?"

Miranda started squealing. "You tell her Max, I can't!"

"We're getting married," Max said.

Miranda showed Lola her engagement ring. "See! Isn't it pretty? He proposed to me yesterday."

Lola looked back and forth between them shocked. When she had unintentionally set them up the last thing she expected was for them to get married. "Wow…I'm so happy for you."

"And I want you to be my maid of honor!"

"Of course I will."

"Can you believe _she's_ getting married?" Brandon said.

Lola giggled. "I know. Miranda of all people."

"I feel left out. My little brother, my little sister, and my little cousin got married before me. Angie, let's get married tomorrow," Tyler said.

"But i don't have a dress," Angie said.

"You don't need a dress. We'll walk into the church, say i do, and we'll be married."

"Tyler you can't take the dress and fancy stuff with a lot of guests away from a woman," Lola said.

"Yeah, i've been planning my wedding since second grade. It has to be huge."

Tyler pouted. "Fine."

Brandon elbowed him. "You should have met Angie a long time ago bro."

"Shut up."

* * *

Later that afternoon Sylvester, Sylvia, Jr, Carlton, and Wile E had arrived and given their presents to everyone. Right now Lola, Alana, Miranda, Melissa, and Lena Marie were in the living room talking while Jacob ran past every few seconds chasing Kristy around with his car.

"How do you put up with this?" Alana asked.

Lola took a sip of her wine. "They've been running around like this ever since Kristy learned how to walk. The only difference is now they've got a car to annoy me with."

Melissa laughed at that. "Let me see the stuff Bugsy bought you." Lola handed it to her and she smelled all of it. "Wow, this is amazing. This stuff is really expensive though."

Lena Marie rolled her eyes. "Please, Bugs has enough money to buy the world if he wanted to. A couple hundred dollars won't make that much of a difference to him."

"Are you still loaded from playing basketball, Lola?" Miranda asked.

Lola nodded. "Yeah, I made millions of bucks on that. There's still a lot left."

Melissa leaned back on the couch. "You should get back into it. You were really good."

Lola shook her head. "I can't right now." She glanced at Jacob and Kristy as they ran past again. "I have other things to worry about."

All of a sudden Kristy fell. She looked at Lola to make sure she was watching then started crying.

Lola rolled her eyes knowing she was faking. "Kristy, you're not hurt. Get up." She continued crying. Lola went over and picked her up and brought her over to the couch. Then she stopped crying and hugged her, "Was that really necessary?" Kristy just smiled innocently. "You want to go play with your brother again?" Kristy nodded and Lola took her off her lap and she went to go find Jacob.

"You're so sweet," Miranda said.

"You know, you and Max should have babies. I wanna know what they're going t look like. And how you're gonna react to it. 'Oh no, I just had a baby and I don't know what to do. Lola, help me!' And do you know what I'll say?"

Miranda glared at her. "What?"

"Hell no!"

Lena Marie rolled her eyes. "Ugh, Lola you're so not funny."

"At least I _have_ a personality. One that doesn't involve going around being an asshole and acting like I'm better than everyone. You should work on that."

Alana started laughing and Lena Marie glared at her. Alana shrugged. "What? C'mon Lena, you've gotta admit she was spot on with that!"

Lena continued to glare at her. Then she got up and left.

Lola looked at Alana. "Why does she hate me?"

"Aw Lola, she doesn't hate you. She just dislikes you a whole lot."

"But why?"

Alana shrugged. "Lena Marie doesn't like a lot of people. Or maybe se does, she just won't show it. She loves Bugs a lot but she never shows it."

Lola raised her eyebrow. "She actually cares about Bugs?"

"Oh yeah. You know how she's always hugging Carlton? She'd do that to Bugs if she didn't have so much pride. So she'd probably treat you like she does me and Sherrice if she wasn't so stubborn."

Lola thought about that. She could relate to that. She cared for Miranda a lot but she was alway teasing her. And to be honest she really loved her mother, but the woman was just so difficult she rebelled against her. Even still, she wouldn't stop trying to make Lena Marie at least act like she respects her.

* * *

Bugs was in the kitchen making his world famous pasta salad for dinner. Carlton was leaning against the counter, and Max was sitting at the kitchen table. "So, you're marrying Miranda?" Bugs said.

Max nodded. "Yup. How is it being married?"

"Dude, being married is the shit," Carlton said.

Bugs took a bite of his carrot. "You get to have sex every night."

Carlton rolled his eyes. "Bugs is just horny, you don't have sex _every_ night."

Bugs glared at him. "You think I'm horny?"

"You've always been horny! I remember when you were like, 25 every time I turned around you were in the papers for some sex scandal. I mean every few weeks you were spotted at the bar with a different girl and you even got with Whitney Houston! Nothing's changed, you're still horny!"

"You are too!"

"Bugs, I was never a player like you were and you know it."

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Anyway, don't make a woman mad Max, you'll regret it."

"Are you gonna have children?" Carlton asked.

Max shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not even married yet you guys! I haven't thought about kids."

"So? Bugs knocked Lola up long before they got married," Carlton said with a shrug.

Max raised his eyebrow. "You did? Shouldn't you have three children then?"

Bugs shook his head. "Miscarriage."

"Listen Max, as long as you treat Miranda right and do everything the opposite of what Bugs has done all these years, you'll do fine," Carlton said.

Bugs glared at Carlton. "The opposite of what I've done? Are you trying to say I'm a bad husband? I'm not that guy anymore! I don't cheat on Lola, or stay up late drinking, and I'll have you know I take good care of my children…!"

"Would you calm down? I was joking."

Daffy came in and sat down next to Max.

"What's your problem?" Max asked.

"I know Bugs got me a present. I've searched this whole house and I can't find it."

"Daffy come on, you're this depressed because I didn't get you a present? You got presents from everyone else," Bugs said.

"I'm not depressed because you didn't get me anything. I'm depressed because I can't prove you wrong."

Carlton shook his head at them. "Daff, it's one gift. Get over it."

Bugs looked at Daffy. "What a second. You said you searched my house. Where exactly did you look?"

"The laundry room, all over the basement, the attic, the garage, your room…"

"Whoa wait a second! You searched my room?" Bugs exclaimed.

Daffy nodded. "Yeah. You've got a lot of condoms in there. And why are your clothes all over the floor? I thought you were a neat freak. I almost tripped on Lola's bra…"

"What size does Lola wear?" Carlton asked.

Bugs raised his eyebrow. "Um, 32C…why?"

Carlton shrugged. "Elise's are bigger. She wear 34C."

"Melissa's are bigger than both of theirs," Daffy said.

"That doesn't count, she had breast implants," Bugs said.

"She does?" Max said.

"You'd be surprised how much plastic surgery she has."

"She has botox, doesn't she?" Carlton asked.

"And butt implants," Bugs said. "I'm surprised she can move her face."

Daffy glared at him. "Stop insulting my wife."

Jr came in. "Hey Daffy, i found your present. it's in the gallery."

Daffy jumped up. "Ha! I told you so Bugs!" He ran out of the room.

Carlton looked at Jr and crossed his arms. "So where's the real present Jr?"

Jr shrugged. "I don't know. But this is pretty funny."

Bugs nodded his approval. "I've taught you well kid."

Daffy came back in looking mad. "All of you are despicable."

* * *

It was after eleven o clock that night. They were all sitting around the living room either eating or watching TV or sitting around the coffee table playing spades. The game won with Bugs being the inevitable winner and Sylvester coming close behind him.

Wile E shuffled the cards. "We're doing a rematch."

Bugs heard Jacob, who was sitting on his lap half asleep, yawn. "Are you getting tired?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah."

"Ready for bed?"

He shook his head stubbornly. "No."

"Yeah you are, come on." He picked him up. He turned to the guys. "Don't start without me." He noticed Kristy sleeping in Lola's arms. "Lo, you want me to take her upstairs?"

"I've got her. I was about to put her to bed anyway." She picked up Kristy and they took them upstairs and put them to bed.

"I can't believe Bugs didn't get me a present. I got him one, why didn't I get one?" Daffy said.

"You're still on this?" Sylvester asked. "Give it a rest. It's just a present."

"It's not like he's obligated to give you a present every year," Wile E said starting to deal out the cards.

"But I got him one!"

Wile E rolled his eyes. "I give up."

Bugs and Lola came back in. "Daff," Bugs said.

Daffy looked up. "What do you want? I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Stop being all butt hurt and take this." He tossed Daffy a present.

Daffy looked between the present and Bugs. "You bastard!" he exclaimed.

"Wait, you had a present for him all this time?" Melissa asked.

Bugs nodded. "I bought it two weeks ago."

Alana laughed. "Bugs Bunny you are mean!"

"You jerk!" Daffy exclaimed.

"Look, be glad I decided to give it to you and not keep it for myself. A simple thank you would suffice."

Daffy glared at him for a moment. "Thank you," he said through his teeth.

"You're welcome duck." He resumed his place at the table. "Are we gonna finish this game or what?"

* * *

**Long chapter, much longer than i intended it to be. but so far in this story i've left out a lot of character's i had in the first one (i.e Lena Marie, Alana, Marianna, Brandon, Jr) and i needed some way to bring them together in one place. and this was the one way to do it smoothly.**


	11. Drifting Apart

**We're gonna fast forward here a little bit. This is four years after the last chapter around mid April.**

* * *

Drifting Apart

Four long years passed and everyone's life was going by without a problem. Bugs and Lola's children were growing up so fast, Kristy was four years old now and Jacob was almost six. Lola and Bugs loved the two of them more than life and they loved each other too. It was mid May now and despite how well their lived were going together; things were starting to get a bit unstable.

"Shut up Bugs!" Lola exclaimed angrily one evening. Bugs was making them dinner and Lola was leaning against the counter.

"I just asked you a question; you don't need to get mad all the time!" he yelled back at her.

"There's a difference between asking a question and commanding me to do something for you. 'Oh there's no salt left, go get me some Lola'. What am I, your fucking maid?"

They glared at each other for a moment. "You bitch," Bugs said.

Lola looked at him in disbelief. "You know what; don't expect me to be down here for dinner you bastard!" With that she left the room and he heard her go upstairs.

* * *

One afternoon Lola went into her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. What was happening between her and Bugs? They used to be so happy together and now they couldn't even talk to each other without yelling at each other. She felt like she was losing him. She couldn't lose him, she loved him more than anything in the world but she was finding it harder and harder to say those words after everything that had passed between them.

_The night before her and Bugs were sitting on the couch watching a movie. His arm was around her and she rested on his shoulder not exactly paying attention to what was going on in the movie. _

"_I love you Lo," he said hugging her. He expected her to say 'I love you' back like she always did but she didn't say anything. "Lola?"_

_She loved him, and she always would. None of that would ever change, but love wasn't what she was feeling right then. After a few seconds she sighed and just settled on it. "I love you too Bugs."_

Tears poured down her face as she thought of this. Soon those tears turned into full blown sobs. She lay down on their bed and continued to cry. She buried her face in his pillow and took in the smell of him on it. She decided she'd try to be nice to him, and let him know she was still in love with him.

Bugs was walking past their room and he heard sobs. He pressed his ear against the door and heard Lola crying. "Lola? Are you okay?" She didn't respond. "Lola?"

Suddenly she came out and kissed his lips as hard as she could, surprising him.

"What the hell Lola?"

Lola's face turned into a glare. Here she was trying to be nice to him and he was pushing her away. Her eyes welled up with tears again and she turned away from him and headed downstairs. "Forget this shit." She didn't want to have anything to do with him.

Bugs followed her. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings like that. "Lola," he called after her. She went out the back door and he continued to follow her.

"Leave me alone!"

"Lo, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She kept walking away from him. "I just want to talk."

Lola turned around and glared at him with tears pouring down her cheeks. "Why? You never want to talk to me anymore. All you ever do is yell at me! You act like you don't even love me anymore!"

Bugs looked at her surprised by what she just said. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to him. "I'm sorry Lola. I didn't mean to make you feel like that. I love you." The stood there in silence for a moment. "You know…sometime I feel like you don't love me either."

Lola looked at him and wiped her face. "But I do love you Bugs." She kissed his lips. "I love you more than anything."

Bugs kissed her back. "I know you do Lo."

* * *

It was early the next morning. Bugs was at Acme Looniversity in the teacher's lounge drinking coffee. He had papers in front of him he needed to finish grading but he just couldn't concentrate. He wanted Lola in here to talk to like they always did before the school day started but she was in the gym ignoring him. The apology from yesterday didn't last long and he ended up snapping at her without meaning to. Then they got into an argument and now she was furious with him.

Wile E came in looking pretty down as well.

"Hey Wile."

He came over and sat across from him. "Hey Bugs."

"What's wrong? You're engaged, you shouldn't be sad." Wile E had met this girl, Taylor, a while ago and they'd been dating for about a year. He proposed to her and they'd been engaged for almost a month now.

Wile E shook his head. "Not anymore."

"What happened?" Bugs asked concerned.

"She came to my house last night and said her ex called her and asked her to dinner. She said she shouldn't have left him in the first place and took him back. She gave me back her ring that I spent a hell of a lot of money on and said the wedding was off."

"Ouch. I'm sorry Wile E. She just wasn't the one."

"I wish she could have been."

"I felt that way about Honey until she cheated on me. Now I have Lo. You'll find someone better than her."

"Speaking of that, what's up with you and Lola lately?"

Bugs pretended to be confused by the question even though he knew good and well what he was talking about. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, you've just seemed a little distant from her lately. Is everything okay?"

Bugs tried to think of a way to put it without telling every little detail. "You know how you have one little fight with someone that turns into something big, and soon it gets out of control?"

"So what, are you gonna leave her?"

Bugs shook his head. "Of course not. I love her. There's just some things we need to work out."

"I hope you do work it out with her. You two are a good couple. When you started dating her, she made you happier than I'd seen you in a long time."

Bugs nodded. He was right. When he met Lola she brightened up his world. He had so much happen to him back then and she really turned him around. "You're right Wile E. I'll take care of it. We'll be fine."

* * *

They apologized and it lasted…the rest of the night. But the next morning they were yelling at each other all over again for reasons neither of them actually knew. By the middle of the day Lola needed to get out of the house. She went to Miranda and Max's house that afternoon.

Her and Miranda were sitting on the living room couch drinking carrot smoothies while Miranda did most of the talking. Lola was distracted though. She was thinking about what she thought every second of her life, Bugs. Things between them weren't getting any better. That morning they were practically screaming at each other. Maybe she really was losing him. Before she knew it, she'd take it too far and he'd leave her.

The thought of Bugs leaving was too much to bear. A lump formed in her throat and her eyes welled up with tears.

"So anyway I was like…Lola, are you okay?" Miranda asked noticing how uneasy she looked.

A tear rolled down Lola's cheek as she shook her head. Another one came and then another until they were uncontrollable. She put her face in her hands and sobbed.

Miranda stared at her for a moment surprised. She'd never seen Lola cry like this. She knew Lola was sensitive, she cried all the time but she never let anyone see her because she didn't want to seem weak, but she never cried like this in front of Miranda. "What's wrong Lola?"

Lola tried to wipe her eyes but that apparently was impossible. "I-I don't think Bugs is…in love with me a-anymore…"

Miranda was surprised to hear her say that. "What do you mean? Of course he's in love with you."

Lola shook her head. "It wouldn't surprise me if he wasn't. I've been so mean to him he has to hate me now."

Max came in drinking a carrot smoothie. "Hi ladies." He paused when he saw Lola crying. He sat down on the couch next to them. "Why are you crying?"

"She says Bugs doesn't love her anymore," Miranda said.

"Why?"

"Because I've been horrible to him. I've called him so many bad names and yelled at him. Every time we talk to each other we just end up screaming at each other." Lola started sobbing uncontrollably again. "I love him more than my own life; I don't want him to leave me. But I-I don't know what else to do."

"Then just be nice to him," Max said as if it were obvious.

"I try but…it never works."

"Lola, men are sensitive as much as we try to hide it. We need sympathy too. It's not that he doesn't love you, he just feels like you don't care about him anymore. If you treat him with respect then he'll know that you feel the same about him like you always have. The saying 'do to others what you want to be done to you' is true."

Lola and Miranda stared at him for a moment surprised. "What are you, a relationship specialist?" Miranda asked.

"You're right Max. Maybe it's my fault and I should be the bigger person and try to fix it," Lola said.

"That's the spirit," Max said.

* * *

Lola tried to take Max's advice, she really did. And it worked for a little while. Her and Bugs were in the bed cuddling together for a few hours after she got home. But then after dinner things just went downhill and they ended up mad at each other again.

It was almost eleven thirty, her and Bugs hadn't said more than three words to each other since six o clock. She took a hot shower that night, usually hot water made her feel better but tonight it didn't. Instead of feeling better she felt worse, like her heart was slowly shattering into a million pieces that could never be put back together. She wanted to talk to him and yet she was still furious with him and didn't want to even see his face.

Fifteen minutes later she was sitting in their bed not really watching what was on the flat screen. Bugs came over and sat next to her a little hesitantly. "Hey Lola." She didn't say anything. He put his arm around her. "What are ya watching?"

"You're not blind, see for yourself," she said harshly.

Bugs didn't let it faze him. "Look, I know what I said to ya earlier was a little harsh."

Lola glared at him. "A little? A little harsh? So what, now you're going to go apologizing and expect me to forgive you like I always do? And for what? So you can start yelling at me when I did absolutely _nothing_ to you and start calling me a bitch and an asshole? It doesn't work like that! You can keep your fucking apologies to yourself because I don't accept it! So you can quit acting like a bitch now!"

Bugs stared at her for a moment truly hurt by what she said. Then he glared at her. "I'm not the one who's the bitch." He lay down facing away from her and pulled the covers up to his face.

Lola sat there for a moment staring at him. She was starting to feel very guilty for what she said to him. She knew it wasn't necessary and she didn't mean any of it. "Bugs?" He didn't say anything. She kissed his cheek and stroked his ear. "Sweet heart? You know I didn't mean any of that." He still ignored her and that's when she knew she'd gone too far this time. She sat up and her eyes welled up with tears and her heart filled with extreme guilt. She didn't want him to know she was crying so she got up and left the room.

After hearing the door slam Bugs sat up and sighed. Yes what she said really hurt his feelings, but he couldn't be that mad at her because she was right. He got out of bed and went to go look for her. He found her sitting on the futon couch in the hallway by the French doors to the back porch. She had her face in her knees and her arms wrapped around them crying. He sat down next to her and hugged her tightly.

She wiped her face then looked into his eyes. "Bugs I am so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I…"

Bugs kissed her lips. "It's okay. I forgive you. And I'm sorry too, for everything." Lola kissed him back and soon they fell asleep right in that spot.

* * *

On Sunday Bugs was in the living room playing the piano. It was one of his favorite songs by the Temptations. Then Jacob came over to him. "Hi daddy."

"Hey kiddo." Bugs put him on his lap. "What's up?"

"Can we go to Chuck E Cheese?" Jacob gave him a sweet innocent look and Bugs suppressed a laugh.

"Sure, we can go."

Kristy came in after hearing the words "Chuck E Cheese" and "We can go". "We're going to Chuck E Cheese?" Bugs nodded. She jumped in the air. "Yay!"

This time Bugs laughed for real. "Go get ready to go. We'll leave in ten minutes." With that Jacob and Kristy left the room to go get ready. Bugs got up and went to look for Lola. He found her sitting in the windowsill next to the front door looking out at the sunny sky. He sat next to her. "Hey love."

She gave him a half smile. "Hey."

He put his arms around her waist then kissed her neck. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

Bugs wasn't convinced. "You sure? You look a little sad."

Lola kissed his lips. "I'm fine Bugsy, honest."

Bugs kissed her back. "Okay. I'm taking the kids to Chuck E Cheese. You wanna come?"

Lola shook her head. "No thanks, I'm kind of tired. And there's stuff to do around here."

Bugs ran his hand through her hair a little concerned. "You sure you don't want to come? I'll need some company watching all those little kids running around with no adult supervision."

Lola giggled. "Seriously Bugs. I'll just stay here. I think you'll be okay without me."

"Okay." Bugs kissed her lips passionately. Lola wrapped her arms around him tightly and her tongue roamed his mouth craving his sweet taste. She found herself disappointed when he pulled away. He looked into her eyes. "I'll see you later."

"Have fun." He got up and she soon heard the door close. She looked out the window and watched as the car backed out of the driveway. She waved to Jacob and Kristy then once they were out of sight she went to go fold some clothes.

She could have gone with them. Her and Bugs always found a way to entertain themselves at Chuck E Cheese. They didn't have to play the games, sometimes they'd just sit around jokingly criticizing everything and everyone they saw. But to be honest she just wanted to be alone. All she needed was one hour to be away from everything. With all the crap between her and Bugs she just felt like she had some internal struggles to work out.

After putting the clothes in all of their rooms, she lay down on the living room couch and went to sleep. Almost an hour later the phone woke her up. "Hello?" she said sleepily.

"Hey Lola!" said Penelope. "Did I wake you up?"

Lola sat up. "Kinda."

"I'm sorry. Melissa and I are going to get our nails done. Do you want to come?"

"I don't know…"

"_Please_?"

Lola sighed. "Alright fine. I'll go with you. And I'll drive."

"That's nice of you. Well we're at Melissa's house whenever you get here."

"Okay. Give me fifteen minutes." After hanging up Lola quickly combed her hair and grabbed her purse, then went out to the garage. Her Ferrari wasn't there, Bugs must have taken it. She didn't mind, her and Bugs used each other's cars all the time. She jumped into his Volkswagen then went to Melissa and Penelope's house.

They went to the nail salon that was in Hollywood. Afterwards they stopped at a smoothie shop and got some smoothies. Now they were on their way home with the Supremes blasting on the radio.

"Stop, in the name of love!" Melissa sang.

"Before you break my heart!" Penelope sang.

Lola laughed. "Would you guys shut up? Don't try out for American Idol!"

Melissa poked her shoulder. "Look, just because you have the voice of an angel doesn't give you the right to insult those less fortunate."

Lola smirked at her. "Yeah it does." She looked back at the road and saw another car headed straight towards them. She tried to swerve out of the way but it was too late. "AHH!"

_SMASH!_

"Are you two okay?" Penelope asked.

Melissa nodded. "I'm fine." She saw Lola with her head down gripping the steering wheel practically shaking. "Lola? Are you okay?"

"Maybe she's in shock," Penelope suggested.

Lola slowly sat up and looked around. She was alive thank goodness. She was really scared of car accidents due to witnessing a bad one when she was very young and this one scared her a lot. "Yeah, I'm okay." Then she quickly got out of the car to see the damage. When she saw it she gasped. Almost the entire front of the car was smashed. "Oh my god!"

Melissa and Penelope got out and looked. "Whoa that looks nasty," Penelope said.

"He's not gonna be very happy about this," Melissa said.

Lola gave both of them irritated looks. "Thanks, that's encouraging," she said sarcastically.

A police officer came over to them. "Are you ladies okay?"

Penelope nodded. "Yeah, we're fine officer."

"The man that hit you was driving drunk. We've taken away his license so he won't be driving for a while."

"Um, sir, that's very nice and all but what about my car?" Lola exclaimed.

The officer went over and examined the car. "Lucky for you I'm also a certified mechanic." He examined it and checked under the hood for internal damage. "It's not as bad as it looks. The engine isn't damaged, so you should still be able to drive it. I'd get it to a mechanic as soon as you can though. Anything else I can do for you?"

They looked at each other then shook their heads. "We're fine," Penelope said.

The officer tipped his hat to them. "Have a nice day." He went back over to his car.

Lola rolled her eyes. "'Have a nice day'," she repeated. They all got back in the car and she dropped Penelope off at her house. Then she went to Melisa's house. Just as they got home Daffy pulled up in the driveway.

He got out and looked at the car with an amused look on his face. "Whoa. What the hell did you do to his car?"

"It wasn't her fault, a drunk guy crashed into us," Melissa said.

"Seriously though, he's gonna be freaking pissed. That's his favorite car," Daffy said, the smirk on his face growing.

Lola's shoulders slumped as she realized he was right. Bugs was going to be really mad. Things were just starting to get better between them and the last thing she wanted was for him to be mad at her. She sighed and opened the door. "They're probably home by now. I have to go," she said sadly.

Melissa noticed the tone of her voice. "You okay Lola?"

Lola nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Bye." With that, she drove home dreading what would happen when Bugs saw the car.


	12. Kidnapped

**So far Bugs and Lola are hating each other's guts. They know deep down that they love each other but they haven't been showing it lately. But will they put their differences aside when something terrible happens to someone they love?**

* * *

Kidnapped

Thursday morning Bugs went into the garage to get something out of his car. He hadn't been in there since yesterday afternoon when he got Lola's Ferrari and was surprised to find a sheet over the Volkswagen. He pulled it off and his eyes got wide at what he saw.

Lola was upstairs helping Kristy get dressed totally oblivious to what Bugs was doing downstairs.

"LOLA!" Bugs called.

He sounded mad. Lola was afraid to go down. "I'll be right back Kristy…" She stood up and went down stairs. She paused around the corner from the garage door and sighed. "Okay Lola, you can do this. Think of it as ripping off a band-aid…lord help me now!" She went into the garage and found Bugs leaning up against his messed up car not looking very happy.

"When were you gonna tell me about this?"

"Um…"

"Well?"

"I'm sorry alright! I had to pick up Melissa and this drunk dude crashed into us…" Bugs was still glaring at her. "Bugs I'm sorry. I'll pay for it myself if that's what you want," she pleaded.

"So my own wife doesn't even trust me enough to tell me about my car?" Bugs asked icily.

"I didn't want you to be mad at me…"

"You don't think I'm mad now? That I had to find out about this myself because you couldn't frickin tell me? I could've taken it to the shop last night and have it back by next week!"

"Bugs…"

"You could've asked you know."

"You could've taken your own car then I would've ruined my own!"

"But you didn't ask and now my car is ruined."

"You act like you care about that stupid car more than me!" Lola exclaimed furiously.

Bugs was taken aback by that one. "I never said that Lo!"

"You implied it!" with that Lola stomped out of the garage and back upstairs.

* * *

Later that morning Bugs and Lola walked into the Loo separately because Lola had to drop the kids off at the elementary school (although if that weren't the case they probably would've came separately anyway).

Bugs walked down the hallway with a scowl on his face and his hands in his pockets. When he was halfway to his office Daffy ran up to him. Bugs ignored him and stared straight forward.

"Hey Bugsth," Daffy said. He saw the look on Bugs' face. "Ha, I see you found out about your car huh? Man that was nasty, I'm surprised she could even drive it home like that. It was a nice car too, the value probably dropped at least $10,000…"

Bugs was steaming on the inside. "Would you _shut up_?" he said through his teeth. "I'm not in the mood to listen to you act like an idiot!" He stomped off to his office.

Daffy shook his head in pity. "Rude."

* * *

That evening Lola decided their fight had gone too far. She wanted it to stop, she didn't like being mad at him. She knew some of the things she said were unforgivable but she said those things out of anger, she didn't mean them. She was constantly looking out of the window waiting for him to get home that evening.

"Mommy," Kristy said.

"Yes?" Lola said looking out of the huge window in the hallway.

"When is daddy coming home?"

"He should be here in a few minutes," Lola said.

"Okay." She left probably to go tell her brother.

Lola jumped when she heard the door unlock. She ran to it and Bugs came in. "Hi," she said sort of timidly.

He slammed the door behind him and didn't answer. She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Are you okay?" He didn't answer her, just headed for the stairs.

Kristy ran back down the hallway. "Hi daddy!"

"Hey Kristy," Bugs said. He started to go upstairs.

Kristy gave Lola a questioning look. "What's wrong with him?"

Lola shook her head. "I don't know." She started to go upstairs after him. She found him in their bedroom sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. "Bugs, what's wrong?" she said as she placed her hand on his shoulder in attempt to comfort him.

He shoved her off. "Why the hell do you care?" he said harshly.

Lola was taken aback by his outburst. "Because I'm your wife…and I care about you."

"Oh really?" He stood up. "Did you care when you were yelling me out about every damn thing in the world? Or how about when you didn't have sense enough to tell me about my own car?"

Lola was mad now but she kept her tone even. "I told you I was sorry about the car. And you weren't exactly an angel yourself you know."

"There you go; you always have to play the innocent one!" He started to come towards her. "You never do anything wrong and have to put it all on other people!" All of his anger towards her and just life in general was just pouring out of him. He knew he should stop but he was on a roll.

Lola backed away as he came closer. "I never…!"

"Why can't you just stop being a bitch for once in your life?" his hands balled into fists as he spoke.

Then the kids came in. The stopped in their tracks when they saw their parents arguing. "Mom? Dad?" Jacob said.

"Stay out of this!" Bugs exclaimed.

"Why can't you have just told me what's wrong in the first place?"

"Mommy? Daddy?" Kristy said.

"Go downstairs kids!" Lola said.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Bugs shouted in her face.

"Mom! Dad!" Jacob exclaimed.

"I said STAY OUT OF THIS!" Bugs exclaimed.

"Don't yell at him! Whatever you're mad about take it out on me not them!"

"This isn't about them Lo, it's about us!"

"It's just that you come in here mad for god knows why, and take all you're bullshit out on me like I did…" Suddenly Bugs smacked her across her face and the unexpected impact threw her into the wall. A sharp pain went through her as she clutched her face in her hands with the tears welling up in her eyes. She slowly turned to face him then backed away half expecting him to hit her again. She felt as though she were looking at a stranger, Bugs had never _ever_ hit her before! The tears spilled down her cheeks blurring her vision. "How could you?" she said quietly.

Bugs was in disbelief at what he just did. Lola leaned up against the wall red faced with tears in her eyes. Jacob and Kristy cringed away from him as if they expected to be next. He reached his hand out and came towards Lola to comfort her. "Lo…"

She pushed him away aggressively. "GET THE HELL AWAY FORM ME!" she screamed. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

The kids came over to her. "Are you okay mommy?" Jacob asked.

"No…" Lola sobbed. "I thought you loved me," she said hardly above a whisper.

Bugs heard it though. He felt so ashamed of himself. How could he have let this happen? He'd hurt his wife and now his kids were terrified of him. He did the only thing he could do at the moment. He left the room before he could cause any more grief and soon he was out the front door.

Lola looked at Jake and Kristy who gave her worried looks. "You two go finish your dinner, I'll be down soon."

"But…"

"Please," she managed to choke out between her uncontrollable tears. "I'll be down soon."

They went downstairs reluctantly. Lola threw herself onto the bed and cried harder than ever. She felt as though she didn't know him anymore. She felt like this wasn't the Bugs Bunny she'd fallen in love with. The Bugs Bunny she'd fallen in love with didn't yell at her or curse at her or hit her; he was compassionate and sweet and he cared about her. Now she was scared, not of him but for him. It seemed as though the love they had was slowly slipping away and before she knew it her worst fear would be realized: he'd leave her.

* * *

Bugs was in his car driving away. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he was getting out of there. He drove off into some woods but didn't stop there. He probably ran over a squirrel but at that moment he really didn't care. Road rage wasn't the answer to most problems but it sure felt good. Finally he came to the top of a cliff. He got out of the car and sat near the edge which over looked a meadow where he and Lola had spent so many afternoons just goofing off.

"What is wrong with you?" he said to himself. "How could I…have been such a…how could I do that to her? Who gives a crap about the frickin car…Why was I so mean to _her_…what the hell did _she_ do to you? Who cares what happened yesterday or…ugh!"

The look on Lola's face replayed over and over again in his head. She had been so compassionate despite their argument that morning, why couldn't he have seen that? And when he hit her…that image was terrible. Her tears were terrible. When she said "I thought you loved me" was the worst. He did love her, and because of what he'd done she didn't think it was true.

And the kids. How could he have done that in front of them? They probably thought he was some abusive…abomination! How could they ever trust him again?

All in all he felt absolutely ashamed of himself that he could let everything amount to _this_. His mind drifted of to about some eight years ago when Sherrice's ex-husband Mark had abused her and threatened to murder her and Bugs had gone after him. Or Jason abusing Lola and trying to kill her. Was this what he was turning into? Some crazy psychopath who abused his wife and kids? Would they ever trust him again? Or worse yet, would Lola stay with him after what he'd done?

After a few more hours of cursing himself out, it started to get cold and dark, and when he was sure the kids would be in bed, he drove back home.

Later that night when Bugs came home Lola completely ignored the fact that he was there. She sat at her vanity in their bedroom wearing her pajamas tying her ears back into their usual ponytail. He came into the room and she pretended to keep her gaze fixated on her angry and hurt reflection in the mirror.

"Hi," he said.

She ignored him.

"I'm sorry I came back so late," he said trying to make small talk.

Lola rolled her eyes. "If you were coming back at all," she mumbled so Bugs couldn't hear.

"Lola I…"

"You're sorry? You've been saying you're sorry every other day," she said harshly as she stood up. "But do you really mean it?" She pushed past him, left the room and didn't come back for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day after school let out all the teachers except Bugs and Lola were gathered around the door. What had been going on between Bugs and Lola hadn't gone unnoticed by their friends. They decided they're argument had gone too far and as much as they despised those rabbits they were _not_ about to let them ruin their marriage over something stupid. Good friends huh?

"Have either of you tried talking to Lola?" Sylvester asked Penelope and Melissa.

"We did, she won't say a word," Penelope replied.

"We all tried talking to Bugs," Pepe Le Pew said gesturing to himself, Daffy, Wile E, and Speedy.

"That rabbit is muy testarudo. He's thick in the cabeza," Speedy said.

"Hey there's Lola!" Melissa said pointing.

Lola was walking down the hallway with her John Cena bag and her head down. She didn't even look at them as she walked past. "Hi you guys."

"Lola, what's going on between you and Bugs?" Elmer Fudd asked.

"Please talk to us," Penelope said.

Of course Lola wasn't about to tell them anything even though they were her friends. She absentmindedly put her hand to her face where Bugs had smacked her. "I don't wanna talk about it," she said quietly still not looking up. She pushed past them. "I have to go pick up my kids."

"Something is definitely going on," Melissa said.

"Why do we care about thosthe two? Who caresth if those idiots get divorced, it's not our problem. It's none of our businessth!" Daffy said.

"It is our business! There little fight has gone on long enough and it's time it ends. What if it gets violent?" Melissa said.

They all thought about that for a moment. Bugs and Lola violent with each other? "Nah!" they said simultaneously.

A few minutes later Bugs came down the hallway. He had a look on his face like he was deep in thought. When he saw them crowded around the door he scowled.

"Bugs, we want to talk to you," Sylvester said.

"Is that why you're standing around the door? I thought you were about to start an angry mob and just waiting for your pitchforks and torches to arrive," Bugs said sarcastically.

"That's not funny, this is serious!" Melissa said.

"Wow, the Looney Tunes being serious, what is this world coming to?"

"What's going on between you and Lola?" Wile E exclaimed getting frustrated with his sarcasm.

Bugs pretended to think. "What's the phrase I'm looking for? It's right on the tip of my tongue…oh yeah! Mind your own business!" he started to walk past them towards the entrance.

Granny came down the hallway. Sylvester and Wile E pulled her towards them before she could say anything. "Bugs is depressed," Sylvester said.

"You're the only one he'll talk to," Pepe Le Pew said.

"Talk to him now!" Melissa said.

"Granny can I ask you something?" Daffy asked.

"Anything Daffy," Granny said.

"When the hell are you gonna retire?"

Granny chuckled. "In your dreams. And I'll talk to him." She headed out the door.

"Thank you!"

Granny caught up with Bugs who was halfway across the parking lot. "Bugs can I speak to you?"

"Don't tell me, the guys put you up to this."

"Well they did as a matter of fact but I really want to know, what's wrong? Is it Lola?"

There was such sincerity and care in her voice Bugs couldn't say no. He leaned up against his Viper and sighed. "Yeah it is Lola. We've been fighting a lot lately and honestly I think it's going too far."

"Did you apologize to her?"

"Every time I try we just start arguing about something else. We can hardly talk to each other without yelling."

"But you've gotten into fights before. What makes this any different?"

"Promise you won't think of me differently if I tell you?"

"You have my word."

"I hit her in the face yesterday."

"Bugs!"

"I don't know…I guess I just let my temper get the better of me…I mean I was having this god awful day…I know that's no reason to take it out on her but…Shit, I'm such an idiot! You should've seen her face Granny, it was like she'd shattered into a million pieces…I still feel terrible about it. She hasn't frickin spoken to me since last night when she told me to 'get out of her face'. She wouldn't even sleep with me last night! What if she divorces me Granny? Then what will I do? I can't live without her!"

"Bugs, think about it. Do you really think _Lola_ will divorce you?"

"I wouldn't put it past her," Bugs said miserably. "I've been such a jerk it wouldn't surprise me if she did."

"Well, the best I can tell you is to try to make it up to her. Believe me, things get better in time. And for god's sake's control your temper!"

"You're right Granny. I'll apologize to her as soon as I get home," Bugs said confidently.

"That's the spirit."

Bugs got into his car and headed home to apologize to his wife.

* * *

Lola was on her way to the kids' elementary school to pick them up. She checked her gas tank which had been running on E all day. It'd be pure luck if she made it to the school. She made a U turn to the gas station. After getting the gas she parked in front of the store next to it to get maybe some Skittles or something for Jake and Kristy.

As soon as she got out she was grabbed by the arms. "Hey!" She punched the short guy on her right but the bigger one on her left got a hold of her easily. She struggled and tried to shout but he put his hand over her mouth. She was dragged to a beat up silver station wagon.

"Take her away Mugsy."

When Bugs got home he found the house unusually quiet. No one came running to him as he came inside. "Jake?" he called. "Kristy? Lola?" No answers. "C'mon you guys, this isn't funny." He went into the living room. No one there. Kitchen. No. Library. No. Upstairs. No where to be seen.

He went to the kitchen and called Lola.

"You've reached Lola Bunny, I can't answer the phone right now, so please leave a message."

"Lo, it's Bugs. Where are you? The house was empty when I got home. Please call me back and let me know you're okay." He put the phone away.

He paced around the kitchen starting to get nervous. What if something happened to them? He tried to think of a good explanation. He couldn't think of any that didn't involve them all being hurt. Maybe they went to the store? Nah, Lola would've called him. Maybe it wasn't the kids, maybe it was just Lola.

With that he got back into his car and drove to the elementary school. He went into the office.

"Can I help you?" the elderly secretary asked.

"Are Jacob and Kristy Bunny still here?"

"Jacob and Kristy? Yes, yes, they're still here. Why are you so late picking them up?" she said accusingly.

"Actually my wife was supposed to pick them up but she never showed." The lady shook her head sadly. "What?"

She pulled a crystal ball out of her drawer. "I see your wife Lola. About an hour ago something terrible happened to her."

Bugs raised his eyebrows. He never did believe all that fortune telling stuff. "Um, thank you but I really should…"

"Wait! She was taken away, to an old monkey hut where she will be fried and tortured until they eat her then kill her."

"Eat her then kill her?"

"Yes, if you don't hurry and get to Siberia she'll be dead."

Bugs backed away. "Right. Siberia. Monkey hut. I'll be there." He left the room thinking that woman is totally nuts. He went to Jacob's classroom first and found them both in there.

"Daddy!" They ran over to him and hugged him.

"Why didn't mom pick us up?" Jacob asked.

Bugs shrugged. "I don't know." He turned to their teacher. "Sorry I'm so late, there was...complications."

"No problem at all. I don't' mind staying with these two, they're great kids," the teacher said.

"What do you say?" Bugs said to Jacob and Kristy.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I'll see you on Monday."

They said good-bye and went out to the car. Bugs was deep in thought about where Lola could be. Nothing came to him.

"Stop poking me!" Kristy exclaimed.

"I'm not poking you," Jacob said innocently.

"Stop poking me!"

"I'm not poking you!"

This went on for some time until Bugs couldn't take it anymore. "Both of you be quiet!"

"But he's poking me!"

"Am not!"

"Would ya keep your hands to yourself and stop talking?" Bugs exclaimed. Both were silent. As he passed the gas station out of the corners of his eyes he could've sworn he saw Lola's Ferrari. He wasn't about to underestimate anything that might give him a clue as to where she was. He turned around and pulled into the parking lot. "You two stay here I'll be right back."

He got out and inspected the car. When he looked inside he saw Kristy's Chuck E Cheese doll. It definitely was Lola's car but where the heck was Lola? He went into the store and went up to the counter.

A tired and bored looking man who smelled like drugs looked at him.

"Have you seen a blonde rabbit around here about this tall has a John Cena purse?" Bugs asked trying not to sound too desperate.

The man racked his memory of the day. "Yeah I seen her. She had two men with her she did."

Bugs raised his eyebrows. "Two men?"

"Yeah. There was this short little man with a tall hat, couldn't get a good look at 'is face. And there was this tall large fella, didn't look too bright if ya know what I mean." He turned back to his newspaper.

Short man with a tall hat, tall guy that didn't look very smart. Suddenly it all fell together. His old foes Rocky and Mugsy kidnapped Lola!

* * *

Rocky and Mugsy pushed Lola into an old abandoned apartment which looked like it hadn't been used in years. They pushed her up the dirty stairs into a room, the whole time she struggled to break free and Rocky held a gun in case she actually did break free and try to run.

"Tie her up Mugsy," Rocky said in a sinister voice.

"Okay boss," Mugsy said. He pushed Lola into a chair and tied her up tightly.

"Ow! No so tight!" Lola exclaimed. It felt like the rope was cutting off her circulation.

"Sorry," Mugsy said loosening it up.

Rocky slapped him. "Don't loosen it up ya idiot!"

"Sorry," Mugsy tightened the rope again.

Lola struggled to break free but the rope was too tight, it was no use.

Rocky got in her face, his breath smelled like fresh cigarette smoke. "Heh, heh, now you've got no one to come save you huh?"

Lola glared at him. She was about to say Bugs would save her but her face fell. After what had happened yesterday, it was clear that Bugs didn't love her anymore. She honestly didn't expect him to come for her. "You're right. I don't."

Rocky raised his eyebrows. "Aren't you Bugs Bunny's wife?"

"Yes, but he's not coming so you might as well let me go."

"I'm not falling for that!"

"Yeah he's not falling for that!" Mugsy repeated.

Rocky punched him. "Shut up!"

"I'm serious! He's not coming! He…he doesn't love me anymore!" Her voice choked on that last part but she didn't let her pain show. "He's hit me! You might as well let me go and hold someone else hostage!" The more she said it she actually believed it. She knew she shouldn't believe that but when she thought of what he's done to her she didn't see any reason why he still loved her.

Rocky and Mugsy laughed. "Touching story young lady but if you really think we're that dumb you're mistaken." Rocky handed Mugsy the gun. "If she tries anything funny Mugsy, blow her brains out!" Rocky left the room to go set up a trap.

"Okay boss." Mugsy turned to Lola and held up the gun with an evil grin on his face. Lola just glared at him keeping her pride on her face.

* * *

Bugs had to rescue Lola and fast but first off he needed to put the kids…somewhere. Friday was Granny's bingo night so she was out. His next thought was Sylvester. They loved staying over there because Sylvia made some mad deviled eggs and they liked playing with Jr.

Bugs pulled into the driveway of Sylvester's brick mansion which was a few blocks away from his.

"Daddy, why are we over here?" Kristy asked.

"Because you're staying over Sylvester's for a while," Bugs said as they walked to the door. Bugs rang the doorbell and Sylvester answered it.

"Hey Bugs, Jacob, Kristy. Wassup?"

"Can they stay over here for a while?" Bugs asked.

"Sure why?" Bugs raised his eyebrows indicating that they needed to talk in private.

Suddenly Jr came downstairs. "Hey people! Jake, Kristy, long time no see dudes!"

"Jr, it's been a day since you've seen them," Sylvester said. Him and Bugs went into the dining room where they found Sylvia trying out different hairstyles in the mirror. "Um, Sylvia?"

Sylvia turned around and immediately let her long hair (which now had neon pink highlights) fall to her shoulders. "Yes?"

"Jake and Kristy need to stay over here for a while, Bugs says it's important."

"What happened?"

"I think Lola's been kidnapped," Bugs said.

"WHAT?"

"I come home and she didn't pick the kids up from school, I find her car abandoned in the gas station, and some guy there says Rocky and Mugsy were there," he explained.

"What's been going on between you two anyway?" Sylvia asked.

"That doesn't matter…"

"C'mon Bugs, we're babysitting your kids we have a right to know," Sylvester said.

Bugs sighed exasperatedly. Will these people ever stop caring? "We've just been fighting a lot okay? I hit her yesterday and she's really mad at me. I need to find her and tell her that I still love her before she had the chance to get a divorce!"

Sylvia and Sylvester stared in disbelief. "You hit your wife?" Sylvester said.

"You think _Lola_ of all people will divorce you?" Sylvia said.

Bugs rolled his eyes. They just didn't get it. "I have to go." He went to the door. Jacob tugged on his pants. "Dad, is mom okay?"

Bugs bent down and looked him in the eyes. "Mom is fine. I just have to go pick her up."

"Why can't we come?"

"Because I'll probably be back late. Don't you and your sister try to stay up late waiting for me okay?"

"Okay."

Bugs gave him a hug. "Bye Kristy!" He called.

"Bye!"

"See ya kiddo," he said to Jacob. Then he set off to find Lola.

* * *

Lola had been sitting in that room tied up for almost an hour. Mugsy sat across from her in a chair holding up the gun so if she found out how to break free she couldn't. She decided to try Bugs' sweet talk, maybe that'll get him to untie her.

"Mugsy, why do you take it from that guy?" Lola said trying to sound like she cared.

"What d'you mean?"

"I mean he bosses you around, curses at you, and doesn't even give you a pay check for all your hard work. Why even bother?"

"Because he's my friend…"

"Friends tell you to shut up all the time? Friends force you to do their dirty laundry? Some friend Rocky is."

Mugsy thought about that. "Well…"

"You don't have to do this Mugsy. Let me go. Lower the gun." Mugsy gave her a suspicious look but slowly lowered the gun. "That's it. Now come over here and untie me." Mugsy stood up and walked over to her. Lola smiled. Bugs has taught you well Mrs. Bunny, she thought. She sighed at the thought of her husband. The first thing she was going to do when she got out of here was talk to him whether he still loved her or not.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Rocky exclaimed.

"So close," Lola mumbled.

Mugsy quickly stood up. "I was…uh…I was…"

"I thought I told you to keep her tied up and to shoot her if she tried anything funny!" Rocky exclaimed.

"She told me you're not my real friend. That I shouldn't take all this from you and clean your laundry anymore," Mugsy explained.

Rocky's face turned positively evil. "And you're gonna believe her? After all we've been through? You're gonna leave me to go through with this plan ALONE?"

"I'm sorry Rocky, I won't do it again."

"Yeah you'd better not." He walked towards Lola. "And you'd better not try anymore funny stuff or else!" He expected Lola to break down in fear but instead she just glared and said, "Aw, go suck and egg."

Rocky's eyes widened in surprise. "I'm serious lady!" He turned to Mugsy. "Keep her quiet." He stormed out of the room to wait for Bugs.

"So…read any good books lately?" Lola asked in attempt to distract him again.

Mugsy slapped her with his large hands. "Shut up you stupid girl."

Lola's face turned viscious. "I swear I outta…" He slapped her again. And again for the fun of it. "What was that for?" He slapped her again. Her face burned from being hit so much but she didn't let a sound escape from her throat. Mugsy slapped her again.

The door opened. "Lo!"

Lola turned around and her eyes got wide. "Bugs?"

Mugsy held the gun up to Bugs. "Drop it Mugsy!" Mugsy dropped the gun.

Bugs ran over to Lola and started to untie her. "You came?" she said still in disbelief.

"Of course I came, I wasn't just gonna let them hurt you." He undid the last rope and pulled her out of the chair. He lifter her face to look at him and he kissed her and she put her arms around him in relief.

Rocky came through the other door not at all pleased with what he saw. "HEY!"

Bugs and Lola broke their kiss and gave him an annoyed look. "What?"

"How the hell did you get in here?"

"Oh I took the back door because there was a giant cage hanging over the other one," Bugs said.

Rocky's face turned into a satisfied smirk. "Well I hope you two are enjoying your little reunion because this is the last time you'll ever see each other."

"Yeah what he said," Mugsy said.

Rocky punched him. "Shut up!"

"What'd I do boss?"

"I said SHUT UP!"

Bugs stepped in front of Lola. "If you wanna hurt her Rocky you'll have to go through me!"

"But you're the whole reason we're all here today Bugs."

"What are you talking about Doc?" Bugs said suspiciously.

"Geez, I honestly thought you were smarter than this. Don't you see? This was all a set up. We knew you'd come looking for her, even though she tried to convince us you didn't love her anymore. All the times you've humiliated us and got us sent to jail, we're just returning the favor rabbit. We're gonna kill your wife, let you watch her die, then we're gonna kill you!"

"Yeah we're gonna kill you," Mugsy said.

Rocky punched him. "SHUT UP AND GRAB THE GIRL!"

Before Bugs could react Mugsy grabbed Lola and Rocky cuffed Bugs so he couldn't save her. Mugsy held Lola's arms behind her back and held the gun to her head. Bugs struggled but he couldn't break free. "Let her go! She hasn't done anything!"

"Shut up rabbit." Rocky kicked him in the leg making him crumble in pain. Lola looked dead at Bugs with wide fearful eyes. "Any last words?" Rocky said.

"Bugs…I love you," Lola said.

Bugs honestly thought this was the end. He'd always thought he'd had the upper hand on these guys but not this time. The gun was to her head and he couldn't save her. The last memory he'd have was the scared look on her face in cold sweat. There were so many things he hadn't gotten to say or do. He dropped his head in defeat. He looked her in the eyes. "I love you too, and I'm sorry."

"Fire away Mugsy!"

Lola grimaced about to face death.

Mugsy prepared to pull the trigger.

Bugs' eyes widened in fear. "NO!"

_Click! _

Lola opened her eyes. She wasn't dead. What the heck?

_Click! Click! Click!_

"Hey boss, no more bullets," Mugsy said.

"No more bullets? NO MORE BULLETS? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO MORE BULLETS? YOU FORGOT TO LOAD THE FRICKIN GUN?"

Mugsy pushed Lola onto the floor and he and rocky got into a loud argument completely forgetting the rabbits.

Lola crawled over to Bugs who'd also been pushed onto the floor and hugged him.

"Are you okay?" he asked as she embraced him (his hands were still cuffed behind his back).

"I'm fine. I swear that empty gun was some luck. Good thing Mugsy's an idiot." She took a bobby pin out of her hair and unlocked the cuffs then they stood up. "A woman always wears a bobby pin in her hair for situations like this."

Rocky and Mugsy saw them and apparently forgot their argument about the gun. They headed towards them and Bugs and Lola backed up. "When I say now, you take Mugsy and I'll take Rocky," Bugs whispered.

Lola nodded. "Got it."

"Now!"

Lola charged at Mugsy jumped into the air and kicked him.

Mugsy staggered back but came out of it and put up his fists. "Show me what you've got doll!"

Lola's eyes flamed up fiercely. She punched him in the face before he could react. She punched him with every word. "Don't. Ever. Call. Me." She picked up a chair and hit him in the head with it, wood flying everywhere. "Doll!" She gave Mugsy a few more blows easily (as you can see Mugsy can't fight). Then she kicked him in the gut sending him slamming him into the wall with Tweety Birds floating around his head.

Meanwhile, Bugs and Rocky were circling each other.

"Back down any moment rabbit," Rocky said in that sinister voice of his.

"In your dreams Doc," Bugs said, standing his ground.

Rocky picked up a loose metal pole on the floor like a sword and Bugs picked one up himself. "You're sick Rocky," Bugs said.

"How do you think I got the reputation as the baddest criminal out there?" Rocky said proudly.

"Aw, put that ego away."

"I mean all the crimes I've commited, hardly with the help of Mugsy…"

"The baddest criminal around shouldn't need any help," Bugs said with a smirk.

"Are you saying I'm weak?" Rocky said angrily.

"Maybe…"

"You're asking for it rabbit!"

"Is that the police?"

Rocky turned around with fear in his eyes. "Where?" he said in a panicking voice.

Bugs took the opportunity while he was distracted to swing at him hitting him in the back. He swung again but Rocky blocked it then swung back which Bugs blocked. Bugs hit him in the face making him bleed. Rocky tried to hit Bugs but he blocked it yet again. Just as Bugs was about to hit him Rocky knocked the pole out of his hands. "Crap," Bugs mumbled.

Mugsy checked the gun and found one stubborn bullet in it. "Hey boss, whatdya know one bullet left."

Rocky was furious. He ignored Bugs and came over to Mugsy absolutely enraged. "One. Bullet. Left. You mean to tell me there was one bullet left?" He snatched the gun. "Mugsy I outta…!" He accidentally pulled the trigger.

"AHH!"

* * *

**I'm so obsessed with violence and drama for some reason. Who was it who got shot? Bugs or Lola? Will they die? What will happen after they die? **


	13. Losing You

**The last chapter was a really suspenseful cliff hanger and i've gotten a few comments telling me to hurry up and put up this next chapter. Be patient people, here it is.**

* * *

Losing You

Bugs turned around in horror as Lola fell to the floor. "NO! LOLA!" He turned on Rocky and Mugsy with his fists clenched.

"Don't hurt me rabbit! It was an accident, I mean c'mon. Bugs, what's a small joke between old friends?" Rocky pleaded.

"FRIENDS?" Bugs yelled. He punched Rocky in the face as hard a she could. "You just murdered my wife damnit!" He punched Mugsy on every word he said then finished Rocky off. After he'd knocked them both unconscious he ran over to Lola and found her alive. He quickly called the ambulance and told them their location.

He held Lola in his arms and her blood stained his clothes but he didn't care. Tears spilled from his eyes; it broke his heart to see her like that.

Tears of pain spilled from Lola's eyes. She felt like her body was on fire. She was slowly starting to go numb. She shook violently and it hurt to breathe. She reached up to touch his face with a shaky hand. "Bugs…help…me…" she barely managed to let out through the excruciating pain.

Bugs took her hand in hers as tears spilled down his face. "Lola, you're gonna be okay. I called the ambulance. You're gonna be fine. Hang in there love, you're gonna be okay."

Lola looked at him through half lidded eyes, consciousness quickly abandoning her. The pain in her side was unbearable, it felt like her body was burning and she practically begged for death to come and take her away. She knew she was going to die. The thought of leaving her family behind made her cry even more and the more she cried to more it hurt. Her breathing was gradually slowing down and her eyelids dropped.

For a moment Bugs thought she was dead. "NO! Lola don't die! Please! I can't live without you!" He leaned down and felt her still breathing but barely. He held her tightly to him as tears spilled uncontrollably down his face. He wished he could take back every mean thing he'd done to her. "Lola I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything! Please don't leave me; I need you in my life! I love you, don't die! Please!"

For what seemed like an eternity, he sat there crying and screaming and holding his unconscious and bleeding wife in his arms. Finally, faintly in the distance he heard sirens wail. As soon a he did he picked Lola up and ran out the back door remembering the traps set up in the front door. If he got caught in one of those there'd be no way Lola would make it.

As soon as he got there the ambulance and police officers pulled up. Paramedics ran over with a stretcher.

"Help her! She's dying!"

"We'll do what we can sir." They put Lola on the stretcher and put the oxygen mask over her face.

A police officer came over. "What the devil happened here?"

"Rocky and Mugsy shot her," Bugs managed to choke out. He started to follow the paramedics to the ambulance but another police officer stopped him.

"Sir, we're gonna need you to answer a few questions."

"No! I need to be with her! You can question the hell out of me later, just let me go!"

The officer seemed to have a mental debate about whether he should but finally said yes seeing how distressed Bugs was.

Two other officers came out with Rocky and Mugsy and started to shove them into the car.

"Mark my words rabbit, I will have my revenge! Just you wait!" Rocky exclaimed before the door slammed behind him.

Bugs didn't really care about those two at the moment. All he cared about was whether Lola lived or died. He got on the ambulance and sat down next to her. He looked at her beautiful face that was unnaturally pale and how her golden bangs fell over her closed eyes. He kissed her cheek then took her hand and ran his thumb across it gently. He never got to tell her how sorry he was, for all he knew she thought he didn't love her anymore and she'd die thinking that.

He sighed. "Now I'll never get to tell her."

"Tell her what?" Bugs looked up at the nosey paramedic. "I'm sorry it's none of my business."

Bugs shook his head. "No, it's okay. I…I've been a terrible excuse for a husband lately—I assume you don't want details—but now…she thinks I don't love her and…I don't want her to die thinking that."

The paramedic sighed. "We get that a lot in this business. You don't realize how much you need them until they're gone. Believe me, I know. My wife…" his voice trailed off.

Bugs looked up at him again. "I'm sorry."

The guy just waved it off. Bugs looked down and saw Lola open her eyes weakly. The pain practically blinded her and her vision was blurry but she could just barely make him out. He squeezed her hand. "You're gonna be okay love."

She tried to speak but she couldn't form the words and it hurt her to move.

Bugs put his finger over her lips. "Shh, don't speak."

What she wanted to do was reach up and hug him and kiss him and say everything that had been on her mind all day but seeing as how she could barely move without feeling like she was on fire, she settled for a weak smile. He smiled back and she found herself slipping away again. Bugs got frantic for a moment and the paramedic checked her pulse and informed him she was fine but she needed to be treated immediately before she lost too much blood.

Right when he said that ambulance came to an abrupt stop and he got out. Bugs followed. They rushed Lola to the critical condition wing for serious wounds and gun shots. They stopped Bugs. "You can't come in."

"But…" The door closed.

Bugs dropped down on the bench with his face in his hands. It seemed amazing that one day he was playing games with his kids and watching a movies eating popcorn with his family. When he was happy. Lola was the cause of all that happiness. Now it was a 95% chance he'd never be happy again. After ten minutes of sitting motionless in silence ignoring the stares he got from the people who passed he remembered his kids at Sylvester's house probably wondering what happened.

He took out his phone and dialed Sylvester's number.

"Hyello."

"Hi Sylvester…" Bugs said slowly.

"Everything okay? Is Lola okay?"

"…No. Sly…they shot her."

"WHAT THE HELL? You beat those bastards up right?"

"Yeah, you know I did." He tried to make himself laugh to get his spirits up but it didn't work. "Um, can the kids stay with you tonight? I think I'm gonna be at the hospital really late."

"Yeah, yeah sure. They can stay as long as you need them to."

"Sly, whatever you do, don't tell them. I don't want them to freak out or anything."

"What am I supposed to say…?"

"I don't know, make something up, you're good at that. Just don't tell them."

"Okay Bugs." They were both silent for a moment. "Bugs, Lola's gonna be fine." Sylvester chuckled. "You know that chick wouldn't let a bullet take her out."

Bugs nodded even though Sylvester couldn't see. "Thanks Sly. See ya."

"Bye Bugs."

Bugs stared at his phone for a moment then it rang again. "Hello?"

"Hi Bugs, it's your mom. How are you? I…"

"Ma I…I can't talk right now." He tried not to let the sadness creep into his voice because he didn't want to worry her but it was no use. Even to him he sounded as though he'd break down any moment.

Marianna noticed. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" she said anxiously.

"I'm fine, it's…Lola…"

"What happened to Lola?"

The images from the night crept into his head. Her scream when she was shot, how she collapsed onto the floor in her blood, being rushed into the ambulance, how he was losing her as we speak. It was agony to think about and he could hardly form words. "She…she…"

"Bugs tell me, what happened?"

"She was kidnapped! She was kidnapped and I tried to rescue her but then they…they shot her!" the pain and agony was clear in his voice, he felt like he just wanted to die himself right then.

Marianna was babbling the whole time he was talking. "WHAT? Oh my goodness, is she alright? Please tell me she's not dead Bugs. She's too good to be dead, what about your children?"

Bugs swallowed his pain enough to talk. "She's not dead…yet. She's in surgery, I don't know anything yet, they won't let me in and it's killing me. Jake and Kristy are at Sylvester's and they don't know what's going on, I don't want them to get worried."

"Oh no, oh no…I'm coming over…"

"Ma, you don't have to do that."

"Oh yes I do! Lola's as much a daughter to me as your sister's, I need to come over. I don't know when I can get there…either tomorrow or the day after." They were silent for a moment. "Bugs, sweet heart, don't give up on her. I know it seems bad, but she'll be okay. I never gave up on your father…even though he wasn't as lucky. She'll be fine."

Bugs nodded even though she couldn't see and swallowed his pain. "Okay…thanks mom."

"Good bye."

Bugs sat there for what seemed like forever dwelling in his own misery.

"Bugs."

Bugs looked up and saw Daffy, Melissa, and Wile E in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Sylvester told us what happened," Wile E said.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Great, I tell him not to tell the kids he tells the world."

"We're the only ones he told." Melissa sat in the chair next to him. "We thought you may need some sympathy."

Bugs gave a half smile. "Thanks…I guess."

"Well if you don't want us to be here I can go back home and go to sleep." He turned to Melissa. "Or you know…" Melissa kicked him with her stiletto. "OW! Are you trying to land _me_ in the emergency room getting operated on?"

"Bugs, what happened?" Wile E asked.

Bugs really didn't want to talk about it so he gave them a watered down version without too many depressing and painful details.

"Bugs c'mon, Lola's not gonna die. I mean if she made it this far, get real," Daffy said with a snort.

"Stop blaming yourself rabbit," Wile E said.

Bugs put his face in his hands and tried to ignore them. They didn't get it at all.

Melissa crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "You two are so inconsiderate. How would you feel if your wife was shot?"

"My wife has never been shot," Daffy said. He smirked. "What Bugs doesn't realize is that Lola Bunny is one tough chick…don't tell her I said that she'll think I actually like her or something. It'll take more than a bullet to kill that bitch. Maybe eight bullets and a sixteen wheel truck…"

"SHUT UP!" Bugs yelled. The three of them jumped back in surprise. The people around them stopped to look, even a woman pushing a stretcher that held a guy with a flesh eating disease. "You guys don't get what's bothering me! A few days ago I _hit_ her! Ever since she's been wishing she's never met me!" He started to tear up again at the thought but he wouldn't let them fall even if his life depended on it. "On top of that, I've been so mean to her I'm surprised she didn't leave! She thinks I don't love her but I do! I she dies, I'll _never_ get to tell her how fucking sorry I am! And if she lives how will I know if she'll forgive me or not? I'll lose her either way!" He put his face in his hands once again and sobbed. "I-I can't let that happen!"

He tried to pull himself together but that was apparently impossible. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried like this let alone out in public with at least thirty people staring at him. He couldn't believe what he'd just said and what was worse was that the entire hospital knew that Bugs Bunny abused his wife. Knowing these people it would leak and the papers would print some inaccurate story about it making the public hate him.

Melissa gave him a hug but he didn't look up. They didn't know what was scarier, Lola getting operated on or Bugs crying; they'd _never_ seen him cry before (except Daffy, once). "Oh Bugs, you know Lola wouldn't do that."

Daffy was about to make some snide comment but stopped himself. He'd known Bugs his whole life and he'd never seen him so sad and he'd sure never seen him cry, maybe that one time but not like this, _this_ was plain pitiful to watch. He put his hand on his shoulder. "Bugs, it'll be okay. Like I said, Lola's a tough chick, she'll live and…and she'll forgive you."

Bugs didn't answer. Luckily he was starting to win his fight with the tears and people were leaving but that wasn't what was on his mind. Lola was.

They waited for another half hour. Bugs was growing more hysterical by the minute. They tried their hardest to comfort him and keep him calm but it was no use. His wife was in there dying, there was no calming him. Then, finally the doctors came out. They all looked up expectantly.

"Well…" he said solemnly.

Their spirits dropped.

"She'll live. The bullet wasn't that deep and we managed to get it out of her. It was close, a vital blood vessel was penetrated and she lost a lot of blood."

"Can I see her?" Bugs asked.

"She'll be unconscious for a while…"

Bugs got up and pushed past him. "I don't care!"

They ran past him and entered the room as surgeons exited.

"See Bugs, we told you she'd be okay," Wile E said.

"Thank goodness, I almost lost my best friend. I mean, who else is gonna pretend to enjoy shopping with me?" Melissa said.

"You always have Daffy," Wile E said.

Daffy held up his hands. "Don't pull me into this."

"No, it's not the same. All Daffy does is stop at every food place when we pass one and try to steal the display cars," Melissa said. "Lola makes it more interesting."

They all stayed for a while then Wile E stood up. "I gotta go Bugs."

"Bathroom's around the corner," Daffy mumbled.

"Shut up Daff."

"Thanks for staying you guys, it means a lot to me," Bugs said.

"Anytime," Melissa said with a wave of her hand.

"Hopefully not again," Daffy said. He stood up along with Melissa. "See ya Bugsy."

"Bye. Don't call me Bugsy!" They left with a laugh.

Bugs took Lola's hand in his. Her chest rose up and down slowly and the heart meter beeped faintly. He didn't know what he'd say when she woke up. Whatever he said when that time came, he truly was sorry for everything.

Lola woke up about ten minutes later. The first thing she saw was a bright light. She felt a stabbing pain in her side and it all came back to her. Am I dead? She thought. Then she found her hand in Bugs' and him sitting next to her looking like he'd been crying. "Bugs, you're okay," she said barely above a whisper.

"Lola, thank god you're alright! I was starting to get worried…"

Bugs looked her in the eyes which were now weak but the same beautiful eyes that he knew and loved. "Lola I am _so_ sorry for how I've treated you and I have been _absolutely_ ashamed of myself for it." There was so much sincerity in his voice and in his own eyes. "I shouldn't have called you all those names or yelled at you about the car because it wasn't your fault. And I'm _extremely_ sorry I hit you. I…I don't know what could've come over me…but it wasn't fair of me to take everything out on you." He took her hand in his and kissed it. "If you'll ever forgive me Lola..."

Lola gently put her finger over his lips. "I forgive you Bugs. And it's not all your fault. I shouldn't have ever started all that stuff," she said. She paused for a second as she wiped the tears from his face. "I'm really sorry about your car; it was selfish to try to keep it from you. I mean damn, it's _your_ car."

Bugs chuckled. "It wasn't your fault, I shouldn't have gone crazy about it, it's just a car. It doesn't mean half as much to me as you do."

Lola smiled, that statement meant a lot to her. He reached over and kissed her lips passionately making the heart rate meter beep wildly.

"Bugs, how did you find me?" Lola asked after a few minutes. That question had been bugging her ever since he saved her.

"I came home and you weren't there and the kids were still at school. After I picked them up I found your car abandoned at the gas station and the guy in the store said something about this short guy and the tall dim-witted guy, that's when I knew Rocky and Mugsy kidnapped you. So I dropped the kids off at Sly's and the rest is history."

Lola thought about that. He went through all that to rescue her and they hadn't even been on speaking terms. "I…I don't know what to say."

"How about…'Bugs you're the best husband in the world'?"

"Bugs you're the best husband in the world," Lola said with a smile.

They sat in silence for a few more seconds. "You know, when Rocky shot you…I was so afraid that…that would be last I'd see of you and I wouldn't even get to tell you that I really love you and how sorry I am," Bugs said.

"I was afraid too," Lola said. "Before I blacked out, all I wanted to do was tell you how sorry _I_ am. I love you so much, Bugsy. I mean, it seemed inevitable that I would die and I'd never see you or Jacob or Kristy ever again, it was so scary." She noticed how uncomfortable he was in that chair (not that she was any more comfortable, this bed was nothing compared to theirs at home). "You look uncomfortable," she said. She slid over a little to make room for him but as she did a sharp pain shot through her and she gasped.

Bugs put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't strain yourself Lo."

She pulled back the covers and he noticed the bloody bandages she wore. He got into the hard bed next to her, put his arm around her and kissed her hair. She rubbed her head. "My head is killing me."

"You did hit your head really hard when you fell," he told her. "Thanks for forgiving me Lola; I was starting to think you'd divorce me."

Lola's eyes got wide in disbelief. "What?" She looked him in the eyes again. "You thought I'd divorce you?"

"Well…"

"Bugs you know I can't live without you in my life. I thought we'd established that long before we got married?"

Bugs smiled. "We did but, after what I've done to you…it wouldn't have surprised me."

"You think I don't love you?"

"You thought I didn't love you," he pointed out.

"You wouldn't just save anyone from being killed by a couple of criminals," she said with a slight chuckle. She turned serious again. "But you know I love you right?"

Bugs kissed her lips. "I know you do. I gave you your children you'd better love me," he said with a laugh.

Lola laughed too. "And you know that I couldn't leave even if I tried?"

"Yeah. We're bound together for life," Bugs said.

"Isn't that the truth?" Lola thought back to the fights they'd gotten in, not only this week but before as well. All the terrible things she'd said to him, all the times she'd walked away from him and ignored him, it was painful to think about. They'd broken up once, early in their relationship and she'd always thought that was mostly _her_ fault. She'd said she was a terrible girlfriend, and she knew she was. She shifted and then winced in pain, not necessarily physical but emotional pain.

"Are you okay?" Bugs asked.

She wanted to say yes but she knew that would be a lie and she didn't like lying to him. "No, I'm not." Her eyes welled up with tears and she suddenly gave him a deep kiss which surprised him. "Bugs I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I'm sorry I've treated you like this." She put her finger over his lips once he tried to protest. "It's as much my fault as it is yours."

Bugs felt like he'd start crying again himself and he didn't care. He gave her another kiss.

She kissed him back. "Bugs, thank you for always staying with me. No matter what's happened between us, you never left. I know you hate me."

Bugs wiped the tears from her face but they kept coming. "Lola, I don't hate you, you know that."

"Believe me; it wouldn't surprise me if you ever did." Bugs silenced her by kissing her. He wiped her tears and held her while stroking her back. "I love you Lola, I love you so much. Don't ever think that I hate you," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his lips again. He held her tightly but not too tightly for fear of hurting her more than she already was. Despite Lola's condition, she felt a burning desire for him and kissed him even more passionately, that desire growing every second.

A doctor came in and stopped in her tracks when she found them in the bed locking lips. "More pain killers Mrs. Bunny?"

Lola let go of Bugs' mouth reluctantly. "No I really don't…" a sharp pain stabbed at her side. "I think I'll take some."

* * *

When Bugs woke up the next morning he thought Lola was dead. He was about to jump out of the hard bed he was laying on but was weighed down and found her with her head on his chest fast asleep.

He sighed with relief when he felt his phone vibrate. "Hello?"

"Bugs it's me. Is she okay?" Sylvester asked.

Bugs looked down at his wife and smiled. "She's fine. Probably in a little bit of pain but she's fine."

"Your kids were worried last night."

"Let me talk to them."

"They're still asleep. You do realize its seven thirty in the morning right?"

"Oh. I'll get them later Sly." He felt Lola stir then she frantically gripped onto him thinking for a split second he was gone. He chuckled. "I'm still here Lo."

Lola kissed his cheek. "Good. Who's on the phone?"

"Sly."

"Hi Sylvester."

"Hey Lola. Call me when you come to pick them up Bugs."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye."

Bugs put his phone away and then kissed Lola. She put her arms around him and kissed him deeper. As he pulled her tightly to him she felt a sharp pain go through her side. She pulled away and gasped. Bugs looked at her concerned. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She paused for a moment. "How are my babies?"

"Sly said they're asleep. Do you want me to bring them here later?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want them to freak out or anything…"

"They'll be able to take it. They have a right to know don't you think?"

"Yeah I guess you're right." He kissed her hair and she snuggled up closer to him.

She felt another rush of pain go through her. She gripped her side. "Ow…"

"Lola are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to call the doctor? This is no time to act like Super Woman."

Lola shook her head. "No, I…" She felt it again. "Okay, go ahead."

After calling for the doctor he put his hand on her bandaged up side and massaged it gently. "How's that?"

Lola felt the pain ease and nodded. "That's better. Thank you."

After the doctor came, he went to pick up the kids up from Sylvester's. He had no idea what he'd tell Jacob and Kristy, he didn't want to scare them or worry them. When he got to Sylvester's house Sylvia answered the door.

"Bugs please tell me she's okay!" she said shaking his shoulders.

Bugs removed her hands. "She's fine Sylv. Didn't Sylvester tell you?"

She nodded. "I didn't believe him."

Sylvester came over and gave Bugs a hug. "Hey Bugs."

"So what are you gonna tell Jacob and Kristy? You can't just come right out and be like 'hey guess what? Your mom was shot last night'," Sylvia said.

Bugs shrugged. "I'll figure it out."

Jacob and Kristy came over to Bugs and he hugged them. "Hey little ones."

"Where's mommy?" Kristy asked.

"What's that on your shirt?" Jacob asked noticing the blood on his shirt.

Bugs sighed. "Your mom's in the hospital."

"Why? Is she having another baby?" Kristy asked.

Bugs chuckled slightly. "No, she's not. Let's go, get your stuff." He turned to Sylvester and Sylvia. "Thanks you guys."

"Don't mention it Bugs," Sylvester said.

Before going back to the hospital, Bugs stopped back home and changed his clothes and got a t-shirt and shorts for Lola to wear. Then they went to Lola.

Once there, Jacob and Kristy ran over to her and climbed onto the bed when they walked into the room.

"Mommy! I missed you," Kristy said as she hugged her.

Lola kissed the side of her head. "I missed you too sweetie."

"What happened to you? Why didn't you pick us up yesterday?" Jacob asked.

"You really wanna know?" They nodded eagerly. "I was shot."

Their eyes got wide. "Really?" Lola nodded.

"Are you okay? That's dangerous," Kristy said.

"Are you okay mommy?" Jacob asked.

Lola nodded. "Yup. I'm fine now. Thankfully your father was there, he saved me."

"Daddy you're a hero!" Kristy said.

Bugs smiled modestly. "I'm Super Man in disguise."

* * *

When they got home Lola went to sit on the couch in the library. She leaned back and sighed. She felt really weak, was extremely sore, and she could hardly walk let alone stand for very long without feeling like she'd collapse.

Bugs sat next to her and put his arm around her. "How do you feel?" he asked concerned.

"Like crap."

"Do you want me to make you some tea? Maybe that'll make you feel better."

"Sure. And can you make it with two tea bags and two spoons of sugar?"

Bugs kissed her lips. "Of course." He stood up. "I'll be right back."

"Daddy can I help you make it?" Jacob asked.

"Sure ya can. Come on." Jacob followed Bugs into the kitchen.

Kristy came over and sat next to Lola. "Are you okay mommy?"

Lola nodded. "I'll be fine sweetie."

"I'm gonna read you a story. When you read to me it makes me feel better."

"Okay, what are you gonna read?"

Kristy walked over to the bookshelf and picked out her Cinderella book. "Cinderelly." Lola laughed. Kristy always called her Cinderelly because she thought it was cute the way the mice said it. She sat next to her and stated reading stumbling on words every now and then and Lola helping her sound them out. Lola was _so_ grateful that she was alive. Her children were so young and they needed her, especially Kristy since she was a girl. If she had died, what would they do without her? In time would they forget her? That thought hurt worst of all. They needed their mother to care for them. She hugged Kristy close to her as she thought of this feeling like she'd slip away.

After Kristy finished reading, Jacob came in carefully carrying a full cup of tea for her. "Here mommy, we made it like you wanted it," he said handing it to her.

"Thank you Jake." She sipped it. "Mmm, this is delicious."

Bugs sat down next to her. "Glad you like it. You used the last two tea bags."

Soon Jacob and Kristy went to go play upstairs and Lola and Bugs sat on the couch in the library for a few hours just cuddling together. They felt like if they let go of each other they'd disappear. It felt good to be sitting in each other's arms not yelling at each other, smiling and completely happy together. They hadn't felt this way in a while. Soon Bugs went to go make dinner and Lola went to go break up an argument by putting the kids in separate rooms (which never failed). Once they were finished eating Bugs' delicious lasagna, Marianna came over. She had been absolutely frantic her whole flight over and when she saw Lola she wouldn't let go of her for at least five minutes and was still worried even after Lola told her she was okay ten times.

* * *

The next day Melissa came over with Penelope and asked Lola if she was okay again which had been getting very annoying. They went out in the backyard and sat at one of the tables as the kids ran around playing hide and seek.

"So what happened Lola?" Penelope asked.

Lola didn't really want to talk about it. She'd actually been trying to forget it but that apparently was impossible. "I was kidnapped at the gas station then shot," she said nonchalantly.

"That's scary."

Lola snorted. "Scary is an understatement. More like terrifying."

"You should have seen Bugs. He was freaking out. I'd never seen him so upset," Melissa said.

"Speaking of Bugs, do you think he's been acting differently?" Lola asked.

"Like what?"

"I mean, he's so clingy and overprotective. It's weird."

Melissa crossed her arms. "I would think you of all people would know."

"Well do you wanna clue me in because I have no idea?"

"He's scared Lola," Penelope said.

"Of what?"

Melissa rolled her eyes. "How can you be this in the dark? He's scared of losing you. You're the most important thing in the world to him. If he lost you I'd hate to think what he'd do, it would be pitiful."

Lola realized they were right. She hadn't given it much thought but she felt the exact same way. She imagined herself in Bugs' position. If he had been shot she would be scared out of her mind and would want him in her sight at all times. And if she had ever lost him that way she'd probably shoot herself as well. "I guess you're right."

Penelope laughed. "It took you that long to realize that?" she asked elbowing her.

Lola giggled and shrugged. "Yeah it did."

* * *

Over the next couple of days Bugs and Lola barely let go of each other, it was like they were joined at the hip or something. Bugs was constantly worrying about her and though she found it very annoying at times but she thought it was sweet of him to care so much. It hadn't affected Jacob and Kristy very much since they were so young but they clung to Lola as well and were always taking care of her. The way they saw it, their mom was okay so life can go on as usual.

On Wednesday afternoon they had just gotten back home from work not long ago and the kids were home from school. Lola was in the kitchen helping Jacob with his homework and Bugs sitting at the kitchen table with them looking over some tests he had to grade. He'd slacked off with his work a lot in the past couple days considering all that had been on his mind. The doorbell rang and he got up to get it.

When he answered it, it was Honey. "Hi," she said nervously twisting her hair around her fingers.

He just stared at her for a moment. He hadn't seen her in so long he wasn't quite sure what to say. "Hi…what are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened to your wife."

"Is it in the papers now or something?"

"And it was on the news the other day. I just wanted to let you know that I'm here for you if you need anything." Honey put her hand on his shoulder. "And who knows, maybe you'll want to get married again someday. I'm free if you do."

It occurred to Bugs that Honey thought Lola was dead. "Honey, Lola's not…"

"Get your hands off my husband!" Lola exclaimed.

Honey turned around startled. "AH! A ghost!"

Lola rolled her eyes. "I'm not a ghost." She slapped Honey's hand away from Bugs. "I know what you're doing. You thought I was dead so you were going to try to steal Bugs away from me right?"

"He wants to marry me. Don't you Bugs?" Honey asked stubbornly.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Hell no." He put his arm around Lola. "She's my only woman." Lola tossed Honey a smug look.

"But…"

"But nothing, get the hell out of here!" Lola said. With that she closed the door in Honey's face. Then she kissed Bugs and they both laughed at Honey's stupidity.

* * *

**You didn't really think that i would make Lola die, did you? If she died, then the rest of the story would just be depressing and Bugs would probably shoot himself in the head. Of course i had to throw Honey in at the end. She would do something like that. if Lola was really dead she'd decieve Bugs into marrying her and do all sorts of bad things to him and the children. **


	14. Ten Years

Ten Years

Lola and Bugs were sleeping soundly early one morning. The room was peaceful; the only sound was their soft breathing and the birds outside. The sun streamed through the big window casting a glow on everything. It seemed as though they were sleeping on a cloud.

Suddenly they felt two small bodies jumping on them and they snapped awake startled by it. "AH!"

"MOMMY DADDY WAKE UP!" their children shouted.

Bugs yawned. "Calm down. Why are you shouting?"

"It's your anniversary!" Jacob shouted.

"Happy Anniversary!" Kristy said.

Lola yawned and smiled at her sweet little babies. "Thanks you two."

"You're welcome," Kristy said with a smile.

Jacob crawled closer to them. "So when's breakfast?"

Bugs laughed. "You come in here to tell us happy anniversary then demand that we cook for you? You should be making us breakfast."

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know how to cook."

Bugs sat up. "Well you're seven it's about time you learned."

"When did you learn how to cook?"

"When I was ten but that's not the point," Bugs said brushing his ears back.

"What about you mommy?"

"When I was thirty one and married your father."

"Geez, how did you cook for your mommy?" Kristy asked.

Lola snickered. "I didn't. You're father was the one who taught me how to cook. Speaking of food how would you like some pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay, go downstairs, we'll be down soon." With that Jacob and Kristy left the room. Lola turned to Bugs. "Happy anniversary sweetheart."

Bugs lay back down next to her and hugged her. "You too love." He gave her a deep kiss. "Can you believe it's been ten years?"

Lola nodded. "Yeah, time flies. And we've been together for thirteen years." She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him again. "It's been such a rough year for us."

Bugs nodded in agreement. "I know what you mean." Bugs held her close and looked into her eyes not liking to think about it. "But you know what? I still love you more than anything."

"Me too Bugs." She shivered as she felt Bugs slide his hand down her thigh. "I love you more everyday, I love more than I did the day we got married."

"Wow you love me a lot." They laughed. "I'm glad we're still married love, there's no one else I would rather have spent ten years with."

She was touched by what he said. Then she just kissed him deeply on the lips. She gripped onto his shirt tightly and wrapped her leg around him. He held the back of her head with one hand and slowly slid his other down her back to her sexy legs. He caressed her all over and she felt chills run down her spine. She kissed him harder and held him tighter wanting more of him. Then they broke off breathing heavily.

"You wanna help me cook up some pancakes?" Bugs asked.

Lola giggled and nodded. "Of course." They kissed one more time then got out of the bed and went downstairs.

* * *

After they ate and the dishes were cleaned, they were all in the living room. Jacob and Kristy were playing Trouble and Bugs and Lola were cuddled up together on the couch. Lola had her arms around his neck and he had one hand around her waist and the other on the cheek stroking it gently with his thumb.

"Ever been to…Cuba?" Lola asked.

Bugs smirked. "Yup."

Lola twisted his whiskers around her finger as she thought. "Um…Australia?"

"You've got to get a bit more original than that Lo," Bugs said.

"Hmm…I've got it! Brazil?"

"Yeah I've been there," Bugs said nodding. He rested his chine on her shoulder.

"You know what? I'm just going to say the only place you haven't been is the bottom of the ocean!" Lola said.

Bugs laughed into her neck. "I haven't been to the arctic circle."

"At least there somewhere you haven't been."

Bugs laughed again and ran his hand down her leg making her shiver. "Wanna know something?" he asked.

"What?"

He leaned close to her ear. Then he licked up her ear lobe. She wouldn't have minded except for the fact that he made this loud slurping sound and all his spit got into her ear. She could tell he did it on purpose by the way he was laughing. "EW!" She quickly pulled away form him and wiped her ear. "Bugs that is disgusting!" He was still laughing. "It's not funny!" she exclaimed but she was laughing herself.

"Yeah it is." Then the doorbell rang. Bugs sighed. "The doorbell isn't supposed to ring today, it's supposed to be quiet." Even still he got up to get the door. When he opened it he saw his little sister Alana with a suitcase.

"Hi Bugs!"

"Hi…what are you doing here?"

"I told you I was coming didn't I?"

"You didn't say you were coming today." He eyed her suitcase. "I hope you didn't plan on staying over here."

Alana pushed past him. "Aw c'mon you know you love it when I stay here."

Bugs closed the door behind her. "But why did ya have to come on my anniversary?"

Alana put down her suitcase. "Aw, it's your anniversary?" She hugged him. "Happy anniversary! Now I get to punch you for every year you've been with her," she said raising her fist.

Bugs crossed his arms. "I'd put that hand down if you want to keep it."

Alana lowered her fist. "So you don't mind me staying do you? I already told you I was coming, you can't complain."

"Alana…"

"I don't mind you staying Alana," Lola said coming into the hallway.

Alana smirked at Bugs. "See? Lola loves me."

"Yeah and we have some big tenth anniversary plans today so you have to honors of babysitting for us," Lola said with a huge smirk on her face.

Alana's face fell. "What? I'm not babysitting your kids, forget that!"

"But you said you wanted to stay here. Oh well, I guess you'll just have to check in at the Four Seasons, I hear they've raised their prices right Lo?"

Lola nodded. "Of course, with this economic crisis they've raised their prices up to $300 a night. And I'm sure you plan on staying more than one afternoon right Alana."

Alana glared at them but she knew she was defeated. "You two are a couple of bastards," she mumbled.

Jacob and Kristy came down the hallway. "Hi auntie Alana."

Alana put a huge smile on her face. "Hi you two!" she said before hugging them.

* * *

Later that afternoon Bugs and Lola had gotten dressed and were about to go over Melissa and Daffy's house because they said they had a surprise for them.

Bugs came into the living room where Alana was flipping through the TV channels. "You're capable of being a responsible adult for a couple of hours right brat?"

Alana glared at him tired of his teasing. She walked over to him and stood on her toes to get in his face since she was very short. "Alright listen up, you're not getting off that easily. I want free range to everything in your house while you're gone, including your bedroom."

Bugs rolled his eyes. "No way."

"Maybe I'll send a picture of you in a dress to the press," Alana said nonchalantly.

"Blackmail huh? That's dirty."

"I learned it from a dirty big brother."

Bugs didn't want to say yes but Alana was about as ruthless as himself and he wouldn't put it past her to really to it. "Alright then, you've got yourself a deal. You can get off your toes now short stuff."

"Are you two negotiating or something?" Lola asked as she came into the room tying up her ears into a ponytail.

"She's blackmailing me," Bugs said.

"Shame on you." Alana just smirked. Lola went over to give Jacob and Kristy a hug. "We'll be back soon, behave yourselves okay? I don't want auntie to call me and tell me you've been bad."

"I'll be good, but Jacob won't, he's never good," Kristy said.

"Yeah I am, you're the bad one."

Lola kissed both of them on the forehead. "Stop arguing."

Bugs gave them both a hug as well. Then he glared at Alana. "They'd better not call me and tell me you're abusing them." Alana just gave him the bird in response.

Bugs and Lola went out into the garage. Bugs tossed her a blue helmet and put on the black one himself then he jumped on the motorcycle.

"Bugs?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Can I drive?" Bugs nodded and chuckled then let Lola sit in front of him. Then she pulled out of the driveway and they went to Melissa's house. She parked in their driveway and went up the stone steps to their mansion. Bugs rang the doorbell.

Daffy answered the door. "Finally. We were starting to think you'd never get here!"

Lola and Bugs went inside. "Sorry Daff, I had to bribe my sister to babysit," Bugs said. "Holy shit!"

The house was covered with balloons, and there was a big Happy 10th Anniversary banner, and all of their friends were there.

"Happy Anniversary!" they shouted.

"Oh my gosh, you guys are insane!" Lola said still gawking at all the decorations.

"What happened to turning out all the lights and jumping out from hiding places? People don't do that anymore?" Bugs asked sarcastically.

"Oh no, people just get right to the point now," Wile E said just as sarcastically. He put his hand on their shoulders. "We always do that rabbit, we decided to change it up a little. Which do you like better?"

"At least with this one you guys don't have those crazy expressions on your faces," Lola said with a laugh.

Tweety flew over to them. "Very funny. C'mon, you've gotta come see the cake." He pulled them by their ears towards the kitchen.

"OW!" they yelled.

"Is physical violence really necessary Tweety?" Penelope asked.

Tweety let go of them. "Sorry."

Lola rubbed her ear. "Geez, I didn't know you had such a tight grip."

"Don't underestimate him," Bugs told her.

Before they got into the kitchen, Melissa turned off the lights and lit the candles. They came in and she pushed them in front of the hugs cake. They gasped when they saw it. In the center of the cake was a picture of them on their wedding. There were roses in the corner of the cake and at the top it said "Happy 10th Anniversary Bugs and Lola!"

"This is cool," Bugs said.

"You guys are amazing. This is beautiful," Lola said. She poked the picture lightly. "Can we eat this?"

"Duh! Of course you can eat it! I'll take a picture of it so you can stare at it later. Blow out those candles already, I don't wanna eat a cake with wax all over it," Daffy said.

Bugs and Lola blew out the candles together.

Then Daffy handed the knife to them rather forcefully. Lola backed up into Bugs. "Damn it Daffy, I know we're not the best of friends but you don't have to try to take my head off!" Lola exclaimed.

Daffy rolled his eyes. "Cut the cake, I'm hungry."

"You know, since you're complaining so much, we should cut the cake in an hour just to mess with you," Lola said.

"Hey! Stop arguing and cut the cake, I'm hungry too," Sylvester said.

Bugs elbowed her. "Lo, help me cut it." They held the knife together and cut the cake but Lola stopped when they got to the picture. "Why'd you stop?"

"I don't wanna cut the picture."

"Lo, we have this picture in our photo album."

"I know but it looks so pretty as a cake…"

"Holy shit would you cut the damn cake!" Daffy shoved his digital camera into her face. "Look, I took a picture! The cake is not going anywhere! I'll send it to you so you can look at it every second of your life if that's what you want! Now cut the damn cake!"

Melissa put her hand over his beak. "Daffy stop shouting. You're giving me a headache."

Bugs and Lola continued to cut the cake and they cut through the picture. Then everyone got a piece.

"Wait!" Melissa exclaimed. "Since it's Bugs and Lola's anniversary, they should get the first bite. So no one eat until they do."

Sylvester rolled his eyes. "Shut up Melissa I'm hungry."

Melissa shoved her fork in his face. "I'm serious Catt!"

Bugs and Lola gave each other sly looks and ate their piece incredibly slow.

"Fuck this, I didn't eat breakfast, I'm starving," Sylvester said. Then he took a huge bite of his cake.

Everyone else took that as the cue to eat as well. Bugs and Lola stared at them. "What happened to us taking the first bite?" Bugs said.

"You moved too slow," Wile E said.

Daffy went into their wine cellar and got out a couple bottles. "Who's thirsty?" He asked as he poured himself a drink. Everyone else came over and got themselves some as well.

"I wonder who's getting drunk today," Pepe le Pew asked.

"Well, you are, since you asked," Bugs said. "And Daffy…"

"Why me?"

"You're always the drunk one."

"Are you saying I'm an alcoholic?"

"No, I'm saying you're always the drunk one. And it's gonna be Wile E. Watch, its true."

* * *

While the guys were in the kitchen Melissa, Lola, and Penelope sat in the living room.

"I can't believe you've been married to him for ten years," Penelope said taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either. It seems like yesterday we just got married," Lola said.

"See, I knew you'd work things out with him, and here you are now four months later on your tenth anniversary," Melissa said.

"I never doubted we would work things out," Lola said. She paused for a moment in thought. "Okay, maybe a little, but I still love him."

"Yeah if that isn't obvious," Penelope said rolling her eyes. Her and Melissa laughed.

"I remember when you guys were filming Space Jam, every time the camera's turned off your tongues were in each others mouths," Melissa said laughing.

"Yeah and at Acme Loo, I don't know how many times I've walked into the teachers lounge, or his classroom, or something and found you two lip locking," Penelope said still laughing.

"They had sex in the teachers lounge one time," Melissa said.

Lola glared at her. "We did not!"

"Yeah you did, I found a condom wrapper in there on the floor once."Penelope laughed. "You two have sex in the most random places," she said shaking her head.

Lola leaned back in thought. "In the beach bathroom, in the pool, in the maze, in a tree…"

Melissa and Penelope turned pruple with laughter. "In a _tree_ Lola? Seriously? Even you two aren't that weird!" Penelope said.

Lola laughed. "Okay, maybe not a tree. It's his fault, he makes me lose control of myself too much. He's the one that had to go being sexy."

"I'm sure he thinks the same thing about you," Melissa said.

Lola shrugged. "Well yeah, he always says I'm sexy." She snickered. "I don't blame him."

* * *

It was almost five o clock now. They spent their time, drinking, and eating cake, and talking, and just messing with each other like they always do. By now Daffy was passed out on the floor with a beer bottle in his hand, Pepe le Pew was saying stupid things because he was drunk, and Wile E was in his sixth glass of wine.

Bugs shook his head in pity. "I told you it would be them."

"How did you know?" Penelope asked.

Bugs winked. "I' know all Pen, I'm psychic."

Lola snorted. "Whatever."

Bugs threw his arms around her and pulled her down on the couch while she laughed. "Shut up." He kissed her neck.

"Make me," she said still laughing.

"Trust me, I'll shut you up later," he whispered into her ear.

Apparently he didn't say that as quiet as he thought he did. "Hey, can you save your sex talk for when we're not in the room? Thanks," Sylvester said.

Lola gave him the bird. "Why the hell are you listening?"

Bugs lay down next to her and put his feet on Melissa who was sitting across from him.

"Eww, I don't want your huge rabbit feet on me!" she exclaimed trying to push him off.

"Haven't you ever heard rabbit feet are lucky Melissa?" Bugs asked.

"Is that why you always beat Daffy in sports?" Sylvester asked.

"I (hic) heard that!" Daffy said.

Sylvester nudged him with his foot. "Go back to sleep duck."

Melissa managed to get Bugs' feet off of her. "But they smell. And they're huge!"

"Not all rabbit feet are huge." Bugs picked up Lola's foot. "You see how tiny her foot is? It's smaller than Penelope's, I don't even think that's normal."

Lola laughed and tried to kick him off of her foot. "Bugs get off of me, that tickles!"

Bugs smirked at her. "Oh does it now?" He tickled her foot and she almost screamed laughing.

Daffy glared at them. "Would you rabbits shut up?"

Sylvester kicked him again. "Didn't I tell you to go to sleep?"

Daffy pushed him away. "Get off me."

Bugs looked at the clock on his phone. "We've gotta go Lola. There's still part two of our anniversary."

Lola smiled eagerly. "There's a part _two_?"

"Is part two you guys being in the bed getting it on?" Wile E asked.

Bugs threw a pillow at him. "Shut up, that comes later!"

Lola sat up and smoothed her hair. "See you guys at work."

"What's part two?" Penelope asked her.

Lola shrugged. "I don't know, ask him."

Bugs motioned for her to come to him and he whispered it into her ear. Penelope smiled. "Ooh, that's romantic."

"What is it?" Lola asked. Bugs just smirked at her. "Aw c'mon, you tell her but not me? I'm your wife."

Bugs leaned close to her ear like he was about to tell her but then he just licked her ear again like he did that morning.

"EWW! Bugs Bunny!" Lola yelled wiping her ear.

"What did he do?" Sylvester asked.

"He spit in my ear!" Lola said.

"I'll walk you two to the door," Melissa said.

"Thanks red head," Bugs said.

"Sure thing long ears." Once they got to the door Melissa said, "Have fun with part two, whatever that is." Bugs whispered it to her.

"Aww, that's sweet."

"What the hell is it?" Lola exclaimed.

"All I can tell you is we're going to dinner, but you don't know where," Bugs said.

"Damn."

On they way home they passed a smoothie shop. "You want one?" Bugs asked.

Lola nodded. "Sure." She held onto him tightly as he made a sharp turn into the parking lot. They drank their smoothies and while they were in there Bugs called Alana.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis. We're on our way home. But we're going out to dinner so we won't be home long," he said.

"Then why come home?"

"Because we have to change stupid."

"Alright, fine. Are you making us dinner though?"

"Nah, since you're blackmailing me I'll make ya heat up your own spaghetti," Bugs said. Lola laughed.

"Whatever. I went through your room."

"And not one thing had better be out of place or else."

"Sure, sure, see ya asshole."

"See ya bitch." He put his phone away and he and Lola finished their smoothies.

* * *

When they got home they were greeted by their kids who gave them big hugs.

"Hi mommy, hi daddy," Kristy said.

"Where did you go?" Jacob asked.

"We went to Melissa and Daffy's house," Bugs said.

"Oh, aunt Alana played Monopoly with us."

"Really? I didn't think she was smart enough to know how to play Monopoly," Bugs said. He went over to his sister who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. "Alright, what did you get into?"

"Well, I found all these cheesy love notes in your drawer. Geez, who writes love notes anymore?"

"We do," Lola said as she picked up Kristy. "God, you're getting heavy."

"And I read the scripts you've been working on. They suck!" she didn't really think they sucked though.

"They do not!" Lola said.

"And I found a whole rack of condoms in your drawer."

"We don't use them anymore, she had her tubes tied a couple years ago," Bugs said.

"Then why keep them?"

Bugs shrugged. "We never got around to getting rid of them."

"Oh and Lola, I saw some really cute lingerie in your drawer." Lola just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Alana," Bugs said. He looked at Jacob and Kristy. "Wanna come help me make dinner?"

"What's for dinner?" Jacob asked.

"Spaghetti," Bugs said.

"I thought you were going out for dinner?" Alana asked.

"_We're_ going out. But they have to eat too."

"Hey, don't _I_ get any?"

"If you want, I don't care. Stop being so spoiled." Bugs went into the kitchen with the kids on his heels to make them some dinner.

* * *

After making dinner Lola was upstairs getting ready for her and Bugs' romantic night. She decided to wear a sparkling red dress with straps that criss crossed in the back and some black heels. She was sitting at her vanity combing her hair when Alana came in.

"Bugs is gonna like that dress. It makes your boobs look good."

Lola shrugged. "He's seen me in it before."

Alana came over to her. "Can I do your hair?"

"Sure…don't make me look crazy."

Alana giggled as she took the brush from her. "I won't." She brushed Lola's hair then tied her ears up on top of her head. "If I had ears like this, there's no telling what I'd do with them."

"Sometimes not much. If you tie them up too tight for too long it starts to hurt."

Alana lifted Lola's chin and put some eyeliner and sparkling red eye shadow on her and did it to make it look like it faded out. "There, you look gorgeous!"

Lola looked in the mirror and was surprised at the great job Alana did. "Wow, this is great! Thanks."

They went downstairs where Bugs was sitting on the couch in his suit with the kids. Then Alana came in. "Presenting the woman of the night…Lola Bunny!"

Lola came in and Bugs' jaw almost hit the floor. "How do I look?" she asked twirling around.

Bugs got up and went over to her. Were there words in any language to describe how incredibly beautiful Lola looked not just now but anytime? "You look…you look sexy." It wasn't enough but it'll have to do. He pulled her to him and kissed her as hard as he could.

Alana pulled them apart. "Hey, hey, there's children in here!" She pushed them out the door. "Get out of here! Go make out somewhere else!" Then she slammed the door behind them.

Once Bugs and Lola were locked out, Bugs took her hand and they walked out to the car. Once they were in Bugs backed out of the driveway and Lola turned on some music.

"So where are we going?" she asked.

Bugs smirked. "All the years we've been together, have I _ever_ told you where we're going?"

"You've slipped up a few times. I thought I might get lucky this time," Lola said elbowing him.

Bugs elbowed her back. "Not this time Lo."

Lola gave him a sweet innocent look. "Please?"

Bugs shook his head. "You have to be surprised." He kissed her lips. "We'll be there soon; you don't need to be so impatient."

Lola crossed her arms. "I am _not_ impatient."

Bugs raised his eyebrows at her then chuckled as he looked back at the road. "Sure you're not Lola."

"Okay, maybe a little bit." She noticed the mini van in front of them had a hand hanging out of the trunk. "Bugs look," she said pointing.

Bugs noticed as well and he found it a little strange. "It's probably not real Lola." Then they saw it move and they both gasped. "Aw crap!" Bugs moved away from the van before they turned out to be next.

About ten minutes later they were at an extremely fancy restaurant called Frezco. Lola smiled at him. "You've got to be joking."

"I'm not." Bugs reached over and kissed her passionately then got out to open her door for her. They went inside through the spinning door and were greeted by the sound of classical music.

"Name?" the waiter asked them.

"Bunny," Bugs replied.

They were led over to a two person table near the center of the restaurant. "Your table Mr. and Miss Bunny."

"_Mrs_. Bunny," Lola corrected.

"Sorry ma'am, _Mrs_. Bunny." The waiter handed them their menus. Not long after they had some delicious food in front of them along with red wine. The lights were dimmed and there was an orchestra playing on the other side of the restaurant which added to the romantic mood.

Bugs couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful wife. The light hit her at the perfect angle and it seemed to make her glow. "You look so beautiful Lola."

Lola's face turned red which Bugs thought added to her beauty. "Thanks Bugsy."

After their delicious dinner they were walking down the sidewalk of the always busy and lit up Hollywood hand in hand talking and laughing as they walked. All of a sudden they were stopped by some reporters and photographers.

"Bugs, Lola, a few questions?"

"We hear today is your anniversary."

"How many years?"

"How are your children?"

One of the snapped a picture of Lola and she covered her face not wanting to have her picture in the papers…again.

"We're not taking any questions right now," Bugs said.

"But it's for a good cause."

"No questions!" Bugs took Lola's hand and they pushed past them and got in their car which was parked nearby. Bugs leaned against the car. Paparazzi were one of those things that pissed him off the most. "I hate them."

Lola kissed his cheek and stroked his ear. "Forget them sweetie, don't let them ruin our night."

Bugs smiled at her and kissed her lips. "What do ya wanna do now?"

Lola thought for a moment. "Let's go to the park."

Bugs drove them to the park. Once there they walked around for a little while then sat on a bench in each others arms looking up at the full moon.

Bugs looked down at her and smiled to himself. He lifted her head and kissed her lips as hard as he could. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gripped onto his jacket. His arm went around her waist and slid his fingers up the bare part of her back sending chills down her spine. Both of them started to moan into each others mouths but then they broke their kiss before they lost control of themselves.

Bugs leaned close to her ear. "Let me tell you something."

"What?" Lola whispered. Then she heard a slurping as all Bugs' spit got in her ear. "EWWW! BUGS BUNNY!" He got up and started running and she took her shoes off and ran after him. "YOU'D BETTER RUN BUGS! YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

* * *

Later that night when they got home, Bugs was sitting on the couch with Alana after putting the kids to sleep watching Adult Swim.

"Thanks for babysitting for me," Bugs said not making eye contact with her.

Alana looked at him surprised. "You're thanking me?"

Bugs nodded. "Yeah, I'm not that heartless."

"Well um, thanks, I guess. I wasn't expecting that from you."

Bugs smirked. "Well, don't expect me to thank you very often. This was just a one time thing."

Alana laughed. "Whatever. Where's your wife?"

Bugs shrugged. "I think she said she was taking a shower. I should go check on her before she drowns." He stood up and stretched. "Turn everything off before you go to bed, I still have electric bills." He gave her a quick hug then he went upstairs and found the door to their bedroom closed. He knocked.

"You can come in Bugs," she said.

He opened the door and found the lights dimmed. Romantic music played, there were scented candles all over the room, and there were red and pink rose petals around the bed. It reminded him of the room on their first honeymoon. He was still staring in surprise when Lola came over to him wearing her black robe.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yeah, I love it. Is this what you've been doing for the past half hour?"

Lola nodded. "Yeah kinda." She locked the door. Then she let her robe drop to the floor revealing a lacey red and black bra and thong and fishnet tights. Bugs got a boner just looking at her. She pressed up against him and kissed his lips. "This is part three," she said seductively.

They kissed and caressed each other eagerly. Bugs picked her up and carried her to their bed and they continued part three of their anniversary.


	15. Missing You

Missing You

Bugs was in the kitchen one evening making dinner. Pasta salad and friend carrots, his family's favorite. Just as he took the pasta off the stove, the phone rang.

"Yo," he said into the receiver.

"Hey Bugs, it's Tony Cervone."

Bugs leaned against the counter surprised to hear his voice. The directors at WB had been getting at little lazy with his fellow Looney Tunes lately and they hadn't had much planned for them to do in ages. He was looking forward to what Tony had to say. "Hey Tony."

"How are Lola and the kids?"

"They fine. How's the wife?"

"She's alright. How is everyone else?"

"Five letter word for insane."

"Crazy?"

"Exactly."

Tony chuckled. "Some things never change I guess."

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"The guys have got a new idea for a new Looney Tunes movie."

"It's about time. We haven't done a thing since our Christmas movie and even that was three years ago. What's it about?" he asked curiously.

"Well to keep it brief you've been commissioned to catch a convicted robber who stole some sacred jewels from a museum."

Bugs raised his eyebrow. He was used to the movie ideas being cheesy but still. "Why the hell would sacred jewels be kept in a museum?"

"Well where should they be?"

Bugs shrugged. "I don't know. In the ancient pyramids, the emperor of China's jewelry box, Queen Elizabeth's tomb."

"The script is still in the process of being written. We're only halfway done with it."

"Okay so when are we going to start filming this?"

"The plan is to do it all over the summer since that's when most of your free time is. Oh, and we're several of the scenes in Spain."

Bugs smelled something burning and noticed he forget to turn off the stove. "Oh shit!"

"What's wrong? You don't like the idea of filming it in Spain? I thought it would be a nice way to broaden our horizons. We'll be there for maybe two weeks."

"No, my food is burning. This is my real reaction." He paused for a moment. "Oh shit!"

"So this is a good idea, don't you think?"

Bugs shook his head. "No! I mean…I don't know Tony. I can't leave Lola and my children for that long. Isn't there another way to do this?"

"Come on Bugs, it'll be fun. We want the movie to look as exotic as possible and what a better way to do that then to film in another country? I talked to Daffy about it, he loved the idea."

"Daffy doesn't have a family to take care of."

"Look, think about it okay? A movie wouldn't be a movie without Bugs Bunny would it?"

Bugs rolled his eyes. Every time he was skeptical about a movie or TV show idea they had they always played the "it wouldn't be a show without Bugs Bunny" card. Just because he was the most famous out of the group, they thought that would convince him every time. "Fine, I'll consider it."

"Good."

"Good then."

"Can I finish making dinner now?"

"Proceed. I'll talk to you later."

Bugs nodded. "Alright bye." He put their dinner on plates and put them on the table. Then he went outside in the backyard where Lola and the children were. "Dinner's ready."

* * *

While they were having dinner Bugs was thinking about the movie shooting in Spain. The thought of leaving his family pained him, even if it wasn't for very long. And he truly did want to do the movie and the scene in Spain, but what about Lola? He decided he'd talk to her about it later that night.

Lola was in their room, laying across their sorcerer sized bed watching Jersey Shore. Miranda had been trying to get her to watch it and she'd never seen it until now, and to be honest she hated it. The one thing she couldn't stand was these over dramatized reality shows that consisted of sex, superficiality, and people going back and forth arguing about dumb stuff. That's why she never watched this show or the Real Housewives of…wherever.

Bugs came over and lay next to her. "You're watching Jersey Shore?" He was surprised. She was just telling him the other ay how dumb this show was.

Lola shook her head. "I was actually about to change it. I don't know how people can stand to watch these fools." She changed the channel then muted the TV. She put her arms around him and kissed his lips. "What's up sweet heart?"

"The sky is up of course," Bugs said with a smirk.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Duh." She kissed him again passionately craving the sweet taste of his mouth. She rolled on top of him still kissing him and he caressed her back and legs making her moan. But then he broke off remembering what he wanted to tell her.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it? Were you eating my cocoa butter again?"

Bugs laughed. "No, not this time." He licked his lips thinking about the taste of her mango cocoa butter that was meant to be used as lotion. "Warner Brother's has a new movie for us."

"That's great. What's it about?"

"We've got to find this dude who stole sacred jewels from a museum."

Lola raised her eyebrow. "Why would sacred jewels be in a museum?"

"That's exactly what I said!" At least someone agreed with him.

"When are you going to start filming?"

"They said over the summer so I'm assuming next month."

"I'm glad you're doing another movie. You haven't actually starred in one for a while."

"Yeah. But we're filming some scenes in Spain, so I'll have to go away for a while."

Lola's face fell. "Why Spain?"

"Its 'exotic'," he made air quotes on "exotic".

"How long will you be gone?"

"Two weeks."

"Two weeks? You're going to leave me for two whole weeks?"

"Look, I don't have to go. I'll stay here if you want."

Lola wanted him to stay with her, but if he wanted to go she couldn't be the one to keep him here. It wouldn't be right. She was a big girl; she could handle it, right? "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah I want to make the movie but if it'll make you sad if I leave then no…"

She put her finger over his lips to stop him. "Then go."

"Are you sure?"

Lola nodded. "Yeah…go make you're movie. I'll be fine, honestly."

Bugs could tell she didn't like the idea of him leaving, but he knew if he tried to argue with her she'd throw him out of the house anyway just to prove she wasn't upset about it. "Okay."

She sighed. "Okay."

"Good," he tapped her nose jokingly.

She smiled. "Fine then."

"Fine." They both started laughing.

* * *

It was the day Bugs was leaving. Lola woke up early that morning, around 7:00 to be exact. She knew she didn't need to be up early, she wasn't driving Bugs to the airport until ten thirty. Bugs was still fast asleep next to her snoring slightly. She put her arms around him and buried her face in the soft white fur of his chest.

She really did not want him to leave. She could barely stand being away from Bugs in a regular day, what would she do for two whole weeks? What would she do without his smiling face in the morning, or his arms to hold her, or his sense of humor that kept her going, or him to cuddle with at night? Maybe she was being over dramatic. It wasn't that long right? He'd be back before she knew it. But he was like the air she breathed. If she didn't have air, how would she survive?

She heard him yawn and saw him waking up. "Good morning love."

He kissed her lips. "Good morning. You're up early."

"So are you."

"True shit." Bugs held her close to him. "I'm gonna miss you."

Lola sighed. "I'll miss you too."

"Last chance to tell me to stay."

"Would you stop it? You know damn well you want to go and it wouldn't be right for me to keep you from going. Two weeks is not that long. Stop trying to make me tell you to stay!"

Bugs raised his eyebrows. "You know, most women would be begging their husbands to stay with them. Here you are yelling at me telling me to get out."

Lola stroked his ear. "Maybe if you didn't want to go I'd be begging you to stay. But you want to leave me behind and there's nothing I can do about that."

"It's not that I want you to leave you behind, it's just that we're finally making another movie."

"I know that, I was just teasing you." She kissed his lips as hard as she could.

Bugs looked into her eyes. "Do you want to make love one more time?"

Lola nodded eagerly. "Please."

* * *

Later that day they were at the airport and Bugs was about to board their beautiful white private jet.

Jacob and Kristy hugged him. "I'll miss you daddy," Jacob said.

Bugs kissed his forehead. "I'll miss you too kiddo. I'll call you."

"Daddy, can you get me a French Barbie doll?" Kristy asked.

Bugs chuckled. "I would if I was going to France. People from Spain are Spanish sweet heart."

"Well can you get me a Spanish Barbie?"

"If I can find one I'll get it for you." He kissed her. He went over to Lola who was standing behind them. They threw their arms around each other and hugged each other tightly.

"I'll miss you so much Bugsy."

Bugs kissed her. "I'll miss you too Lola. I'll call you every day three times a day."

"I'll hold you to that," Lola said. They kissed again as hard as they could savoring the moment.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Bye Lola." He gave his children another hug then went to get on the plane.

Once he was on the plane she waved to him and soon he was off.

* * *

The week seemed to go by extremely slow. Sure he kept to his word and called them several times a day but it wasn't the same as having him there to hold her in his arms and kiss her. She felt lonely without him. He was the one person she saw every day and spent the majority of her time with. He was constantly on her mind as much as she tried to push him away. He was a part of her, he had half of her heart and that half was on the other side of the world.

Despite how lonely she felt, she tried her hardest to keep herself distracted. She spent her time playing with Jacob and Kristy who missed their dad a lot. But being as young as they were they were able to distract themselves from Bugs' absence a lot easier. Throughout the week they all enjoyed themselves though. Lola took them to the park and the beach and to the mall with Penelope. She took them up to the Golden Gate Bridge one Wednesday and sent Bugs the pictures afterwards.

After putting the kids to bed on Saturday night she was in her own bed on the phone with Bugs.

"So how's the filming going?" she asked.

"It's going pretty good. We've got about three scenes done from Madrid and Barcelona."

"Remember when we stayed in Barcelona a few years ago?" Lola asked recalling when they'd gone on a vacation with the kids to Barcelona.

"Yeah and we went rock climbing and you almost fell."

Lola laughed. "Don't bring that up again, that was scary."

"I wouldn't have let you fall."

"I know. How many scenes are you doing there?"

"Like…five. I think."

"I can't wait to see the whole movie."

"It's going to be good. The production value of it is really good. What have you been doing all week besides going to the Golden Gate?"

"We went to the park and the beach. We went to the mall with Penelope the other day. It was funny, I got Kristy a raspberry smoothie. We were on the second floor and they were looking over the railings at the first floor and there was this guy in an all white suit walking past. Then Kristy dropped her smoothie on him. His suit was all purple and he looked like he was about to curse us out."

Bugs laughed. "Only Kristy would do something like that."

"That's your daughter."

They stayed on the phone for a few more hours then they started to get tired.

"I miss you a lot Lola."

"I miss you too Bugs. Good night."

"Good night Lo. I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up the phone then lay down to go to sleep. It felt weird being alone in their huge bedroom. Usually by now she'd cuddle up in his arms and they'd drift off to sleep together. A week had gone by but it felt like a year. One week left and she'd have him again.

* * *

It was Wednesday, a few days before Bugs was coming back home. Lola was going _insane_. She missed him so much it was unbearable. She'd resorted to wearing his red robe around the house to feel closer to him (not that she didn't wear his clothes when he was there, just for different reasons). She was craving his body so much she was afraid she'd start having withdrawal symptoms. Hearing his voice over the phone wasn't enough, she needed him in person. She felt extremely stupid for all of it. It ashamed her that she couldn't go a few days without her husband without feeling unbearably depressed. She tried to convince herself otherwise but she was positive she'd lost her mind.

She had been laying on the couch in the library. At first she'd been asleep but she'd woken up a half an hour ago and was just thinking about Bugs now.

Kristy came in and bent down to look at her face. "Mommy, when are you going to make lunch?"

"Give me five minutes."

"You've been saying that for a half an hour. I'm hungry."

Suddenly they heard a crash and she jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen to see what happened. Jacob was standing on a chair with the cabinet opened and there was a plate shattered on the floor. "Jake, what are you doing?"

"I was hungry and you wouldn't make lunch."

Lola felt guilty now. She was so caught up in her own unimportant depression over Bugs that she'd been neglecting her children. "I'll make your lunch now. Both of you stay where you are until I clean up this glass, I don't want you to get hurt."

After cleaning up the shattered plate she made them both peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and carrots for lunch. Before she could make something for herself the doorbell rang. She opened it and found Sylvia there.

"Hey Lola. What's wrong? You look terrible."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

Sylvia went inside and Lola closed the door behind her. "Seriously, your head looks like it just went through the spin cycle of a washing machine."

Lola glared at her but then she laughed at her crazy comparison. "Did you come here to tell me how terrible I look?"

"No, I just need some company. I miss my Sylvester boo and Jr's off with his friends. How are things holding up around here without Bugs."

Lola shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

They went into the library and sat on the couch Lola had been laying on before. "I miss him too much. I'm going crazy. He's like water to me, I need him to survive." She dropped her face into her hands. "And…and then I feel so dumb for it. It-it's not like he's not coming back. He-He'll be back in a few days. What if he's found some hot young Spanish woman and he's having an affair with her?"

Sylvia raised her eyebrows. "You really think Bugs will do that to you?"

Lola shook her head. "I guess not." She looked up at Sylvia. "Is it normal to feel this way?"

Sylvia hugged her. "Absolutely Lola. I know exactly how you feel. I feel this way every time Sylvester goes away for something. You've just got to keep your head up, count your blessings, and go through life the best you can while he's gone. Like you said, they'll be back in a few days then we'll have nothing else to worry about."

Lola gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks Sylvia."

* * *

"Jake, Kristy, we're not going to do this tonight okay? It's bedtime." The one thing Lola hated was chasing Jacob and Kristy around at night trying to get them to go to bed. It seemed like they got on an energy rush right before they went to bed and it was almost impossible to get them to settle down. Kristy ran past her and she grabbed her and picked her up. "Gotcha you crazy little girl." Jacob ran past her and she grabbed his pajama shirt. He tried to run but she dragged him to his bed. "Get in the bed before you get in trouble." Jacob listened to her and got under the covers afraid to find out the meaning of "trouble".

"Are you gonna call daddy?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, give me a minute." She put Kristy in her bed then got the phone from her room and called Bugs.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Your children want to say good night to you."

"Okay, but I've got something to tell you first."

"You're having an affair with a sexy Spanish woman?"

"Huh?" He said sounding confused. "No, of course not! I haven't given any of these girls a second thought. "

"Oh," Lola said feeling embarrassed for asking.

"Anyway, I'm coming home tomorrow."

Lola almost tripped. "What?"

"I'm coming home tomorrow. We finished all of the scenes. The other guys are staying to enjoy the vacation for a while but I can't stand to be away from you another second so I'm coming home."

"Oh Bugs, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Jacob and Kristy came in when they heard their mom screaming. "What's going on?" Jacob asked.

"Your dad's coming home tomorrow!"

"YAY!"

* * *

They were at the airport the next day around three o' clock waiting for Bugs' plane to land. Once it did and he got off Jacob and Kristy ran over to him and hugged him.

"Hi daddy!" Kristy said.

"We missed you!" Jacob said.

"I missed you too."

"Did you bring us something?"

"I sure did." He pulled out a Buzz Lightyear doll and handed it to Jacob.

"Cool." He pressed the button. "Hasta el infinito y más allá!" it said. "What did it say?"

"To infinity and beyond!" Bugs said imitating Buzz Lightyear.

"Cool."

He pulled out a Barbie doll in a long flowing Spanish skirt. "Here you go Kristy," he said handing it to her.

She pressed the button on the back.

"Soy una chica Barbie en el mundo de Barbie  
Vida en plástico, es fantástico  
Puedes cepillar mi pelo, me desnudas por todas partes  
La imaginación, la vida es tu creación…" it sang.

Kristy hugged Bugs tightly. "Thank you daddy!"

"You're welcome."

Bugs looked over at Lola and smiled at her but she was frowning at him. "Why do you look mad at me?" he asked.

She pointed at him. "You!"

"Me?" Bugs was very confused about why she looked like she was going to bite his head off.

"Don't you _ever_ leave me alone for more than twenty four hours again!" she exclaimed.

"I thought you missed me, why are you yelling at me like this?"

Lola glared at him for a few more seconds but couldn't take it anymore. She knew good and well she wasn't mad at him and all she wanted was to be in his arms and never let go. She held her arms out to him. "Come here you crazy rabbit."

He hugged her tightly and kissed her as hard as he could not even caring that they were in a public place with tons of people watching. "I knew you weren't mad at me."

"How could I be?"

"I got something for you too."

"What did you get?"

He pulled out a gold ring with huge rubies on it and put it on her finger that didn't have her wedding ring on it. It was beautiful. It wasn't too big or too small, it fit her finger perfectly, and it sparkled in the light. She threw her arms around him again and kissed him. "I love you Bugs!" His lips connected with hers again and he dipped her so low that her ears were touching the ground.

Jacob and Kristy gave them disgusted looks. "We don't know them," Jacob said. They went and sat on a nearby bench and played with their toys waiting for them to finish.

Bugs and Lola stopped kissing. "Hey, where'd they go?" Lola asked.

They saw them sitting on the bench. "You two come back over here before someone abducts you," Bugs said.

They went to go get his suitcases then headed back home.


	16. Mother's Day

Mother's Day

It was the day before Mother's Day. Lola was sitting on the balcony in the backyard eating a carrot and reading a sports magazine. It made her think of how much she missed playing basketball professionally. Sometime she wanted to get back into it, but there were things in her life that had to be put before basketball and things she cared about more.

She looked down at her family. Bugs and the kids were playing soccer with an old worn out soccer ball. Bugs tripped and fell on his back and Kristy fell over top of him. Bugs started tickling her and Jacob came up behind Bugs and hugged him. The image made Lola smile. They made her proud to be their mother.

She remembered her first mother's day when Jacob was a baby. At first he had completely forgotten about it. She was just sitting on the couch in the living room holding Jacob in her arms playing with him and singing to him making him laugh. Then Bugs came over to her and gave her a beautiful mother's day card and it finally hit her. She hadn't thought much about mother's day before; she thought it would pass over like any other day. But she realized it was a whole day (besides her birthday)to honor her and what an amazing mother she had been to Jacob in the nine months since she'd given birth to him. Now that they were older, they'd always make these really sweet cards and gifts for her that really touched her. She'd kept every single one of them too, in fact she was wearing the bracelet Kristy made for her the year before with pink and green beads that spelled out "mommy".

Bugs came over and sat next to her. "Hey gorgeous." He kissed her cheek.

Lola looked him over. He was kind of sweaty and there were grass stains all over his sweat pants. "You're dirty," she observed.

Bugs shrugged. "Running around with your children. So what do you want for mother's day?"

Lola shrugged. "To be honest the only thing I really want is to spend the day with you and our babies."

"C'mon Lola. There's got to be something you want."

"You don't have to give me material things for everything."

"Whatever, I'm still going to get you something. I'll just have to surprise you."

* * *

Later that evening while Lola was in the shower Bugs got on the phone and called Tyler.

"Hello?"

"'Sup Ty."

"Hey Bugs. What's up?"

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"I'm going to my mother's house tomorrow morning for an hour or so but other than that, no. Why?"

"I need you to keep Lola out of the house until about six o' clock."

"Um, okay. Why?"

"I have plans for her."

"What am I supposed to do with her until six o' clock?"

"I don't know. Take her to a basketball game, go to Dave and Buster's, take her to Canada for all I care. Just keep her out of the house."

"Alright Bugs. Brandon and I will figure something out for her."

"Thanks."

* * *

The next morning when Lola woke up Bugs wasn't next to her. She was about to get up and go look for him but she heard him and the kids in the hallway.

"Daddy let me hold it," Kristy said.

"No, you're gonna drop it. Let me hold it," Jacob said.

"How about _I_ hold it? You two have the cards and the roses, just hold those."

Lola smiled to herself as she waited for them to come in.

The door opened and they came in. Bugs was holding a tray of eggs, a cheese omelet, fruit, and carrot juice. Jacob was holding cards and Kristy was holding a bouquet of roses. "Happy mother's day!" they said.

Lola felt like her heart would explode. "I love you guys."

Bugs put the tray on her lap and kissed her lips. Jacob and Kristy crawled onto the bed on each side of her. Kristy handed her the roses. "Do you like the rose's mommy? They're thornless."

"Yeah I love them, thank you."

Jacob handed her the cards and she read all of them. Jacob and Kristy's were hand drawn and Kristy's had a few spelling errors but she still loved them. At the bottom of Bugs' he wrote "**You're an amazing mother, and a beautiful woman. I love you so much.**"

She hugged and kissed all of them. "You guys are the best. Thank you."

After Lola finished eating her breakfast, she got a call from Brandon. "Hey Brandon, what's up?"

"Ty and I are going to mom's house. Do you want to come?"

"Me going to mom's house? What have you been smoking?"

"C'mon Lo, we won't stay for very long. We can go get lunch and play basketball afterwards. What do you say?"

"I say you're insane, but I'll go."

"Great, we'll be there in five minutes."

"Five minutes? Geez,you don't give a woman any time to get ready, do you?"

Brandon laughed. "Happy mother's day by the way."

"Thank you." She hung up the phone and started to get dressed.

Bugs came in. "Where are you going?" even thought he knew perfectly well where she was going.

"Brandon wants me to go to mom's house and play basketball with him and Tyler. You don't mind do you? You didn't have anything else planned for me today right?"

Bugs shook his head. "It's okay, you go have fun with your brother's." He hugged her. "Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Yeah, it was delicious."

Bugs kissed her lips. "Have fun with your brother's today. If they beat you up tell me and I'll take care of them."

Lola laughed. "I'll punch them and tell them it was from you." They heard the doorbell and went downstairs to answer it but the kids beat them to the door.

"Hi Uncle Tyler, hi Uncle Brandon," Jacob said.

"Hey little ones," Brandon said.

"Did you bring us presents?" Kristy said.

Tyler chuckled. "Not this time." Lola and Bugs came downstairs. Tyler pulled Lola into a headlock. "So you've been a mother for…um…how old are you Jacob?"

"Nine."

"Nine years! How does it feel?"

"It would feel better if you'd let go of me."

"Nah, I'll stay like this for the rest of the day."

"I'll kick your balls." Tyler immediately let go of her.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Kristy asked.

"Tyler and Brandon and I are going to grandma's house and we're going to play basketball."

Jacob's face lit up at the sound of basketball. "Can I come?"

"You stay here Jake, we're gonna have some fun," Bugs said.

"Okay."

Lola hugged him and Kristy then she kissed Bugs. "Bye."

"Come here you crazy little girl!" Brandon said. He threw Lola over his shoulder.

"Hey!" she exclaimed punching him in the back.

"Bye you guys," Brandon said carrying Lola out the door. Tyler got in front of him and tickled Lola's feet as they left.

Bugs closed the door behind them.

"Daddy what are we gonna do?" Kristy asked.

"We are going to make dinner for your mom."

"What are we gonna make?" Jacob asked.

Bugs sat down on the bottom step. "It depends on what you want to make."

"Pizza!" Jacob said. "With stuffed crust."

"You don't have to cook that. We could just go over to Pizza Hut and get it," Kristy pointed out.

"Think of something we can actually cook," Bugs said.

"Fish and carrots," Kristy said.

"And cake," Jacob said. "Chocolate cake, mommy loves chocolate cake."

"Alright, let's write this down." Bugs found a piece of paper and Kristy got him and pen. He sat at the table and wrote down a list of things to get from the grocery store.

Jacob sat on his lap. "Daddy, can we get popcicles?"

Bugs shook his head. "Nah, we're just going to get stuff to make dinner for your mom. We're going to go grocery shopping later."

"But I want a popcicle."

"You know what you can do? Pour some juice in an ice tray and put a stick in them. That's your popcicle." That made Kristy laugh. Bugs pocketed his list. "Let's go to the store."

* * *

Tyler, Brandon, and Lola came through the open door to Lisa's house. "Mom, we're here! Lola didn't get you a present!" Tyler called.

Lola punched his arm. "Shut up!"

The heard piano music coming from the dining room. They went in there and found Miranda sitting at the piano. Max was sitting at the table drinking a soda. And Lisa and their Aunt Ann (Miranda's mom) were sitting across from him looking proud. Lola just stood in the doorway disgusted by the whole thing.

When Miranda was done, Lisa, Ann, and Max applauded her. "Good job Miranda," Lisa said.

"My little protégé," Ann said.

"What song was that?" Brandon asked.

"Beethoven's moonlight sonata," Miranda replied.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Big deal."

"Did you ever learn to play the piano Lola?" Ann asked. Lola shook her head."Your husband is a musician isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ask him to teach you?"

Bugs had in fact tried to teach her when they were dating but she could never pick up on it. Instead she settled for singing while he played. They'd spend hours sitting in front of the piano and she sang whatever song he played. "I never wanted to learn how to play anyway."

"Play another one Miranda," Lisa said.

Of course, Lola could not let Miranda show her up like this. It was like when they were younger she had to fight to gain respect and it was like a reflex that she had to do it now. She walked over to Miranda and leaned on the piano. "Play something with lyrics."

Miranda played an Alicia Keys song and Lola sang it perfectly in that angelic voice of hers. Lisa and Ann applauded.

"Beautiful song Miranda," Lisa said.

"You should have sung dear, it would have been lovely," Ann said.

"You know I can't sing."

"Nonsense. I'm sure you can sing better than Lola," Lisa said.

"Are you saying I can't sing mom?" Lola said.

"Not that it was good or anything…" Lisa said stubbornly although even she had to admit, her daughter could have recorded a number one album if she wanted to.

"Come on Lisa, that was perfect," Max said defending her.

"Maybe so, but it could have been better."

Lola glared at her. Lisa never supported her in anything! Even if she was a million times better than anyone there, she was never appreciative of it. Weren't parents supposed to give their children praise for what they do whether they're five years old or forty? Lola snatched the card she'd gotten for Lisa out of Brandon's hand.

"Is that for me dear?" Lisa asked.

Lola took it out of the envelope threw the gift card on the table, then ripped the card in half. Everyone looked at her in disbelief at what she'd just done. Then she realized she just threw four dollars down the drain. "Damn it," she mumbled throwing the half of the card on the table.

"Language Lola. I thought we taught you better than to go ripping up peoples presents and swearing," Ann scolded her.

Lola sat down at the end of the table and crossed her arms not wanting to associate with them anymore.

* * *

Bugs and the kids were in the car on the way to the store to buy things to make Lola's dinner. They had Prince playing on the radio with the windows down and the kids were in the backseat dancing. All of a sudden Bugs parked and turned it off.

"Awww!"

"Daddy, turn it back on," Jacob said.

"I'll turn it back on when we get back in the car." They got out and went inside of the store. The first thing they saw were some really big bright red strawberries.

"Daddy get these," Kristy said.

"It's not on the list."

"But we can put them on the cake."

Bugs thought about that then decided it wasn't a bad idea. "That's a good idea, go ahead and put them in the cart." They walked through the aisles until they came to the seafood. Suddenly Kristy screamed. Bugs covered her mouth. "Why are you screaming like that?"

Kristy pointed to one of the fish. "It has eyeballs!"

Bugs shrugged. "So? It's the same kind of fish I get when I go fishing and you eat it. Do you think the other kind of fish I buy from here never had a head or bones?"

"Yeah Kristy, stop being a baby," Jacob said.

Kristy crossed her arms. "I'm not eating the fish tonight."

Bugs hugged her. "I'm sure you'll forget all about this and end up eating it anyway." After buying the fish they passed popsicles.

"Dad, get the popsicles."

"It's not on the list."

"We can put it on the cake," he said using Kristy's idea.

Kristy laughed. "Eww, it's gonna melt all over the cake stupid."

"We're not getting the popsicles. And you," he turned to Kristy, "don't call your brother stupid."

"I'm sorry."

They continued through the store and Jacob and Kristy started asking for everything they saw. Fruit snacks, lemonade, cupcakes, donuts, Frosted Flakes, flavor ice, etc. Eventually it started to give Bugs a migraine.

"Daddy, can you get…"

"Shh!" They got silent. "Don't ask for anything else." They started walking again.

Jacob tapped his arm. "Daddy, can you get…"

"What did I say?"

"This time it's important. You forgot the frosting."

Bugs looked in the cart and realized he was right. They went back down the aisles and got some chocolate frosting for their chocolate cake then they were done. They got in the check out line.

"How are you doing honey?" the elderly check out lady, whose name was Helen, said.

"Fine thanks," Bugs said.

"Cute children. Are they yours honey?"

Bugs nodded. "Yeah they are." Kristy tapped his shoulder holding up some Jolly Ranchers. "Can you get these daddy?" Finally he gave in and put the candy on the conveyor belt.

"So how old are you hon?" the woman said.

"Six."

"And how old are you?" she asked Jacob.

"Seven."

"I remember when my children were that young. Yes honey, they were quite a handful, you bet they were. I didn't have a son and a daughter honey, just three daughters. My husband wanted a son, haha yes he did. Said he wanted to try and conceive again, honey I wasn't having it anymore. It wasn't something I can control you know dear? Honey did you know that it's the male that controls the gender of the child?" Bugs nodded slowly. "So technically honey it wasn't my fault we weren't having a son. Yes sir it was his."

Bugs noticed she had only loaded one bag and wasn't trying to work any faster on the others. "Um ma'am…?"

"So we stuck with our three daughter's honey. My oldest was born in '77. Honey she was the bookworm out of the bunch, very smart she was. Had honor roll all four years of high school she did. My middle daughter was born in '79 honey, she was the most rambunctious child ever but eventually we managed to tame her. And my last one, Kendra, she was born in '81. She was the most beautiful, don't tell her sister's I said that honey or they'll blow a gasket. She had lovely blonde hair, a lot like yours honey. But your daughter's hair is something else. Tell me, does your wife have hair like that honey?" Bugs nodded again. "Very lovely honey, you must be proud. Honey she'll have the boys pouncing on her when she grows up."

Bugs glanced at Kristy. He didn't like to think of boys "pouncing" on his daughter. If the boys she came in contact with were anything like he was when he was a teenager he didn't want her anywhere within a fifty foot radius of them. He pushed that thought out of his head. He still had years before he had to worry about boys going smack on her. He looked at his watch. They'd been there for ten minutes listening to this woman talk and she wasn't moving any faster with their groceries. He still needed time to make them lunch and make Lola's dinner. "Excuse me, ma'am…"

"So what do you do honey? Are you a business man? You sure look like one honey; maybe it's the way you carry yourself. Or maybe an architect, are you? Honey you look like one that would be able to draw all those fancy buildings and such, I would never be able to do that. I can't even draw a straight line with a ruler honey. Are you a teacher honey? It would be nice if you are, I admire a man who enlightens the minds of today's youth. Your wife is a lucky man honey. You know you look familiar. I can't think of your name right now, but it'll come to me honey…"

Even though she was spot on with each of the careers she'd guessed for him, he _really_ had to leave. "Hey Helen, sorry to interrupt you but I have a few things I need to get done today and I can't stick around and talk."

"Oh, terribly sorry about that honey," she started moving faster with the groceries. "I tend to get ahead of myself when I talk and I just lose track of time." She looked at her line and seemed to notice for the first time there were at least twenty people behind Bugs. "There you go honey," she said after putting away their last bag. She examined him for a moment. "I know who you are! You're Bugs Bunny aren't you honey?" she said pretty loudly.

Suddenly Bugs felt like the entire store was looking at him now. He had to get out of there fast before a crowd formed. "Thanks ma'am, gotta go." He grabbed Jacob and Kristy's hands and rushed out of the store. He knew there was people following them. When he got to the car he put Jacob and Kristy in it then quickly shoved the bags into the trunk. Once he was in the car he let out a sigh of relief that there wasn't a crowd around his car waiting for autographs.

"Daddy?" Jacob said.

"Yeah kiddo?" he said driving out onto the main road.

"That lady was crazy," Jacob said.

Bugs chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah she was."

* * *

"Bye mom," Brandon said giving Lisa a hug.

"Bye dear."

"Happy mother's day," Tyler said. "Spend that money wisely."

Lisa brushed his messy brown hair out of his face. "I always do dear." She glanced at Lola who was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed expecting a good bye.

Lola noticed her staring at her. "What?"

Tyler elbowed her. "Lola."

Lola sighed. "Good bye mom. Happy mother's day," she said through her teeth.

"Thank you dear. You as well."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Thanks. C'mon you guys." Once they were out and the door was closed, Lola gave it the finger.

Tyler slapped her hand. "Would you _stop_?"

"She started it!" Lola exclaimed following them to the car.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so difficult," Brandon said getting in the driver's seat.

Lola glared at them for taking Lisa's side. They knew good and well how bad Lisa treated her. Them of all people should know how she felt. "You guys, you know how she is. She starts everything. Why should I be nice to her?"

Tyler turned around to look at her. "Ever heard that two wrong don't make a right?" Lola nodded wondering where he was going with this. "Well, if you at least attempt to be nice to mom, maybe she won't be so hard on you all the time."

Lola sighed exasperatedly. "But I _try_ to. I honestly do. But she's such a bitch all the time." She leaned back and looked out the window. "She's not even my mother," she mumbled.

Tyler rolled his eyes. "I give up." He turned back around putting his sunglasses on.

"Where are we going for lunch Lola? It's your day, you pick," Brandon said.

Lola thought about it for a moment she didn't want to make them spend too much money on her so she decided on somewhere not very fancy. "IHOP?"

"Didn't you have breakfast this morning?" Tyler asked.

"Good point." She thought again. She didn't want to have the same thing for two meals in a row. "Ruby Tuesday?"

"That's good."

* * *

After having lunch, Bugs, Jacob, and Kristy were in the kitchen making dinner. "Okay, who wants to help me wash the fish?" Bugs said.

Kristy quickly shook her head. After seeing the fish with the eyeballs earlier that day she didn't want to touch a fish ever again. Jacob nodded eagerly though. "I do!"

"You start washing the fish. Kristy, you can spray the pans and mix up the seasonings."

"Okay." Bugs showed her what to do then helped Jacob wash the fish.

"Dad, why is the fish so cold? My hands are freezing?" Jacob said.

"It has to stay cold until you cook it to keep it fresh."

After putting the fish in the oven, Bugs started cutting up carrots to put in the fryer and he left Jacob and Kristy to mix up the cake (frequently checking up on them of course).

Jacob dipped his finger in the cake mix to taste it but it dripped off his hand onto Kristy's.

"Hey, why did you put cake on me?"

"I didn't put cake on you." Kristy put some on his nose. Jacob put some on her forehead. Soon they were putting cake all over each other.

Bugs turned around and saw them starting a cake fight. "What are you two doing?"

They stopped and looked at him nervously. "We're not throwing cake at each other," Jacob said.

Bugs shook his head at them then handed them both towels. "If you waste all the cake, there won't be enough for your mom, will there?" They shook their heads. "Right. Finish mixing up this cake so we can put it in the oven…unless you want me to take over?"

"No!"

"Okay then. Finish up."

Soon the cake was in the oven and all they had to do was wait for everything to cook. They were all in the living room and Jacob and Kristy were watching Dora the Explorer.

"We have to hop like bunnies through the garden," she said. "Will you hop with us?" There was a long pause from the TV while Dora waited for their answer. "Great. Start hopping." Jacob and Kristy started jumping around the room.

Bugs realized that the cake would fall if they kept it up. "Jake, Kristy, stop jumping. You're going to mess up the cake."

They stopped but Bugs feared they were too late. He went into the kitchen and opened the over to check on the cake. Unfortunately the cake fell and there was a big hole in the center. "Damn you Dora."

Jacob and Kristy came in. "Is the cake okay daddy?" Kristy asked.

Bugs took it out and showed them and they all stared at it for a moment. Then they just started laughing.

* * *

After having lunch, Tyler, Lola, and Brandon went to the gym to play basketball.

"I should have brought my ball," Lola said as they walked in. The sweaty smell of the gym was inviting to her. She couldn't wait to wipe the floor with her brother's.

"Whatever. Just use a regular ball like the rest of us," Brandon said getting one off the rack.

"So Lola, it's been how long since you played in the NBA?" Tyler teased.

"Do you think she's even still got it Ty?" Brandon asked.

Tyler smirked at Lola. "I don't think so Brandon. We might need to teach her how to play."

Lola punched his arm. "Shut up will you! I know how to play."

"Okay, okay, I apologize. You still know how to play. You just can't play _good_ anymore." Tyler and Brandon high fived each other and laughed.

Lola snatched the ball from Brandon fuming on the inside. "I'll have you know I still coach basketball and I taught my son how t play. I haven't lost it!" She walked out into the center of the court bouncing the ball. "Which one of you wants to get your ass kicked by me first?"

"Remember what Aunt Ann said about your language Lola," Brandon said.

Lola stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll go first. I've always been able to play better than you anyway Lola," Tyler said.

They played a game up to twenty points and Lola won twenty to fifteen. Tyler wiped the sweat from his forehead looking at her in disbelief.

"Come on Tyler, you can't actually be _surprised_ that I beat you," Lola said.

"She has beat you before bro. She really wrung you out to dry this time," Brandon said. Tyler glared at him.

"Alright smart ass, you're up next!" Lola said to Brandon. They played another twenty point game and Lola won twenty to twelve. "Ha! I beat you!"

"She murdered you Brandon," Tyler said laughing.

"Shut up," Brandon said. All of a sudden an alarm went off. "What the hell is that?"

"Attention! The gym is on fire! I repeat the gym is on fire! Please evacuate through the nearest exit!" a man over the intercom said.

They saw the fire starting to creep in through the gym door.

"Oh shit!" Lola exclaimed. Suddenly she was thrown over Tyler's shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your life!" Brandon picked up Lola's purse and they ran out through the other door.

"I don't appreciate being carried like this all the time!" Lola exclaimed. Tyler didn't put her down until they were safely at the car.

"How random was that?" Brandon said as he backed out of the parking lot.

Lola took out her cell phone. "I guess I'd better call Bugs and tell him we're on our way back home."

Tyler and Brandon glanced at each other. They knew Bugs was setting up a fancy dinner for Lola and he specifically said don't bring her back home until six thirty. It was only five fifty five.

"Hey Bugs," Lola said into the phone.

"What's up babe? Are you having fun?"

"Yeah I am. But we're going to be home a little early. The gym we were at just randomly caught on fire." As if to emphasize her point fire trucks zoomed past with their loud sirens.

Bugs was silent for a moment. "Let me speak to Tyler."

Lola handed the phone to Tyler. "He wants to talk to you."

Tyler put the phone to his ear. "Hello…?"

"Do NOT bring her home yet! I specifically said six thirty. I don't care if the gym caught on fire or if an earthquake starts. We're not ready yet!" Bugs exclaimed.

"Okay Bugs. Okay, we won't bring her home."

"Thank you."

Tyler hung up the phone and handed it to Lola. "So Lola um…how about we go to the park?"

Lola raised her eyebrow. "The park?"

"Yeah," Brandon said. "Remember how we used to push you on the swings?"

"What am I, five years old?"

"No, but we can still race on the swings right?"

"Okay then, let's go to the park," Lola said still suspicious about what was going on and why Bugs didn't want her home yet.

* * *

Kristy put flowers in the center of the dining room table and carefully arranged them. "How does this look daddy?"

Bugs looked at it. "That's perfect. Jake, can you help put these plates on the table for me?" He handed one to him and he took two others and put them by their chairs and Jacob went and got the last one. Then Bugs lit some candles and dimmed the lights a little.

Kristy admired what they'd done to the dining room. "It looks pretty."

"Good job you two," Bugs said giving them both a high five. Then the doorbell rang. Jacob went to go answer it remembering to check who it was first like Bugs had always told him to.

When he opened it, it was Lola and her brothers. "Hi mommy!" He gave her a big hug.

Lola kissed him. "Hi sweet heart. I missed you."

"Bye Lola," Brandon said hugging her.

"See ya," Tyler said.

"Bye you guys." She closed the door behind them.

"Mommy, come in the dining room," Jacob said taking her hand.

"What's in the dining room?" When she got in there she gasped. There were flowers and candles in the center of the table. And the scent of the food was extremely inviting. Bugs and Kristy were sitting at the table.

"Happy mother's day," they said.

Lola started laughing. "So this is why you guys kicked me out of the house?" She hugged each of them. "I love you guys. You're the best."

Bugs kissed her lips. "Anything for the most amazing mother in the world."

* * *

**I've had an actual experience like that in the grocery store. Everytime i go to this one store, there's this lady maybe about 50 or so, she's always talking to us and telling us her life story and calling us "honey" every few seconds. it's gotten to the point where when my mom gets in that line i can't even look at her or i'll start laughing and i don't want to be rude. maybe i exaggerated a little bit here, but that really happened. Some of the stuff i put in my stories has actually happened to me before. Life makes for good inspiration.**


	17. Piano's, Broken Bones, and Strep Throat

Pianos, Broken Bones and Strep Throat

Bugs was sitting at the grand piano one day playing a very complicated song but he played it perfectly. Kristy came in and sat down next to him not interrupting him. He smiled at her and continued playing. Bugs' piano playing had always fascinated her. He always looked so concentrated and his fingers flew across the keyboard with no effort at all. He didn't even have to look at the keys to know where they were, some songs he play so much he didn't even have to look at the music. He finished the song and looked at Kristy again. "Did ya like that?"

Kristy nodded. "What song was that?"

"Purple Rain. Remember the movie?"

Kristy nodded. "The one with the prince in it?"

Bugs laughed. "Yeah, 'the prince'."

"How do you play so good?"

"I've always told you, practice makes perfect."

"Who taught you?"

"You aunt Sherrice. She was about nine years old and I was fourteen and I was almost too stubborn to let her because she was younger than me," He chuckled at the memory, him and his teenage pride not wanting his little sister to teach him. He eventually gave in though, and he was glad he did.

"Can you teach me daddy?"

Bugs nodded glad that she was interested. "Sure kiddo." He started by teaching her the names of the notes, the middle C, sharps and flats, and he taught her the easy chords. She caught on very quickly and soon she was starting to play some songs. They weren't perfect but she was doing good for someone who just learned how to play.

Lola came in after hearing the songs and was surprised to see Kristy playing them. "Good job Kristy."

"Thanks mommy. Sit down so I can play something for you." Lola obediently sat down and listened to Kristy play twinkle, twinkle little star.

After she was done Lola clapped. "That was great! Are you gonna be the next Beethoven?"

Kristy gave her a confused look. "Who's Beethoven?"

"He was a musician who was deaf," Bugs explained.

Kristy gasped. "He was deaf? But how did he play if he was deaf?"

Lola shrugged. "He just did. Ray Charles was blind."

"But you need to see the piano to play it," Kristy said.

"He didn't."

"I don't need to see it," Bugs said. He closed his eyes and played a verse from a Temptations song.

Lola smiled and rolled her eyes. "Show off." She stood up and gave both of them hugs. "Dinner's gonna be ready soon." Then she left to go finish making it.

"Keep practicing Kristy. I'll teach you some more when you're ready."

"Okay daddy."

* * *

Jacob was at school the next week at recess. He and his friends were hanging on the monkey bars, he rat on the bottom while his friends Garret was at the top. "Watch this." He hung upside down and everyone ooed and awed.

Jacob climbed up. "That's nothing, watch this." He did the same thing but he took his hands off the bars and hung that way.

One of the girls nearby, Angelina tapped her friend Cassandra. "Look at your _boyfriend_."

Cassandra pushed her lightly. "He's _**not**_ my boyfriend."

"Wow."

"Cool."

All of a sudden he lost his balance and hit the ground and heard a crack as he fell. Garret, Chris and Cassandra came over to him. "Are you alright Jake?" Chris asked.

Jacob sat up unharmed except for his hand felt like it was on fire. He held it up and it was swelling up turning red and purple. "No!"

"Cool let me touch it," Garret said touching it. As soon as he did Jacob slapped him away. "Ow! Hey what was that for?"

"That happened to my big brother once, except he broke his whole arm in half. It's probably broken," Chris said.

Jacob gave him a horrified look. "Broken?"

"Yeah, you should go see the nurse." Garret and Chris helped him up and helped him to the nurse's office.

They passed Kristy's class on the way. "What happened to you?" she asked.

"He broke his hand in half," Garret said.

They went into the nurse's office and she put ice on it. "You have to go to the hospital Jacob."

Jacob's eyes got wide. "No!"

"I don't have an x-ray machine and it may be broken."

Not long after Jacob was taken to the hospital. Chris and Garret took their hats off to him and held them to their chests as they'd seen their father's do. "That's one brave kid," Chris said.

Garret nodded. "Yeah, he didn't even cry."

* * *

At Acme Looniversity Bugs was in his office finishing up a phone call and filling out a paper. He had other papers in the copy room behind him copying worksheets for his class after lunch. He hung up the phone and pulled a carrot out of the drawer. Then he went to get those papers so he could staple them. One he sat back down humming one of his favorite songs tempted to bring up his iTunes play list and listen to it.

"Bugs you've got a call on line one," Melissa said through the speaker on his desk.

"Thanks Liss." He picked up the phone. "Acme Looniversity, Bugs Bunny speaking."

"Mr. Bunny this is Dr. Marcos. I've called to inform you that your son is in the hospital…"

When Bugs heard that he froze in panic. "What for?"

"He may have fractured his wrist we're still running his x-ray's so we're not quite sure yet…"

Bugs started to stand up and turn his computer off. "What hospital?"

"L.A Memorial…" the doctor said obviously frustrated that Bugs wasn't letting him finish a sentence. Before he could say another word the line went dead.

Bugs practically sprinted out of his office.

Melissa watched him from the secretary desk startled by how he threw the door open all of a sudden. "Where are you going?"

"Jake fractured his wrist."

"Ouch, how?"

Bugs shrugged. "I don't know but I have to go make sure he's okay."

"But you have a meeting with the dean in fifteen minutes."

"Reschedule for me." He left the office then came back in just as fast. "Get a sub for Lola and I please." He left again without waiting for an answer.

He went into the gym and found it empty. He stood there puzzled for a second but then figured they would be out on the track. He went outside and found Lola leaning against the fence with a fan and spray bottle while her class ran around the track.

One of her students stopped in front of her. "I'm done."

"No you're not. That was only two laps. Keep going."

"But I have asthma…"

Lola suppressed a laugh. "No you don't."

"How do you know?"

"I have your medical records. Keep running!"

He continued to run grumbling along the way.

Bugs came over to her. "Lo, Jake fractured his wrist."

Lola's eyes got wide as he said this. "What…?"

"He's in the hospital, we have to go."

"Why are we standing here talking, let's go!" She grabbed his hand and ran to the car just as her sub showed up.

While they were in the car Lola was looking out the window anxiously tapping her foot and fighting back tears.

Bugs looked at her. "Are you crying?"

Lola quickly wiped her eyes. "No…" She sighed. "Bugs my baby is hurt. What if he's in pain or is scared in that hospital all alone or…?" She looked at the calm expression on his face. "Why aren't you freaking out?"

"I'm just a lot better at self control." He put a comforting hand on Lola's shoulder. "He'll be okay Lo."

They arrived at the hospital and were taken to the room Jacob was in. When they got there Jacob was in the bed with his wrist all wrapped up in a cast. "Hi mommy, hi daddy," he said waving at them with his good hand.

Lola ran over to him and hugged him. "Are you okay sweetie? Does it hurt?"

"I'm okay. It doesn't hurt that much anymore." When Lola heard this she visibly relaxed.

"What happened, Jake?" Bugs asked.

"I was hanging upside down on the monkey bars and I fell."

The door opened and an Italian man came in who Bugs and Lola assumed to be the Dr. Marcos. He shook both their hands. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Bunny." He turned to Jacob. "Doing alright kid?" Jacob nodded. Dr. Marcos showed Bugs and Lola the x-rays. "It's nothing too extreme; he just has a small fracture in on one of his carpals. It should heal fairly quickly since he's young."

Bugs and Lola nodded. After hearing that it wasn't serious, they calmed down a bit more.

"You can take him home now if you'd like."

Bugs nodded again. "Thanks Doc."

Dr. Marcos handed Jacob a green lollipop. "Would you like another lollipop Jacob?"

Jacob took it eagerly. Lola cleared her throat. "Thank you," he added quickly.

Dr. Marcos chuckled. "You're very welcome." He turned to Bugs and Lola again. "You should give him Tylenol if he's in any pain."

"Okay," Lola said.

After the doctor left Bugs helped Jacob onto his feet. "You've got to be more careful Jake; this could have been a lot more serious."

"I know daddy, Chris' brother broke his arm in half."

Bugs and Lola glanced at each other then decided to just let it go and continued walking out to the car.

Once they got home Lola sat Jacob down in the living room with the TV and got him a snack. Bugs gave them both a hug. "I'm gonna go pick Kristy up," he said.

Lola looked at the clock. She hadn't realized that it was almost three o clock. "Okay love."

Once Kristy came home she came in the living room and sat next to Jacob. "Did you really break your hand in half?"

"No, I fractured it."

"What's that?"

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know, but it hurt."

"You weren't crying."

"That's because I'm not a baby like you."

Kristy glared at him. "Can I touch it?"

Jacob shrugged and nodded. But then he held up her fist and prepared to punch him but he moved just in time. "What's wrong with you?"

"You called me a baby."

Jacob ignored her and picked up the remote. "Go get me a carrot."

Kristy stood up. "No way, I'm not your maid! I'm nine years old; I have my rights as a citizen of this world!" Then she stomped out of the living room probably to go complain to their parents.

* * *

When Jacob got to school the next day he had everyone he knew (and even some people he didn't know) sign his cast. Of course he had to exaggerate the story from what really happened. By the end of the day the story was that he had climbed to the top of the monkey bars and was hanging upside down. Then a tornado ripped through and threw him across the playground. He almost broke all of his bones and died but instead he just fractured his wrist. Only the people who were actually there knew what happened, but they went along with the new story because it was a lot funnier.

He was fully healed a couple weeks later. That was good because he was starting to get annoyed by Lola's constant worrying and smothering.

It was mid April now. The Bunny family was in the mall with our favorite ducks Daffy and Melissa. Lola and Melissa wanted to go to a clothes store, Bugs had to get his watch fixed because the battery had stopped working, Daffy was just there because Melissa promised him they'd go get Chinese food, and the kids wanted to go to the toy store.

They passed a huge statue made entirely out of gold. When Daffy saw it he took off towards it. "Gold! I'm rich! I'm rich! It's mine you understand? All mine! Mwahahaha!" As soon as he touched it alarms sounded and he was grabbed by security gaurds who seemed to come out of no where. "Hey Melissa, help me out here."

Melissa came over to them rolling her eyes.

"Does he belong to you?" the bigger brawny one asked. Melissa nodded. Then men let go of Daffy. "Keep this one out of trouble or it's off to the slammer."

After they left Daffy kissed her. "I love you."

Melissa pushed him away. "Next time I'm not saving your ass." They went back over to Bugs and Lola.

"Seriously Daffy, what's with you?" Bugs asked.

"It's my hobby, I have to do it. You would have done the same thing!" He looked at Jacob and Kristy. "Wouldn't you?"

"No way!" Kristy said.

"That's just stupid," Jacob said.

Bugs and Lola laughed. Daffy glared at them. "They're definitely your kids."

"We never doubted that Daffy," Lola said.

"I'm gonna go get this watch fixed Lo," Bugs said.

"Okay, have fun."

"You two wanna come with me or your mom?" Bugs asked Jacob and Kristy.

"Are you going to the toy store?" Jacob asked.

"No."

"We'll go with mommy," Kristy said.

Bugs chuckled. "Alright then," he said hoarsely.

Lola hugged him. "Are you okay?" she asked noticing.

"Yeah, I'm alright love." He kissed her then went to go find the store that fixes watches. He couldn't get replace it because it was the watch Lola had given him for Christmas one year and it had a picture of them in it.

After having it fixed he passed KAY Jewelers. He decided to go in and browse around, maybe he'd find something for Lola. He went to the glass counter and browsed through all of the diamonds.

A short blonde girl came over to him. "Can I get you anything sir?"

"Um, what's the most expensive thing you've got?"

She pulled out a thick bracelet covered in diamonds big and small and had little rubies arranged in the shape of diamonds. "This one's about $300,000."

Bugs nodded. "I'll take it." His voice shook again when he said that and it was weird but he paid it no mind. He took out his card and gave it to her.

"Would you like a box?"

"Yes, the purple one," he always got Lola the purple box because it was her favorite color. After he got his card back and he was handed the extremely expensive bracelet he left. Then he called Lola and found out she was in the toy store with the kids.

He went up to the second floor and went inside Toys R Us. In the back of the store he found Daffy leaning against a shelf playing with a remote control car that rode up the walls and had the kids fascinated. Lola and Melissa were leaning against the opposite shelf talking. He snuck up behind Lola and put his hands over her eyes. "Guess who."

"Ryan Seacrest?" Lola said jokingly.

Bugs laughed. "No." He kissed her neck. "It's me obviously."

"I knew that," Lola said laughing.

Bugs handed her the purple box. "I've got something for you."

Lola took it and opened it. Her eyes got wide when she saw the huge sparkling bracelet staring back at her. "Whoa, this is huge!" She took it out and put it on. "It's heavy."

Bugs smirked. "Oh no, I guess I have to take it back," he said sarcastically.

"Don't you dare." She kissed his lips and hugged him tightly. "I love it, thank you."

"You're welcome Lo."

Melissa examined her wrist. "How come I don't get jewelry this big?" Then she stomped over to Daffy. "How come I don't get gigantic expensive bracelets?"

"Do you want a gigantic expensive bracelet?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay then, I'll get you one."

* * *

Over the next few days, Bugs' throat was starting to get worse and worse. By the next Friday he could barely talk and Lola was getting concerned.

Bugs was sitting in the library with some tea trying to soothe it and Lola came over and sat next to him.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" she asked feeling his forehead.

Bugs nodded. "I'm fine Lo."

She wasn't convinced. "Maybe you should go to the doctor or something. I'm starting to get worried about you."

Bugs shook his head. "I don't need to Lola." He coughed and when he did it burned. "Shit." He sighed. "Fine, I'll go see a doctor but I don't see how it's going to help."

So Lola made him go to the doctor the next day. After twenty minutes of waiting he was tempted to leave but then they called him in. He felt kind of awkward, he didn't go to the doctor very often and he felt like he didn't need to be here now. This was just some sickness that would wear off in a couple days. But then again, he hadn't been sick since '85.

Then the doctor came in, and Italian man who's name tag said he was Dr. Garcia. He shook his hand. "Nice to see you Mr. Bunny."

Bugs nodded. "You too Doc."

"So what seems to be the trouble here?"

"My throat has been really sore. I told my wife it was nothing but she insisted that I come here."

"I see." He took out a clipboard. "I'll just have to ask you a few questions."

"Shoot."

"How old are you?"

"Sixty seven."

"What does your diet consist of?"

"Mostly carrots, vegetables, fruit, coffee, and an occasional Hershey Bar."

"What size shoes do you wear?"

Bugs raised his eyebrow. "Fourteen."

"Do you have any kids?"

"Two."

"Are you sexually active?"

Bugs was really starting to wonder what these questions had to do with the situation. "Yes…"

"Have you shown any signs of E.D or bad prostate?"

"No! What does this have to do with my throat?"

"Oh your throat! Right, I got side tracked." He looked in Bugs' mouth. "Uh huh, there's a lot of redness in there. Have you had strep throat before?"

"A couple times."

"These are the early signs of an infection."

Bugs was surprised. Bugs Bunny did _not_ get infections. "An infection?"

"Yes sir." He came back a few minutes later with some medicine. "Take these regularly and you should be okay."

After signing a few papers Bugs drove home feeling awfully pissed off. When he got home, he found Lola in the kitchen making lunch.

"Hi love." She went over and kissed him. "How'd it go?"

Bugs sat down. "Terrible, I have to take medicine."

Lola laughed. "It could have been worse. They would have had to take your tonsils out."

Bugs shook his head. "Nah, I had those taken out when I was ten." He rested his head on her shoulder. "I don't wanna take medicine, it's nasty."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Geez, I don't know who's the bigger baby, you or Jacob and Kristy."


	18. Weekend Alone

**So Bugs and Lola are alone for the weekend? Let the fun begin!**

* * *

Weekend Alone

Lola was in Kristy's room helping her pack some things into a suitcase. Kristy was currently running around the room looking for things. She put her favorite socks into the bag.

"Do you have everything _now_?" Lola asked.

"I think so…no! I forgot my Barbie doll." She ran over to her doll house where a ton of dolls were stacked some clothed, some not.

Lola watched her, a little amused by it. "You just put three Barbie dolls in your bag."

Kristy held up one wearing a blue dress. "This one is more important though." She put it in her bag.

"Do you have your tooth brush?"

Kristy thought. "I don't know."

"Go check. You don't want to have rotten teeth in the morning do you? Then you have to go to the dentist."

That idea seemed to horrify Kristy and she ran to go get her tooth brush.

Meanwhile Bugs was in Jacob's room helping him pack as well. So far his suitcase was pretty full but he was still putting stuff in it.

"Are you even gonna use all of this stuff Jake?" Bugs asked.

"Yeah we are. We need something to do, so I have to bring a lot of stuff."

"You don't think Garret has stuff to do?" Bugs asked with a chuckle.

"Of course he does dad, but I just need to bring more stuff." He started looking around on his dresser and in the closet.

"What are ya looking for?" Bugs asked.

"I'm trying to find Super Mario. I told him I'd bring it."

Bugs got up and searched with him. After a few minutes he noticed a disk under his bed almost completely hidden under a t-shirt. "Is that it?" he asked pointing.

Jacob looked. "Yeah it is." He went over and picked it up then put it in the case."

"You really should keep your games in the cases Jake, if you don't they'll get scratched and you won't be able to play them anymore."

"Okay daddy."

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Good, let's go downstairs."

A couple minutes after they got downstairs Kristy came down with Lola carrying her suitcase behind her. Then they took their stuff out into the garage.

"Ready to go?" Lola asked.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun," Kristy said. "Kimmy and I are gonna watch Ice Princess."

"Is that a good show?"

"It's a movie. It's good though."

After putting Kristy's stuff in Lola's Ferrari and Jacob's stuff in Bugs' Volkswagen, the kids got in the cars. Bugs gave Lola a kiss. "See ya soon."

"I bet I'll get home before you," Lola challenged.

"I bet you won't."

"Trust me, I will." She gave him another kiss.

"Mommy, daddy, stop smooching and come on," Jacob said.

Bugs and Lola laughed. "Get back in the car Jake," Bugs said. He and Lola gave each other a sultry look then got in their cars. Their kids were spending the night at their friend's house so the two of them got to be completely alone for the next twenty four hours. Both were excited about this, it was rare that they got to be completely alone for an entire day and both of them had been anticipating this all week.

Lola ended up getting home before Bugs did. While she waited she went upstairs and put on her favorite (and his favorite) green bikini. By the time she was finished she heard the door open. "Hi Bugs!" she called.

"Shit, you got here before me," Bugs said. When he saw her come over to him in her sexy bikini he didn't mind that she'd gotten home before him. "You look hot Lo." He put his arms around her and kissed her passionately.

"Thanks. You know what they say, when the kids are aay, the parents will play. You wanna get in the pool?" she said seductively as she ran her fingers down his chest.

"Hell yeah I do. Go wait for me, I'll be out in a minute."

Lola kissed his lips again then went outside. She sat in the cold water waiting for him and a few minutes later there was a huge splash as he jumped into the water. He swam over to her and put his arms around her. She wiped the water out of her eyes. "You're so dramatic," she said.

"I've been doing dramatic entrances for years. I can't help it," he said laughing.

Lola broke free of his grip. "Come catch me." She swam to the other side of the pool.

Bugs swam after her. "Why do you even try? You know I can swim faster than you."

"You won't get me this time Bugs!"

He almost grabbed her but then she ducked under the water and he missed her. He turned around but didn't see her. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to the right but still didn't see her. Then he felt her poke his cheek and he turned around to see her next to him. He immediately grabbed her and pulled her close to him. "Got ya!"

"That doesn't count, I wasn't ready."

"It does count. You have to be ready for these things Lo."

"Start over." She removed his hands from around her. "Catch me again." She swam away but this time he caught her easily. "That doesn't count!" she said.

"Why? You weren't ready again?" Bugs asked laughing.

"Yes."

Bugs kissed her lips. "You sore loser."

"I'm not a sore loser," she said.

"Yeah you are, but you're my sore loser." He got out and climbed up the diving board. "I'm about to do my world famous jump."

"What's it called?" Lola asked.

"Bugs Bunny's…world famous jump." That made Lola laugh. He jumped off the diving board and landed with a huge splash in the pool next to Lola.

Lola applauded him. "I give you a twenty out of ten!"

Bugs kissed her. "Thank you milady Lola."

Lola climbed up the diving board. "Ready?"

"Go for it babe." Lola jumped off and did a flip and landed in the pool. "You like doing flips like that don't you?" Bugs said.

Lola put her arms around him. "What can I say, it's fun."

"You get a one hundred out of ten."

"Thanks milord Bugs."

They spent the next hour in the pool. They played a few games of Marco Polo and did more tricks and jumps off the diving board. They played tag and chased each other around. Afterwards they were lying by the side of the pool on one of their towels. Bugs was on top of her kissing her hard.

Lola broke their kiss and looked into his eyes breathing hard. "I love you."

"I love you too Lo," he said. He untied her bikini top then tossed it aside. Then they continued kissing and moaning as they made love.

* * *

Later that afternoon Bugs and Lola were in the living room. They had actually clothes on now and were playing a game of spades.

"Ha! I won!" Bugs exclaimed. "You have to give me a foot massage!"

Lola rolled her eyes. "Fine, let me go get my massage oils." She stood up and came back a few seconds later with cinnamon scented massage oils. Bugs sat on the couch and she sat next to him and rubbed his feet.

"What do ya wanna do after this love? We've got the rest of the evening," Bugs said.

Lola thought for a moment. "Let's go out for dinner."

"Where?"

"Red Lobster. Then we should go to the club."

"That's cool. We haven't done that in a while."

"Yeah I know. When was the last time we went to the club?"

Bugs shrugged. "I don't remember. It's been too long."

She felt Bugs flinch. "I'm not tickling you am I?" she asked with a mischievous look.

Bugs shook his head quickly. "No." Then Lola started to tickle him. "Hahaha, Lola seriously!" She continued to tickle him. "Alright you're asking for it." He crawled over to her and tickled her. Lola tried to get on top of him but just ended up knocking them both onto the floor. He got back on top of her and they ended up rolling around the floor both of them trying to gain the upper hand. Bugs ended up on top of her. He pinned her wrists down and continued tickling her.

"Bugs, hahaha…okay! I give up!"

Bugs leaned down close to her face but kept tickling her. "You surrender?"

Lola nodded still laughing. "Yes! I surrender!"

Bugs stopped tickling her and kissed her instead.

Soon they went to go change. Lola put on a jean skirt and a red V-neck shirt. Bugs put on a black shirt and some jeans. Then they went out to their Viper and headed to Red Lobster.

They went inside hand in hand and waited in line to be seated.

"Just the two of you?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah," Bugs said.

"Are you a couple?"

Lola nodded. "Yes, we're married. Why?"

"Tonight is couples night. Couples get thirty percent off."

"Great, less money," Bugs said happily. Lola laughed. The waiter led them over to a two person table and took their orders.

* * *

After they had their delicious smoked lobster and crab cakes they headed to the club which wasn't far away. When they got inside it was loud and crowded as always with a song they didn't recognize blasted as loud as possible it seemed. They went out into the dance floor to an area that wasn't too crowded and started dancing.

"We've got to come here more often," Lola said.

"Yeah seriously. I've missed this," Bugs said. He put Lola close to him and they started grinding.

They danced to a few more songs and had a lot of fun grinding on each other and lap dancing. When Bugs and Lola danced they always went crazy, not caring who was watching them. They always say, you've got one life, why censor having fun because people are watching?

After couple of songs they took a break and went over to the bar for a drink. They sat at the high chairs at the counter flirting for a few minutes.

"Am I gonna have to be the responsible one tonight?" Lola asked with her voice slurred slightly.

Bugs laughed. "You're already getting drunk. I'm gonna end up being the responsible one." He got up for a moment. "I'll be right back, watch my drink."

"Okay love." Lola looked over at the people dancing. Some of them were pretty good; other's were either drunk or had to skills to save them. She laughed to herself and shook her head hoping she didn't look like that when she danced with Bugs.

A guy came over and sat next to her. He was pretty muscular with straight jet black hair and he was wearing a muscle shirt. "Hey gorgeous."

Lola looked at him. "Hi."

"I just noticed you sitting over here all by yourself. I thought you could use some company," he said coming closer to her.

Lola watched his hand as it traced up her arm. He put his other around her shoulders. "Well, thanks. That's sweet of you," she said trying not to lead him on. Her and Bugs always did a little harmless flirting when they went to the clubs and as long as neither of them went too far they were okay with it…sort of. But she didn't want this guy to think she was available.

He started to kiss her neck. "You wanna come home with me sweet heart?"

"Um actually I…"

"Get your lips off my wife," Bugs said.

The guy looked at him nervously. "Oh, she's your wife? I'm sorry dude, I didn't mean to…"

Bugs held up his hand to stop him. "Don't worry about it." The guy left and Bugs resumed his seat next to Lola who was looking at him innocently. "Cheating on me are you? My own wife, how could you…?"

Lola giggled knowing he wasn't mad at her. "Would you stop? I wasn't cheating on you." She stood up. "Let's go dance, I like this song."

Later, Lola had gone to the ladies room, and Bugs at the bar finishing off another drink. All of a sudden some young girls who looked like they couldn't be older than twenty five came over to him giggling.

"Hi Bugs Bunny," one of them said.

He nodded. "Hey ladies."

One of them put her arms around him and the other ran her hands across his ears. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure girls. You got a pen?" They handed him one and he signed both of their autographs.

"You're so sexy," one said running her hand down his chest.

"You should come home with me."

"No, me."

Bugs chuckled. If he were to do that then he knew that afterwards they'd just go brag to their friends that they'd had a one night stand with a famous guy. If he was still a player he would have driven them both home and let them both give him blow jobs but he was committed to a much hotter woman. "Girls, you know if I could I'd take both of you with me but I…"

"But he's married," Lola said with her arms crossed. "His wife is back, hands off." The girls glared at her and walked away disappointed. Lola looked at Bugs with her arms crossed but Bugs gave her an innocent look.

"What?"

"So you're cheating on me now too huh? Shame on you."

Bugs laughed then put his arms around her. "You know I'd never do that to you babe."

Lola put her arms around his neck and smirked. "Uh huh, I thought you didn't do that stuff anymore. I knew you couldn't stop."

"If you want I'll go get them and we can all go home and have fun," Bugs said.

Lola looked at him like he was crazy. "You're unbelievable!"

Bugs shrugged. "I'll show ya how, I have experience."

Lola let go of him and shook her head. "Why am I married to you?" She walked off towards the bar.

Bugs followed her. "Because you love me Lola."

They went out onto the dance floor and danced to a few more songs stopping for drinks in between a few of them. Then they decided they'd better head home because they were starting to get very tipsy and they didn't want to get into a car accident. Lola ended up being the responsible one; she wasn't half as drunk as Bugs.

"Is that a pterodactyl?" Bugs asked as she was driving them home.

Lola looked but didn't see anything. "Bugs what are you talking about?"

"Never mind, maybe it was just a bird."

Lola laughed. Bugs said some really crazy things when he got drunk.

When they got home it was very late, almost one o clock to be exact. Their night wasn't over yet. Bugs pulled out a bottle of wine and poured them both some goblets. They sat in the living room drinking it; they cleaned out pretty much the whole bottle.

Lola put her arms around Bugs' neck and kissed him hard. He rolled on top of her almost knocking them off the couch. She giggled. "Bugsy?" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he said sliding his hands up her skirt.

"You wanna go upstairs and have some fun?" she said with her voice very slurred.

Bugs grinned. "Hell yeah." He carried her upstairs.

* * *

The next morning Lola was woken up by the sun shining through the window in her face. She felt horrible. Her head was throbbing, her vision was blurred slightly, her mouth felt dry, and she tasted alcohol in her throat. She yawned and tried to sort through exactly what happened last night because at the moment she was clueless.

She looked at Bugs when she heard him yawn. "Good morning."

Bugs glanced at her. "It's not exactly a _good_ morning." He felt just as bad as she did if not worse.

"What happened last night?"

Bugs rubbed his temples as he thought. "Red Lobster, the club, and a lot of beer."

She put her hand over his mouth. "Don't ever say that word again."

"The club?"

"No beer. I'm never drinking again."

Bugs chuckled. "You'll be drinking again by next week." He felt like he'd throw up. "Aw shit." He got up went in the bathroom and puked then came back and lay next to Lola.

Lola put her arm around him concerned. "Are you okay?"

Bugs nodded. "I'll be alright. Do you want the honors of picking the kids up later?"

Lola shook her head. "No way, that would be suicide."

Bugs reached for the phone. "What's Kimmy's number?" Lola searched through the contacts on her cell phone and told him. "Hello Mrs. Phan, it's Kristy's dad…yeah, Lola and I can't come pick her up later, can you bring her here?...Thanks, three o clock is fine…alright, bye." He hung up then called Garret's parents. Afterwards he snuggled up close to Lola. "Whoever invented hangovers is a bitch."

Lola kissed his cheek. "I think it's some kind of revenge."

An hour later they got dressed and were out of the bed. They still felt very bad and they now regretted drinking that entire bottle of wine. Bugs was sitting at the kitchen table and Lola was making them some tea.

She went over to him and handed him his cup. "Drink this, you'll feel better."

Bugs drank some and felt better already. "Thanks Lola."

They sat down for a few minutes and then the doorbell rang. Lola got up and went to get it. When she opened it Kristy and her friend Kimmy were there. "Hi mommy."

"Hi sweetie. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, mom took us to Chuck E Cheese," Kimmy said.

"Is Jacob back yet?" Kristy asked.

"No, not yet."

"Can Kristy stay at my house until he gets back?" Kimmy asked.

"Yeah it's not fair that Jacob gets to stay at Garret's house later," Kristy said.

Lola shook her head. "Jacob's probably on his way home right now. You'll see each other tomorrow; I think you can wait twenty four hours."

Kristy and Kimmy pouted. "Okay, bye Kristy," Kimmy said.

"Bye." They hugged for a long time and Lola rolled her eyes behind them. They acted like they'd never see each other again. Lola and Kristy went into the kitchen.

Kristy went over and hugged Bugs. "Hi daddy."

"Hey sweetie. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah." Kristy went into a long story about every detail of what her and Kimmy did.

Not long after that, Jacob was home. He also went into a long story about what he and Garret did. "We stayed up until one o clock," he said proudly.

"Well we stayed up until two o clock," Kristy said, although originally she said her and Kimmy went to bed at midnight.

"We stayed up until three o clock." They went on until Jacob said they didn't go to sleep until five minutes ago.

While they were arguing, Bugs and Lola went into the library and lay down on the couch trying to get some peace and quiet for their still throbbing heads. Next time maybe they'll think twice about drinking so much.

* * *

**I really don't know how to play spades. i put it in my stories all the time but i have no clue how to play.**


	19. The Bugs Bunny Co

The Bugs Bunny Co.

Bugs and Daffy were sitting in Daffy's backyard in lawn chairs drinking smoothies. Daffy was talking about something but Bugs wasn't listening. His mind was somewhere else.

"So anyway…Bugs are you listening to me?" Daffy said.

"Huh? Sorry Daff, I was just thinking."

"You're always thinking! What are you thinking about this time?"

Bugs took a long sip of his smoothie. "I need something to do." It sounded like he said it to himself.

Daffy raised his eyebrow. "Okay…we can go do something. You want to go play golf?"

Bugs shook his head. "No."

"Tennis?"

"No."

"Baseball?"

"No." Daffy was completely missing the point. He didn't want to go play sports, it was something else that was on his mind.

"Then what the hell do you want to do?" Daffy exclaimed getting frustrated.

"Daff, what have we done since…Back In Action?"

"We've done a lot of things. We went to New York, the baseball team at Acme Loo won the championship, you and Lola had your children, Melissa and I got married…"

Daffy seriously was not getting where he was coming from. "Movie wise Daffy! What have we done since Back In Action?"

Daffy thought about that. In truth they hadn't done much. "Um, our Christmas special, that movie we made in Spain, a few random cartoons…oh and those shitty shows Loonatics and Baby Looney Tunes that no one even cared about."

"But did we do anything for those shows let alone have any say in them?"

Daffy shook his head. "Now that you mention it, no we didn't."

"Exactly. So I want to do something."

Daffy was still confused. "Bugs I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Damn it Daffy, I want to make movies again." He sipped his smoothie again. "I'll admit I did try to take a time out from it for a while because I had to take care of my children but I miss it and Warner Brother's is being lazy as shit." He wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying anymore. He was just rambling on. "I have all these scripts on my computers taking up space. I need to do something with them. Maybe I'll open my own company…"

"You're gonna open your own company?"

Bugs realized what he said. "Hey, that's not a bad idea. Then I can be more flexible with my work and write, produce, and direct it myself."

"You're insane," Daffy said. Even though he didn't think it was a half bad idea. He actually wanted a part in it. "Can I help?"

"Seriously?"

Daffy smirked. "I can't let you take all the credit for it you know." He paused for a moment. Bugs had mentioned that he had tons of scripts slowing down his computers. Maybe he'd let him help with that too but he didn't want to sound like he was begging. "So about your movies…"

"You want to help?" Bugs guessed.

"Please?"

Bugs shrugged. "Whatever. I'll give you a part in it if you want, or you can help me direct."

"Are you gonna be in it?"

Bugs shook his head. "I didn't plan on it. Well…it depends on which one I choose to work on first."

"How many do you have?" Daffy asked curiously.

Bugs went down a mental list of all the scripts he'd been working on over the years. "Twenty I think."

Daffy looked at him in disbelief. "You have no life!"

Bugs shrugged then drank his smoothie again. "Making movies _is_ my life."

* * *

The next week Bugs was in his office at home working on the script he'd decided to make his next movie about. It was about these four siblings, they were young, only eighteen. But they were top spies and soldiers in the war. During a battle three of the siblings were murdered brutally. The last one was taken hostage and beaten but was saved by these criminals who turned him into a criminal as well. After years of living his life as a criminal in a gang he decided he didn't want to do it anymore and lived alone while the gang members searched for him and tried to kill him. He lived as a refugee in Mexico for a while, then went back to the U.S to join the navy. A nuclear war was about to break out and he became the general who ended the war before the human race was wiped out and brought back peace.

It wasn't done yet but Bugs was satisfied with what he'd done. He put a lot of his own war experience into it. For example he made one of the siblings die in an explosion, the same way his own brother almost died. That war wasn't something he usually liked to revisit but when he made movies he liked to add a little bit of his own experiences into it. One reason was it made it a lot easier to visualize when actual sets were made. He remembered the war like it was yesterday and the visual aspect of it would be easy to make because of that.

Lola opened the door and came in. "Your dinner is ready."

"Okay, I'll be right down."

She sat on the computer desk. "What are you doing?"

"Finishing up the script for a movie I'm trying to make. Do you want to read it?"

"Sure." She didn't read all of it because it was pretty long but she skimmed through it and found it to be really interesting. "This is great. What's it called?"

Bugs shrugged. "I don't know yet."

"What's it going to be rated?"

Bugs smirked. "Nc-17," he joked. Lola laughed. "I'm going for Pg-13. I'm thinking of opening my own company."

"For movie production?"

Bugs nodded. "Yup."

"You know people are going to come running to you so fast you won't know what to do."

Bugs raised his eyebrow. "You think so?"

Lola laughed and tapped his nose. "Of course! You're famous you dumb ass. You've got awards downstairs for being the most famous and influential toon actor in _history_. People would _kill_ to have you produce their work, don't you think?"

Bugs nodded as he realized she was right, not that he was complaining about it. The thought pleased him. "I guess that would contribute to it. I guess being a movie genius down have its perks."

"Is there anything you're not? You're a teacher, an architect, a musician, an actor, a director, and now a producer."

Bugs chuckled at the way she said that. "The world is your playground Lo; you can do whatever the hell you want with it."

"True. So where are you going to put this business of yours?"

Bugs shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even know how to get started. I'll ask the Warner's for advice."

"You should build it. You built this house, Acme Loo, that charity over in the Bronx, and the Bellagio hotel. Why not?"

Bugs nodded as he thought about that. "That's not a bad idea babe. I wonder if I still have those blank blue prints." He rolled his chair over to the cabinets across the room and dug through them. He found a stack of blank blue prints and pulled them out.

Lola picked up one of them and examined it. "So this I what these things look like. Damn they're huge."

Bugs laughed. "I have smaller ones around here somewhere." He dug through another drawer and pulled out a pencil. "The ideas are already coming to me."

"Come downstairs and eat first. I didn't make that food for you to let it get cold."

"Fine, I'll eat first, then work on this stuff." He stood up. "But if I lose my train of thought I blame you."

Lola rolled her eyes. "Not my problem." Bugs put his arms around her and kissed her lips. "I guess I won't be seeing you for the rest of the night, huh?"

He ran his hands over her curves. "You'll see me tonight." He gave her a sly look. "All of me." Lola glanced at a certain part of his then kissed him.

* * *

The Bunny family came into the house the next afternoon after a long day of work and school. Jacob looked a little upset though.

"What's wrong kiddo?" Bugs asked.

Jacob crossed his arms. "Teacher's are mean."

"What happened?" Lola asked.

"I got in trouble."

"Oh no, what did you do?" Bugs said.

"I kept calling out in class and the teacher got mad at me."

"Did she tell you to stop?"

"Yes…"

"Then why did you keep doing it if she told you to stop?" Jacob shrugged. "Then that's why you got in trouble. If the teacher tells you to stop doing something, then _stop_ doing it. Okay?"

Jacob nodded. "Am I in trouble?"

Bugs hugged him. "Not this time. I've got something to cheer you up though."

"What?"

"I'll be right back." Bugs got up and went upstairs.

Jacob looked at Lola. "Where's he going?" She just shrugged having no idea herself.

Bugs came downstairs with his blueprints. "Check these out." He laid them out across the table and they all looked at him.

"This is what you've been working on?" Lola said.

Bugs nodded proudly. "Sure is."

"What is it?" Kristy asked.

"I'm opening a business for producing movies and this is going to be the building," Bugs explained.

"This is cool," Jacob said. "When are you going to build it?"

"Soon, it'll be done by the beginning of the summer."

"Can I help?" Kristy asked.

Bugs chuckled. "Of course you can help."

* * *

Bugs kept to his word. By the middle of June his building was built. It was in Hollywood. It was _huge_. His house was huge, his school was huge, and this was huge; for some reason he liked really big buildings. He'd gotten help from his friends on it and of course he'd gotten professional builders to assist with it. Lola was right; he had people pouring in to work for him and had a full staff already.

It was eleven floors high and mostly gold and glass. Over the front door he had the name, "Bugs Bunny Inc" and at the very top he had the logo he'd come up with. Inside there was a really big lobby with a secretary desk and the elevator. Also on the first floor he had a cafeteria with professional chefs. The next few floors had studios, editing rooms, supply rooms, and offices. On the fifth floor was a really big arcade with games like Guitar Hero, Halo Reach, Call of Duty, etc. On the eighth floor was a theatre for movie and show viewing. He put his own office on the tenth floor. And on the eleventh floor was a pool (it was a borderline water park). His friends questioned at one point whether he was making a movie production business or a hotel.

Overall Bugs was extremely satisfied with what he'd done. He felt accomplished like he always did when he did something great; of course he wasn't one to brag though.

Him, Lola, Daffy, Melissa, Sly, And Sylvia were sitting by the pool while Jacob and Kristy played in it.

"This place is gigantic," Sylvia commented.

"I like big buildings," Bugs said. "It makes me feel like royalty or something." He took a bite of his carrot.

"When are you gonna start this movie? I want the starring role," Daffy said.

"I told you I'd give you a part. I _never_ said anything about the starring role. Maybe you'll be a tree that gets blown up," Bugs said.

Melissa laughed and Daffy glared at her. "What? That was funny!"

"So you're gonna be making movies all summer?" Sylvester said.

"Not all summer Sly," Bugs said. "We're going to Miami and New York, and Vegas…"

"You're taking your kids to Vegas? What are they gonna do in Vegas? It's not like they can go to the casino's," Sylvia said.

"_They're_ not going to Vegas. _We_ are," Lola said.

"Yeah, we've got to take some time off for ourselves right?" Bugs said.

Melissa looked at Daffy and crossed her arms. "How come we don't go to Vegas?"

"I took you to Rio and Venice!" Daffy reminded her.

"Oh yeah, right."

* * *

**I know this was one of the shorter chapter's in this story. I've always loved the idea of Bugs being not only an actor but a movie director and script writer. I've thought of him writing some of his own cartoons himself. I thought it would be cool to have him with his own compan like Warner Brother's but not Warner Brother's and he's produce his own movies and TV shows without having to answer to anyone else. if this was a real thing, i'd watch every single thing he ever made.**

**oh, and i know i went on Baby Looney Tunes and Loonatics Unleashed a bit in the beginning. Personally i loved Baby Looney Tunes. I thought Loonatics Unleashed was an interesting concept and yet...it was pretty dumb. The only super heroes Looney Tunes should have are Super Bugs, Super Daffy, and Batduck and anything not Loonatics. i'm rapping now, next chapter.**


	20. High School

**The majority of this story has taken place when Bugs and Lola's children are pretty young, when the last chapter ended, Kristy wasn't even ten years old yet. But we're going to fast foreward again. Now Jacob is going to high school at Acme Looniversity and Kristy is in middle school. Let's see how Bugs and Lola handle taking care of teenager's. Teenager's have a lot fo issues, i'm a teenager, i have a lot of issues, so let's see how those two handle that. Also, i've written mostly from Bugs and Lola's perspective. The rest of this story will still be from their perspective, but i'm going to dive a little more into their children's lives in hese next few chapter's.**

* * *

High School

The years passed. Bugs and Lola's lives were going so well. Bugs' business had become very successful and well known throughout the world. Their children were growing up so fast it seemed. Jacob was about to be fourteen in three weeks years old and Kristy had just turned twelve. They were good kids though, they were well behaved and were polite and hardly ever caused trouble (although they had their moments), so Bugs and Lola must have raised them right.

It was the beginning of September, time for another school year, and one of their children was taking another big step in life: high school.

Lola went to go wake them up that morning. First she went into Jacob's room. When she walked in she almost tripped on his skateboard and quickly grabbed the wall before she fell. She glared at his sleeping form. She'd told him a million times to put that thing away before someone falls. She turned on the light. His room was so messy, she wasn't very organized herself but she didn't understand how he could find anything in here. She hoped he'd clean up before Bugs found out how messy it was in here. He was a complete neat freak and if he saw Jacob's room like this he'd probably have an aneurism.

She went over to him and tapped his shoulder. "Jake, wake up." She shook him. "Wake up Jacob." She turned him over and he opened his eyes slightly. "You're going to high school, aren't you excited?" He rolled his eyes and went back to sleep. She smiled, she knew she'd asked him that a lot and he was probably tired of it. "Seriously, wake up. You're dad's making breakfast."

She went into Kristy's room. Her room wasn't as much of a headache to go into. Kristy was like Bugs, she was really neat, there was hardly anything on the floor. Her daughter's room was fit for a princess. The white fluffy carpet, the canopy over her bed, her name painted on her wall (which she'd actually done herself), the shiny laptop on her desk, and the dolls piled in the corner which she claimed she didn't play with anymore (although Lola had caught her with them on more than one occasion).

Lola sat on her bed and found her buried in her many sheets and pillows. "Kristy, time to wake up." She didn't move. Lola picked up her foot and tickled it. She started shaking with laughter and Lola laughed too. She kissed Kristy's forehead. "C'mon and get up."

She went to make sure Jacob was actually awake and for once he was, then she went downstairs with Bugs. He was putting waffles on plates for them. She put her arms around his waist and kissed his cheek. "Smells good."

"Thanks love." He handed her a plate. "Here ya go gorgeous."

"Thank you." She sat down at the table and he put Jacob and Kristy's plates by the places they usually sat in then sat down next to Lola with his own breakfast.

Jacob and Kristy came in and sat down.

"Good morning," Bugs said.

"Good morning dad," they said.

Lola examined Kristy's hair. It looked like a birds nest. "You're going to comb your hair aren't you?"

"Can you do it for me?"

"You're old enough to do it yourself now," Lola said as she'd said many times when her daughter was being lazy.

"So are you ready for high school?" Bugs asked Jacob.

"Can you stop asking me that dad? It's just school, it's no different than middle school," Jacob said.

"It's a lot different. It's harder, and bigger, and more fun honestly."

"I'm the only one that's not going to be there," Kristy said. "While you guys are having fun at Acme Looniversity, I'll be stuck in middle school with a bunch of babies who don't know who the first president was and still think it's 'cool' to bully people."

Lola snickered. "People in high school don't know who the first president was."

"Don't worry Kristy, you've got one year and you'll be in high school. Just hang in there," Bugs said.

After dropping Kristy off they went to Acme Looniversity. Once they were there, Jacob suddenly felt a little nervous. He didn't know why. He wasn't usually one to get nervous about these kinds of things; he was a very confident person. Most of his friends would be there, and he'd been to orientation and knew where everything was. Why was he nervous?

He got out of the car with Bugs and Lola. "Have fun today," Lola said.

"Okay, see you later," he went inside.

"Oh Bugs our babies growing up," Lola said happily.

Bugs chuckled. "If you're this crazy now, I wonder what you'll be like when he goes to college," he said as they walked inside.

"I'm going to cry. You'd better bring a box of tissues."

Jacob went into the crowded school. Acme Loo's locker hallways were broken up into different grade levels. The door he'd come through was right by what he guessed was the senior hallway because there were all these tall students wearing senior t-shirts that had their graduating class on it. He went to the freshman hallway and saw his friend Chris.

"Wassup Jake!"

"Hey Chris. What class do you have first?"

Chris looked at his schedule. "I've got…algebra. You?"

"Same. The worst way to start off the day is math, I hate it."

"Well you know all of the teacher's right? You'll probably get A's in all of the classes."

Jacob shook his head. "Nah, my parent's said no one's playing favorite's on me even though they've all known me since I was a baby."

"That blows."

After going to their locker's they went to Sylvester's class. The day went by pretty smoothly. After Sylvester's class he went to Penelope's English class, and Speedy's Spanish class. It was weird to him being taught by the people who had practically raised him. Jr had told him that the teacher's would not be any easier on him than everyone else. He told him he'd gotten so many detentions from them, he had a drawer full of them. He was right; they weren't easy on Jacob either (although he had no detentions that day).

After lunch he and Chris were headed up to Bugs' physics class. When they got in there Bugs wasn't even in there but there weren't a bunch of students in there. A lot of the people he's seen that day he knew from elementary school and middle school, although some he'd never met a day in his life. But being the loud and outgoing person he was, he'd made a lot of friends that day. He planned on at least meeting everyone in his class personally whether he ended up being friends with them or not. Some people wouldn't even bother and would just stay with their circle of friends but that was just the kind of person he was.

When they walked in he saw Cassandra sitting with one of her friends. "Chris let's sit over here."

"You wanna sit with your girlfriend?"

Jacob glared at him. "She's _not_ my girlfriend."He went to sit next to her. "Hey Cassie."

She smiled at him. "Hi Jacob."

Bugs came in and closed the door. "Quiet everyone." Everyone got silent and waited for him to speak. "Welcome to Conceptual Toon Physics. For those who don't know me, I'm Bugs Bunny, Mr. Bunny to you. Before we start the class today, I'm going to put you in assigned seats." He looked at his list of students. "Okay, Tony Aranda, first seat right here…"

Jacob realized he was putting them in assigned seats. He glanced at Cassandra. Her last name was Price and she'd be in the middle somewhere, but he'd be in the front row which was a place he liked to avoid.

"Jacob, right here."

Jacob got his stuff and grudgingly moved to the front row. He made a silent vow to stay made at his dad for the rest of the day after this.

The first few weeks of school went well. Jacob was enjoying Acme Looniversity (aside from the difficult classes) while Kristy was living in misery and woe complaining about how much her school sucks. He was on the basketball team too, but that was no surprise since he'd been playing since he could walk and Lola taught him everything she knew. He had crap loads of homework. Why did teachers give so much homework but encourage you to go green and use less paper. He asked his dad about this and Bugs said homework educates people and uses only a small percentage of the paper in the world.

One day he was sitting on the front window sill doing his math homework. Math was never his best subject, and this was pretty hard. On top of this he couldn't concentrate. His mind kept wandering off to a certain girl.

Bugs walked past him. "Dad, can you help me with my math homework?"

Bugs came over and sat next to him. "Sure I can." As he was explaining it Jacob wasn't paying any attention at all. His mind had wandered back to his previous thoughts and she was all he could think about. "Do you understand it now?" Bugs asked after he was done.

Jacob nodded slowly.

"Good," Bugs stood up. "Come get me if you need any more help."

Jacob looked down at his paper after Bugs went upstairs. He didn't understand it anymore than he did before he asked for help.

Jacob was at school one day heading to his locker before he went to lunch. Then he ran into Cassie. "Hey," he said.

She blushed. "Hey." They looked at each other for a moment not sure what to say. "I guess I'll…see you later."

He nodded. "Yeah…hey wait."

She came back over to him. "Yeah?"

"You wanna go with me?" She looked at him for a moment surprised by the question. He thought she'd say no. "I mean, if you don't want to…"

"No, I mean, yes…_yes_ I do want to go with you."

Jacob smiled. "Great." They looked at each other for a moment then he leaned towards her and kissed her. "You wanna sit with me at lunch?"

"Sure." He put his arm around her and they continued walking.

On Friday, Jacob and Cassie were in the library during study hall supposedly doing a report but not exactly paying attention to the paper they were doing research for.

"Hey, come help me find this book," Jacob said getting up.

She got up and followed him. "What book?" she asked curiously.

"A book," Jacob said with a smirk.

She put took his hand and laughed. "Seriously Jacob, _what book_?"

They went behind one of the book shelves and he kissed her. "You really thought I was talking about an actual book?"

She shrugged. "Well we _are_ in a library."

"Which doesn't mean we really have to read." She pulled him back to her and kissed him again.

"Ahem!"

They looked and saw Sylvester looking down his nose at them. "What are you two doing?"

"Um, studying?" Jacob said. It came out more like a question.

Sylvester raised his eyebrow. "Oh really? And what are you studying, each other's mouths?" They didn't say anything. "Where are you supposed to be right now?"

"In here," Cassie replied.

"Well if you're supposed to be studying, go study before I give you a detention."

"You're not gonna tell my dad about this are you?" Jacob said. "I've been trying to stay out of trouble."

"Well then Jacob, if you want to stay out of trouble, you can start by going back over there and finish studying. _Now_."

"Yes sir," they said going back to their table before he changed his mind about the detention.

Bugs and Daffy were sitting in the teacher's lounge after school. Daffy was looking at paper's and Bugs was eating a carrot.

"Can you quit munching that carrot in my ear?" Daffy exclaimed.

Bugs shrugged. "I can…but I won't."

Sylvester came in. "'Sup duck, rabbit?"

"'Sup cat," Daffy said.

Sylvester sat next to Daffy and opened his soda but it had apparently been shaken up and it sprayed all over Daffy. Luckily Bugs shielded himself with the couch pillow. Daffy glared at him. "What the hell?"

Sylvester laughed. "Sorry Daffy."

"Has anyone ever told you not to shake your soda's damnit?"

"How about next time you see me opening a soda, get out of my way?" Sylvester said.

"So how's Jacob doing in your classes?" Bugs asked breaking up an obvious argument.

"Good, he's got an A right now," Daffy said wiping the Sprite off his face. "Of course that can change."

"Sly?"

"He's got a C. I'll work on him."

"Math has always been difficult for him, I'll make him work on it more," Bugs said.

"Yeah, he needs to work on that instead of working his tongue around a girl's mouth," Sylvester said remembering earlier that day.

Bugs and Daffy looked at him. "Excuse me?" Bugs said rising his eyebrow.

"Did you know your son has a girlfriend?" Sylvester asked. His grin was growing at the sight of the look on Bugs' face.

"Why didn't he tell me?" Bugs said.

Sylvester shrugged. "You know how kids are when they get to this age. They don't want their parents interfering with their lives. Jr went weeks without telling me about his first girlfriend."

"So who's the lucky girl?" Daffy said.

"Cassandra Price," Sylvester said. "I caught them making out in the library."

"Cassandra Price?" Bugs said thinking of who that was. "Pretty rabbit with the curly brown hair?" Sylvester nodded. "At least he has good taste."

Lola came in. "Hi you guys." She sat on Bugs lap.

"Geez, are you trying to crush my dick?" he said hugging her.

Lola laughed then kissed him.

"Hey Lola, did you know Jake has a girlfriend?" Daffy said. He laughed at her surprised expression.

"Um, no. Who is she?"

"Cassandra Price," Bugs said.

"Pretty rabbit with the curly brown hair?" Lola asked.

"That's the girl."

Lola nodded. "I see." She picked up the unopened bag of chips on the table. Then she opened them and ate them. "We should go Bugs."

"Why?"

"Did you forget about your daughter?" She stood up. "I'll meet you in the car."

Daffy watched her go. "She took my chips!"


	21. Weekend With Lisa

**If you've read this story consistently, then it's not secret that Lola hates her mom. But to spend a weekend with her might not be too pretty...**

* * *

Weekend With Lisa

One afternoon, Lola and Melissa were sitting in Lola's backyard in beach chairs watching the kids play in the pool. Melissa picked up her US Magazine and started fanning herself. "It is so hot."

"Well it is summer time, in California," Lola pointed out.

"Ohh, did I show you my picture in here. I did a two page spread for Calvin Klein." Melissa flipped through the magazine until she found the pictures she was looking for then she handed it to Lola.

Lola looked at the pictures of Melissa in different Calvin Klein clothes and swimsuits. In one of them her long orange hair was flowing through the wind and in another she was posing in a swimsuit with a really hot guy. She looked strikingly gorgeous in each one of them. "How did Daffy feel about that one?" she asked pointing to the one with the hot guy.

Melissa laughed. "Oh he bitched me out for a few hours then forgot all about it and watched the football game."

Lola laughed. "I wish I was beautiful enough to be a model."

"Girl please, you definitely are gorgeous. Remember that photo shoot I took you to a few years ago?"

Lola nodded. A few years ago Lola had no idea what to get Bugs for his birthday and Melissa said she get a whole bunch of photos taken professionally and make a calendar out of them. A few of those pictures were very sexual and she felt like a porn star having people take those pictures for her, but in the end she looked beautiful in each one.

"You were beautiful in those and you still are."

"Lo, phone for you!" Bugs called from up on the balcony.

"Can you bring it down here?"

"Can you come up here and get it?"

"Can we meet in the middle?

"Sure." They headed towards each other and ended up in the middle of the backyard. He kissed her forehead. "It's your mother."

Lola sighed. "Couldn't you have just told her I wasn't here?" Bugs laughed and kissed her again then went back inside. "Hello?"

"Hello Lola, how are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Fine as well. I have a favor to ask you."

Lola went back over and sat next to Melissa. She didn't like the sound of "favor". "What kind of favor?"

"Can I stay over your house next weekend? The heat is broken in my house and they won't be able to come fix it until Sunday."

A look of horror crossed over her face. "You mean like, you…in my house….for a whole weekend?"

"That's what I just said isn't it? Listen for once in your life."

"What about Tyler?"

He and Angie are on a vacation in Las Vegas."

"Brandon?"

"He's getting his house painted."

"Miranda?" she said desperately.

"Her and Max are in Florida visiting Max's parents."

"Mom can't you just…wait, Max is from Florida?"

"Yes, he never told you that?"

"No. Anyway, can't you just stay at a hotel or something?"

"Lola Bunny I am your mother. I raised you, the least you can do is let me stay over for a mere two days!"

Lola sighed. "Alright, alright, fine. I'll have to ask Bugs though, it's his house too."

"Okay, call me later and tell me what he says."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Lola hung up the phone and took an annoyed sip of her lemonade.

"Honestly, what exactly do you have against your mother?" Melissa asked.

"Where do I begin, she's been trying to break Bugs and I up since day one, she never accepts nor appreciates anything I do, she's always favored Miranda, and she has got to be the most critical and stubborn woman on the planet!"

"But she did go out of her way to babysit your kids all those years, right?"

Lola rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so?"

"You can a be the least bit appreciative, right?"

Lola crossed her arms. "She does all the bad things and everyone jumps on me like I'm the bad guy."

"I never said that. But maybe you can be a little bit tolerable while she's over here so she'll have less of a reason to criticize you."

Lola thought about it then agreed. Melissa was right. If she acted like the good girl, then Lisa will have no reason to annoy her and maybe the weekend would go smoothly.

* * *

Lola rolled over in her sleep on Bugs' chest. The two of them were sleeping soundly. Neither of them heard the door open.

Bugs felt something poke his cheek. He flinched but otherwise didn't do anything else. Lola felt something poke her cheek as well. Then Bugs felt something blowing in his ear making it twitch. All of this was starting to disturb his dreams. Lola felt something poke her cheek again. She pushed it away. "Stop it."

"Mommy? Daddy? Wake up."

Bugs and Lola jumped as they felt something yanking their ears. "AH!" They saw Kristy on top of them laughing. Bugs rubbed his eyes. "You don't have any respect for people who like to sleep in the mornings, do you?"

"When are you gonna make breakfast?" Kristy asked.

"You're old enough to make your own breakfast, let us sleep," Lola said.

"But you guys make better pancakes than I do. And no one makes those omelets like you do dad, they're like heaven on a plate."

Bugs shook his head. "That's not gonna work."

She pouted and gave them an innocent look.

They sighed. "Okay, okay, we'll make you breakfast," Lola said. "Is your brother awake?"

Kristy laughed. "Of course not."

"Alright, let us get dressed and we'll make you your breakfast,' Bugs said.

"Okey dokey artichokey." She jumped off their bed, did a ballerina turn, and was out the door.

* * *

A few minutes later Lola was downstairs making breakfast and she heard the doorbell ring. She was about to get it but Kristy answered it instead. "Hi grandma," Lola heard her say.

"Hi hon, where's your mother?"

"In the kitchen. She's making breakfast."

They came into the kitchen. "Good morning Lola."

"Good morning mother." She cut up Kristy's pancakes and handed the plate to her. "Bon appetite my dear," she said.

"Thanks mom."

Lisa looked Lola up and down. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing baggy sweat pants and her Callers jersey. "Goodness Lola, you could at least attempt to look more presentable when you have company over."

Lola glared at her. "I just woke up."

"Where's your son?"

"Still sleeping," Kristy answered for her. "Either that or watching Family Guy or something."

"You let him watch Adult Swim, that inappropriate channel," Lisa said to Lola.

"Mom, he's fifteen, I think he knows by now that it's not meant to be taken seriously."

"Has he decided what school he's going to be going to when he graduates?" Lisa asked.

Lola looked into the cup of coffee she's just made. "He's trying to go to University of California since Bugs went there." She didn't like to think of her children leaving. They were growing up and it would only be a matter of time before her babies were gone and out in the world.

Suddenly Jacob came into the kitchen. "Good morning mom. What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes. Say hi to your grandma."

"Hi grandma, I didn't see you there."

"Nice to see you Jake."

Lola put a plate on the table for him. "Thanks mom."

Bugs came in wearing his red robe and some blue sweat pants. "Hi Lisa." He hugged both of his children and then went over to Lola and put his arms around her. "Did you make me breakfast?"

Lola rolled her eyes. "Is that all you have to say to me?"

Bugs chuckled then kissed her. "I love you."

"Whatever." She handed him his breakfast. "Enjoy."

"Thanks love."

After breakfast Bugs and Lola went into the living room to watch Dr. Oz while talking to Lisa. Soon Jacob came in fully dressed. "I'm going to Cassie's house."

"No you're not," Lola said.

"Why not?" his voice cracked when he said it.

Lola giggled. "What was that?"

"Sounds like someone's voice is changing," Bugs said.

Jacob glared at them. "Why can't I go."

"Because your room is a mess. Go clean up and then you can go," Bugs said.

Jacob sighed. "Okay." Then he went back upstairs.

"At least you do discipline them," Lisa said.

"Mom, as much as you hate to admit it, you know we're good parents so don't even try to hide it," Lola said.

"I never said you weren't. Although you could use some work."

"What have we been doing wrong Lisa?" Bugs asked sarcastically.

"Well for one thing Lola's not a good female influence on Kristy. Look at you, you look like you just come out of a twister."

"Kristy and I are two completely different people mom. She may look like me but she dresses and acts completely different than I do," Lola said.

"That's a good thing that she didn't turn out like you did, rude and completely unladylike. I'm still trying to figure out what you see in her Bugs."

"I don't think she's rude, she's a bit unladylike sometimes but I don't want to be married to some Barbie," Bugs said.

Lola laughed at that and kissed his cheek. "If I had turned out like you wanted me to turn out Bugs wouldn't love me the same way mom."

Lisa waved her hand. "Oh please, I still think he's way out of your league Lola. But stay with him all you want, I don't care…"

Bugs and Lola gasped. "You don't care anymore Lisa?" Bugs said.

"What are you talking about? Of course I care! Personally I think Loa should have married the man she dated before she met you. He was quite the gentleman and he wasn't too old for her like you are. What I meant was I don't care enough to break you up anymore. It's much too fun criticizing you and if I did break you up the fun would be over."

Lola raised her eyebrow. "So this is all just a big game to you or something?"

"Not necessarily, I wouldn't put it that way."

A few minutes later Jacob came back downstairs. "I'm finished."

"You didn't just stuff everything in your closet did you?" Bugs asked.

Jacob shook his head unconvincingly. "No…"

Bugs stood up. "We'll see about that. I'll be right back ladies." He went upstairs with Jacob.

* * *

By the next day Lola was about ready to tear her hair out. Lisa was being more annoying than usual. She was trying to take Melissa's advice and be the good girl but she couldn't help snapping at her mother every now and then. She would be leaving the next morning and honestly that morning couldn't come fast enough.

That afternoon, Kristy was playing the piano and Lisa was listening to her. Lola was downstairs playing Mortal Combat. Soon Lisa came downstairs with her. "Your daughter is quite talented. You should have learned to play like that."

"Well I didn't," Lola said. She just killed her opponent. "Ha! In your face bitch!"

"Young lady, what have I told you about that language?" Lisa scolded.

"I'm an adult; I can say what I want."

"Where's your husband?" Lisa said taking a seat on the couch.

"He's at the office. I'm sure what he's doing today. He's probably started editing his movie."

"At least he keeps himself busy. Here you are sitting in front of the TV playing these violent games." She looked at the flat screen and saw the character Lola was playing as stab her opponent in the chest.

"I keep myself busy; I just don't have anything planned for today."

"I'm sure."

Lola glared at her. "Why must you always insult me? I've been trying my hardest to be nice to you but I can't take it anymore! That's why I didn't want you over here, you never have one good thing to say about me or Bugs and I'm tired of it!"

"Well it's not like you're very easy to live with either Lola. I don't know how he puts up with you."

"He isn't constantly insulting and criticizing everything I do. That's why I love him! You know, before I got married you apologized for acting this way. But you didn't really mean it. You just said that as an excuse to say you've apologized before."

Lisa was silent for a moment. "Lola, I'm sorry."

Lola rolled her eyes and snorted. "Sure you are."

"No really. You're right. It's not right of me to do that to you. I know it makes you feel bad."

"And you want me to accept this apology, right?" Lola said not looking at her.

"I would appreciate it if you did. I don't mean to be so rude to you, I really do love you."

Lola sighed and looked at her. She was bold enough to apologize; maybe she really did mean it. "Okay mom." She reached out and hugged her. "Do you want me to teach you how to play?"

Lisa was surprised by the offer. "Um, I don't know Lola. You know I don't play video games, I don't even know how to work the controller…"

Lola went over and got the other controller out of the cabinet. "It's never too late to learn."

* * *

The next day Lisa was about to leave. Bugs had taken her stuff out to her car and they were saying good bye to her.

She gave Lola a hug. "I'll see you soon dear. I'll have to come back and play that game again…what was it called?"

"Mortal Combat," Lola replied.

"Right, of course. See you all when I see you." She went out to her car and Bugs closed the door behind her.

Bugs looked at Lola. "I can't believe you got her to play Mortal Combat."

Lola laughed. "She also played Call of Duty."

* * *

**For those who don't know Dr. Oz is a cardiothoracic surgeon. he's also an author and health expert and he has a self titled show where he talks about different tips to lead a healthy life, different foods you should eat, what vitamins you should take and why, etc. it's a good show, very informative**


	22. Sixteenth Birthday

Sixteenth Birthday

Bugs and Lola were sleeping in their bedroom on September 25. It was Monday so they would have to get up to go to work that day. Their alarm clock went off. They set it to ring a little earlier than usual because it was their son's birthday and they wanted to give him his birthday present.

Bugs turned it off and yawned. Lola yawned as well. Then she heard a phone vibrate. She looked over on her night table and saw Kristy's red phone that said "New Text Message". She rolled her eyes and put it back. "Who in the right mind texts this early in the morning?"

"That's teenagers for ya," Bugs said running his hand through his ears. He put his arm around Lola and moved closer to her. He kissed her neck and she moaned. "Do you think he'll be mad if we give him his present later today?"

Lola smirked at Bugs obviously implying they have sex. "Of course he will."

"Darn. I wanted some of this," he said grabbing her butt.

Lola laughed and kissed him passionately. "You'll have some later."

They got out of bed and put on their robes. Then they walked out into the hallway to wake Jacob up. Before they got halfway down the hallway though, they saw Kristy sitting on one of the futons near the French doors to the back porch talking on the phone.

"I don't know Kimmy, what if he doesn't want to go with me…" She saw her parents staring at her. "Are you going to wake him up now?" They nodded. "I gotta go Kimmy, bye." Kristy stood up and ran over with her long blonde hair flowing behind her. "What did you get him?"

"Do you really think we trust you to keep a secret?" Lola said. Kristy couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it.

"Why are you up so early?" Bugs asked.

"I couldn't find my phone and I had to talk to Kimmy."

"Your phone was in my room waking me up," Lola said elbowing her.

"Ohh, that's where I left it!"

They went into Jacob's room which was dark and filled with his snoring. Lola turned on the light and they shook him to wake him up.

"Jacob," Lola said.

"Wake up kiddo," Bugs said.

"Wake up stupid!" Kristy shouted.

That made him jump. He opened his eyes a little then glared at them. "Why are you waking me up so early?" he turned in the opposite direction.

Bugs turned him back over. "Happy birthday."

"Do you want your present?" Lola asked.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You have to follow us first."

He sat up and yawned. "Okay." He threw the covers off of himself and they led him downstairs.

"You think you're so good just because you're sixteen. Well I'll have you know fourteen is the golden age…" Kristy said.

"Actually you don't hit your golden ages until you're forty," Lola said.

Bugs felt Jacob fall into him as they were going downstairs. "Whoa, keep your eyes open." He put him back on his feet.

"Geez where is it?" Jacob asked.

They went outside and in the drive way was a shiny black Hyundai Sonata.

"Happy Birthday!" Lola said giving him a hug.

"This is for passing your driver's Ed class," Bugs said.

Jacob stared in disbelief for a moment. "You got me a car?" He ran over to it and felt the glossy exterior. "Wow! This is the shit!"

"How come he got a car?" Kristy asked crossing her arms.

"Because he knows how to drive," Lola said.

Jacob got in the car. "Damn!" he shouted in happiness.

"Hey, watch your language. You're not legal yet!" Bugs said.

Kristy ran over and got in the passenger's seat. "This is so cool!" She pressed a random button and the trunk popped open.

Jacob pushed her hand away. "Stop it!" He pressed it again to close it. Then he pressed the radio button.

"Yeah Girl its on,  
You know what it is  
When I finally make it home ,  
I just hope that you Miss me  
A little when I'm gone ,  
I just hope that you miss me  
A little when I'm gone…"

"I hate this song," Kristy said trying to change it.

Jacob pushed her away again. "Too bad, it's my car." He pressed a few more buttons and was fascinated by all of them. "I have got to drive this somewhere!"

Bugs tapped on the glass and Jacob lowered the window. "Come back in ten minutes, you still have to go to school."

"Okay dad." Jacob drove the car out of the driveway and Bugs and Lola went inside. Jacob drove down the street and raised the windows down. "Hey look! Isn't it tight? Jacob Bunny is now a MAN!"

Kristy rolled her eyes and examined his nails. "Would you _shut up_? It's just a car."

"I'd like to see what you do when you get a car!"

"Watch the road!" Kristy said pointing to the stop sign they were about to hit. Jacob quickly swerved out of the way and didn't take his eyes off the road after that. "I thought you passed your driving test. Don't you know you're supposed to keep your eyes on the road? I should have got the car."

Jacob turned the music up louder to tune her out.

"Uhh, I'm a love machine  
And I wont work for nobody but you  
It's only me and her because the Bugatti coupe  
Its blood gang Slime but I party with Snoop  
I aint lying I shoot  
You don't need signs for proof  
Turn you to a vegatable like you lining soup  
And when Im in the booth, bitch the lion is loose  
Man I got so many styles I am a group  
Damn, I'll be gone till November…"

"Ten minutes is up," Kristy said pointing to the clock.

Jacob looked at the clock and saw she was right. "Damnit." He turned around and drove back home. They went inside and found their parents in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Did you have fun?" Bugs asked.

"I would have if Jacob turned off that dumb song."

"That was the best!" He hugged Bugs and Lola.

"Glad you liked it," Lola said kissing his cheek. "Go get dressed, both of you." With that they went upstairs.

"I take it we're the greatest parents in the world now," Bugs said.

"I know," Lola said with a laugh.

Bugs put some fruit salad and toast in front of her then sat down with some himself.

"It's hard to believe how old they're getting," Lola said putting a strawberry in her mouth.

Bugs nodded in agreement. "It's seems like only a couple days ago they were babies keeping us up all night."

Lola smiled and nodded. "What are we gonna do when they go to college? I don't even remember how to live life without them around."

Bugs shrugged. "Spend our summers in Prague on a non stop honeymoon," he suggested.

Kristy came downstairs running a comb through her hair.

"Change your skirt," Bugs said before she even took two steps into the kitchen.

"Why?" Kristy said. "I like this skirt."

"I don't care, it's too short. Go change it."

"Dad…"

"Bye," he said waving her out of the kitchen. "I swear if she wore that those boys would be all over her ass."

Lola laughed so hard she almost choked on her toast. "Bugs Bunny you crack me up!"

Bugs laughed as well. "I'm serious. All those boys ever think about is girls asses."

"Yeah I know. I'm married to _you_ after all. All you ever think about is my ass."

Kristy came back downstairs now wearing some skinny jeans. She sat down at the table to eat breakfast. "Happy now dad?"

"No, your pants are too tight."

Kristy looked at Lola desperately. "Mom…"

Lola kicked Bugs under the table. "Let her wear 'em."

"Fine." He stood up. "You done baby?"

Lola nodded and stood up. "I'll wash them." She took his plate and put them in the sink. Bugs walked over to her and kissed her lips. Lola wrapped her arms around him and deepened their kiss. Then he dipped so that her ears were touching the floor and she giggled. He kissed her chest up to her lips and kissed her hard.

"Mom dad, that's disgusting," Kristy said. Her parents had absolutely no discretion when they were kissing around the house.

"Where is your brother?" Lola asked.

"He said he was trying to get his 'swagger' on." She rolled her eyes. "As if he ever had any."

Bugs looked at the clock. "Fifteen minutes." He left the kitchen to get his things together.

Just as he left Jacob came in. He snapped his fingers. "'Sup bratty little sister who doesn't have a cool car."

"Mom…."

"Eat your breakfast Jake."

Jacob sat down at the table.

Bugs came in a few minutes later. "Have any of you seen my keys?"

"No," Lola and Kristy said.

"Dad, why do _I_ need your keys?" He held up the keys to his car. "I have my own."

"You're never gonna let those car keys out of your sight are you?" Bugs said.

"Of course not." He stood up and put his dishes in the sink. Then he adjusted the collar of his jacket. "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go pick up Cassie." He put on a pair of sunglasses and headed toward the front door.

"Don't be late for school or you're not having that party!" Lola called to him.

"Sure thing mom!"

* * *

When Bugs and Lola got to Acme Looniversity Kristy jumped out of the car and went to talk to Kimmy who was heading towards the door. The two of them got out of the car and saw Jacob drive up with his girlfriend Cassandra. All of the juniors immediately crowded him and stared in awe at his awesome car.

"He is way too cocky," Bugs said shaking his head.

"He takes after you, you're cocky," Lola said elbowing him. "I'm sure when you got you're first car you showed it to everyone you came in contact with."

They started to walk inside. "That's not my point."

Later that afternoon Bugs and Lola were walking to the cafeteria for some lunch. Inside they saw Jacob sitting on a table next to Cassandra and a few of his friends bragging about how awesome his party would be that night.

"What does your house look like?" one of the girls next to him asked.

"What does his house look like?" his friend Garret repeated in disbelief that she asked that. "His house is bigger than your house, my house, and the _president's_ house put together!"

"I don't know about the president's house…maybe the Taj Mahal," Jacob said.

Cassandra laughed. "Too true."

"I'm sure Cassie knows what his bedroom looks like," Sam said laughing. The other's laughed too.

Jacob and Cassandra were silenced for a moment. Then Jacob pushed his shoulder and gave him the finger. "Fuck off man."

"You gonna have beer?" Garret asked.

"I was getting to that. Bring some. My parent's aren't letting me into the wine cellar as if their lives depended on it."

"What does it have like, five locks and an alarm system on it?" Garret meant for this to be a joke.

"Yes."

"Oh."

Bugs and Lola went into the teacher's cafeteria and sat down next to Daffy, Melissa, and Sly.

"That's a nice car you bought him, I want it," Daffy said.

"You already have five cars, you don't need anymore," Bugs said.

"So what's he doing for this sweet sixteen party he's been talking about all day?" Melissa asked.

"I know, that's all I've heard all morning. 'Are you going to Jacob's sweet sixteen party?', 'it's gonna be so awesome', 'his house is so huge'. It's ridiculous," Sly said.

"They're gonna be outside in the backyard doing whatever the hell teenager's do. We on the other hand are gonna be chilling," Lola said.

"Oh really? All teenagers do these days is get drunk and sleep around," Sly said smirking.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Would you shut up? Our wine cellar is locked up."

"Drunk or not, these kids are _out_ by 1:00, no exceptions," Bugs said.

"I'd like to see that happen," Daffy said rolling his eyes.

"We'll throw them on the street if we have to, then _they_ can explain to their parents why they weren't home before dawn."

* * *

That evening everything was set up for Jacobs's party. Kristy was sitting in the kitchen with Kimmy talking, Bugs was playing the piano and Lola was setting up snacks out back. Bugs and Lola planned to sit around relaxing and drinking wine while the party took place then they'd tell everyone to leave when it was over.

"How many people are coming?" Kimmy asked.

Kristy shrugged. "I just know it's a lot. I don't think there's going to be any freshman there."

"Oh well, we'll get to dance with some _older_ boys," Kimmy said winking.

Kristy nodded eagerly. "I've got my eyes on Austin right now."

"The guy that played the lead role in the musical?" Kimmy asked. Kristy nodded. "Ooh, he's hot."

"And he's really nice, he helped me a lot during the rehearsals."

"I thought your dad helped you?"

"Well he's an actor so of course he did. But Austin is cute."

"I thought you liked Randy?" Kimmy said referring to someone who was actually in their grade.

"I do, but he's not here. I can't go to a party with juniors and seniors and not dance with anyone; I wouldn't feel right in the morning."

"At least you have a popular brother who goes to this school. All my sister's graduated," Kimmy said with a pout. "Do you think Jacob will want to dance with me?" She'd had a huge crush on Jacob since she met him. And as he grew older, he just got so much hotter.

Kristy rolled her eyes. "You're crazy. He'll just be dancing with his girlfriend that night."

They sat there for a moment eating their cookies and listening to Bugs play. "Geez, how does he do it?" Kimmy exclaimed.

"It's easy; he taught me everything I know."

Jacob came downstairs wearing his leather jacket, some sunglasses, and some gold chains (which obviously weren't real gold). Lola came down the hallway as he came downstairs.

"You look nice, did you put a lot of time into that," she said smirking.

Jacob popped his collar. "I gotta get my swagger mom."

Lola straightened his collar. "Are your friends almost here?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, Garret's gonna be here in a couple minutes." Lola ran her hand through his hair but he moved her hand. "Mom I spent forever on that!"

Lola laughed. "It looks the same as it always does."

"No it doesn't, I put gel in it."

Lola kissed his forehead. She knew he didn't like that but she couldn't help babying him sometimes. The doorbell rang. "Go get that." He went to get the door and she went to sit next to Bugs who was still playing the piano. She kissed his cheek and he kissed her lips.

Garret came into the house. "'Sup son?" He said. He handed Jacob a birthday present.

"Thanks G," Jacob said.

Garret listened to the piano music. "Are we gonna be listening to classical music all night?"

Jacob laughed. "Nah, that's just my dad. There's a DJ out back, c'mon." Before they took two steps the door bell rang again and a few more of his friends arrived. "Hey you guys, we're going out back."

Before he got outside Kristy came over to him. "Can me and Kimmy come outside with you?"

Jacob shrugged. "Yeah, I don't care. As long as you don't dork up the place."

Kristy went back in the kitchen. "Let's go!" The two of them went outside.

About fifteen minutes later most of the party guests were there and they were outside dancing and sitting around the huge backyard talking.

Meanwhile Bugs and Lola were sitting on the second floor back porch balcony drinking wine and observing everything.

"I remember my high school parties," Bugs said. "I think I hooked up with someone at one of them."

Lola shook her head and laughed. "You didn't stop did you?"

Bugs laughed as well. "I stopped when I met you, that's all that matters. And you even told me you hooked up with someone."

Lola snorted. "That was the absolute worst decision of my life. The guy was drunk and almost killed both of us. I hope they don't turn out to be as stupid as we were."

"They won't Lo, we've taught them well."

Lola looked out over the party again. "Where are they?" she said scanning the backyard for her children.

Bugs saw Kristy talking to Austin by the pool. "Why the hell is he talking to her?" he wanted to smack him upside the head right then.

Lola laughed and rolled her eyes. "Let her have fun Bugs, she won't do anything wrong, trust me."

Bugs sipped his wine while eyeing the two of them. "Fine, but if something happens I blame you. Where's Jake?"

Lola pointed to him pouring himself some soda and talking to one of his friends. "He's right there."

"At least he's not chatting up any girls."

Lola pushed his arm. "He has a girlfriend; he wouldn't do that like you would."

Bugs pushed her back. "I wasn't a cheater Lo."

"Should we get his cake?"

"Yeah, let's do that before I fall asleep."

Lola went downstairs while Bugs got the cake. She went over to Jacob. "Jake, your father's bringing your cake. Tell your friends to settle down so we can sing happy birthday."

Jacob got on the microphone. "Hey you guys, the cake's here!"

They all crowded around the table where Bugs had put a huge beautifully decorated cake with 16 candles on it. They all sang happy birthday to him and he blew out the candles in one breath. They all got a piece of cake and Jacob opened his presents. He got an iPad, money, clothes, and a lot of other things. After all that everyone got more cake and the DJ blasted the music again.

Jacob went over to Garret. "Did you get the beer?"

"Yeah it's in my car." Jacob looked up at the balcony to make sure his parents weren't still sitting there then he and Garret brought the beer bottles and hid them behind the sodas on the food table. As soon as they did everyone swarmed it. "Maybe I should have brought more…" Garret said.

Kristy came over to Jacob who had snagged a bottle himself. "Mom and dad are going to murder you!"

Jacob smirked. "What mom and dad don't know won't hurt them." He handed her one as well. She stared at it for a second never having tasted beer before but she followed his lead and grimaced at the taste. Jacob laughed. "You'll get used to it."

"I take it you drink a lot?" Kristy said.

Jacob shrugged. "Not a lot but occasionally. Now you won't be able to grow up saying you've never had a drink."

"Hey Jake, come over here and play!" said one of his friends on their basketball court.

Jacob nodded then turned to Kristy. "I would get too drunk if I were you, mom and dad are gonna get suspicious." He went over to his friends and they started a game of basketball.

"I wish I had a basketball court in my backyard," Sam said.

"Jake's got it all, a basketball court, tennis court, and a pool," said Chris.

Jacob snatched the ball from him and made a shot. He laughed at the look on his face. "Stop talking and pay attention!"

Soon Cassandra and some of the girls came over. "Are you guys gonna do anything but play basketball?"

Jacob smirked and came over to her. "Of course not. What do you want me to do?"

"Well first of all wipe all that nasty sweat off you," she said.

Angie laughed. "Ha, she told you Jake."

Jacob glared at her jokingly. "Girl, did I ask you for your comments." He wiped the sweat from his forehead and kissed Cassandra.

"Ohhh!" the guys said laughing and pointing. Sam came over to them. "Ya know, I think we should leave these two _alone_. They need privacy to _do stuff_."

"No, you should leave before I smack you into next week," Jacob said.

"Alright man, I was just kidding," Sam said holding his hands up defensively.

They all left and Jacob kissed Cassandra again. They walked over to the main part of the backyard hand in hand. Some of the guys were wearing only their boxers and had jumped into the pool. Some of the girls were sitting around with drinks watching them and rating them on how sexy their chest was. Kristy and Kimmy were sitting with a few junior girls talking about makeup and TEEN VOGUE. There was a group of kids dancing around the DJ table and another group eating by the food table.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Angela asked holding up and empty beer bottle. A lot of people gathered around including Kristy and Kimmy. Jacob and Cassandra sat on some chairs and watched.

Angela tossed her long hair excitedly. "Me first." She spun the bottle and it landed on the boy she had a crush on, Josh. She looked like she'd explode with happiness.

Her friend Samantha slapped her arm. "Don't just sit there, kiss him!"

Angela and Josh kissed a little harder than they should have and everyone laughed and shouted.

"Who's next? Do you wanna go Cassie?" Samantha asked.

Cassie shook her head and glanced at Jacob. "I'll pass."

"I wanna go!" Kimmy exclaimed. Samantha handed her the bottle and she spun it. It landed on Danny who was extremely cute. She let out a little squeal of happiness and they kissed. Afterward Kimmy turned to Kristy. "Your turn."

Kristy spun the bottle nervously. Jacob sipped his drink now interested. It landed on Austin. He reached over and kissed her and she looked at him blushing deeply afterwards.

Jacob looked at Cassandra. "You wanna go do something more interesting?"

Cassandra nodded. "Of course, spin the bottle is getting old." They stood up and walked across the yard to the maze. "How in the heck is there a maze in your backyard?"

Jacob shrugged. "I wonder that too. But my dad built this place and he's crazy."

Cassandra looked up at the tall hedges. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

Jacob laughed. "Of course I do Cassie. I've been going through this maze since I was little." They walked for a few seconds and found two of their friends making out pretty hard. The blushed and Jacob and Cassie walked away trying not to laugh. They sat down on the ground and put down the drinks they were holding.

* * *

Bugs and Lola had gotten tired of observing everything so they were in their bedroom completely unaware of the drinking or the spin the bottle, or the teenagers making out in the maze. Instead they were lying in their bed in their pajamas in each other's arms watching a movie they'd seen a million times.

"Should we check on them?" Bugs asked.

Lola shook her head and hugged him tighter to her. "No, don't leave me."

Bugs smiled and kissed her forehead. "I won't, Lola."

A few hours later it was exactly one o clock. Bugs went outside sleepily and found Jacob sitting by the pool laughing with his friends. As soon as he got outside everyone hid their beer bottles so he wouldn't see them. "Jake, tell your friends to go home."

"Aw dad, just another hour?"

Bugs shook his head. "No, it's late. And you have to go to school tomorrow."

Jacob sighed and got on the microphone again and told everyone it was time to leave. In the front yard there were tired and impatient parents waiting for their children. After everyone was gone Bugs ordered Jacob and Kristy inside to go to bed, they'd clean everything up in the morning.

* * *

Bugs and Lola woke their kids up and bit early to clean up the backyard. While they were cleaning Lola found one of those beer bottles. "Jacob!" she shouted.

Jacob cringed when he heard her. He knew he should have cleaned that stuff up last night. "Yeah mom?" he said nervously.

"What did we tell you when we said you could have this party?"

"Um…don't invite strangers?"

"Jake we specifically told you _no alcohol_!" Bugs said. "You are going to be in big trouble for this when you get home today."

Jacob looked at the squirrels running up the tree. "Yes sir…"

After cleaning up Lola and Bugs were sitting at the kitchen table with their breakfast in front of them waiting for the kids.

"Do you think we should have supervised that party better?" Bugs asked her.

Lola nodded knowingly. "Yeah, maybe part of it was our fault. This is going on our list of stupid things we've done as parents." She took out a stack of stapled sheets of paper.

Stupid Things We've Done as Parents

1. Forgot to put baby powder on Jacob. Then he got a diaper rash.

**2. Gave Jacob ice cream, which it turns out he's allergic to**

**3. We were almost at the end of Call of Duty, then we left it unsupervised with Kristy. She deleted the entire game and we had to start from level 1.**

4. Let Jacob watch Harry Potter 4 at three years old and this resulted in nightmares about Voldemort for the next week.

5. Gave Jacob ice cream seven years later while on a trip to Miami.

6. Bought the kids Play Doh (Play Doh stuck in the carpet)

7. Bought the kids paint (paint all over the kitchen)

8. Bought the kids Moon Sand, which was supposedly not messy in the commercial (Moon Sand all over the house for the next 2 weeks)

**9. Left my computer unsupervised and Kristy turned it off. Now I put tape over the power button every time I leave the room.**

**10. Left my motorcycle keys in an available spot (unintentionally of course) and Jacob got to them. Luckily I stopped him before he got hurt.**

11. Let Jacob and Kristy play alone at Acme Looniversity and spent an hour looking for them afterwards

12. Let Kristy play on my My Space and she rearranged my lay out.

…...

258.) Let Jacob throw a sweet sixteenth party. Didn't supervise well and found beer bottles everywhere in the morning.

* * *

Moral of the chapter: kids, don't throw a wild party with drinking, your parents will find out. parents, make sure there's no drinking

I left osme stuff on the list bold to distinguish between Bugs and Lola's writing. they were in different fonts in Word. Bugs is in bold and Lola is regular.

By the way, the song is "Miss Me" by Drake and Lil Wayne. i personally don't like that song very much but that was the first rap song that came to my mind at the time i wrote this.


	23. Kristy's Secret

Kristy's Secret

One night Bugs and Lola were in their room getting ready to go out to a movie and dinner. They were going to see Inception and they were going to the fanciest restaurant in Los Angeles. Bugs had on some black slacks, a white button up shirt, and some shiny shoes and he was standing by his mirror fixing his tie. Lola had on a knee length blue dress, heels, and she was sitting at her vanity putting on her make up.

"Do you know where my wallet is?" Bugs asked.

"Um, I might be in the kitchen. I saw you put it in there," Lola replied as she put on her eyeliner.

"Thanks." He went over and kissed her cheek then went downstairs to the kitchen where Kristy was sitting at the table drawing. His daughter was an amazing artist. She'd put up her drawings and paintings all over the house and she just kept getting better and better.

"Dad, can Kimmy sleep over tonight?" Kristy asked.

"Sure she can. When's she going to be here?" He found his wallet on the counter. "Ah, there it is."

"In about five minutes."

Bugs raised his eyebrow. "She doesn't live _that_ close." Then he realized what was going on. "What did I tell you about inviting your friends over without permission?"

"I knew you'd say yes. Why wait?"

"And what if I hadn't said yes?"

Kristy shrugged. "I couldn't just tell her to turn around and go home. And you already said yes so you can't take it back."

Bugs nodded. "You're right." He popped a peppermint into his mouth.

"Who's coming over?" Jacob asked as he came into the room.

"Kimmy," Kristy replied.

"WHAT?" Jacob exclaimed. "No, no, no! Dad, why did you tell her Kimmy can come over?"

Bugs shrugged. "Why not?"

"Cassie is coming over! I can't have them over here while she's here! Can't she go over Kimmy's house or something?"

"No, because Kimmy is having her kitchen redone and her parents don't want her to invite anyone over right now. She has to come over here," Kristy said.

Jacob looked to his father. "Dad please…"

"How about you just stay in separate rooms? No big deal." He knew he would feel the same way if he were Jacob's age but he'd already said yes to both of them. If they just followed his suggestion (although it was inevitable they wouldn't) everything would be fine.

Jacob sat at the table and crossed his arms mumbling to himself.

"Jacob you're sixteen years old now. You're too old for all of this 'I hate you, you're ruining my life' stuff. Suck it up, and get over it," Bugs said.

Lola came in. "Uh oh, who's getting the 'suck it up and get over it' speech?"

"Jacob is!" Kristy said pointing to him.

Jacob slapped her hand away. "Shut up."

Lola put her arms around Bugs' neck. "Are you ready to go sweet heart?"

Bugs kissed her lips. "Yeah I am." He ran his hand down her back which was mostly bare. "You look gorgeous." They kissed again.

"Mom, dad, please stop," Jacob said rolling his eyes.

Bugs and Lola looked at him. "I'm sure you do the same thing," Lola teased. She went over to them and gave them both a hug. "Behave yourselves. Remember not to answer the door or the phone unless you know who it is," Lola said.

"We know," they said.

"If anyone tries to break in call 911," Bugs said.

"_We know_."

"Call us if you need us," Lola said.

"Mom! Dad!" Jacob exclaimed.

Kristy took their arms and pulled them towards the front door. "Get out of here. Go have fun. We know what to do."

"Okay," Lola said. "Bye…!" Before she could finish the door was closed. She turned to Bugs. "Is it bad that our own children kicked us out?"

Bugs nodded. "Yeah, I think it is."

A few minutes after they left, the doorbell rang again. Kristy ran to the door and it was her best friend Kimmy. "Kimmy!" she exclaimed hugging her.

"Kristy!"

Jacob came downstairs combing his hair. "Alright you two listen up. Cassie's coming over her so we can have some _us_ time. Stay away from us at all costs. I don't need you two dorking up the place. If you don't, bad things will happen, ya understand?"

Kristy looked up at him and they glared at each other for a moment. Then she gave him the finger and she and Kimmy ran upstairs laughing.

"I'm serious Kristy!" Jacob called after them. He went back into the kitchen and took out the chocolate strawberries he'd bought earlier that day. Then the doorbell rang again and he went to go answer it knowing it is Cassie.

Kristy and Kimmy sat at the top of the steps and watched them. Kristy rolled his eyes. "Ugh, they're so disgusting. Why would anyone want to go with my brother?"

"I'm sorry Kristy, but Jacob's _really_ hot," Kimmy said. She watched him and Cassandra for a moment. "What does she have that I don't have?"

"Let's look at this for a moment," Kristy said. "She's tall, she's pretty, and her boobs are a lot bigger than yours."

"So what?"

"That's what boys go for; boobs are the first things they see. If I had big boobs, I would have had ten boyfriends by now," Kristy said. Then she thought of something. She took the pencil from behind her ear. "Watch this." She threw the pencil down the stairs and it hit Jacob on the head.

He turned around. "What the…" He saw Kristy and Kimmy running upstairs laughing. He rolled his eyes at them and resisted the urge to yell something insulting at them. "Ignore them Cass."

"You're sister is so cute," Cassie said.

"You don't have to live with her." He led her into the living room. "I'll be right back Cass." He went into the kitchen and got the strawberries. "I've got your favorite."

She kissed him. "You're amazing."

Jacob shrugged modestly. "I've been told that." They sat back on the couch and ate the strawberries while watching a movie.

Kristy and Kimmy came back downstairs. Kimmy went over and turned the living room light on and they giggled.

"Turn the light off!" Jacob exclaimed.

They did but then turned it on and off really fast.

"Turn the damn light off!"

They laughed again then sat on the floor in the hallway laughing. They peeked into the living room and saw them kissing. "Ew," they laughed. Kristy went and got one of her shoes out of the closet then threw it in there almost hitting them.

That's when Jacob got mad. "Kristy!" He came out of the living room and chased them down the hallway hitting them with a pillow. "I swear Kristy, I'm going to stab you in the forehead and chop your arms and legs off. Then I'll bake you into a pie and feed it to Kimmy and I'll put poison in it. And then when she thinks it's good she'll drop down and die. And when mom and dad ask what happened I'll say you moved to Canada!" Kristy and Kimmy ran upstairs to escape Jacob's rage. "You'd better not come down here again or you'll wake up very confused tomorrow morning in Indonesia!" he shouted after them. When he was sure they wouldn't come back down he went back into the living room and found Cassie laughing.

"Jacob you're mean!"

Jacob sat next to her. "I am not."

"'I'll bake you into a pie and poison it and feed it to Kimmy'," she imitated him deepening her voice to sound like him. "You're definitely mean," she said regularly.

Jacob put his arm around her. "They deserved it. They've been ruining our night."

"They didn't ruin our night. I've been having fun," Cassie said honestly.

He kissed her. "I'm glad. So have I."

* * *

Later that evening when Bugs and Lola got back, the house was quiet except for the sound of the movie coming from the living room.

"I told them this would work out," Bugs said.

Lola went into the living room and turned the light on where Jacob and Cassie were laying on the couch half asleep. "Turn the light off!" Jacob exclaimed getting tired of having to say that. Lola turned it off them went upstairs.

"Hi mom," Kristy said.

"Hi Kristy. Did you have fun while we were gone?"

"Jacob threatened us."

"He said he'd bake Kristy into a pie and poison it and feed it to me," Kimmy said.

"After stabbing my in the forehead and chopping off my arms and legs," Kristy added.

Lola raised her eyebrow. "Um, okay."

"Aren't you going to do anything about it?" Kristy asked expecting a punishment.

Lola shook her head. "Look, I'm going to bed. Don't bother your brother. Good night." She went into her and Bugs' room. He was changing into his pajamas. "Your son's been threatening your daughter."

"What else is new?"

Lola laughed. Soon after she went to brush her teeth and Jacob was coming upstairs. "Mom?"

"Yes Jake?"

"I'm gonna go take Cassie home."

"Okay." She brushed his hair out of his eyes and put her hands on his cheeks. "Be careful out there." She kissed his forehead.

"I will." She hugged him and then he went downstairs. She went into her bedroom and soon she and Bugs went to sleep.

* * *

The next weekend Lola was in her room on the phone with Melissa.

"Will you _please_ go to the mall with me Lola?"

Lola sighed. "Okay fine. Let me take Kristy to ballet class and I'll be right over, okay?"

"Yay! You're the best."

"I've been told that. Now, let me go, she's going to be late."

"I'll be waiting."

Lola hung up the phone then headed to Kristy's room to see if she was ready. On the way down the hallway she heard what sounded like throwing up coming from the bathroom. She knocked on the door. "Kristy, are you okay?"

"Yes…" her voice croaked.

"Are you sure? Are you feeling okay?" She didn't say anything. "I'm coming in there."

"No, mom, don't…"

Lola opened the door and found Kristy standing there with her hands behind her back trying to look innocent. "What are you doing?"

Kristy looked down. "Nothing."

"It looks like a whole lot of something to be nothing. What's behind your back?" Lola said suspiciously.

Kristy threw it into the corner. "Nothing," she said again. She looked so nervous she was practically shaking.

Lola saw that she'd thrown her toothbrush into the corner. Then it all came together. "You're not making yourself throw up, are you?"

"No…" her voice cracked like she was about to cry.

"You are aren't you?" Before she could say anything else Kristy threw herself into Lola's arms and cried.

"I'm sorry mom."

Lola wanted to yell at her, and demand to know why she was doing this to herself. But instead she just held her and comforted her. "Shh, Kristy, don't cry." Like when she was really young and she'd hurt herself Lola would hold her in her arms this way and say those exact words to make her stop crying. "Come here." Lola took her into her room and sat on her bed with her.

"Mom, I have to go to class…"

"You're not going today. You're going to sit here and tell me what's going on. Why are you doing this to yourself?" Kristy shrugged. She didn't exactly know why, she knew it was wrong, but she just did it. "How long have you been doing this?"

"Three months."

Lola's eyes widened in surprise. "Three months?" Her daughter had been doing this for that long and she hadn't noticed it at all. "Kristy do you realize you could have seriously hurt yourself?"

"I've passed out before," Kristy said still not looking at her. She felt ashamed of herself. How did her mom feel knowing that her perfect daughter had practically starved herself too death?

Lola felt overwhelmed by this. "When?"

"A few weeks ago, daddy and Jacob were at Acme Loo and you went to the store. And when you got back you thought I was asleep."

"Kristy you could really hurt yourself that way. People die from doing that, do you realize that?" Lola said. Kristy didn't respond. "Can you stop?"

Kristy shook her head. "No…I've tried."

"Then we need to get you some help for it. Okay?"

"Mom, don't tell dad, or Jacob."

"Why not?"

"Dad's gonna be mad at me and Jacob's gonna laugh at me."

"Fine, I won't tell Jacob. But I can't hide it from your father forever. He needs to know. How about I don't tell him right away?"

Kristy sighed. "Okay." Lola hugged her. "I'm sorry I'm not your perfect daughter anymore."

Lola kissed the side of her head. "Nobody's perfect sweetie. And I never expect you to be."

* * *

Later that night, Bugs and Lola were in the basement sitting on the couch. Bugs was playing Call of Duty on the play station, and Lola was thinking about Kristy. She was so surprised that her daughter had done this and more than anything she was extremely worried about her. She knew Kristy didn't want her to tell Bugs, but she had to.

"Damn you!" Bugs shouted at the TV.

Lola laughed. "Bugs?"

"You sure you don't want to help me kill these bastards?"

Lola shook her head. "Pause the game for a minute, I have to tell you something."

Bugs paused the game and looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

Lola nodded. "Kristy…has an eating disorder." Bugs was shocked into silence. He didn't exactly know how to respond to that. "I caught her making herself throw up today," Lola continued. "She said she's been doing this for three months and she's passed out before. I'm worried about her."

"Why the hell is she doing this?" Bugs asked.

Lola shrugged. "I don't know."

"So, what do we do?"

"Just watch her and make sure she's eating right. And she needs help to stop doing this."

Bugs noticed she looked like she was about to cry. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. "She'll be alright Lo. We'll help her with it. She'll be okay."


	24. Big Mistake

Big Mistake

Jacob had just left Daffy's class one afternoon and was headed to his locker and then basketball practice. On his way down the hallway Cassie walked over to him with her eyes red looking like she had been crying. He put his arms around her. "Cass what's wrong?"

"Jake, we need to talk."

Of course he took that the wrong way. "Wait, are you breaking up with me? C'mon Cassie, we can work this out. I won't mix my food at lunch if it disgusts you. Don't break up with me…"

She put her hand over his mouth. "I'm not breaking up with you."

"Well what's wrong then? Did someone hurt you? If they did I'll kick their ass…"

"Jacob, would you listen to me! I'm pregnant."

Jacob went light headed for a moment and his legs almost gave out on him. "You're…" She nodded. She took his hand and led him to an empty hallway. "You're freaking pregnant?" he said.

"Yes."

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"On Monday, but I didn't tell you because I was afraid you'd get mad and leave me or something."

Jacob hugged her. "Cass you know I'm not that kind of guy. I wouldn't do that to you." They slid down the wall and sat on the floor. A freshman walked by. Jacob gave him a threatening look and he walked away quickly and went out the exit at the end of the hallway.

He hugged her. "I'm sorry Cass, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have forced you into it."

"I don't blame you for it. It's just as much my fault." She looked at the clock. "Aren't you going to be late for basketball?"

Jacob shrugged. "I don't really care. Mom can yell at me all she wants." He sighed. "What are we going to do about this? Should we keep it?"

Cassie shrugged. "I don't know. I'm scared to actually have it."

"We have to tell our parents."

Cassie shook her head. "My parents are gonna hate me."

Jacob nodded in agreement. "Mine too, but we can't hide it."

Cassie's phone rang. "Hello?...okay…I'll be right there." She put it back in her purse. "I have to go Jacob."

"Okay." He kissed her. "We'll work this out Cass. I promise." After she left he went to the locker room to change for practice. When he went into the gym they were already doing their drills.

Lola came over to him. "It's about time you showed up. I thought you went home with your dad."

Since Jacob was Bugs' child, he'd inherited his knack for making up quick excuses. "I was in the guidance office talking about SAT's."

Lola nodded believing him. "Okay. Take a few minutes to warm up."

* * *

On Saturday, Bugs and Lola were sitting at the kitchen table in their pajamas eating breakfast and Bugs was reading the paper.

Lola rested her head on his shoulder. "Bugsy?"

"Yeah babe?"

"I love you."

Bugs kissed her. "I love you too gorgeous."

Jacob and Cassie came into the kitchen. "Mom, dad?"

They looked at him. "Yeah Jake?" Lola said.

Jacob and Cassie glanced at each other nervously. "Cassie's pregnant."

Bugs and Lola were shocked into silence at what they just heard. Lola didn't know what to say. Bugs however, was _mad_. "Damn it Jake!"

Lola gave him a surprised look. "Bugs!"

Jacob and Cassie were growing more nervous by the second. "Mom, dad, I'm sorry. I didn't think…."

"Exactly! You _weren't_ thinking!" Lola said.

"What have I always told you? Sex is for marriage! If you absolutely just have to, use freaking protection!" Bugs exclaimed.

"So, what to do plan on doing about this?" Lola asked.

They shrugged. "We don't know yet."

"Well go figure it out! If you think you're old enough to have sex, then you're old enough to face the consequences," Bugs said.

Jacob and Cassie left before any more of Bugs and Lola's rage could be unleashed on them.

"Do you think we were too hard on them?" Lola asked.

Bugs shook his head. "Personally, I don't think we were hard enough."

* * *

Jacob and Cassie were sitting in Jacob's car in the driveway. "Wow, I didn't think they would be that mad. My parents are the cool ones, they weren't supposed to yell at us like that," Jacob said.

"Imagine what my parents are gonna do to us. You have a bullet proof vest don't you?" Cassie said.

Jacob laughed. "You don't really think your dad's gonna shoot at me, do you?"

Cassie shrugged. "I don't know. You know how he is. If he doesn't shoot at you, look out for his fist."

Jacob sighed. "I guess we should go." He drove to Cassie's house and they were both silent on the way planning what they would say.

"Jacob I can't do this," she said when they were in her driveway.

Jacob took her hand. "It won't be that bad. I'll be right there to back you up."

She sighed. "Okay."

They got out and went up to Cassie's front door. Jacob always felt weird going into "normal" houses. He'd lived in a gigantic mansion all his life and had basically been showered in luxury. All his parent's friends lived in mansions too and he was always over there. Not that he was spoiled, but growing up rich with a famous actor for a dad, and a basketball player for a mom had really affected him. He figured if he ever had to live like a normal person for more than a week he'd probably go insane.

Cassie unlocked the door and they went inside. "Mom, dad, where are you?" She called.

"In the living room!" her mother said.

They went into the living room and found Cassie's parents sitting on the couch. "Hello Jacob, nice to see you again," Mrs. Price said.

"You too."

The opposite couch. "We've got to tell you something," Cassie said.

"You're not pregnant are you?" her father guessed.

Cassie and Jacob exchanged a glance. "Are you a mind reader?" Jacob asked.

Her mother gasped. "Cassandra Price!" she exclaimed.

Tears rolled down Cassie's face. "Mom, I'm sorry…"

"How dare you make my daughter pregnant!" Mr. Price exclaimed.

"Sir I never intended to. It was an accident…"

"Accident or not, it doesn't make any difference!" he exclaimed. "I knew she shouldn't have dated you! I knew you'd be bad for her!"

Jacob knew her parents were extremely angry with him and that he wasn't wanted there anymore. "Cass, maybe I should leave."

Cassie took his hand. "No, don't leave."

"I'll call you." He kissed her and got up to leave.

"Get out of here!" her dad exclaimed.

Jacob went back out to his car and sat in it for a moment feeling like he'd hit rock bottom.

Bugs and Lola were in their room one night sitting on their bed. They weren't really paying

* * *

attention to the TV, even though it was one of Bugs' favorite shows, Hell's Kitchen. Lola was thinking about all the things that her children were doing. Kristy's eating disorder could have been prevented, or at least she believed so. She felt like she had been so caught up in life and her and Bugs' lust that she had stopped paying attention to them and their problems and she felt guilty for it. Maybe she shouldn't have felt that it was her fault but right now she did.

"Bugs, why are our children doing this?"

"They're growing up," Bugs said.

"We raised the right didn't we? We told them about this stuff and to avoid doing all kinds of stupid stuff and all the stuff we did when we were young. Why would they do this?"

Bugs thought about it. "Well, we can expect them to not screw up because no one's perfect. And, just because we tell them we did stupid things like sleep around and go to bars everyday and get in cars with drunk guys, doesn't mean they'll do the same thing. They have their own lives, they grow up, and they make their own mistakes. It's how they learn. And it's our job to correct them and lead them in the right direction. All we can do is tell them what to do and what not to do, and they make the decision on their own." He went over what he said in his mind. For some reason he tended to get very deep and philosophical at night when he was tired and half asleep.

"So you don't think what happened to Kristy could have been prevented?" she asked.

"Well, maybe we could have paid closer attention to her." Lola sighed. "We're not bad parents Lo. We learn just as they do."

Lola nodded. "You're right Bugs."

Jacob and Kristy were sitting on the floor outside their door listening.

"Mom and dad hate us, don't they?" Kristy said.

Jacob shook his head. "No, they don't hate us…well…yeah, I guess they do. Have you stopped?"

Kristy shrugged. "Kinda, I still want to sometimes." They heard the sound of their parents kissing and they knew that was their cue to get up and leave. "Are you going to bed?"

Jacob nodded. "Yup."

"But you're gonna call Cassie, right?"

"If she's still awake. Good night." He went into his bedroom and Kristy went into hers.

* * *

Jacob and Cassie decided to have an abortion. They told their parents they had taken responsibility for it and thought it over carefully. They knew they couldn't take care of it, they were only sixteen not even out of high school and couldn't even take care of themselves. Bugs and Lola paid for half and Cassie's parents paid for half of it and it was all settled within a week.

A few days later Jacob went in the garden in the backyard and got some flowers to take to Cassie. They'd both been through some serious crap the past few weeks and he just wanted to relax.

He went into the living room where Lola was watching a basketball game. "Mom, I'm going to Cassie's house."

"Okay. If you knock her up again I'm throwing you out of the house," she said.

"I won't." He drove to Cassie's house and rang the doorbell.

When she opened it she gave him a big hug. "Jacob, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too. I got you something." He handed her to flowers.

She sniffed them. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

Cassie's dad came over to them. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Dad…"

"I just wanted to bring Cassie some flowers, sir," Jacob said.

"Leave. I don't want you to see her anymore."

"Dad that's not fair!" Cassie exclaimed.

"No, you and Jacob are not allowed to see each other anymore!" He took the flowers from Cassie and shoved them back at Jacob then slammed the door.

Jacob stood there in surprise for a moment. He could hear Cassie yelling at her dad behind the door. Why didn't he want them to date anymore? Just because he got her pregnant? That didn't make any sense. He can't not see her anymore, he loved her. Sure they went to the same school and had the majority of their classes together but that wasn't the point.

He put the flowers on the bench in case she came out to get them then drove home.

"Why do you look so depressed?" Kristy asked when he got home.

"Leave me alone!" he went upstairs.

* * *

Bugs, Lola, and Kristy were sittign at the dining room table eating dinner that evening.

"Great dinner Lo. Good thing you didn't burn it this time," Bugs said.

Lola rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

"One time your mom blew up the toaster trying to make me breakfast," Bugs told Kristy.

She laughed. "What was she making?"

"Toast." That made Kristy laugh more.

"Bugs you said you wouldn't tell that story again!"

Bugs chuckled. "Sorry baby, I couldn't help it."

"Where's Jacob, his food is getting cold," Lola said.

"When he got home he was mad probably because Cassandra broke up with him. He said he doesn't want to be bothered," Kristy said.

Bugs stood up. "I'll go talk to him." He went upstairs and knocked on Jacob's door. "Jake, can I come in?"

"Read the sign on the door!"

Bugs noticed there was a sign on his door that said "DO NOT ENTER!" He ignored it. "Jake let me in please."

"Fine."

Bugs came in and turned the light on. He found his son laying on the bed with his face buried in his pillow. He sat down next to him. "Jake look at me." He turned him over and he looked really upset. "What's wrong?"

Jacob sat up. "Cassie's parents won't let me see her anymore."

"Why not?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I guess they're still mad that I got her pregnant. I don't know how many times I apologized though. I can't _not_ see Cassie anymore, dad."

Bugs was very concerned for him, he looked near the point of tears and Jacob never cried anymore (at least Bugs hadn't seen him cry in a long time). He was glad Jacob wasn't like him when he was his age. The only thing on his mind when he was sixteen was sex, sex, boobs, and sex. Jacob was obviously a more passionate guy than he was and more committed, and he was proud of him for turning out that way. "You really love her don't you?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, I do."

"Do you want me to talk to them for you?"

Jacob looked up at him. "You'd do that dad?"

Bugs nodded. "Of course I will."

"I thought you were mad at me?"

"Oh I'm still mad at you. That was a very irresponsible thing you did and the consequences could have easily been prevented. But I don't see that as any reason for you to stop seeing your girlfriend."

"Thanks dad."

"Come here." Bugs gave him a hug, one of those sweet comforting hugs he'd give him when he was younger if he'd hurt himself or was sad for any reason. "We'll work it out. Don't worry."

They went downstairs into the dining room. "Jake are you okay?" Lola said.

He nodded. "I'm alright mom."

"We're gonna go have a little chat with Cassie's parents," Bugs explained.

Lola, not knowing what was going on, was confused by this. "Um, okay. Do you want to eat something first Jacob?"

He shook his head. "I'll eat when I get back."

"Well take a jacket, it's chilly outside." She gave him a hug.

Bugs and Jacob got in the car and drove to Cassie's house. When they got there she opened the door. "Jacob!" she threw her arms around her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you of course. You can't keep me away," he said with a smirk. She hugged him again.

"What do you want?" her father said as him and her mother came into the hallway.

"Nice to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Price," Bugs said.

"Why are you here?" Mrs. Price said.

"Let's go sit down." They all went into the living room and sat on the couches. "I heard you don't want Jacob and Cassie to date anymore."

"No we don't. He's been a bad influence on her and we don't want her with him anymore," Mr. Price said.

Cassie glared at them and was about to protest but Bugs spoke again.

"Is there any way we can compromise here?"

"And what do you suggest Mr. Bunny?"

"How about we let the two of them continue to date, but they can't be alone together rand must be supervised at all times."

Jacob gave him a disbelieving look. "Dad…!" Bugs put his hand over his mouth to cut him off but quickly moved it when Jacob tried to bite him.

Her parents nodded. "That's not a bad idea," Mrs. Price said.

"Then it's settled." Bugs shook their hands. "Nice doing business with you. Let's go Jake, your mom's going to get upset if you don't eat anything for dinner."

"Bye Cass," he said. He kissed her good bye but Bugs grabbed his ear. "Ow, hey!" Bugs dragged him outside. "Dad let go of my ear!" They got in the car. "Why did you do that to me?"

"Look, you and Cassie are still together. You're very lucky we came to that conclusion instead of just saying you can't see her anymore at all."

Jacob knew he was right but he still didn't like their "compromise".


	25. Beach Day

Beach Day

It was the last day of school. They were getting ready to leave the house for that much needed last day. Jacob went out to his car and tried to start it but it wouldn't start. He tried again and again but it wouldn't work. He started to panic and feared that his car was somehow broken. "Mom! Dad!" he shouted.

They went outside. "What's wrong?" Lola asked.

"My car is broken!" he exclaimed with his voice cracking as he said it.

Bugs checked the gas and it was on E. "There's no gas in it."

Jacob checked. "E doesn't mean excellent?"

Bugs and Lola gave him a look. "Jake, honestly," Lola said.

"Why didn't you fill up the gas tank?" Bugs asked.

"You didn't give me any money for it."

"How was I supposed to know you needed money for gas? You didn't tell me," Bugs pointed out.

"You can't go get any now, you'll be late for school," Lola said. "Just ride with us."

"Mom, no…."

Lola crossed her arms. "Do you have a better solution?" Jacob shook his head. "Okay then, get your stuff and get in the car."

"Which one?"

"The Lamborghini."

Jacob reluctantly put his stuff in the car and Kristy got in the back seat next to him surprised to see him there. "What are you doing here?"

"No gas..." he mumbled.

She pointed at him. "Haha!"

"Shut up."

* * *

Later that day Bugs was sitting at his desk in his classroom watching his students. He'd been graded their final exams for the past fifteen minutes but he'd gotten tired of doing that and was just waiting for the bell to ring as anxiously as they were.

"Mr. Bunny, what did I get on my test?" Mary asked.

He looked on the computer where he'd put the grades in to see if he'd graded hers yet. "You got…an 85%. Not bad."

"Yes! I thought I failed."

"Did you study?"

"Yeah."

"Then why would you think you failed?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I'm just hard on myself."

"What did I get?" Kristy asked.

Bugs checked. "93%. Good job."

"So what's my grade in the class?" she asked looking over his shoulder.

"You have an A. You did good this year." The bell rang and everyone got up quickly and practically ran out of the room. "Have a good summer," Bugs said.

"Bye Mr. Bunny!"

"Your mom and I are going to be out in the car. Don't take too long," Bugs said to Kristy.

She picked up her bag. "Okay." Then she left.

Bugs got his stuff, turned off the computer and headed out. Sometimes it seemed unbelievable to him that he used to bring her here as a baby and she'd sit on his lap playing with the computer keyboard. Now she was actually a student in his class taking his final exam. His children were growing up too fast and sometimes he wanted them to go back to being the babies he carried around in his arms and fed bottles to.

"What are you reminiscing about?" Sylvester asked noticing the look on his face.

Bugs shook his head. "Nothing…"

Sylvester elbowed him. "So, Jake's gonna be a senior next year. How do you feel about that?"

Bugs thought about it and honestly he didn't know what to think. He was happy that his son was growing up and about to start his own life. Jacob was a good kid and he knew he'd be successful and get into a good college. But then the little boy he'd raised was growing up and he didn't know what he'd do without him. He shrugged. "Really Sly…what do ya want me to say? He's going to be leaving soon, I don't know what I'm gonna do when that happens."

Sylvester rested his elbow on Bugs' shoulder. "Bugs, when you first have children they're young, helpless, and they depend on you. As they get older that dependence slowly disappears as they become independent. You can teach them the basic and hold onto them for only so long, but every bird has to learn how to fly at one point."

Bugs nodded realizing he was right. "I didn't know you thought such deep things Sly."

Sylvia came over to them. "Are you giving Bugs 'the talk'?"

Sylvester nodded. "Yup. I figured the time was about right. Have you given it to Lola yet?"

Sylvia shook her head. "I was gonna wait a little while."

"I'll remind you of this in a few months Bugs," Sylvester said.

Bugs shook his head at both of them. "I'll see you two later. I'm going home. If you see any of my children around here, tell them to come to the car."

"We will," Sylvia said.

Bugs went down the hallway and as he was walking Lola caught up with him. "Hey Bugsy."

He kissed her cheek. "Hey beautiful. Ready to go home?"

"You have no idea."

They said good bye to their students on the way out and were soon in the car with The Beatles playing on the radio. They sat there for five minutes waiting for Jacob and Kristy.

"Where are they?" Lola said. "You told them to come to the car right?"

"Yeah I did." Then he saw Kristy walking towards the car. "There's Kristy."

She opened the door and got in. "I love this song."

"How are you Kristy?" Lola said.

"Good. I got a 93% on dads final," she said proudly.

"Tell her what your final grade is," Bugs said.

"A+."

Lola nodded approvingly. "That's good. I've heard your dad's class is pretty hard."

"It was hard. Dad, why do you make your class so hard?"

"To challenge you and make you smarter." They waited for over ten minutes and Jacob never came.

"Where is he, I want to go home," Kristy said.

Lola called him again. "I know he brought his phone today, he never forgets it."

"I'll go get him," Bugs said getting out. "Keep the windows down, you might be able to hear me." He closed the door and headed inside.

"What's he talking about?" Kristy asked.

A smirk spread across Lola's face. "I think I know what he's talking about."

Bugs went inside and headed for his office. He passed Porky on the way. "Hey Porkster, do you know where Jacob is?"

Porky shrugged. "I d-d-don't know."

Bugs went into his office and turned on the intercom. "Jacob Bugs Bunny if you're not in the car in thirty seconds I will take my belt off and beat your butt!" He left his office and Melissa walked over to him laughing.

"You're mean!" she said.

Bugs crossed his arms and smirked. "Look, I've been waiting for him for fifteen minutes. I want to go home."

"Why didn't he drive himself?"

"He forgot to fill his gas tank."

Melissa nodded. "I see. Well, some of us just have to learn the hard way."

Bugs headed out the door and ran into Jacob on the way and he didn't look very happy with him. "It's about time you decided to come out. What were you doing?"

"I was in the cafeteria," he mumbled.

"Talking weren't you?" Jacob didn't answer. "We've been waiting for you for fifteen minutes ya know." Jacob still didn't answer. Bugs put his arm over his shoulders. Jacob wasn't quite as tall as him yet. He still had a little bit of growing left but he doubted he'd pass him in height. "Don't you get mad at me. You deserved that."

"No one deserves to be humiliated that way."

"Someone who forgot to fill their gas tank and wants to hang around in the cafeteria while other people are waiting for him does. We should have left you."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because you'd call us to come back and get you and then act all pissed off when we do." They got in the car.

"Where were you?" Lola said. "We're trying to go home."

"In the cafeteria talking," Bugs said.

"Of course."

* * *

On Sunday Bugs and Lola had just woken up and they were laying in their bed in each other's arms.

"Sly gave me 'the talk' the other day," Bugs said.

Lola raised her eyebrow. "About what?"

"Jake being a senior next year."

"Oh," Lola said. "Senior next year and then he'll be away in college. I don't know what I'll do, especially when Kristy goes too. She's right behind him. I don't know how to live my life without them anymore."

"I know what you mean. I might go insane. I'll probably drive up to whatever school he goes to and drag him back home."

Lola laughed. "Don't do that."

"You know you'll want to too."

"I won't lie to you. I will. Why can't he stay a baby forever?"

Bugs shook his head. "Doesn't work that way Lo. I wish they could though. Maybe once they're gone we can travel the world on a nonstop honeymoon," he said giving her a sly look.

Lola smiled. "I'd love that." She kissed his lips. He ran his hand through her hair and held the back of her head deepening their kiss. She gripped onto him moaning into his mouth then he rolled on top of her making her giggle. He started to kiss her neck. "I love you," she said.

Suddenly the phone rang.

"Damn you whoever's calling!" Bugs said. He reached onto the night table for the phone. "What's up?"

"Doc," Sylvester teased.

Bugs rolled his eyes. "Shut up Sly."

"We're going to the beach today, you wanna come?"

"By 'we' you mean who?"

"My, Sylv, Jr, Wile E, Daffy, and Melissa."

"Okay. When are we going?"

"We planned on being there around ten so we can get a good spot."

Bugs nodded as if Sylvester could see him. "Ya wanna go to the beach Lo?" he asked her.

"Sure."

"We'll see you there Bugs," Sylvester said.

"Bye Sly." He hung up the phone and turned back to Lola. He ran his fingers across her leg. "Now, where were we?"

She ran her hands down his chest. "Right here." She kissed him again.

* * *

Later that afternoon they were at the beach. They'd had a lot of fun that day so far. They buried Wile E in the sand, built a giant sand castle, Bugs, Daffy, and Sylvester had a surfing contest, Kristy claimed there was a shark in the water and wouldn't go in for an hour. They had fries, soft pretzels, and snow cones for lunch but Daffy didn't wait 30 minutes, got a cramp, and almost drowned so Melissa gave him CPR (although he didn't need it).

Jacob, Kristy, and Jr were sitting at the end of the ocean letting the waves splash their feet eating more snow cones.

"So Jr, you're about to graduate. How's college?" Jacob asked.

"College is amazing," Jr said. "You live away from home with no adult supervision, you party every night…yeah, it's great." He took a big bite of his snow cone. "AH! Cold!"

"I'm ready to leave," Jacob said. "Next year won't go by fast enough. Senior year hasn't even started and I already have senioritis."

"You wanna leave me _that_ badly?" Kristy said.

Jacob snorted. "Yeah, you're annoying." Kristy glared at him and slapped his arm.

"I'm glad I'm an only child," Jr said.

"Didn't you ever get lonely?" Kristy asked.

Jr shook his head. "Nope. I just called my friends over. And I got whatever I wanted."

"We get whatever we want," Jacob pointed out.

"Well, kids whose parents aren't multibillionaire's don't get whatever they want. I don't know what you two are gonna do when you move out and aren't living in that giant house anymore."

"Dad said when I leave he'll give me my first million," Jacob said happily. "Didn't Sylvester do that?"

Jr crossed his arm. "He's been rationing it out. He thinks I'll spend it all on unneeded stuff."

"Jacob's probably gonna do that," Kristy said.

Jacob glared at her. "I'll have you know that when I turn eighteen I'm opening my own bank account."

Jr snickered. "You sound proud of yourself for that."

"Well mommy was proud of me when I told her."

Jr and Kristy laughed. "'Mommy'," Jr said.

"Aren't you too old for that?" Kristy said.

"You still call them mommy and daddy!" Jacob exclaimed.

"I'm only fifteen, I'm still a child," Kristy said smugly. "Here you are Mr. 'I'm a senior and I'm almost seventeen' still calling your parent's mommy and daddy."

Jr was still laughing. Then the wave splashed too high and it got all in his snow cone and in his mouth. "Ah!" Jacob and Kristy laughed. Jr stared at his snow cone for a moment then held it to his mouth.

"Don't eat it!" Kristy exclaimed.

He ate it anyway then made a face. "Ew, tastes like salt water."

* * *

Bugs was sitting on his beach towel waiting for Lola to come back. He was watching everyone in the water. Apparently they'd started a splash fight and they'd tossed Daffy into the ocean. Jacob came over and sat next to him. "Hi dad."

Bugs hugged him. "Hey Jake. What's up?"

Jacob shrugged.

"You okay kiddo?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He paused for a moment. "Thanks dad."

Bugs raised his eyebrow confused. "For what?"

"Just for being there, you and mom. Well, I'm just glad I still have mom in the first place. But thanks for all you've done for me. I know I give you two some crap sometimes."

Bugs smiled at him then hugged him tightly. "Yeah, you do. But that's okay, you're still a really good kid Jake. And you're welcome."

Lola came over dripping wet. "Why are you two being so mushy right now? Did I miss something?" she asked as she dried off.

"I just said to dad thank for being there for me. You too mom," Jacob said.

Lola bent down next to him and hugged him. "You're welcome Jacob. We're your parent's; we'll always be there for you."

* * *

It was getting late; it was almost ten o' clock. Jacob, Kristy, and Jr were still splashing around in the ocean and their skin had to be all shriveled up by now. Daffy and Melissa were lying on a beach towel sharing Daffy's iPod. And Wile E and Sylvia were burying Sylvester in the sand. Bugs and Lola were sitting on the pier looking out at the stars. She was leaning against the railing and his arms were around her.

They were both deep in thought. They'd been married for nearly twenty years now and they'd been through a lot together. Sure they'd fight sometimes and sometimes they'd wish they'd never been married, but those thoughts were quickly pushed away. They were just grateful they still had each other, Lola had been shot so many years ago but they thought about it occasionally. What would they have done without each other? They needed each other to love and take care of and kiss and cuddle with at night. Bugs knew he couldn't have raised Jacob and Kristy alone. They'd grown so close and couldn't stand to be away from each other. They were two halves of a whole, one owned half of the other's heart and if one had ever left, half of that heart would be gone and never be able to be repaired. They thought of each other as soul mates. Every time their golden wedding rings touched they glowed and Bugs and Lola took that as a sign that they were meant to be. They'd been through so much over the years and sure enough they'd be through much more. But there was no one they'd rather have lived their lives with than each other.

"Bugs, do you remember before we got married you got a star named after me?" Lola said.

Bugs nodded. "Of course I remember it."

"Do you think it's out tonight?" she asked.

Bugs examined the sky for a moment. "I _know_ it's out tonight."

"How do you know?"

"The star I picked for you was the brightest star in the sky…well besides the sun but that unfortunately already had a name." Lola laughed. He pointed. "You see that one right there?" She looked where he was pointing at an unusually bright star. "That's your star."

She took his hand and squeezed it. "We've been through a lot since then."

Bugs nodded in agreement. "That's an understatement." He lifted her chin to look at him. "There's no one else I'd have rather done it with then you."

She kissed him deeply. "I love you."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

**The End**

* * *

**So that's it. It's over! I know this one was much shorter than "Love Story" but there's only so much you can write about Bugs and Lola. Personally i like this one a LOT better. it may just be me but i think this one was better written and it didn't drag on as much. But I hope you enjoyed my little version of Bugs and Lola's history. I don't know when you can expect another story about them from me, or any Looney Tunes story at that. this one pretty much wiped my mind clean of idea for them but in the mean time feel free to read any of my other stories. Once again i hope you enjoyed it and please review. Peace out!**


End file.
